


The Spider’s Web

by NineBlades



Series: Rurouni Kenshin [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, chapters tend to be long, some references to M/M relationship, some scenes will be more M-rated due to violence only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineBlades/pseuds/NineBlades
Summary: This is the second installment in my Rurouni Kenshin rewrite, this time covering the Kanryu story arc.  If you have not read my first book, The Two Hitokiri's I highly encourage you do as this book picks up right where that left off (also so that you can see the disclaimer that goes with this series).This second installment in the Kenshin saga contains plenty of drugs, sex, and death. But censored, you know, for the kids





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Since I use some Japanese words and/or phases at times I provide the Glossary for the entire work upfront, I suggest that you keep this somewhere easy to refer to throughout the book.

Glossary

  * **Battosai-** The warrior name given to Kenshin during his days as an assassin during the revolution
  * **Bokken-** a wooden practice sword
  * **Choshu fraction-** Anti-Tokugawa (shogunate) domain; home to many patriots
  * **-chan** \- honorific. Can be used either as diminutive (e.g. with a small child “Little Hanako”), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection (“My dear…”)
  * **Dojo** \- martial arts training hall
  * **-dono** \- Honorific. Even more respectful than –san; the effect in modern-day Japanese conversation would be along the lines of “Milord So-and-So.”  As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility
  * **Furisode** _-_ kimono worn by unmarried women on special occasions that has almost floor length sleeves.
  * **Hakama** \- similar to pants but pleated and worn only by men during the time of the Meiji
  * **Haori-** is a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori’s were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's.
  * **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu** \- Kenshin’s sword technique, used more for defense than offense. An “ancient style that pits one against many,” it requires exceptional speed and agility to master
  * **Hitokiri** \- An assassin. Famous swordsmen of the period were sometimes thus known to adopt “professional,” names
  * **Ishin Shishi** \- loyalist or pro-Imperialist patriots who fought to reinstate them Emperor to his ancient seat of power
  * **Kamiya Kasshin-ryu** \- Sword-arts or kenjutsu school established by Kaoru’s father, who rejected the ethics of Satsujin-ken for Katsujin-ken
  * **Katana** \- traditional Japanese long sword (curved, single-edge, worn cutting-edge up) of the samurai. Used primarily for slashing; can be wielded one- or two-handed
  * **Katsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give life”; the sword-arts style developed over ten years by Kaoru’s father and founding principle of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu
  * **Kenjutsu** \- the art of fencing; sword arts; kendo
  * **Kitahanebashimon-** means literally ‘Northern Drawbridge Gate’ one of the gates of Edo castle
  * **Kodachi-** medium length sword, shorter than a katana but longer than a wakizashi. It’s easy maneuverability also makes for higher defensive capabilities
  * **Kunai-** a throwing knife typically used by ninja’s
  * **Kunoichi-** female ninja. The fact that they are not referred to as simply onmitsu hints at the relative scarcity
  * **Maiko-** an apprentice geisha
  * **Noon-bang** \- a cannon fired at noon to tell time
  * **Obi** \- sash
  * **Okashira-** the name given to the leader of the oniwanbanshu, the defenders of Edo castle in the Meiji revolution, it means “the head” ie leader or boss
  * **Okobo** \- sandals worn by maiko’s which can stand more than 10 centimeters high.
  * **Oniwanbanshu-** elite group of onmitsu or “spies” of the Edo period, now known as “ninja” or “shinobi”
  * **Onmitsu-** ninja
  * **Oro** \- a phase often used by Kenshin, it has no real meaning, just an exclamation of surprise
  * **Rasenbyo-** spiral dart
  * **Rurouni-** wanderer, vagabond
  * **Sakabato** \- reversed-edge (the dull edge on the side the sharp should be, and vice-versa); carried by Kenshin as a symbol of his resolution never to kill again
  * **-sama** \- honorific. The respectful equivalent of –san, -sama is used primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank than one’s self, or in the romantic sense, in addressing those upon whom one has a crush
  * - **san** \- honorific. Carries the meaning of Mr, Ms, Miss, etc, but is used more extensively in Japanese then its English equivalent (note even an enemy may be addressed as –san)
  * **Satsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give death”; a style of swordsmanship rejected by Kaoru’s father
  * **Sen-** unit of Japanese currency, equal to one hundredth of a yen. No longer in circulation.
  * **Sensei** \- teacher
  * **Seppuku** \- suicide
  * **Shinai** \- Kenjutsu “practice sword,” said to have been developed around 1750.  Traditional constructed of four pieces of well-seasoned bamboo, a small piece of metal inside the “butt” of each stave keeps them aligned
  * **Shinobi-** another word for ninja like onmitsu
  * **Shinsengumi** \- elite, notorious, government-sanctioned and exceptionally skilled swordsmen-supports of the military government (Barkufu) which had ruled Japan for nearly 250 years, the Shinsengumi (“newly selected corps”) were established in 1863 to suppress the loyalists and restore law and order to the blood-soaked streets of the imperial capital of Kyoto
  * **Shamisen-** traditional Japanese instrument shaped like roughly like a guitar but with only three strings
  * **Tanuki** -is the common Japanese name for the Japanese raccoon dog. They have been part of Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape shifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.
  * **Tekagi** \- steel claw type weapon often used by ninja
  * **Tsuba** \- hand guard on a sword, it is a disc shape and serves a duel role of preventing the user’s hand from slipping as well as blocking or warding off an attack.
  * **Wakizashi** \- similar to the more familiar katana, but shorter (blade between 12-24 inches)




	2. A Sleepless Night

**Chapter 1**

**A Sleepless Night**

The police agent, Hiroko Sato, sat in a seedy inn on the east side of town waiting for his informant to arrive.  He sat calmly sipping on some saki to keep from attracting attention from the inn’s clientele while he waited.  He glanced around at the groups of men who were huddle together talking, drinking, eating, and at the fight taking place in one corner of the room.  Hiroko took another sip of saki as he saw his informant arrive, glance around the inn, before spotting him and making his way over to his table. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the informant said quietly as he sat down across from Hiroko.

Hiroko looked at the man as he set his cup down on the table.  “You said that you had information for me?”

The informant glanced around to make sure that no one was watching them before extracting two small paper wrapped packets out and slid them across the table towards Hiroko.  “These have been showing up all over on the streets.”

Hiroko took the packets, opened one, and tasted the white powder.  “Opium.  Must be a new dealer in town.” he confirmed.  _This stuff taste different than what’s been sold on the streets before._

“Yep and this isn’t going for the regular price either.  This stuff is dirt cheap, and twice as potent.  People have been overdosing all over the city from it.  I heard someone call it the ‘Spider’s Web’, don’t know why.”  The informant confirmed, leaning in to keep from being overheard.

“Who is the dealer?”  Hiroko asked, tucking the packets away.

“No one knows for sure.  There are rumors that say it’s Kanryu Takeda but no one will say anything else to support those rumors.”

“Can you get confirmation by another way?” Hiroko asked.  _Kanryu?  We’ve suspect him of dealing in opium before, as well as other things.  But there’s never been any hard evidence.  And this stuff is different from the other opium.  If it’s Kanryu, he must have a new drug maker and a different production type to make it stronger.  But how would he make it cheaply?_   Hiroko wondered.  He knew that it took an incredibly large amount of poppy juice to make an ounce of refined opium and with the government crackdown on the opium trade, the cost of raw ingredients for the production of opium had skyrocketed on the black market.

The informant shook his head.  “Not me, besides its suicide to go up against a man like Kanryu, that man has a small army at his beck and call, and he’s also gotten some new guards recently.  Don’t know who they are or where they’re from, but they’re good.  Everyone who’s heard of them practically shakes in fear of them.”

Hiroko sat back and took another sip of his saki.  “Shame, we would rather have some hard evidence but I suppose that we can get the proof we need through other means.”

“Whatever it is, leave me out of it.  I don’t mind small jobs like this, but I’m not going up against someone like Kanryu.”  The informant declared.

“We’re not asking you too.”  He informed him sharply.  _Besides, you’re too good at digging up dirt to risk you unnecessarily._  “Thank you for the information and if you hear about anything else you know how to reach me.” Hiroko said as he smoothly slipped a small purse towards the informant.

The informant snatched up the purse in the blink of an eye and tucked it away safely.  “Of course.”

The informant left and Hiroko finished off his bottle before leaving a few coins on the table, which the owner of the inn snatched with lightening speed.  Hiroko wrapped his haori around him as he stepped out into the cold night.

_So there’s another opium dealer in town, and it might be Kanryu Takeda.  The Chief would love to get his hands on that man with something like this._ Hiroko thought with a grin as he walked down the street, careful to check that he wasn’t being followed as he made his way on a roundabout route to Police Headquarters to report on the night’s events, trying to avoid the mud.  It had rained earlier that day and had turned the streets into a muddy mess.  It had also dropped the temperature to feel more like late winter conditions then mid-spring. 

_Opium, the oldest narcotic known to man, highly addictive and the withdraw symptoms are said to be worse than being burned alive.  Scary, how such a simple thing like a poppy can make something that powerful.  It’s been outlawed for years and even with all the police’s efforts to catch opium dealers they are still selling and making a profit from the stuff, but only from those fools rich enough to afford it.  With this new opium, cost is suddenly not a hindrance for the trade._ Hiroko walked through the doors of the Police Headquarters, gave a few of the officers he passed a quick nod as he walked by, and made his way to the Chief’s office where he was waiting to hear his report.  _If the dealer is Kanryu then he will hang for this once we have the proof he’s behind it.  Hopefully before this stuff makes most of Tokyo an addict…_

_***_

The full moon shone its eerie light down upon the earth.  All around Kenshin were the black shapes of the trees marking the edge of the clearing.  Off to his side was the shrine falling into disrepair.  He was alone aside from the enemy who stood before him.   Jin-e was laughing, his sword drawn.

“Is that all you can do Hitokiri Battosai?” Jin-e laughed.

Kenshin snarled from where he was crouched in a fighting stance, his hands gripping his sakabato before him.  “I’ve told you before.  I am rurouni now, not hitokiri.”  _I shall never be hitokiri again!  Never again, no matter what!_ Kenshin leapt back into the fight.  Their swords clashed and Jin-e continued to laugh as their blades flew at each other accompanied by the sound of rapidly clanging metal. 

“You are not a rurouni, you are hitokiri, Battosai.  And you always shall be,” Jin-e growled at him.

“I will never be hitokiri again!” Kenshin yelled.  He leapt forward in a lunge and Jin-e stepped aside from the attack, the long haori he was wearing blew in the breeze and Kenshin’s lunge went straight through the center of the fabric.  Kenshin gasped in shock as he felt his sword strike flesh.  _No, how can it be?  Jin-e moved._   Kenshin watched in horror as the cloth fluttered out of his sight and he saw Kaoru pierced through by his sword that had somehow turned from his sakabato into a razor sharp katana.

“Why Kenshin?” she asked as she collapsed to her knees, a stream of blood spilling out from one corner of her mouth.

“Kaoru-dono!” he yelled as he dropped to his knees and gathered her up in his arms, staring in shock at what he had done.

“You were supposed to protect me Kenshin,” she gasped before her body became limp and her eyes went dead.

“No Kaoru, no,” Kenshin whispered, reaching one hand out towards her face, as he did so he realized that his hands were now dripping in blood, _her_ blood.  He felt a wave of despair wash over him as Kaoru’s body disappeared.

“Once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri.  You can never be anything else Battosai, accept it.  Accept it Battosai.”  Jin-e laughed.

Kenshin looked around in panic to find that the clearing was now filled with bodies, bodies of men he recognized as those he had once slain.  He looked down at his clothes and hands, both were stained with blood.  He glanced up and saw that now both Kaoru’s and Tomoe’s bodies laid in the clearing next to the others.  _Why Kenshin?  You were suppose to protect us,_ their ghostly voices spoke in unison to him.

_Why do they have to die?  I should be the one to die, not them._   Kenshin thought as a tear ran down his check, a tear that did nothing to wash away the blood which stained his hands.

Kenshin awoke with a start, breathing hard and his hand immediately reaching for his sword and held it half drawn as he sat bolt upright in bed.  The pain from his left shoulder stopped him, making him grimaced and remember that he shouldn’t do anything to pull the stitches.  He resheathed the blade as he continued to breathe as though he had just run a race.  His heart was hammering hard against his chest and he focused on trying to calm his nerves down.  He collapsed back on to the futon, still grasping his sword in his left hand.  _It was just a dream, just a dream.  Nothing to get so worked up about._   Kenshin focused on slowing his breathing.  _Just a dream.  You didn’t kill Kaoru, she broke the Shin No Ippo that Jin-e put on her and she’s fine now.  Jin-e is dead.  He died three days ago.  There is nothing to be worried about.  Everyone is safe now._

Once his breathing had returned to normal.  Kenshin sat back up, flipped the covers off him, and got up.  He wrapped a robe around him, shivering slightly.  The weather had turned cool again, and the rain earlier that day had dropped the temperature even more.

_Just a dream Kenshin, you know everyone is fine.  There is no reason to be worried._   A part of his mind told him.  However, the warrior in him who had lived through the revolution was too worked up from his nightmare to listen to logic without confirming for himself.  He crept out of his room and down the hallway.  He saw no need to check on Yahiko, judging by the snoring sounds, Yahiko was asleep and probably not being plagued by nightmares.  Instead, Kenshin slid back the door to Kaoru’s room a crack that allowed him to peek into the dim room.  He saw her figure wrapped up cocoon-like in her blankets.  _See, everything’s fine Kenshin, stop worrying so much._   Still he couldn’t let go of the feeling like they would be attacked at any second.  He watched as Kaoru rolled over without disturbing her pile of blankets in anyway. 

Kenshin gently slid the door closed again and sank to the floor.  He propped his sword against his left shoulder out of habit, winching slightly at the pain from his injury and mentally remonstrated himself for his action as he sat there listening to the loud snoring coming from Yahiko’s room and the gentle breathing and occasionally rustling of blankets coming from Kaoru’s.  _She’s fine Kenshin.  Nothing is going to happen._   Still he sat guard outside of her room. 

His mind wandered back to what Jin-e had said to him _._ _“Battosai, no matter what you try and deluded yourself with, your true nature is that of a hitokiri, I saw that in my fight with you.  As a hitokiri myself, I know of what I speak.  And a hitokiri is a hitokiri until he dies, he can never be anything else.  I will be watching you from the edge of hell to see how long you can keep saying that you are just rurouni...”_   Those words had been troubling him ever since Jin-e had said them.  More so, because in his fight with Jin-e, Jin-e had been right, he was still hitokiri.

_But I only became hitokiri because Kaoru-dono was in trouble, with that Shin No Ippo keeping her from breathing I believed that the only way to save her was to kill Jin-e.  Little did either of us know that Kaoru-dono could break it on her own._   That thought made Kenshin slightly proud that Kaoru could accomplish something that Jin-e had said was impossible.  _And even when I was about to kill Jin-e Kaoru-dono was able to stop me and keep the hitokiri from taking another life._

In some ways that had worried Kenshin, how easily he had become hitokiri again to protect Kaoru.  There had been no thought, no resistance, just the willingness to kill again to protect her no matter the cost.  _But she also stopped me, I mustn’t lose sight of that.  She can stop me._   Kenshin had to keep reminding himself of that fact.  He felt a slight smile as he remembered Kaoru yelling at him after she had stopped him from killing Jin-e and telling him that under no circumstances could he kill again, even to protect her.  _She’s always thinking of others first._

Thinking about Kaoru calmed him down enough to leave her door.  He walked into the kitchen, still carrying his sword, and made himself a pot of tea.  Then he walked into the front room, lit a lantern, sat down, and poured himself a cup.  As he started sipping his tea he heard the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof which grew steadily louder.  He glanced at the clock.  _One o’ clock, at least I was able to get more sleep tonight then yesterday._   Kenshin continued drinking his tea as a large black cat slowly stalked into the light.  Kenshin glanced over to see the cat, Freckles, walk over to him and start rubbing his head against Kenshin’s hand, purring loudly.  Kenshin started scratching the creature’s back and the purring grew louder.

The whole event with Jin-e had taken place only three days before.  Immediately after the incident Kenshin had been so exhausted after having been up for nearly 72 hours that he had fallen asleep and hadn’t dreamed.  But then he had needed it after going from protecting Tani of the Army Ministry, the original target of Jin-e, to being targeted as Jin-e’s next kill.  Then Jin-e had kidnapped Kaoru, and Kenshin had fought to try and free her, receiving the stab wound in the shoulder.  After he had broken Jin-e’s elbow, Jin-e had committed seppuku and thus ended the mystery of the assassin Kuragasa without anyone knowing who it was who had paid Jin-e to commit all the assassinations over the past 5 years.

_The real enemy is still out there, and will continue on in whatever his original purpose was.  But I cannot stop him, I wouldn’t even know where to start looking.  This matter rightfully belongs to the police, besides Kaoru-dono needs me more right now._   Even since Jin-e had told her the truth that her father had been the one known as Hitokiri Hanjiro of the Shinsengumi, Kenshin’s equal, she hadn’t been the same.  For the most part she was putting on a brave face, but those closest to her could see right through the act.  Yahiko had been so concerned about Kaoru’s behavior that he had asked Kenshin about it.  Kenshin had tried to relive the boy’s fears.  He had simply told him that Kaoru had been through a lot with the whole kidnapping incident and that Yahiko should try and give her some space to deal with it.  He hoped that the boy was taking his advice.

Kenshin wished he knew what to say or do to help Kaoru through this.  But he hadn’t the slightest idea.  The best he had been able to do was just try and be around if she ever wanted to talk.  He had even tried to urge her gently to say something about it but she had dodged his attempts.  He really wished she would talk about it, even if she had to beat him with a bokken to feel better Kenshin was willing to do it.  _If only women were as simple to understand as swords._

His mind turned to the matter of what he should do now that he realized his feelings for Kaoru and how much he really loved her.  Ideally, he would act on them.  But since Kaoru had just recently learned that her father had been one of the great killers of the revolution, and he had only been a part of that conflict because men in power had held her life hostage, Kenshin decided that he should give her plenty of time to deal with that.  After all, he didn’t want to complicate the matter or confuse her more by trying to change the current nature of their relationship.  _Besides I am in no hurry, Kaoru-dono can have all the time in the world to sort things out, I will wait._

He didn’t know if Kaoru returned his feelings in the slightest way but even if she didn’t he had already decided that he would gracefully bow out and not stand in the way of any future happiness of hers.  All he would ask for then was the right to stay near her, to protect her, and to keep her friendship _even if we can never be, I will always protect her._

_***_

“So we have a new opium dealer in town Officer Sato?”  The Chief replied as Hiroko finished his report. 

Hiroko wondered for a moment if the Chief ever went home.  He knew that he had a wife and children yet it always seemed as through the Chief lived at the station.  _But then,_ Hiroko reasoned, _he’s still working on all the clean up after that whole Kurogasa affair and starting a private investigation into the parties who where behind Kurogasa._ Hiroko hadn’t had a part in that investigation, his primary assignments was dealing with opium runners and dealers.  He had worked hard over the years building up a list of informants to aid him in arresting those involved in the opium trade.

  “That’s right sir.  In addition, this new opium is different from the regular stuff.  See for yourself.”  Hiroko reached across the Chief’s desk and handed him the two paper packets.

The Chief took the packets, carefully opened one, and took a small taste of the powder.  “Your right, this is quite different.  And you said that it was even stronger than usual?”

“That’s what the informant said, and with all the news of people overdosing across town I’m willing to believe that.  What I don’t understand how they can be selling it so cheaply.  They have to be making a profit somehow but I don’t get it.”  _Opium is extremely expensive to process so how are they making money? This has to be some operation their running._

“They must have some new type of processing that is more efficient.”  The Chief mused, puzzled by that fact as well.  _If they’re making opium that can be bought by the average citizen then they could make all of Tokyo an addict._   “All right, your new assignment is to track down who is the dealer in this new opium, the Spider’s Web right?  I want to know who’s dealing in this stuff, and if it is Kanryu then I want the proof so that we can hang him once and for all.  Feel free to use any means you deem necessary.”  The Chief ordered.

“Yes sir, I’ll get started right away,” Hiroko saluted.  _In fact I already have an idea how to get the evidence I need._

_***_

Kaoru watched in horror, terrified by what she saw, frozen by this figure before her that she barely recognized as the loving father she had always known, who used to carry her on his shoulders when she was little, who taught her slowly and patiently to read and write, who would always sit by her bed and care for her anytime she was sick or hurt.  If she had been able to take her eyes away from her father as she fought, she would have seen equal looks of shock and horror on the others of the house as the watched the fight in the courtyard.  But she couldn’t look away, it was as if she was held by a spell.

She watched as the young man that her father fought with was slowly beaten back, it didn’t taken an master in kenjutsu to realize that Koshijiro’s opponent was no match for the man before him, especially with the way he fought now.  Part of Kaoru wanted to stop this fight, she knew that it would not end well for that young man, and there was another part of her that held her back from uttering a word that could stop her father, the part of her that was afraid of that man, afraid of what he might do. 

Finally, Koshijiro grabbed the young man’s katana with two of his fingers while at the same moment he grabbed the blade he twisted his hand and struck with his own sword.  The man’s katana shattered like glass and he stumbled back and fell.

Koshijiro stepped towards the man as he tried to crawl away, Koshijiro’ face was stern, sterner than Kaoru had ever seen.  He bent over and grabbed the young man by the collar of his kimono while the man held up his hands, pleading for mercy.  Koshijiro held him close and Kaoru saw him whisper something into the man’s eyes and his eyes opened even wider in fear and he started trembling from head to foot.

“Please, have mercy, please.”  The man pleaded as Koshijiro let him go and the man collapsed to the ground at Koshijiro’s feet.

“Hold out your hands,” Koshijiro ordered and Kaoru watched, feeling choked by the tears, unable to do anything more than watch as trembling, the man held out his hands.  Koshijiro raised his sword and brought it crashing down on the man, striking not his hands, but his head, decapitating him.

Kaoru screamed out and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, she heard the crunch underfoot as her father step towards her.  She forced herself to look up at him, her arms wrapped around herself in a desperate attempt to keep the sobbing in but failing. 

“Why Papa, why did you do it?” she cried through the tears.  “Why did you kill him?”

“Because of what he did to you,” her father told her in a chilling voice.  “He hurt you and he deserved to die for that.”

Kaoru closed her eyes, shaking her head, “Papa,” she cried.  She opened her eyes again, looking up, but now she was no longer in a brightly lit courtyard, now she was in a dark and deserted clearing in front of a shrine.  Kenshin’s blade was held high above Jin-e’s head.  Kaoru gasped.  “Kenshin don’t!”  She screamed to no avail.

Kenshin brought his sword down on Jin-e’s head, splitting his skull and killing him in an instant, Jine’s body dropped to the ground and Kenshin looked up at her, blood splattered across his face and clothing.  “Kenshin why?” Kaoru gasped in horror at the sight.

“He hurt you Kaoru-dono, and he deserve to die for that,” Kenshin told her in a chilling voice, a voice that froze her in how similar it was in tone and words to what her father had just told her. 

“But I never wanted you too,” Kaoru whispered back.

Suddenly her father was standing next to Kenshin, this time dressed in the uniform of the Shinsengumi.  “Why aren’t you happy?” they asked her.  “We’ve done this for you, we’ve killed for you to keep you safe and happy.  Haven’t we destroyed enough of our souls for you to be happy?”

Kaoru came awake with a start.  She fought against the blankets she had wrapped herself in and finally was able to kick them off.  She curled up in a ball, breathing hard.  _It was just a dream, it was just a dream.  Kenshin didn’t actually kill Jin-e, and Papa didn’t kill him, you just made that part up.  But the rest of it…_   Kaoru buried her face into the futon as the sobs overwhelmed her. 

The thought that haunted her most of all was that the rest of the dream was true.  Her father had killed countless men and he had done it all for her.  She had never wanted it and would rather have died then to have her father murder for her, but he hadn’t listen and went to Kyoto anyways.  And now she knew that Kenshin would do the same for her if he had to, even if it destroyed his soul forever he would still protect her no matter the cost.  _But I don’t want him to, I never wanted either of them to even think that they had to kill others for me!_

She cried for a long time, barely even hearing the sound of the rain, before the cold got to her and she sat up shivering.  She wiped her face and wrapped her robe around her.  She didn’t want to be in her room any longer, fearing the nightmares that plagued her.  She got up and walked to the door, thinking that maybe if she checked on Kenshin she would feel a little better and be able to go to sleep.  She slid the door open and crept down the hall.  Before she got to Kenshin’s room, she spotted the light at the end of the hallway in the front room. 

_Who’s up, it’s not Yahiko, Kenshin maybe?_   Kaoru thought. Yahiko’s snores confirmed that it couldn’t be him.  Kaoru wiped her face again, determined that no matter who it was she wasn’t going to show any signs that she had been crying.  She walked quietly down the hallway and into the front room.

“Kenshin what are you doing up?” Kaoru asked as she stepped into the light.

“Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin replied looking up in shock.  He had been sitting on the floor with his sword propped against his shoulder, a cup of tea by his side, one hand stroking Freckles who was sprawled next to him.  “I was just having a cup of tea, that I was.”

Kaoru tipped her head at him.  “Kenshin’s it’s the middle of the night, you should be sleeping.”

“So should you Kaoru-dono, why are you up?” Kenshin responded, looking at her in concern.  Even now, he still felt anger seeing the dark bruise on the side of her face from where Jin-e had struck her.

“Oh, well, blame Yahiko, his snoring woke me and then I saw the light so I decided to investigate,” Kaoru said quickly, reminding herself that she didn’t want to worry Kenshin with her problems.

Kenshin looked at her for a long moment, _why won’t she at least say that it is about her father, and that is what is really troubling her?  Why does she always have to hide her feelings?_

“Well is there something that this one can do to help?” Kenshin asked, deciding to play along with the charade.

Kaoru looked at him for a moment, “actually now that you mention it, maybe a cup of tea will be nice.  Be back in a minute.”  Kaoru responded and she disappeared once again into the darkness before Kenshin could protest.  She returned shortly with a cup, Kenshin poured her some tea from the pot, and she sat down next to him.

“I can’t believe it.  You remember the leak in the porch roof I asked you to fix a few days ago?  You know the one that I told you I’ve been having problems with for a few months now?” Kaoru asked him grumpily, even as she reached out a hand and gently scratched Freckles under the chin. 

Kenshin nodded in reply. 

“Well it looks like there’s another leak in the same spot, I stuck a pan there, but I’m not sure how much good that’s going to do.” Kaoru finished in a disgusted tone.

Kenshin smiled gently, “that’s all right Kaoru-dono, this one will try to fix it in the morning.”

Kaoru sighed, “well I really didn’t like the feel of those boards there at all, I think all the rain we’ve been getting these past few days has rotted them and I’ll have to get them replaced.  I don’t suppose carpentry is part of your skill set?” Kaoru asked hopefully.

Kenshin shrugged, “not really I’m afraid.”

Kaoru sighed again, “oh well I guess I can get someone in to fix them then.”  _Heavens only knows where the money will come from for that._   Kaoru mentally started counting up everything she had and estimating when she would have enough to get the porch fixed, she really didn’t like the number she came up with.

So is your shoulder feeling better?” Kaoru asked him, sipping on her tea trying to focus her mind on something besides her money troubles.

“Yes it is.  The stitches should be coming out soon Doctor Gensei says.”  Kenshin replied.  They fell into silence, neither one of them looking at the other and the silence broken only by the ticking of the clock.  

“You know that if you want to talk this one is always willing to listen, don’t you Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked, trying to urge her into a conversation.

_Great, now I’m worrying Kenshin with everything._ Kaoru really didn’t want to have to bother Kenshin with her nightmares, her current money problems, or any of the other nagging worries she had at the moment.  She searched her mind quickly for something to distract Kenshin.  She finally decided on a topic.  _Should be easy enough, he has always been good for a laugh. It should be perfect to cheer up Kenshin, he’s been mopping around ever since the Jin-e incident._

“I kind of wish that Yasu was here, I’m starting to get a little worried about him,” Kaoru said suddenly. _But then Yasu’s always worried me, especially since he’s been out on his own.  Him without supervision, loose upon Japan, is there anything more frightening than that?_

“Oro?” Kenshin asked, looking at her in puzzlement.  _Who’s Yasu?_

“Yasu Takahashi, he’s kind of an old friend of mine.  Part of the gang when I was growing up, there was six of us in all.  We were all sparing partners and about equal in rank and best of friends.  Anyways, over time we kind of all went our separate ways, Hideki fought and died in the Boshin Wars, Jiro is a merchant now in Fukushima and I hear he’s doing well for himself.  Makoto signed up with a sailing ship and last I heard he was off sailing to the South Seas, and Shichiro is here in Tokyo working as a guard at the Imperial Palace.  I don’t get to see him very often, from what his wife tells me they kind of own your soul there and you don’t get a lot of free time.  Then there’s Yasu, after Hideki he was the next to leave, it was right after Papa died, anyways he signed up with the army and now he’s off somewhere in Satasuma.  And I’m getting worried, what with all the talk of problems in that region.”  Kaoru told him very quickly while Kenshin struggled to keep up with all the information.  _This has been the first time I’ve even thought about Yasu since that whole fake Battosai incident, but then I had more important things to worry about other than that idiot._

“Well I’m sure that everything’s fine, that I am.  Besides do you have any particular reason to be worried?”  Kenshin asked, a little confused by the sudden turn of the conversation.  He had thought that she was finally going to start talking about Jin-e or her father and instead she was bringing up people that Kenshin had never heard of until now.

“That’s just it, every since he left he has written me at least once a week, usually more often.  And sure there have been times when the letters didn’t come regularly and then I get a whole pile at once.  But right now it’s been almost two months since I heard from him and I’ve never gone this long without getting word from him.”  Kaoru told him worriedly, biting her lip.  _Yasu in the middle of trouble, knowing him he’s either managed to get himself killed, probably through something stupid that he did, or blow up something that he wasn’t supposed to, like the time he nearly took out his father’s workshop.  Whatever genius decided to put him in artillery should have his head examined.  And I told him that he had to write regularly, after all he needs adult supervision, even if it is from a distance.  Besides, sending letters to me is a better use of his money rather than drinking or gambling it all away._

“He writes you every week?”  Kenshin asked in puzzlement.

Kaoru shrugged, “yeah, it’s his way of trying to help out around here.  Those letters have gotten me through some pretty tough times and I always look forward to them but now they just haven’t come.”  _How could they do anything but cheer me up?  After all, he has to tell me all about the stupid things he manages to get into too.  He really is a walking disaster.  What he really needs is a girl to knock some sense into his head but I’m not sure there’s a girl in this world with enough patience to want to deal with him._

Kenshin felt those words pierce his heart, _she looks forwards to his letters, and he writes every week?  Are they in love then?_ Kenshin didn’t want to believe that but he couldn’t see any other explanation for Yasu’s behavior, or Kaoru’s worry about him.

“Why don’t you try asking his family if they’ve heard from him?”  Kenshin asked gently.

Kaoru turned to look him in the eye.  “His family died about the same time Papa died.  They made fireworks and there was an accident, Yasu was gone that night, probably the only thing that saved his life.  Well anyways, after the fire there wasn’t anything left for him and that’s why he joined the army.  It was really the only choice he had left.  I’m the only person left that he would write.”  _That leaves me as the only adult to look after him.  And now he’s not reporting in.  If he blows up Satsuma, I’m going to say that I never heard of him._

“Well at least he has you Kaoru-dono.  You two must have been close.”  Kenshin asked, partly to comfort her, partly to probe the nature of her relationship with Yasu.  _This might be nothing Kenshin._   He really hoped that was the case but the logical part of his brain told him that was false hope.

“Well the whole group of us was close, but yeah Yasu and I were close.”  Kaoru learned back.   _After all there was the time he almost got both of us thrown into jail.  I didn’t talk to him for a week after that.  Come to think of it, why did I start talking to him again?_ “He would help out when I was taking care of things at the clinic and then when I started getting too stressed out he would drag me off somewhere and we’d have some wild adventure with the others, usually landing all of us in a world of trouble, but it help keep me sane.  And when Papa died he was the only one who didn’t tell me that ‘everything’s going to be all right’ or ask if I was okay.  All he did was sit with me and hold my hand.  That’s it, and that simple gesture was more of a comfort to me than anything else.  If he could have, he would have stuck around and helped me run the dojo but he had to report for duty the same day as Papa’s funeral, I didn’t think he could make it but he was there.  Found out later that he ended up reporting late because of it and wound up on some of the worst details after that for punishment.”  Kaoru shook her head at the memory.  _The idiot, I told him that he didn’t have to come.  I knew that he would get in trouble if he did.  Besides I’m glad he didn’t stick around, the last thing I really needed was his ‘help’ in running the dojo.  He probably would have burned the whole place down and then blame it on Freckles._

Kenshin felt as though someone had just stuck a dagger through his chest.  _So she does love him.  Well at least she has someone._ Part of him hoped that Yasu wherever he was, was safe and would come back to Tokyo and make Kaoru happy, the more selfish side of his soul hoped that something had happened and that he would never come back but Kenshin did his best to quell those feelings.  _Stop it Kenshin, Kaoru has already lost enough people close to her, you just have to leave this and keep your feelings for her locked away._

“It may seem crazy to you but I really think that if I got a letter from him tomorrow that everything else will just get better.”  Kaoru shook her head, “crazy right?”  _After all I could use a good laugh right now._

Kenshin smiled despite his internal struggles.  “Not crazy, I hope that you do hear from him soon and that he is all right, that I do.”  _Well at least now I know where her feelings truly lie._

“Would you like to hear about him?”  Kaoru asked.  _A few stories about the walking disaster should cheer Kenshin right up._

“All right,” Kenshin agreed, in truth he didn’t want to know one more thing about this person but it seemed to make Kaoru happy and so he steeled himself to endure.  Kaoru smiled back and started telling him about Yasu and the others and some of the adventures that they had had when she was a girl.  Kenshin forced himself to smile, nod, and laugh in all the right places and seem as though he was enjoying her stories when in truth all he wanted to do was stop his ears and never have to hear the name Yasu again.  _You were just fooling yourself that you could ever deserve her._

After a while, Kaoru stopped and sat back.  “Thanks Kenshin, just talking about all that makes me feel better.”  _Go figure, Yasu is always good for a laugh and that’s about it.  And Kenshin seems to be happier now._

“I’m glad Kaoru-dono and you know that if you ever want to talk, about anything this one is always glad to listen.”  Kenshin told her gently, _no matter how much it hurts me to hear, I will always be here for you._

Kaoru smiled back happily at him.  “While I guess we should be getting some sleep, morning is going to come early for us.”  Kaoru said as she stood up.

“Yes that it will, I’ll take care of the dishes, you just go to bed Kaoru-dono.”  Kenshin told her.  Kaoru smiled at him again before making her way off to her room.  Kenshin watched her go with sad eyes and took the dishes away with a heavy heart.  _After nine years I have found another whom I love.  And now I learn that she loves someone else.  Will I ever find true happiness in this new age?  Or is such happiness not meant for those like me?_

_***_

She gathered up all of the paper packets that she could stuff into her sleeves.  _I can’t let him have this anymore.  I have to get this out of here and dispose of it as soon as possible._   She thought in desperation.  She glanced around the small lab area.  The carefully kept beakers, tubes, and various apertures were all spotlessly cleaned and cared for.  Every inch of the room was perfectly in order showing that the one who worked with there was careful as well as meticulous in their work.  This had been her life and world for so long now, _but not anymore._

She walked boldly to the door and down the hallway, avoiding the few servants that were up at this early hour.  She had her escape timed.  She would walk out of the mansion right as the guard was changing.  She knew where the blind spot would be, she would only have a few moments to get past the house and through the fence that surround the estate. 

She hung in the shadows of early morning as she waited for the guards to go by.  She counted the beats in her mind as she watched them walk past until she was sure that she was in the blind spot.  Then she darted out and took off running for the perimeter.  She stopped briefly, ducking behind a tree as she waited for the next set of guards to pass by.

_One, two, three,_ she counted in her head, trying not to miss a beat.  She slipped off her sandals, for this next part she need to be absolutely silent.  She could put them back on when she had gotten to the gate.  When she hit fifteen, she stepped out and darted for the gate.  She tried to keep behind the hedge as another group of guards were going by.  She reached the gate, ducked behind a tree, and slipped her sandals back on, glancing around to make sure that none of the guards were around.  She had just stepped forward and swung the gate open enough for her to pass through when she heard the shout. 

“Hey hold it right there!”

She didn’t hesitate, she just took off running.  _Have to get away, this may be my only chance.  I have to get away._   Behind her two men took off running after her. 

“Stop now!”

She ignored the shouts and concentrated on pushing herself as fast as she could go.  _I stand the best chance of losing them in town.  I have to get into town._   She ran down the road as fast as she could go, heading straight into Tokyo.


	3. The Beauty on the Run

**Chapter 2**

**The Beauty on the Run**

“Yahiko!  Yahiko!”  Kaoru yelled as she walked around the complex trying to locate the boy.  She walked into the kitchen to see Kenshin washing dishes.  “Kenshin have you seen Yahiko?”

Kenshin looked up from his work.  “No I haven’t seen him since breakfast, that I haven’t.”

Kaoru made a face.  “It’s time for his lesson and I can’t find that brat.  Where in the world could he have gotten to?”

“Do you want this one’s help in looking for him?”  Kenshin asked.

“No, never mind, I’ll find him and he’s getting an extra long lesson today for making me wait.”  Kaoru shook her head in frustration and turned to leave.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin called, stopping her.  She turned back with a quizzing look. 

“What is it Kenshin?”

“This one just wanted to know if you were feeling all right, that’s all.”  Kenshin replied.

Kaoru smiled back at him.  “I’m fine Kenshin, quite worrying about me, I can take care of myself you know.  Besides I’ve felt a lot better since our talk last night.”  _Really why won’t Kenshin let this drop?  I thought last night that I managed to cheer him up and make him stop worrying about me. Why do men have to be so difficult?_

She turned and left and Kenshin felt distinctly unsatisfied with the reply.  _She may feel better but I don’t._   He sighed and continued with his work.

“Hey Kenshin, doing the dishes huh?”  Kenshin looked up to see Sanosuke walk in.  Despite Doctor Gensei’s orders, Sanosuke had discarded with the sling for his wrist that had been stabbed by Jin-e while he had been trying to protect Tani.  Instead, he had just had bandages wrapped around his arm.

“Hello Sano, surprised that you weren’t at breakfast.”  Kenshin replied.

“You know that I don’t get all my meals off you guys.”  Sanosuke replied.

_No, just most of them._

“So, have any plans today Kenshin?”  Sanosuke asked, plopping down on the floor next to where Kenshin was working.

“Nothing but the normal chores, that’s all.”  Kenshin said somewhat glumly.

Sanosuke gave him a long look.  “You need to snap out of this you know.  You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened, it’s not healthy you know.  Jin-e’s dead and he killed himself, you had nothing to do with that decision.”  Sanosuke told him firmly. 

 _That isn’t the real thing bothering me right now, but thanks for the encouragement._   “This one is not blaming himself for Jin-e’s death, as you said it was his own choice.  What was done was to protect Kaoru-dono and I do not regret that.”  Kenshin replied.  _The real thing bothering me is that I now know that the woman that I love has another, not that I’m going to tell Sano any of this. I pretty sure I don’t want to know what his ‘advice’ on the subject would be._

“Then why have you been mopping around these past few days huh?  Is this because the Missy’s been off since then?  Come on Kenshin, once that girl manages to start another fight I guarantee that she’ll snap out of it.”

 _Again only part of what is really bothering me at the moment but no need to tell him that._   “So you’re not worried about Kaoru-dono then?”  _And I don’t really think that Kaoru-dono getting involved in another fight would really be the best thing for her right now._

“Nah, that girl springs back like a daisy, but as for you I have the perfect way to get you out of the dumps.”  Sanosuke said suddenly with a wide grin.

Kenshin glanced at him in slight mistrust.  _Why do I have the sudden feeling that this is something I would rather not do?_   “And what would that be?” he asked hesitantly.

“Finish those dishes and I’ll show you,” Sanosuke countered, his grin getting broader.

Kenshin sighed.  _Why me?_   He finished up the dishes and Sanosuke helped him pour out the dish water in the garden, and by ‘help’ he merely followed Kenshin as he carried the tub out to the garden to dispose of the water and back to the kitchen to replace the tub. 

“All right, where are you taking this one?” Kenshin asked as he slipped his sword into his belt.  Wherever Sanosuke was taking him, he wanted to be prepared.

Sanosuke was prevented from replying as Yahiko came stomping towards them from across the complex. 

“Yahiko where have you been?” Kenshin asked.

Yahiko glanced up at them.  “Out for a walk, why?” he asked in confusion.

“Kaoru-dono has been looking for you.  You are late for your lesson, that you are, and she’s not pleased.”  Kenshin warned the boy.

Yahiko screwed up his face in disgust.  “Man, a guy can’t even go on a walk around here without getting on her bad side.  And where are you two off to?” Yahiko asked, noting the sword at Kenshin’s belt.

“Place called Shuei-ya, there’s some gambling going on today.” Sanosuke replied brightly.

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke with shock.  “Now Sano, this one would prefer not to go, that I would not.  Couldn’t this one just stay behind?” he asked, _if Kaoru-dono finds out about this I’m dead. And if the police find out and raid the place and then Kaoru-dono finds out I’ve been arrested then I’ll wish I was dead._

“Kenshin, this black mood ends today, come on and enjoy yourself a bit.  Besides this is an emergency,” Sanosuke told him firmly.

Kenshin sighed.  _Why me?_   “All right then, this one will come.”  _Besides I can just watch, I don’t have to gamble._

“So wait, you two are just going to leave me to deal with an irritated Kaoru on my own then?” Yahiko asked with wide eyes as they started walking out.  _I thought these two had more humanity then that!_

“Oh come on Yahiko, stop sounding like Kenshin and be a man.” Sanosuke told him firmly.

 _I’m standing right here Sano, and this coming from the person who always uses_ me _as a shield when Kaoru-dono is mad at him?_

Yahiko groaned and shuffled away mumbling to himself and kicking stones as Kenshin and Sanosuke walked out of the complex.  Between the two, Sanosuke was the only one in a good mood, Kenshin walked as though being led to the slaughter.  _Please don’t let Kaoru-dono find out about this.  Though beating me might help her to feel a little better and I’m not sure that I can feel any worse._

_***_

In the market place a young woman was running for her life, hot on her heels were two men.

“Stop right there,” one of them called as he raced after the woman’s retreating figure.

“Hold it you bitch,” the other yelled as the crowds parted and stared in wonder as the chase went on. 

The woman glanced around as she ran, suddenly ducking down a side street and running through a maze of passages as she tried to lose her pursers.  _Come on.  Have to keep going.  This may be my only chance for escape.  I have to keep going.  Can’t stop now.  If I stop, I have to go back to him._ That thought galvanized her legs that felt like lead and she pushed herself even faster.  _I will never go back.  I will never again be his puppet.  Never again._

_***_

 “All right now practice that swing 50 more times.”  Kaoru ordered.

“What!  Come on Kaoru, have a heart will you?” Yahiko whined.

“This is what you get for showing up late, unless you want to tell me what kept you so long.”  Kaoru told him firmly, her hands on her hips.

Yahiko made a face at her.  _Can’t tell her the truth, she might not let it go on if she knew what I was really up to and I can’t let her interfere, not until I’ve made enough._ “Look, I told you.  I just went for a walk after breakfast and lost track of the time.  What’s the big deal?  It’s not like you have any other students but me.  Why does it really matter what time we have the lesson at?”

Kaoru glared at him for that comment.  “In case you haven’t noticed you ungrateful brat but I’ve been trying to train you.  And part of the training is in respect, which also includes having the decency to show up on time to things.”  She told him in a harsh tone.  “So for that little comment you can practice your swings a 100 times, both sides.”

“Kaoru!” Yahiko protested.

“Want to make it more?” she asked stepping forward and tapping her bokken against her hand.  “Unless you rather go one on one with me instead, your choice.”

Yahiko screwed up his face in distaste, remembering the gang that Kaoru had beaten up when they had attacked the dojo a few weeks before.  “You said 100 times each side right?”

Kaoru nodded and Yahiko step into stance and starting swinging his shinai through the motions.  _Where’s a crazy ax murderer when you need them?  Then again with my luck, Kaoru would just beat the crap out of him and I’d still be stuck with her.  And Sano and Kenshin just left me with her.  Before today’s over with I’m getting back at those two._

Kaoru stood across from him swinging her bokken through the same exercise and correcting Yahiko every once in a while when his movements were slightly off.

“Is Kaoru Kamiya here?” came a voice from the front of the dojo.  Yahiko glanced back and saw a middle-aged man carrying a large bag and holding a handful of letters in his hand.

“Yahiko keep practicing,” Kaoru ordered as she stepped forward to greet the newcomer.  “I’m Kaoru Kamiya,” she replied.

“Here’s your mail madam,” the man responded handing her the letters he held.  Yahiko watched curiously, still swinging through the exercise as Kaoru took the letters and the postman left.  Kaoru glanced up to make sure that Yahiko was still practicing before she walked over to the bench along the wall, sat down, and started flipping through the letters.

“You got mail?  Who would write an ugly girl like you?” Yahiko asked, swinging his shinai.  _Who’s she got other than Doctor Gensei, Tae, and us anyways?_

Kaoru made a face at him.  “You know Yahiko, after your behavior today you really should treat me a little nicer, or this is going to be a very rough day for you.” She warned.

 _You mean this could get worse?_   “Well come on, who’s the letters from?  It’s not like anyone’s ever written you before.”  Yahiko replied, his breathing starting to get more labored from his exercise, sweat beginning to form on his brow.  Despite that, he found himself growing more curious by the second as he watched Kaoru flip through the stack of letters, amazed by the sheer number of them.

“They’re from Yasu,” Kaoru replied. 

“Who’s Yasu?”

“An old friend of mine in the army, he writes to me regularly, and judging from the looks of these letters, the reason why I haven’t heard from him in almost two months is because some of letters got waylaid.”  Kaoru mumbled to herself as she opened up the first and started reading it.

“So what, are you and this Yasu in love or something?”  Yahiko questioned.  _I thought she was crazy about Kenshin, so who is this guy that’s writing her all the time? She isn’t one of those kinds of girls that has multiple men is she?  No way, Kaoru isn’t like that at all._

Kaoru whipped her head to stare in shock at Yahiko.  “What did you say?” she gasped.

“I asked if you loved the guy.”  Yahiko replied, the sweat was starting to run in his eyes and he took a moment to wipe it away.

Kaoru made a face that looked as though she was about to lose her breakfast.  “Me and Yasu?  I think I’m going to be sick.”  She turned away with closed eyes, her hand on her stomach as though it was upset.

“So you’re not in love with him?” Yahiko asked for confirmation.

Kaoru glanced back at him.  “Yasu is the biggest idiot that has ever walked this earth, except for maybe you.  The reason that he writes to me all the time is that I’m the closest thing he has left to family now, and because I told him that he had to.  He needs adult supervision even if it’s from a distance.  He is a walking disaster that everyone who’s met him wonderers how he’s still alive.  So no, I’m not in love with him, nor he with me.  At best we’re friends and even then sometimes I still want to string him up.”  Kaoru declared passionately.

One look at her showed that she really meant what she said and Yahiko felt a sigh of relief.  _That sounds better, for a second there I thought I’d been reading her wrong this whole time about her feelings for Kenshin.  So Yasu’s just a friend._ “Sorry, my mistake.”

Kaoru just glanced at him.  “Whatever.  Now start putting some effort into those swings or you’re going to be doing this all day.”  Kaoru warned him.

Yahiko groaned.  “Crazy tanuki,” he muttered.

“What was that?” came the dangerous reply.

“Yes Sensei,” Yahiko replied in a mocking tone.

Kaoru gave him a leveling gaze.  “For that, we’re having practice after lunch until you learn to keep a civil tongue in your head.”

_Where are the crazy ax murderers in this town?  I think I should go looking for one tomorrow so he can put me out of my misery._

_***_

 “So the whole thing’s riding on you Kenshin, what’s it going to be?”  Sanosuke asked in a whisper.

Kenshin sat on the floor, his sword placed on his left side and a cup of tea in his hand.  He glanced at where the dice where covered by a cup as the men placed their bets of evens or odds.  _Evens, two and four._   He thought.  “Hmm… odds five and six,” he replied.

“All right, odds.” Sanosuke said as he made his bet.

Once the last bet was made, the cup over the dice was removed.  “Evens, two and four.” The roller called out.

“Yeah I won,” Tomo, one of Sanosuke’s friends that had been introduce to Kenshin when they had first arrived at the restaurant, called out happily as he received his winnings.

“Looks like you’re out of luck today doesn’t it Sano?” another of Sanosuke’s friends, Genji, told Sanosuke with a laugh.

“You’ve lost the last 20 tosses in a row.” Tomo said with a shake of his head.  “Lady Luck really doesn’t like you today.  Maybe you should just cut your losses and leave now.”  _Best part about his bad luck, I just have to bet the opposite and I win every time._

“No way, I’m in this till the end.”  Sanosuke said determinedly.  Then he turned to Kenshin and told him in a hushed tone.  “I thought your sword style was all about being able to predict things.  You couldn’t even get a single one of those tosses right.”

Kenshin took another sip of tea.  _Actually I’ve gotten every one of the tosses right._   “Well they are both competitions of a sort but the predictions that I make in battle are completely different.”  He said happily.  _Sano was right, this has cheered me up.  Playing a joke like this on Sano is fun.  I doubt he’ll ever bring me gambling with him again after this._ “Besides you’re the one who said this was an emergency, and gambling is illegal I do believe.”  Kenshin responded looking at Sanosuke from one eye as he sipped on his tea.

 “Ahh, this doesn’t count, this is just between friends.”  Sanosuke waved off Kenshin’s comment about legality.  “These goofballs and me go way back so I know their all good guys, even if they do look like thugs.” 

“Was that last comment really necessary?” Genji asked.

“Well no matter how you look at it, no one looks more like a thug then you Sano.” Tomo shot back.

“Well that’s certainly true, isn’t it?”  Kenshin agreed and they all burst into laughter.

Sanosuke screwed up his face and then grabbed Kenshin in a chock hold.  “Damn it Kenshin, this isn’t funny.  If you guess wrong just one more time then I’m seriously going to have to put you out of your misery.”  Sanosuke tightened his hold and Kenshin started choking.  “Got that buddy?” he asked as he released him.

Kenshin rubbed his throat.  “Sano this one has been trying, but I’m no good at this.”  He protested.

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow.  _There is no way that somebody can be this bad, even if the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu has nothing to do with dice he should have been able to guess right on at least one of those tosses.  No one can be this bad unless their trying._ “Oh yeah.  Now that I seriously doubt Kenshin, tell you what, if you don’t actually start trying here then I’ll just have to tell the Missy that you spent the day gambling and lost everything.”

The look on Kenshin’s face was priceless.  “Sano, you wouldn’t actually do that would you?” he asked in a small voice.

“Try me.” Sanosuke replied with a grin.

Kenshin deflated and numbly stared at the man as he rolled the dice again and covered them with a cup and the bets were called.

“This time?” Sanosuke asked.

“Evens, two and two.” Kenshin mumbled back. 

Sanosuke grinned as he made his bet.

Genjij and Tomo stared in shock at Kenshin sudden change in behavior.  “Whoa, is he really that scared of some girl?”  Genji asked.

Sanosuke grinned at his friend.  “You haven’t met the Missy.  She’s a walking man-eater with one of the hardest crosses I’ve ever seen in a chick.  He’s terrified of her.  You remember that girl that beat up half the Shuei Syndicate?  That’s her on a good day.”

“Women, and that right there is why I’ve never married,” Tomo said with a shake of his head before he placed his bet.

“Like any woman would have you,” Geniji shot back with a grin.

An argument was prevented from breaking out as the dice were called out to the room.  Sanosuke’s grin grew wider as “evens, two and two,” were called.  _About time, now this is going to get fun._

When the dice were thrown again he tapped Kenshin gently, “Okay what is it?”

Kenshin sighed.  _Why me?_

_***_

Lunchtime had come and Kaoru was giving Yahiko a brief pause so he could grab something to eat.  Meanwhile she went looking for Kenshin, she had read through Yasu’s letters while Yahiko had been practicing and they had brightened up her mood.  She wanted to tell Kenshin that she had heard from her friend and maybe let him read some of the letters hoping that they would cheer him up as much as they had her.  She started looking for him in the kitchen thinking that he might be making lunch but he was nowhere around.  Then she walked to his room and searched the rest of the house.  Still no Kenshin.  She glanced out into the back yard but he was nowhere in sight.  Finally, she went over to the toilet and knocked on the door. 

“Kenshin are you in there?” she asked.  No answer.  “Weird, what’s going on?  He’s nowhere.  Unless…” her eyes went wide as the implications struck her.  _Unless Kenshin has left for good.  But would he really leave without saying goodbye?_

Yahiko walked by, after dumping what looked like a whole bucket of water over himself.  “Sanosuke came by this morning and took Kenshin out.” He told her as he stomped by.

Kaoru whipped her head around to follow the boy.  “Really?” she asked in high-pitched tone.

 _Where’s the trust?_   Yahiko wondered.  “Why would I lie?” he replied, stopping to talk to her.

Kaoru sighed in relief, pressing a hand to her forehead.  “I just thought he might really have gone off wandering this time.  What a relief.”

Yahiko gave her a long look.  _Really, like the guy’s going to leave her?  He’s totally head over heels for her._ “You’re really a worry worm you know that?”  Yahiko told her bluntly.  “Why don’t you just put a leash on him?”  

Kaoru’s eyes went wide, she had the sudden metal picture of her and Kenshin walking down the street, with Kenshin on a long leash she held in her hand.  Kenshin was looking at her with a wide smile as he carried the groceries.  “OOO,” she said as she briefly contemplated the idea.

“What ‘OOO’?  You weren’t supposed to take that literally!” Yahiko told in her disbelief.  _Women are crazy!_

Kaoru shook her head, trying to dispel the image.  “So where’d they go then?” she asked in a businesslike tone.

“Restaurant called Shuei-ya,” Yahiko replied.

“Oh, okay then,” _Sanosuke probably just wanted to cheer Kenshin up.  Well I guess I can let him read some of the letters when he gets back if he’s still in the dumps then._   “Well in that case, let’s have lunch and then get back to training,” Kaoru said clapping her hands together in eager anticipation.

Yahiko just stared at her.  _I’m bone tired now and she wants to do more training?  Why me?_

_***_

 “The dice are thrown please bet evens or odds,” the call rang out.

“So which is it?” Sanosuke whispered to Kenshin.

 _Why did I agree to come along again?_ “A 1 and 6, odds” Kenshin replied under his breath.

Sanosuke quickly laid his money on odds.

“Call, 1 and 6, odds”

“Ooo, this is training that I like.  Just watching the hands tho’ right?”  Sanosuke said with a grin as he collected his winnings.  “One of these days you’re going to have to teach me how to do that.”

“Sano, this one has helped you to double your money, can I stop now please?  This one doesn’t want the others to know that I’m helping you to cheat.” Kenshin moaned softly.

“Oh come on Kenshin, you shouldn’t worry so much.  Everyone here is a friend of mine.  Nobody’s getting cheated.  It’s just a bunch of guys having fun.”  Sanosuke replied, stretching out.  “You’re too serious about everything.  You’ve gotta lighten up or life will never be any fun.  We’re already here so come on, your bad mood ends today.” 

Kenshin just looked at his friend with a slight smile.  _He really is trying to cheer me up, though even he can’t change what is.  What happened with Jin-e I will get over as I have done with everything else in my life, it is only a matter of time as I well know and the nightmares will fade into memory.  But knowing that I can never be with Kaoru-dono will not be so easy to forget._

“So come on, which is this one?” Sanosuke asked shaking Kenshin’s shoulder in anticipation.

“Snake eyes, evens,” Kenshin replied.  _Just live in the moment for now, and forget those thoughts and dreams that can never be.  Just do what Sano says, live in the moment, and find happiness now._

“All right, evens on snake eyes,” Sanosuke said, making a fist as he watched for the dice to be revealed in anticipation.

“Snake eyes, evens again,” came the call.

“Oh yes, oh yes,” Sanosuke yelled in excitement.  _Note to self, bring Kenshin along more often when I gamble, or have him teach me how to read the hands so I know what’s been thrown._

“Sano you seem to be on roll now.” Genjij told him, observing the small pile of money that Sanosuke had acquired.

“It’s been a while so go easy on us,” Tomo said with a laugh, running his hands through his hair.

“Sano…” Kenshin warned under his breath.

“No way! I’m going to send you all home in your underwear!” Sanosuke yelled back in excitement. 

Kenshin just sighed.  _And he probably means it.  And if I don’t help him then he’ll tell Kaoru-dono and then I’ll be in trouble._

_***_

She hid behind the wall, gasping for breath.  She was nearly spent but she had managed to temporally lose her pursers in the residential section of town.  She leaned against the wall.  _Just a little longer, just a little more._   She knew that the men were somewhere nearby.  _I have to keep moving and find somewhere to hide and then let the search for me move on.  Then I can get away from here.  Far away from Tokyo, far away from him, far away from it.  Then I can start over again._

She took a couple of deep breaths and peeked her head around the corner.  She spotted the two men at the end of the alley.  She crept past, hoping to get across without being spotted. 

“Shit, where’d that bitch go?” she heard one mutter.

“Over there!” the second called pointing at her. 

She paused in fright as the first man turned and spotted her.  “You, hold it!” he ordered.

She took off running through the maze of streets.  She kept turning corners until she was completely lost, the sound of her pursuers behind her kept her going, then she stopped in horror suddenly as she realized that the second man had managed to get ahead of her and now stood before her, moving slowly towards her, his dagger held at the ready.  She glanced behind her and saw the first man walking towards her with a drawn sword.

“Now just come with us quiet like and there won’t be any more trouble,” Dagger told her slowly with a grin.

She glanced around, there were no side streets she could duck down, not that she thought she could run much more, she was nearly spent.  She glanced behind her and the building at her back proclaimed itself as the ‘Restaurant Shuei-ya,’ she made her decision in a heartbeat and dashed towards the door.

“Still trying to run then!” Sword yelled as he made for her.  Dagger rushed towards her as well.

_Please let someone in here be able to help me.  Please._

_***_

 “You really seem to be into this game today Sano, any particular reason?” Tomo asked him.

“Well I owe a little money to our good buddy, Yoita the candy vendor.  I thought I try and pay off all of my debt to him, plus a little interest you know?” Sanosuke replied.  “Speaking of Yoita, I haven’t seen him today, that gambling addict usually comes running when he hears that there’s going to be a game on.  What could be keeping him?”  Sanosuke asked, looking around as though the answer would suddenly materialize.

Sanosuke’s friends, Genji and Tomo lowered their heads, their faces showing that they knew what was keeping Yoita, and it was something that they didn’t want to tell.

“What’s with the long faces guys?” Sanosuke asked, worry starting to cross his face.  _What could possibly have happened?  Yoita has always managed to keep his nose clean so it can’t be something that he ticked off the wrong people, so what is it?_

“You didn’t hear Sano?” Genji asked in a hushed tone.

“Huh?” Sanosuke asked in confusion.  “What’s going on?”

“He passed away recently,” Tomo said with his head bowed, his face twisted as though the news was painful.

Next to Kenshin, Sanosuke gasped and his eyes went wide at the news.  Likewise, Kenshin came to full attention.  This was something that he could focus on.  _Was it natural causes, or not?_   Kenshin wondered.  _Because if it wasn’t then Sano won’t rest until he finds the one’s responsible for it and make them pay._

“Yeah at the beginning of the month to be exact,” Genji replied, biting his lip and not looking Sanosuke in the eye.

“What do you mean?” Sanosuke demanded, grabbing his friend by the kimono and starting to shake him as though that would produce the information more readily.  “Was he sick?  No, Yoita was never sick a day in his life.  He was always healthy.  So tell me what happened to him already.”

Genji gulped hard before answering.  “It-it was opium.  He overdosed by mistake.” 

Sanosuke let go of his friend in complete shock.  “What…?” he breathed.

Kenshin felt equal shock.  _That’s odd.  Opium’s a very expensive drug.  Not something a normal person can buy in large quantities.  Especially someone like a candy vender._

Sanosuke felt himself shaking as he absorbed the news.  _That idiot.  Why did he get mixed up with opium?_

“We don’t know who he got it from, but he was told that it would be good for his health.  And by the time he realized that it was opium it was already too late.”  Tomo told him in hushed tone.

“Who could have sold Yoita opium?”  Sanosuke asked them.

Genji and Tomo just shook their heads. “Don’t know,” they responded.

Their end of the room remained silent as the game went on, none of them now having the heart to continue with the gambling.  Kenshin looked at his friend in worry.  He saw his clenched fist and guessed what Sanosuke’s train of thought was.  _He will not let this go.  He will go looking for the one who sold Yoita the opium.  Not that I can blame him much but the dealer should to be dealt with by the police._ “Still trying to run then?” came a shout from outside.  Everyone in the room glanced at the doors in puzzlement.

“What’s that?” someone asked.

Suddenly the doors were flung back and Kenshin saw a beautiful young woman with long black hair that was loose around her shoulders dressed in a white kimono with a blue haori tied over it.  She was panting hard and looked at the group of men as though searching for something.

“And you are?” Sanosuke asked, glancing up at the woman.

“Oro?” Kenshin asked in confusion.  _Who is she?_

She glanced over and saw Kenshin with his sword next to him, _that man!_   She flung herself towards Kenshin.  “You’ve got to help me!” she cried as she grabbed him around the neck.

“Oro?” Kenshin cried at the sudden embrace, his eyes wide.  _Who is this woman?_

“You have to help me, some awful men have been chasing me, please help me.”  The woman pleaded as she continued to cling to Kenshin.

Kenshin felt his protective instinct rise with the woman’s words.  _But what’s going on?  Why does she need help and why would someone be chasing her?_   He was about to ask when a large burly man with a drawn sword closely followed by a short man with a long and wicked looking dagger came through the doors.

“Megumi you witch!  You better give up quietly and come with us,” Dagger yelled as he walked towards them.  The men in the room felt very confused at the sudden change of events.  Kenshin was right along with them.  The woman released him as the men came in and drew back from them in fear.  Kenshin felt another surge of his protective instincts at her face.  _Whatever it is, she does not want to go with these men.  I will not let them take her, no matter the reasons why they want her._

“There’s nowhere else for you to run,” Sword told her with an evil grin as he approached.

“One disturbance after another.  Who are you punks?” Sanosuke asked, getting to his feet in rage.  What he really wanted was to find the man who had sold Yoita the opium that had killed him, but at the moment he would settle for teaching these thugs a lesson.

“Shut up and back off!” Sword yelled.  “We’re only here for that broad so keep out of this if you know what’s best for you,” he yelled as he made a move towards the woman. 

“No,” she pleaded, drawing back even further and Kenshin reached for his sword, prepared to protect her at all costs.

Sanosuke screwed up his face in rage and punched the man hard.  The force of the blow knocking him dazed back into Dagger who caught him before he hit the ground. 

The rest of the men in the room had gotten to their feet and backed away from the impending fight.  Kenshin had also risen to his feet and pushed the woman behind him.  They would have to go through him to get to her.

“You had better watch your mouth.  I’m not in the mood to deal with losers like you.” Sanosuke scoffed at them.

“Do you have any idea who you’re messing with?” Dagger cried.  “You’re not going to get away with this.  You’re messing with the personal bodyguards of Kanryu Takada.  Opposing us is the same as making Takada-san your enemy!” Dagger yelled as he dropped his partner and made a lunge for Sanosuke.

Sanosuke didn’t even batt an eye at the attack, he just picked up Kenshin’s teacup and threw it at the man, hitting him square in the forehead, and causing him to drop dazed to the ground as the cup shatter on impact.

 _I wasn’t quite finished with that Sano,_ Kenshin thought as he saw the rest of his tea staining the tatami mats.

“I told you that I wasn’t in the mood,” Sanosuke growled.  His anger slightly quelled.

“The personal bodyguards of Kanryu Takada,” Genji breathed.  His comment was soon followed by other men in the room.

“Kanryu…”

“This is bad.”

“If it is Kanryu Takeda…”

“I definitely wouldn’t want to be enemies with that guy,” Tomo gulped.

“Kanryu Takada?”  Kenshin asked in puzzlement, as he resheathed his sword.  “Who is this man?” he asked of the group.

“He’s a young industrialist living outside of the city, at least outwardly.”  Sanosuke replied in disgust.  “I don’t know what it is he does in the dark, but in the past few years he’s gained a lot of power.  Now he’s even created his own private army… a very shady guy.  The people in town, from the yakuza to the politicians, all avoid confrontations with him.”  He turned to the woman who had risen to her feet during Sanosuke’s explanation.  “If these guys are his thugs, then are you one of Kanryu’s prostitutes?” he asked her.

“I am not!” she declared fervently, her expression was twisted with his insult.  “They’ve nothing to do with me.  I don’t even know this ‘Kanryu’ person!” she informed them.  _If they think I’m not related to Kanryu then they may be more willing to help me get away from him._

Kenshin glanced up as he heard a strange sound and saw a tiny figure drop from a small opening they had made in the roof down into the corner of the room behind them.

“It isn’t nice to lie Megumi Takani,” the figure laughed from the corner.

The rest all turned in shock to see a little cat like man, with receding hairline and plain clothes crouched in the corner observing them with amusement.

“Wha…  Since when has he been…?” Kenshin heard Tomo gasp.

“Where did he come from?” Someone asked.

Kenshin had been wondering how this man played it with the other two.  He was by far very different and was well above the other’s in skill.  _He’s not an ordinary thug, it appears he’s had some training, and not just in weapons_.  Kenshin thought, his hand slipping down to his sword, prepared for a fight.

“Trying to buy a little time by playing the role of damsel in distress?  What a cunning little fox,” the Cat Man laughed.  “You only thought there was two guards but don’t forget sweetheart that we are keeping a very close eye on you, be it the bedroom, the bath, or the toilet.”  The man laughed as he watched her with bright eyes.

The woman huffed at his words, her eyes filled with rage.  _How dare they!_   She tossed her hair.  “Go back and tell Kanryu that no matter what he tries to do to me, I’ll do everything that I can to run away from him again.” She yelled at the Cat Man, pointing an accusing finger at him and stepping forward from behind Kenshin.

Kenshin felt himself getting lost.  _I thought she said that she didn’t know Kanryu?  Just who is this woman?  Is she lying about being a prostitute, or if she’s telling the truth then why would he want her so badly?_   Kenshin felt a headache coming on as he tried to understand the situation.  _And why did this have to happen today of all days?  So much for Kaoru-dono not finding out about what I did today._

“You really are a cutie, but whatever made you think that you could run away from us?” the man asked her coldly.  He lowered his right hand down and then flicked his thumb. 

Kenshin saw the flash as something shot forward from the man’s hand and stuck at Genij and Tomo in the shoulders, and they went down with a yell.  The tips of small darts were sticking out from their wounds.

“Genji, Tomo!” Sanosuke yelled as he rushed towards his friends.  The woman stood there, paralyzed with fear.

“’Spiral Darts, your legs are next… as a punishment.” The Cat Man told her coldly, his thumb flicking.

The woman stood terrified.  _What can I do?_   She wondered in shock. 

Quick as a flash Kenshin leaped forward and hit the tatami mat as hard as he could on one edge with his hand, causing the mat to flip up in the air.  He caught the end of it with his other hand, holding it up like a shield before slightly lowering it, the spiral darts dug deep into the center of the mat.

“This one does not understand the situation well but I cannot stand by and let people hurt others for fun.” Kenshin told him coldly.  _And someone’s is going to have to pay for the trouble this is going to get me into with Kaoru-dono._ He straighten up to face the man, placing himself in front of the woman.

“Who the hell do you think you a-” the Cat Man started before Sanosuke cut him off.

“You bastard you’ll pay for attacking my friends!” he yelled as he charge forward. 

Kenshin also took that opportunity to charge towards the man.  The Cat Man stared at them in shock for a moment before raising his hand to throw the darts at them as he leapt to the side to try and dodge their attack, but they were faster.  Kenshin and Sanosuke punched him right in the face, knocking the man through another door and out into a small courtyard area where he collapsed in a heap.

“This is bad.  They took out three of Kanryu Takeda’s solders.” Somebody gasped, backing away from them.

“What do you think we should do with that one?  Leave him in the courtyard?”

“Let’s get out of here before he wakes up, don’t want Kanryu thinking we’re involved in this too.”

Sanosuke and Kenshin ignored the whispers around the room, instead tending to Genij’s and Tomo’s wounds. 

“Hey don’t worry about us, this is nothing,” Tomo waved them off. 

“Don’t be an idiot, you two need to see a doctor at once,” Sanosuke told him firmly as he wrapped up the wound in a temporary bandage.

“There’s a doctor not that far away I can take them,” Shu, another friend of Sanosuke’s said as he stepped forward.

 “Hey, will you two just grab our winnings and get it to us later okay?”  Genji asked with a slight grin against the pain.

“Sure buddy,” Sanosuke replied as Shu help Tomo and Genji out and to the doctor’s.

 _MM… they’re strong and they can help me get away.  Especially the swordsman, he’s just about invincible._ The woman thought to herself before stepping forward.  _Time to play the game._ “Thank you so much for helping me,” she told them with big eyes.  “I don’t know how I will ever thank you for this.”

“Why don’t you start with telling us why two of my buddies got hurt over you?” Sanosuke asked her in a harsh tone, standing up and facing her with burning eyes.

“Yes, it will help us greatly if you let us know what you have involved us in, that it would.” Kenshin agreed.

The woman gulped.  _Well this is going to take more work than I thought._ “My name is Megumi Takani, and I have been a prisoner of Kanryu for some time now before I managed to escape this morning, I didn’t want to say before that I was connected to him because I was afraid that if I did that you wouldn’t want to help me.  But you have to help me.  I don’t want to go back.  You have to help me please.” She pleaded with them, putting on her best act.  _Eventually Kanryu will come after me in force and even these men won’t be able to stop him.  But at least they might be able to slow him down long enough for me to escape in the confusion._

Sanosuke wasn’t buying Megumi’s explanation.  “So what are you, one of his prostitutes?” He demanded.

Megumi huffed again.  “As I said before I am no prostitute.” She told him, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  “Will you please help me?” she pleaded of Kenshin, sensing that he was the one most likely to aid her.

Kenshin felt himself powerless against her request.  _I cannot leave this woman in need, even though I still don’t know why Kanryu wants her.  Maybe if I can get her safely somewhere then she will tell me the whole story._   “Very well this one will help, that I will.” He agreed.  _Besides, how bad could this possible be?_

“Oh thank you so much,” Megumi cried, flinging herself forward and wrapping her arms around Kenshin.

Kenshin felt his eyes go wide at her embrace.  _Why does she keep throwing herself at me?_   He wondered frantically.  “Umm, you’re welcome,” he said hesitantly as Megumi pulled away.  “This one is Kenshin Himura and this is Sanosuke Sagara,” he went on, still in slight shock as he introduced her to both of them.

Sanosuke scoffed at the sight.  _Kenshin really has no will power against women and children.  Sad really, can’t he tell that this woman is up to no good?_

“It is so nice to meet you both, heaven must have sent you.” Megumi told them, with tears of happiness in her eyes.  _Not the brightest tool in the shed here,_ she thought as she looked at Kenshin who had seemed impervious to her embrace.  _I might have to play this up a bit before he catches on._

Kenshin just ran his hand through his hair, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the present situation.  “Um well if you say so…” he laughed nervously.

Sanosuke just wrinkled up his face in distain.  _She’s really laying it on thick and Kenshin doesn’t even notice?  Man, how dumb is he?_

“Well what do we do now?” Megumi asked them with wide eyes.

“Well I guess you should come back with us to the dojo then, that way we can protect you, that we can.”  Kenshin decided.  “Shall we go then?”  He asked looking at Sanosuke and Megumi.

“Yeah let’s get out of here.  I’m done for the day.”  Sanosuke agreed.  In truth, he had no interest in protecting Megumi, but he wasn’t going to resist the prospect of a fight with more of Kanryu’s men, right now after the news of Yoita he needed a good fight to calm his nerves.  Besides, he really wanted to see Kaoru’s face when she saw Kenshin bringing Megumi home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Kaoru's reaction to Kenshin bringing Megumi home is far from a 'positive' experience, stay tuned for next week's installment to read how bad it truly gets!


	4. Insults and Murder

**Chapter 3**

**Insults and Murder**

Kenshin and Sanosuke made their way back across town to the dojo with Megumi keeping a respectful distance behind them.  Kenshin had to take a moment to remember that women usually walked behind men when the group had first set out, he had been living for so long with Kaoru that he was used to her walking next to him.  He also had to get used to the lack of whispers that followed them, he really was too use to the way things were when he was out with Kaoru.

“So what are we going to tell the Missy about her?” Sanosuke asked quietly, trying to keep Megumi from overhearing their conversation.  “Do you want her to get involved in this?”

Kenshin suddenly flashed back to that morning by the river when Jin-e had kidnapped Kaoru, he saw vividly the rope that Jin-e had used to drag Kaoru onto the boat that was speeding down the swollen river.  With that memory came back all the feelings that he had felt when he had seen her taken.  _No, I will not put her in danger again if I can.  If anything were to happen to her…_ “No this one does not wish to involve Kaoru-dono in this, especially since we do not know the full situation.”

Sanosuke just nodded his head, _figures._ “Well you got an idea what we should tell the Missy then about Megumi?”

Kenshin bit his lip thinking about it.  “To be honest this one is not sure yet, but some type of deception will be needed.”  He really didn’t like the idea of having to lie to Kaoru but the idea of knowingly involving her in a dangerous situation again was even worse, so he decided on the lesser of the two evils.  And he knew that if Kaoru found out that someone was trying to hurt Megumi that she would get involved in a heartbeat.

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve got an idea of what to say and believe me the Missy won’t question it.”  Sanosuke said confidently.  _Oh yeah, now I really want to see the look on the Kaoru’s face.  Kenshin’s going to have a fun day._

Kenshin looked up in surprise and then smiled.  “Thank you Sano, this one will leave it to you then.”  When they reached the dojo’s gates he turned to Megumi.  “There are ones that I have no wish to involve in this affair.  Sano will take the lead on this one, if you would just play along for now.”  Kenshin told her.

Megumi nodded her head.  “All right, I’ll do as you say.”  _Whatever it takes to keep this man willing to protect me._

Kenshin nodded his head and then they stepped through the front gates.  _Kaoru-dono shouldn’t have a problem with Megumi-san staying for a while, no matter what Sano’s story is.  After all, she is always willing to help others._

Little did Kenshin know what Sanosuke had planned for him…

***

 “So do you men want to explain exactly how one woman managed to get away from you?”  A man dressed in the height of European fashion asked coldly.  The two men he addressed where the same two who had tried to capture Megumi at the Shuei-ya, off to one side, the cat like man, known as Beshimi, watched the confrontation take place.  He didn’t dare move as there was a crowd of armed guards surrounding him.

Not long after the failed attempt to apprehend Megumi at the Shuei-ya other of Kanryu’s men had dragged the three of them to a small deserted storage shed by the river, far from crowds or help of any kind, a fact of which the three were painfully aware of as they eyed the armed men surrounding them.  The two guards were kneeling before the bodyguards who stood around them with drawn swords.

“Kanryu-san it wasn’t our fault.  There was this man.  He stopped us.  But we can get her back.  Just give us a second chance.”  The burly man who had carried a sword pleaded.

“We won’t fail a second time, so please give us another chance,” the small man with the dagger added.

Kanryu Takada smiled pleasantly at the two men, “a second chance?  You swear that you will never fail me a second time?”

Dagger nodded quickly, seeing a chance for survival.  “Of course, there is no one more loyal to you then us.”

Kanryu’s smile grew wider.  “That’s too bad, because no matter how loyal you are, you are no longer useful.  And I have no reason to leave trash lying around.” He walked forward and held out his hand.  One of the guards placed a sword in Kanryu’s hand.

Dagger and Sword’s eyes widened at his words and they drew back as the Kanryu raised his blade and the other bodyguards followed suit around the two unarmed men.

“Stop,” Sword yelled.

“Wait,” Dagger screamed as the blades fell and the men screamed before their bodies fell to the ground.

“I always feel better after I dispose of trash,” Kanryu smiled as he handed the weapon back to the guard behind him who cleaned it.  “And that only leaves me the problem of this one,” Kanryu said as he turned to face Beshimi. 

Beshimi gulped as he was grabbed by his arms and dragged in front of Kanryu.  “Okashira will not allow this,” he gasped as Kanryu pulled out a cigar from his jacket’s pocket and lit it.

“Oh really?” Kanryu asked in amusement.

Suddenly a kunai went flying through the air, hit the lit cigar from Kanryu’s mouth, and then impaled it on the wall behind him.

“And that was with my left hand brother, do you still think my skills are getting rusty?” came the amused comment of a woman.

The group of men turned in shock to face the newcomers, a young man and woman who had her arm carelessly looped in the man’s as they strolled towards the group.  The man wore a dark set of narrow hakama and kimono with a long white European coat which hid the sword sheathed at his side.  The woman wore a beautifully patterned blue furisode with birds embroidered on it and carried a small bag that matched her kimono at her side.  Her hair was pulled up elaborately on the back of her head, her face showing just the brush of makeup.  Both of them had the same ice blue eyes that was offset by their jet black hair.  Beshimi breathed a sigh of relief.  _Okashira and Hoshi-dono.  Things will be all right now._

“I’m the Okashira and I will not allow you to deal with Beshimi, this is a private affair.” The man said with authority, stepping forward, the woman at his side releasing his arm.

The bodyguards stepped back in worry and glanced at Kanryu for instructions.  Kanryu rubbed his chin in contemplation, eyeing the man with a speculative look.  “Of course, I would never interfere in an internal matter, he’s all yours.”  Kanryu nodded at the bodyguards who backed away from Beshimi.

Beshimi took his opportunity for freedom, ran forward, and kneeled at the man’s feet.  “Thank you Okashira.”

“Where is Megumi now?” the man asked, ignoring the thanks.

“She was taken away by a red haired swordsman, about 17-18 at most, with violet eyes and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  It was him and a bird haired street thug with a red headband, slightly older, who broke my nose.”  Beshimi replied immediately.

The man looked at Beshimi’s bloody face.  “Do you have any more information on him?”

“No Okashira, not at this time.  But I will search the town for Megumi and the swordsmen.”  Beshimi vowed.

“You will hardly be able to looking like that.” The man scoffed, tossing down a cloth.  Beshimi reached out and carefully starting cleaning the blood from his face.

Then the woman stepped forward and knelt down next to Beshimi, lifting his chin.  She contemplated his face for a moment then grabbed his nose hard and pulled.  Beshimi screamed in pain as the bones of his nose realigned.  “Yep, it was broken,” the woman said in a mild tone, ignoring the howls from her patient.  She pulled out some gaze and tape from a small bag she carried and proceeded to tape Beshimi’s nose straight while Beshimi did his best to endure it.

_Sometimes I can’t believe that she was really trained in medicine with the way she treats her patients,_ Beshimi scowled.

Meanwhile Kanryu had lost interest in observing the sight.  “Take care of those two before they start to stink,” Kanryu ordered and the guards jumped forward to carry the two bodies off.  Then Kanryu walked over to the man.  “It is time to put your men to work, I want Megumi back by night fall,” he purred in his direction. 

The man forced himself to not change his expression despite the sudden urge to smash that smug smile on Kanryu’s face.  “We will find Megumi.”  He told him in a firm tone.

***

Yahiko panted as Kaoru made him keep practicing in the dojo.  They had been going almost nonstop all day.  Yahiko was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a break.  _That’s it, those two left me with her, now I’m going to make sure that the rest of their day is a miserable as mine has been. And thanks to that jerk Sanosuke I know just how to do it…_

“Kenshin and Sanosuke are out late, win or lose they do it big.”  Yahiko muttered to himself, his voice just loud enough to reach Kaoru, as he continued through the motions of his exercise with Kaoru across from him, swinging her bokken as they went through a serious of blocks and attacks with each other.  Suddenly a bokken descended on his head.  Yahiko, tired as he was couldn’t even attempt to block it.

“What are you talking about?”  Kaoru demanded as Yahiko rubbed his wounded head.

“Ow, that hurt you old tanuki.”  Yahiko complained, rubbing his head.

“What did you mean, ‘win or lose’ Yahiko?”  Kaoru demanded.

Yahiko looked at her, resisting the urge to smile.  _They might kill me for spilling the beans but that’s assuming Kaoru lets them live.  And it serves them right for leaving me on my own with her._ “They went out gambling.”  He informed her.

“Gambling!”  Kaoru screeched with wide eyes.  “What are you talking about?  Only delinquents gamble.”

“Yeah, well it was Sanosuke’s idea.  Watch them lose it all and come back in their underwear!”  Yahiko replied with a grin.

Kaoru made a face.  “Ugly,” she said at the mental image.  “That is something I don’t really need to see again.”

“Again?” Yahiko asked in confusion.

“Oh, just something that happened years ago,” Kaoru waved it off.  “I can’t believe that Sanosuke would drag Kenshin off to some low life place for gambling, or that Kenshin would agree to it.  When they get back I’m going to give both of them a piece of my mind.” She declared loudly, swinging her bokken down to emphasis her rage.

“Whoa, it may rain blood soon,” Yahiko commented looking at her face.  _About time, looks like Kaoru’s finally starting to get back to normal. And this ought to get back at those guys for running off on me like that._

“We’re home,” Yahiko heard Kenshin call from the front gates.

At his voice, Kaoru perked up.  “Oh, they’re back,” she said happily as she turned and dashed out cheerfully to greet them.

Yahiko stared after her for a moment.  _A second ago she was ready to beat the both of them into pulp.  Now she’s like this?_   “I don’t understand her at all,” he commented to no one before he followed her out.

Kaoru leapt down the steps of the dojo and ran a few more paces towards Kenshin and Sanosuke who had just walked through the gates.  “Kenshin, welcome ho-” she started happily before Kenshin moved slightly and she saw _her_.

Kaoru felt her heart stop in shock as she looked at the woman standing behind Kenshin and Sanosuke.  She was tall for a woman, taller even then Kenshin.  With long flowing black hair that fell past her waist that beautifully accented her prim and perfectly shaped face.  Her clothing was plain but well suited for her figure.  She held herself with grace and poise of a well-bred woman.  Looking at her, Kaoru suddenly realized how dirty, sweaty, and rumpled she was from the day’s training and the large bruise that still covered one side of her face that was turning interesting shades of yellow and green.  Kaoru gulped as she looked at her.  _Who is she and what is she doing here?_

“Sorry we’re so late.” Kenshin apologized, seemingly unaware at the expression on Kaoru’s face.

“What a dried up little place.  It’s a kendo school?” the woman asked in a musical voice that made Kaoru feel even lower then she already felt when comparing herself to this woman.

“Who’s she?” Kaoru asked in a small voice, vaguely pointing at the woman, not even realizing that Yahiko had walked up and was standing next to her.

Looking at the expression on Kaoru’s face was priceless for Sanosuke.  _Yep this is going to be fun.  Hope that Kenshin survives this, because the situation is about to get_ really _interesting._

“Uh… this is Megumi Takani, Megumi-dono this Kaoru Kamiya the owner of this school and her first apprentice Yahiko Myojin.”  Kenshin said introducing everyone.

“What is she doing here?” Kaoru asked in the same small tone looking straight at Kenshin.

“Well…”  Kenshin started, slightly uncomfortable.  _Come on Sano, you said that you would handle this part._

“Kenshin and I were out gambling and there was an incident, one of the guys wouldn’t pay his losses, so we took her instead.  Sorry, but she’ll be staying here for a while until we’ve been compensated, if you know what I mean.”  Sanosuke jumped in quickly.

Kenshin whipped his head around to stare at Sanosuke in shock.  _Is this his idea of covering it!  What is he trying to do, get me killed?_

“Yup.  It was a ‘big win’ all right,” Yahiko commented from the sidelines.

Kenshin was more concerned with watching Kaoru’s expression for the danger signs that he was beginning to learn.

She looked at him with wide eyes, glancing from Megumi, to him, and back to Megumi.  “Kenshin.  Is what he says true?” she asked in a level voice.  Her tone seemed peaceful enough but Kenshin knew from experience how quickly she could change moods and so he wasn’t trusting this supposed calm.  He hesitated in answering.  “Kenshin?” Kaoru prompted again.

_I survived a bandit attack as a child, training with Master, working as a hitokiri during the revolution with all of the Shinsengumi seeking my head.  Now five years into the Meiji era it’s all over.  I’m going to die an early death and it’s all Sano’s fault._   Kenshin screwed up his face and prepared for the inevitable.  “Uh-huh.  It’s true,” he confirmed.  _Well I guess I’ve had a good run…_

Kaoru just nodded her head.  Then she turned to Megumi.  “I’m afraid there’s been some kind of mistake, you can’t stay here, so please go home now.  Don’t worry about a thing I’ll take care of everything.”  Kaoru said in a friendly tone.  She walked to Megumi and gently turned her and pushed her towards the gate.  Kenshin was shocked with how well Kaoru was taking this. 

_Can she really be taking this kind of news so well?  Though no matter, I can’t let her make Megumi-san leave._   Kenshin thought.  “Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin said as he stepped forward to keep Kaoru from forcing Megumi out the gate.

“Shame on you!” Kaoru screamed in sudden fury as Kenshin got in range.  She turned and punched him hard, knocking him back several steps.  Kenshin inched backwards as Kaoru continued to approach him slowly, her eyes burning with rage. 

_Well this is more what was expected.  Note to self; don’t ever let Sanosuke make up a cover story unless I get to use him as a shield._ Kenshin thought as he continued to back away from her.  “Now Kaoru-dono, we can talk about this, that we can.”  Kenshin said raising his hands, hoping to calm her down and make her listen to reason.   

“Are you turning into a slave trader?  Sano would do this sure!  But you?”  Kaoru screamed at him. 

Kenshin realized in that moment that Kaoru was beyond listening to reason and decided his best chance was to make a break for it and talk to her after she had calmed down.  He turned and started to run off but Kaoru leapt forward, grabbed the back of his kimono, and wacked him hard over the head with her bokken.

“I heard that,” Sanosuke commented drily as Kaoru screamed at Kenshin and continued beating him across the head and shoulders.  He just shrugged at the sight, unconcern with Kenshin’s plight.  He knew that no matter how bad it looked Kaoru would never actually hurt Kenshin, _too much anyways_.  “So anyways, Yahiko how’s your day been?”  Sanosuke asked, turning to Yahiko who just stood there calmly, his shinai balanced across his shoulder.

“The crazy tanuki’s been trying to kill me all day.  She hasn’t let up one bit, but it’s nice to see that I’m not the only one having a bad day,” Yahiko replied brightly as off to the side Kenshin was still trying to reason with Kaoru who was screaming insults at him while continuing to beat him.  Yahiko, like Sanosuke, knew that Kaoru wouldn’t hurt Kenshin and so made no move to stop the beating, _besides if I did that she might kill me._

Megumi just watched the scene in horror.  _How can these two not even be concerned that she’s beating him not 6 feet away?_   She wondered.  _And who is this girl to think that she can treat a man like this?_

Finally, Kaoru let up and Kenshin just collapsed on the ground, he felt that it was safer for the moment.  “Takani-san is it?” Kaoru asked Megumi.  “Look I told you, I’ll take care of things here, just go home will you?”  She ordered stepping towards her.

Megumi just looked at her with wide eyes.  “Well I never… what a violent girl.  Are you all right Ken-san?” she cried, running forward past Kaoru and lifting Kenshin up from the ground.

Kaoru just stood there in shock.  _Ken-san!  Who’s this person that she’s using a pet name for Kenshin?_   “Now wait a minute you.  I don’t care what these jerks told you, but this is still my home, so no matter what’s going on here you’re free to leave.”  Kaoru told her firmly, trying to bite down her rising anger, seeing Megumi cradling Kenshin in her arms.  _Get a hold of yourself Kaoru._

“Oh, but I have no intention of leaving.  I think I like this man, I couldn’t leave him for a moment.”  Megumi said in a voice that was almost a purr as she continued to cradle Kenshin. 

Meanwhile Kenshin just looked up with an uncomfortable expression, _why does she keep doing this to me?_ Kenshin thought.  He wasn’t at all comfortable with Megumi holding him and he wished for a way out of it, but wasn’t sure what to do.

Kaoru thought that she was about to explode.  Sanosuke was just enjoying the sight.  _Oh yeah, things are about to get really interesting around here.  Anyone else sensing a catfight on the horizon?_

“So to make a long story short, looks like Kenshin is quite the lady’s man when the girl is half way good looking.”  Yahiko laughed.  He was promptly smacked hard in the stomach by Kaoru who didn’t even bother to turn around to hit him. 

She just glared at Megumi, ignoring Yahiko who collapsed to the ground holding his stomach and panting for breath.  “Now wait a minute, what exactly is your relationship with Kenshin?” She demanded.

“Well I hoped that Ken-san would be the man to protect me of course,” Megumi replied as through it was the most natural conclusion in the world.  “What’s your relationship with him?” she asked with a light smile and a raised eyebrow.  She had already guessed what that was but she wanted to see the reaction from Kaoru.

“Our relationship?” Kaoru said, suddenly deflating.  _I’m in love with him.  I would rather die than see him break his oath not to kill.  I would do anything to protect him, and he would do anything to save me.  But what exactly is our relationship?_

“Well I’m positive that you can’t be his lover, I mean such a common looking, sweaty little girl like you can’t possibly be what a man like Ken-san would look for in a woman,” she said with a short laugh.

“Well excuse me if I’m a sweaty little girl.  Want to make something of it!” Kaoru yelled stepping forward towards Megumi, her anger retuning.

Sanosuke grabbed her arm and held her back, and also disarmed her.  He had a feeling that at the moment Kaoru really didn’t need a weapon of any kind in her hand.  _If there’s going to be a catfight then at least it should be fair._   Behind her, Yahiko got to his feet, still holding his stomach. 

“You really shouldn’t kid with her so much.”  Sanosuke told Megumi as Kaoru tried to control her sudden rage.  “This little girl is actually pretty straightforward and honest with people, for a girl anyways, unlike some women who are manipulative creatures that live to play men.”  Sanosuke said, giving Megumi a look that clearly told where she fell in his eyes.

Megumi just smiled coldly back at him.  _Headband I do not like.  He’s on to me, but so long as Kenshin wants to protect me he isn’t going to interfere.  And this violent girl is also going to get in the way, with her obvious feelings for Kenshin, that would probably complicate matters.  I need to get her out of this situation as quickly as possible.  Shouldn’t be so hard, there’s no way that any man, especially Kenshin, would want a girl like her._

Kenshin looked around and decided that if Sanosuke was holding on to a disarmed Kaoru then it was probably safe for him to get up.  He freed himself from Megumi’s grasp and stood up.  Megumi also rose from where she had kneeled on the ground.

“Well let’s all try to get along now, that we should.”  Kenshin urged, not taking his eyes off of Kaoru.

Kaoru wrenched her arm away from Sanosuke and glared at Megumi.  “She’s not staying.  I won’t have a common whore under my roof.”  Kaoru said in a low tone.

Megumi looked back at Kaoru with equal rage.  All the men suspected what was coming but were still powerless to stop it.  “I am no whore.  And even if I was at least I know my place.  Your father was obviously to weak willed to teach you a woman’s place to a man.”  Megumi replied in a cold tone, giving Kaoru a leveling expression.

Kaoru looked at her shock, _how dare she say that…?_   The rage in her built up as she remembered back to the day her father had gone to the Nishiyama home…

 

_Kaoru followed her father as they walked back home after leaving the Nishiyama’s home.  The tears were pouring down her face and she wished that she could stop crying but at the moment she was too wound up from everything that had happened to calm down._

_“Wipe your eyes Kaoru,” Koshijiro ordered in a stern voice as he spun around to face her, they were on a deserted stretch of the road._

_“Yes Papa” Kaoru answered, using her sleeves to clean her face.  “I’m sorry Papa, I know I should have told you what happened sooner but I didn’t think you would believe me.  I know better now.  Thank you for believing me.”_

_“Good you learned something from this.” He answered shortly.  “But that isn’t the only thing you are going to learn.  Now I suppose you have had plenty of time to think about how you reacted then and what you can improve on it the future?”_

_Kaoru nodded, “yes Papa.”_

_“Good, now do you know what your number one problem was, the one that all the others stemmed from that day?”_

_Kaoru shook her head._

_Koshijiro’s face softened slightly, “you tried to act proper as you were taught to.  So in a way I’m also to blame for what happened.  But that ends today, you were placed in a position where you had no one to protect you except yourself and while you got away that time you also got lucky, next time you might not be so lucky.  And besides, you mentioned something about wanting to be a master in kenjutsu and if that’s truly what you want than what you need to work on the most is not your technique, it’s your attitude.  And not in the dojo but in every aspect of your life.  Stop letting people give you orders just because they happened to be men, that doesn’t mean they deserve an ounce of respect.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”_

_Kaoru nodded, “I think so Papa.”_

_Koshijiro nodded in reply, “first thing I want you to start with is act like you’re an equal man, then eventually you’ll start think it, even when you are outside of the dojo.  So stop following behind me, walk beside me.”  Koshijiro turned and started walking away and Kaoru stood frozen for a moment.  “Kaoru!” he called in a sharp voice and Kaoru gasped, trotting forward until she was walking in stride with her father._

_“Remember, you are worth as much as anyone else, so never let anyone put you down.”  Her father told her softly._

_She smiled at him through the tears that still stained her face.  “Yes Papa, and don’t worry I won’t.” she swore._

Kenshin gulped hard and swung his face back to look at Kaoru whose face had gone white with rage.  She didn’t say a word, she just suddenly leaped at Megumi and grabbed her throat and started strangling her.  Megumi choked as she tried to pry Kaoru’s vice like grip away from her throat.  The men sprang into action and all three of them worked together to wrestled Kaoru away from Megumi.

“You, You…”  Kaoru spat as the men forced her away from Megumi who grasped her throat as she struggled to regain her breath.

“Now Kaoru-dono, please calm down.”  Kenshin pleaded.

Kaoru turned on Kenshin.  “You heard what she said.”  She told him in shock mixed with a violent undertone.

“You need to calm down Kaoru-dono, that you do.”  Kenshin continued to plead.

Kaoru kept struggling against them as they struggled to hold on to her.

“That woman tried to kill me,” Megumi said in shock as she watched the men continue to fight to restrain Kaoru.

Suddenly Kaoru stopped fighting and stared coldly at Megumi.  “For your information,” she said in a tone as cold as ice.  “My father did put me in my place.  He taught me to be the equal of anyone and to never let anyone try and take that from me because I earned it on my own.”  Kaoru shook the men off of her, now that she no longer seemed intent on killing Megumi they let her go.  “Get her out of here.” Kaoru hissed.  Kenshin nodded and he and Sanosuke grabbed the shocked Megumi by the arm and dragged her out of the complex, closing the gates behind them.

“She tried to kill me,” Megumi said, still in shock.

“Well that could have gone better,” Sanosuke commented drily.  _But on the other hand it was pretty entertaining, but then catfights usually are._

“Ken-san, surely there is somewhere else we can go?  I refuse to have anything more to do with that girl,” Megumi declared, starting to get her feet under her again.

Kenshin bowed his head as he addressed Megumi.  “Actually Megumi-dono, though you may not think it, this will be the safest place for you, that it will.  And Kaoru-dono was not completely out of place for attacking you, that she was not.”

“What do you mean by that?” Megumi demanded.

Kenshin raised his head and gave Megumi a firm look.  “Kaoru-dono’s father was forced to fight in the revolution with her life held hostage if he did not.  Then after he returned, he died protecting another when the riots broke out during the Battle of Ueno.  Kaoru-dono has done her best to live up the legacy left by her father and you sought to mock that.  It was you Megumi-dono that was in the wrong, not her.”

“But Ken-san…” Megumi started before Kenshin broke her off.

“I am sorry Megumi-dono but if you want this one’s help then you must first apologize to Kaoru-dono and then treat her with respect, that you will.” Kenshin told her in a tone that brooked no argument.

Megumi gulped at the hard look on Kenshin’s face, _he’s serious about this._   She nodded her head in agreement.  _And I thought it was just that girl who had feelings for him, but apparently the feeling is mutual.  Maybe I was wrong and they are lovers, or close to it anyways._

Sanosuke watched the exchange with a slight smile.  He was rather enjoying Kenshin no longer being led around like a puppy by Megumi and instead taking a stand against her.  _Figures that it would take insulting the Missy to get Kenshin all roiled up like that._

“Very well then Megumi-dono,” Kenshin said, his face softening a bit at Megumi’s agreement.  “Why don’t you tell us your story?”

“Yeah, you’ve been dodgy with the details.  Just who and what are you?”  Sanosuke asked.

“And why is Kanryu so determined to catch you?” Kenshin added.

Megumi huffed, about to refuse to speak but she was cut off when a man came running towards them.

“Sano!  There you are.  I found you, looked all over…” Shu gasped, holding his side and completely out of breath.

“Hey Shu.  Thought you were taking Genji and Tomo to the doctor?” Sanosuke asked in puzzlement, looking at his friend.

“But there’s something else, you’ve gotta come with me!” Shu told them frantically.

“What is it, what’s happened?” Sanosuke asked with worry.

“Down by the river, come on,” Shu said, still frantic.  He grabbed Sanosuke’s arm and dragged him down the street.  Kenshin and Megumi hurried to follow them, concerned about the sudden change of events. 

_What could have possibly have happened?_   Kenshin wondered.  Shu led them to the riverbank where a large crowd had gathered and then pointed towards the bank.  Sanosuke just glanced at his friend and forced his way through the crowds with Kenshin and Megumi behind him.  Kenshin’s face narrowed when he saw the cause for Shu’s concern for his friend.  On the opposite bank were the two men who had tried to capture Megumi, their bodies hacked to pieces.  The police were swarming the scene, starting to cover the bodies, and investigating the scene for clues.

“Kanryu’s men from earlier.  That’s pretty vicious,” Sanosuke said in shock.  _What kind of a man would kill a couple of his own guys just like that?_

“Failures are quickly disposed of.  It’s Kanryu’s way.” Megumi said in a cold tone, this wasn’t the first time she had seen Kanryu execute those he deemed no longer useful.  She held her face up trying to overcome the sudden fear that filled her seeing those men.  _And now I’m no longer useful to him, will he also seek to have me killed?_

Kenshin surveyed the scene.  _There is nothing more that can be done here,_ he thought until he looked up.  On the opposite bank, he saw three men and a woman standing close together.  One of the men was dressed in fine European suit and glasses.  In front, Kenshin could see that cat like man from earlier who was staring at him in complete shock and recognition, his nose bandaged up.  What held his attention the most was the look from the man and woman behind him, the woman had her armed looped in the man’s.  Both of them had the same black hair and piercing look.  Judging from the similarities in their facial structure Kenshin guessed them to be related somehow.  They were both giving him a measuring look.

“What do you see?”  Sanosuke asked, noticing Kenshin’s expression.

Kenshin didn’t answer.  He was too busy trying to measure up the strange couple before him, as he could see that they were also doing. 

On the opposite bank, Beshimi had spotted Kenshin staring down into the two bodies of the fallen guards below.

“Beshimi?” the man with ice-cold eyes asked.

“Y-yes?” Beshimi answered as Kenshin looked up and spotted him.

“The swordsmen who crushed your nose, red hair, and cross shaped scar on the cheek?  Is that him?” the Okashira asked, almost disinterestedly.

“Yes Okashira, that’s him.  And Megumi too,” Beshimi said, regaining his composure, and pulling out his darts, determined to finish this.  “Good timing, now their dead for s-”

Suddenly a hand reached out a grabbed his shoulder tightly.  “Use your head Beshimi.” Hoshi told him firmly.  “An incident in a crowd is not very wise.”

“Let me go, I will finish this,” Beshimi told her firmly, he did not want his disgrace to go on any further. 

“No Beshimi,” the Okashira told him firmly, still not taking his eyes off of Kenshin.

“Rrr,” Beshimi growled, cheated of his chance to settle his score with Kenshin and Sanosuke.  But obediently lowering his darts and returning them to the sheath up his sleeve.

“Thank you, I don’t need any further attention from the police today,” Kanryu said, taking out a cigar and lighting it calmly.

 “In any case that is no average man.  You wouldn’t be able to handle him alone Beshimi,” the Okashira said.

“Indeed, look at those eyes brother.  I haven’t seen someone with deep eyes like that in quite a while,” Hoshi almost purred, a smile spreading across her face.  _No wonder Beshimi failed like this.  He doesn’t have the experience to go up against a man like that, this job is getting more and more interesting by the minute._

“Hoshi, you are staying out of this one.” The Okashira told her firmly. 

Hoshi’s face hardened as she turned and glared at her brother.  _You had better be glad that we’re around others right now brother._   Despite her feelings about her brother always trying to keep her out of things Hoshi would not argue with him in public, in private on the other hand…

“Han’nya I want you to track them back to their base, then you will help Beshimi in recapturing Megumi.  Inform Hyottoko as well, the three of you should be able to handle it,” the Okashira ordered.

Behind him a very ordinary looking man nodded his head slightly, “yes sir.”  With that he drifted back into the crowd and disappeared from sight.

“You’ll be given two helpers Beshimi.  No more failures, do you hear me?”  the Okashira said, glaring down at Beshimi.

“I will engrave that directive into my heart,” Beshimi said with a bow before he drifted back into the crowd, prepared to follow out his orders.

“A fine thing, to feel one can afford to give second chances,” Kanryu said mildly, listening to the exchange behind him.

“Is that right?” the Okashira asked, not really caring about the answer.

“It is.  I’m too much of an industrialist myself.  I can’t feel finished till the waste has been disposed of.  Ah, but when the trash is taken out, one feels so fresh.” Kanryu said with a laugh. 

The Okashira continued to stare at Kenshin, his expression not changing.  But despite that, all he felt was disgust at Kanryu for the cold hearted way he would throw away the lives of his men.

 “And one more thing, Megumi-san is the hen which lays my golden eggs.  I want her brought back unharmed if possible.” Kanryu told him, rubbing his chin as he stared at Megumi on the opposite bank.

Back with Kenshin and the others, Megumi looked up when she heard Sanosuke asked Kenshin what it was he saw.  She recognized Kanryu in an instant.

“Kanryu!” she gasped in horror.

“She’s right, no mistake.  The one to the left is Kanryu Takada.”  Sanosuke confirmed glancing up at the man.

“But who’s the one on the right?” Kenshin asked, still not taking his eyes of the man or the woman at his side.  He had seen her stop Beshimi from using his darts again, and then a few moments later Beshimi had bowed slightly and disappeared into the crowd.  Kenshin guessed what his purpose was.

“Dunno.  Maybe the boss of the private army?”  Sanosuke guessed.

“No he’s the Okashira!”  Megumi said in sudden fear.  _There is nothing that these men can do to protect me from men like this.  At best they will only slow them down.  I have to leave as soon as possible.  When everyone is distracted and no eyes will be on me._

Kenshin and Sanosuke turned to her in sudden shock at the news.  _Okashira, the leader of a group of shinobi?  That would explain how that cat man was different from those other men.  He must have been a member of the Okashira’s group._ Kenshin thought to himself.

“The private army wasn’t enough.  What Kanryu wanted was the Oniwanbanshu, so he hired the former head.  Just before the Meiji, who at only 15 became the Okashira of Edo Castle’s Oniwanbanshu, Aoshi Shinomori.”  Megumi explained, her voice trembling in fear.  She felt on the verge of tears, this day had been a strain on her system and she wanted nothing more than to disappear under a rock and be forgotten by the world.

“And the woman, who’s she?”  Sanosuke asked.

“That is his sister, Hoshi Shinomori.  She’s just as skilled as her brother.  He always keeps her by his side,” Megumi answered.

“So why is someone like that working for Kanryu?”  Sanosuke asked, turning back to stare at the couple.

“This one could not say, but he seems like more of a problem then his employer.”  Kenshin commented.    _Up against a crooked industrialist and an infamous Oniwanbanshu, there’s no way we can abandon Megumi-san now._

_***_

Hiroko stood at by the backdoor of Kanryu’s mansion dressed in the plainest and most threadbare clothes he owned.  The Chief had given him leave to act in any way that he felt fit.  So Hiroko had decided on the bold approach.  He had been trying to dig up information on Kanryu for too long now and knew that if he tried to work this from the outside he wouldn’t get anywhere.  So he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“So you’re looking for work,” a man with graying hair asked him.

Hiroko bobbed his head like an idiot, “Yes sir,” he said slowly, as though he had to think carefully of his words.  “My name’s Taiki and I’m looking for work.  I’m a good worker.”

The man summed him up.  “I need someone who can clean floors, dishes, other general work, and the like.  You able to handle that?”

Hiroko screwed up his face, as though contemplating it, trying his best to play the part of a fool.  His cousin had always been slow and so he was doing his best imitation of him, figuring that no one would ever suspect him of actually working for the police if he did.  He had spent years trying to get someone into the Kanryu mansion, only recently he had managed to pay off one of the servants into leaving, now he had come to fill the vacancy with a forged letter of service for an old and well established family who had recently left for Europe.  “Yes sir, I can do that kind of work.”  He said bobbing his head again.

“All right, first thing, I need the trash over there taken out, so get to work.  When you’re done there I’ve got more tasks for you.”

“Thank you sir, thank you.” He said bowing and stumbling over to the trash bins, trying to seem slightly clumsy as he started carrying out the bins.  _Now all I have to do is get some access to the rest of the mansion and start my investigation._

 

 


	5. The Fire Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally hit 50 hits so that means a bonus chapter this week! As always feel free to leave any kudos or comments on this, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**The Fire Breather**

After Kenshin and Sanosuke had dragged Megumi out of the complex Kaoru had put Yahiko to work helping her prepare the baths.  After a day spent entirely in training they both needed one.  She had had taken the first one so that she could prepare dinner as Yahiko took his bath.  She measured out a portion of rice, dumped in some water with a dash of salt, and then went back to chopping up vegetables, trying to focus on her task, not what Megumi had said earlier.  However, that proved to be impossible for her.

 _Maybe she was right, at least partially._   Kaoru thought bitterly.  She threw the vegetables into a pan, not even paying attention to what she was doing as she dumped some soy sauce over everything.  If Kenshin had been there he would have been horrified with her dinner preparations.  _Maybe it’s because I’m always trying to act like an equal to a man that things are the way they are for me._ She grabbed a spatula and stared stirring the vegetables, her mind still focused on her dilemma. 

“After all I’m a nineteen year old, landowning, educated, _spinster_.”  Kaoru said miserably to herself.  “Who’s never even had an interest, and as to an offer...”

Kaoru stared miserably at the pans.  _And when was the last time that someone said that I was pretty, or even that I was looking nice that day?  Every time I see Tae she’s bringing up that I need to do this or that to get a husband._ Kaoru sighed.  She had never really thought about it before, it had never seemed that important compared to trying to run a kenjutsu dojo and being accepted as an equal by her peers.  Plus, she had never had an interest in anyone until now…

Kaoru shook her head.  “Come on Kaoru, you’re being ridicules, letting something this petty get to you like this.  You have more important things to worry about.”  _Like dealing with the news of what Papa had to do in the war because of you, the nightmares about Jin-e, and Kenshin almost breaking his promise to kill for you.  Building this school from the ground up on your own, finding the money to keep everyone fed and clothed on your own, not to mention that annoying leak in the porch.  There are a thousand things around here that need your attention.  You don’t have time to be a selfish idiot._

Kaoru sighed again, _all that’s true, but right now the thing that hurts the most is that no man has ever shown a real interest in me, and most importantly Kenshin has never shown any special interest despite how I feel about him.  Instead, he seems swept away by that Megumi._   Kaoru lowered her head.  _And I can’t blame him too much, she’s beautiful, her hands probably aren’t roughened from housework and kenjutsu, and she acts more proper for a woman then I ever will.  Kenshin deserves someone more like her, not someone like me._

Kaoru left the stove for a moment to refill her bucket of water.  She went out to the well, drew up some water, and then looked at her reflection for a second in the bucket.  _I’m just a common girl like she said, I don’t deserve him and never will._

_***_

Hoshi had been biting her tongue for too long now, finally she and her brother had gotten back to Kanryu’s mansion, and she had followed him back to his room.  She was determined to give him a piece of her mind.

“All right sister, what is it this time?”  Aoshi asked as he closed the door behind them and turned to look at her.  He could read his sister well and knew that he she wasn’t going to leave until she had spoken her piece.

Hoshi didn’t hesitate in her reply.  “Just what was all that about?  You saw that man.  He’s obviously skilled from what Beshimi said.  Besides, he’s still carrying a sword when the government is working to get them banned on the streets.  And you won’t let me join them in recovering Megumi?”  _Instead, you keep me locked up here with you as your ‘personal guard’.  Personal guard my foot.  Aoshi can take care of himself, all he wants is to keep me out of the way while everyone else gets to have fun and I’m bored out of my mind.  Little brothers are the most annoying creatures on Earth._

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her.  “Han’nya and the others will be able to handle this, I didn’t you want you to be bored.”

“Bullshit,” she spat back, enraged.

“Language,” Aoshi scolded mildly as he sat down at a writing desk, turning his back to her, picking up a pen, and pulling a sheet of paper towards him.

“You’re not my mother.  You’re my little brother, so stop trying to boss me around or take care of me.  And you don’t have the right to tell me what language I can or can’t use.”

Aoshi calmly started writing.  “But I am the Okashira and you’re not getting involved in this Hoshi.”

“You still haven’t given me a good reason why not.  And you know that ‘because I said so’ doesn’t work on me,” she retorted.

“You are too valuable to risk unnecessarily.”

Hoshi crossed her arms in frustration.  “I have been a member of the Oniwanbanshu longer than you, in fact longer than anyone in our little group.  I have had some of the most dangerous missions assign to me before you took over.  Let’s not forget the fact that I’ve saved your worthless life more than once.  And suddenly when you become the Okashira I’m made into your escort and paraded around on your arm and patted on the head like a child?  I can take care of myself little brother.”

Aoshi continued writing as he answered her.  “I am well aware of your skills sister, and they are of the highest caliber.”

“But still you take care of me like I’m a child?”  She asked bitterly.

“As the Okashira I am not only concerned about the physical wellbeing of my men but also their mental, I need everyone performing at their best.”  He told her simply.

She raised an eyebrow at him.  “So keeping me chained up like this is helping me to perform at my best?” she asked, her voice laden with sarcasm.

Aoshi didn’t answer, instead focusing on his work before him.

Hoshi tilted her head at him in frustration as the silence between them continued, “oh so this is about the little conspiracy that you have with Han’nya to try and get me to leave because you want me out of danger?”  She asked angrily.  “All because I happened to come back from that river incident a little hurt.  And since I caught up with you after you tried to dump me at the Aoi-ya you two have been trying your best to get me to leave, don’t pretend that you haven’t.”

“Severe blood loss, multiple lacerations, 4 broken ribs, concession, broken wrist…”  Aoshi started reciting as he looked up from his work and stared at the wall in front of him.

“Like I said, I was a little hurt,” Hoshi cut him off.  “And you’re avoiding the subject at hand, you two have been trying to get rid of me.”  She accused.

“That is just your paranoia talking again, sister,” Aoshi replied turning back to his writing.

“My paranoia has never failed me in digging up conspiracies before.  Besides you are still avoiding the main discussion here.”

“I see no reason to address a subject simply to give fuel to your delusions.  This is exactly why I don’t let you do field work anymore, your head is no longer in the game.”

Hoshi lost it, she walked over to her brother, grabbed his collar, forcing him to look at her for the first time since they had started the conversation.  “Fine if that’s the way it’s going to be then I’m out of here.  I refuse to be a part of a group that obviously doesn’t want me.”

Aoshi prevented the sigh of relief that threatened to escape his lips.  _Finally, took almost three years but Han’nya and I have finally managed to get her to leave.  She will be safe so long as she isn’t around us anymore._

Hoshi let go of her brother and started towards the door.  “Now that I’m a free agent I wonder if Kanryu has a place for someone like me in his operation.  He seems to attract some fun people, might be worth checking into.  If nothing else I can go find that swordsman,” she called over her shoulder.  _This ought get that prick’s attention._

Aoshi leaped forward and grabbed her arm as she was about to open the door.  “Wait,” he ordered.

Hoshi turned around slowly to face him, a sly smile crossing her lips.  “I thought that this is what you wanted?  Don’t you want me to leave?”  _Got you little brother,_ she thought in triumph.

Aoshi glared at her, _oh that the gods had never cursed me with a sister.  Especially one as clever and stubborn as her._ “You may have no respect towards me as your bother but I am still the Okashira and I forbid you to go work for Kanryu or go looking for that swordsman.”

Hoshi’s smile grew wider, “I won’t argue with you there, but didn’t you hear?  I’m leaving the group, which means that you no longer have any authority over me.  I can do as I please.”  She said calmly as she removed his hand from her arm.

Aoshi glared at her coldly.  _Sisters,_ he swore.  “All right, what will it take to get you to stay?”

Hoshi walked over and gracefully sat on a cushion on the floor.  “First you will answer my question as to whether or not you and Han’nya have been conspiring to get me to leave the Oniwanbanshu these past three years.  Second, you will drop this whole plot against me and treat me like any other agent of the group.  No more special treatment.”  She told him in a tone that brooked no room for negotiation.

“And if I refuse?”

She smiled sweetly at him, “brother, you know what my specialties are and no matter how hard you try you can’t keep me locked up forever.”

Aoshi stared at her for a moment.  _I hate it when she’s right._   “I will agree to the conditions only if you agree that from this moment on you will obey all orders that I give you as the Okashira.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed.  “Agreed.”

“Yes, Han’yna and I have been trying to get you to leave for your own good, and your orders right now are to stay here at the mansion and wait for the others to return with Megumi, understood?”

“I knew it!” she shouted in triumph before making a face.  “Understood, oh great Okashira,” she said with a mock bow towards the floor before she stood up.

Aoshi ignored her lack of respect, he was far to use to it to care.  At least he had her word and knew that she would follow his order.  He walked back to his writing desk, sat down and continued with his work.

“So now all I have to do is deal with Han’nya for conspiring against me this whole time.”  Hoshi muttered to herself as she started towards the door again.

“And what exactly is it that you plan on doing?” Aoshi asked, not looking up from his work.

Hoshi turned back to look at her brother.   “Let me deal with Han’nya on my own, once I manage to knock some sense into him it will be good practice for my real challenge of trying to make you less of a prick.”

“I wish you the best of luck with that,” Aoshi retorted calmly, his eyes on his work. 

Hoshi just shook her head at him and swept out of the room, _men._

_***_

Yahiko collapsed on the porch.  He was tired and wanting nothing more than to lay there and be forgotten by the world.  Right up until his stomach rumbled and he was suddenly aware of just how hungry he was.  He groaned, _man, when’s dinner going to be ready?_   He thought as his stomach rumbled again.  He turned his head to see the setting sun over the wall of the complex.   _And where’s Kenshin and Sanosuke?_   He wondered.  As if by cue, he heard the side gate slid back and footsteps heading towards him.  Yahiko raised himself up onto his elbows to see Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi walking towards him.

“Yahiko, where is Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin asked as they walked up to the boy.

“In the kitchen,” Yahiko said with a jerk of his head towards the small kitchen building.  “Man you have real nerve bringing her back after earlier.”  Yahiko commented, eying Megumi.

“What can we say?  Kenshin likes living on the edge.  He is after all living with the Missy of his own free will isn’t he?” Sanosuke said with a grin.

“Yeah I guess you have a point there,” Yahiko agreed.

“You two, Kaoru-dono isn’t that bad,” Kenshin scolded them. 

“No, but her cooking sure is,” Sanosuke replied with a laugh.

Kenshin just shook his head and walked towards the kitchen.  “Megumi-dono,” Kenshin called to Megumi who stood there by the porch, reluctant to follow him. 

Megumi followed with a sigh.  _Guess I have no choice but to apologize to the girl.  Oh well, what really matters is the thought._

She followed Kenshin into the kitchen to find Kaoru working over a couple of steaming pots.  Kaoru glanced back at them and then her eyes narrowed when she saw Megumi.  “I thought I said that I didn’t want her here?”  She said coldly.

Kenshin turned to Megumi and gave her a hard look.  Megumi stepped forward.  _No choice in this._ “Kaoru-san, I have come to apologize for my behavior earlier.”  Megumi said, getting to her knees and pressing her head to the floor in apparent regret.  _Sorry that I was so taken aback at the time to give you the smack that you deserved._ “Ken-san has told me about your father and how he was an honorable man, my words were cruel with no foundation and I beg your forgiveness.”  _So you little common want-to-be I hope you’re happy with this act because if I had a choice I would be telling you how I really feel about you._

Kaoru glared down at Megumi who kept her face pressed against the floor.  Kenshin glanced back and forth between the women, holding his breath, and hoping that Kaoru would forgive Megumi.  “I forgive you this time,” Kaoru said imperiously and Megumi raised her head a little off the floor to look at Kaoru.

“Thank you so much Kaoru-sa-” she started before Kaoru turned to Kenshin and continued in a cold tone.

“She can stay for the night but she’s out of here first thing in the morning, got it?”

Kenshin summed up Kaoru’s response, _guess that will have to do for now.  At least for the night Megumi-san will be safe, tomorrow we will have to find somewhere else for her._   “Very well Kaoru-dono.”  Kenshin agreed.

Megumi looked at him with wide eyes.  _I bowed down to that girl and he’s going to just let her boss him around like that?  I don’t care if she’s the one who owns this place, she should at least show a little respect to a man._   That was after all what Megumi had been taught by her father.

“Dinner’s ready,” Kaoru said as she tapped her spatula against the side of the pan.  She turned around and stared at Kenshin.

“Very well we will help you set up the dishes.”  Kenshin said quickly, _best to keep things as calm as possible for the moment._

Kaoru just nodded and walked outside to announce dinner to Sanosuke and Yahiko while Kenshin directed Megumi into fetching the dishes. 

“Megumi-dono one more thing,” Kenshin told her in a hush tone.

“What’s that Ken-san?” she asked.

“It would probably be best if you don’t say anything else to Kaoru-dono tonight to upset her.  In fact, it might not be a bad idea to just refrain from speaking in front of her, that it will.”

“Very well,” Megumi agreed with a quick nod, _not that I have anything to say to someone like her._

_***_

Dinner had been in almost silence with none of the normal comments and jokes about Kaoru’s bad cooking.  All the men were too scared to say anything with the look on Kaoru’s face.  As promised Megumi didn’t say a word in front of Kaoru, instead, everyone focused on eating their portions.  After dinner, Kaoru gathered up all of the dishes, slamming them all onto a tray before carrying them out of the room to clean them.  Nobody helped her, all of them just wanted to escape somewhere safe.  Yahiko disappeared off to his room, Sanosuke went outside to keep an eye out for trouble, and Kenshin shooed Megumi into his room.

Kaoru finished cleaning the dishes, and seeing that everyone had disappeared, she just walked back into her room in a huff.  She paused a little before she stepped into her room when she heard Megumi’s voice from Kenshin’s room.  A sudden rage filled her and she refrained from bursting into his room, grabbing Megumi, and throwing her out into the street, and instead walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.  She sat down on the floor, rolled out her futon for the night, and arranged the blankets.

 _You have no reason to be so upset or jealous that Kenshin took Megumi into his room after dinner.  After all, it’s not like me and Kenshin are a couple or anything, Megumi was right about that.  I don’t have any right to tell him who he can or can’t be with.  Besides, you have other things to worry about._   She tried to turn her mind back to the other pressing problems in her life but her thoughts kept returning to the idea that Kenshin would immediately close himself up with Megumi so quickly. 

Kaoru picked up a book she had been reading, determined to take her mind of things.  It was when she realized that she was trying to read the book upside down after a chapter that she gave up.  She slammed the book down on the ground.  _With all the things going on my life, why is it that the thing that is hurting me the most is a petty matter like being jealous over a man that doesn’t even know how I feel about him?  No wonder men think women don’t make any sense.  I’m not even making sense to myself right now._

Kaoru ran her hands through her hair.  She stood up, figuring that a walk would help calm her down.  She slid the door leading to the courtyard, trying to stay as far away from Kenshin’s room as possible for the moment.  She wandered around the front of the complex for a couple of hours watching the stars and the waning moon travel through the sky, trying to make sense of her feelings with no luck.  Finally, she wandered around the walls of the complex making her way back to the house.  She walked past the house into the back yard and saw a lantern was lit in Kenshin’s room.  By its light, she could see his outline and Megumi’s in the room.

 _They’re still up?_   Kaoru thought in shock, she knew that it was past midnight.  Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer.  She crept up to Kenshin’s room as quietly as possible.  Trying not to make any noise on the porch, moving slowly to keep the floorboards for creaking, she paused a moment in disgust at the spot on the porch with the persisted leak, feeling the boards giving slightly under her weight.  She shook her head, added it to her mental to-do list, and crept on.  She pressed her ear up to the door, trying to catch what was being said.  She had to know what was going on.

***

 “So to clarify, Kanryu’s army is made of about 60 men, is that right?” Kenshin asked after listening to Megumi tell in detail to everything she knew about the organization of Kanryu’s men.

“Yes, approximately,” Megumi confirmed.

“And the Oniwanbanshu?  How many of them are there?”  Kenshin questioned.

“Hmm…  probably no more than ten, I’m not really sure since they only recently showed up at the mansion,” Megumi said with a finger to her lips as she thought about it.  “But with you to defend me I’m sure everything would be all right, even if all those men attacked us at once,” Megumi said with bright eyes, her voice filled with confidence that she didn’t feel.

“Well I certainly hope that doesn’t happen,” Kenshin laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.  _No one can take on that many people at once._

Megumi continued to smile at him in complete faith even as she made her plans for escape should the Oniwanbanshu and Kanryu make a move to take her back.  _I will never go back, never.  No matter the cost, or who gets hurt._

“Next Megumi-dono, this one would very much like to know why it is that you are trying to run away from Kanryu and why it is that Kanryu is so obsessed with chasing you.”  Kenshin asked.  Megumi turned her head away and started staring at the wall in sudden interest.  Kenshin looked at her for a moment, his frustration growing at her continued reluctance to answer his question.  “You should listen when people are talking to you.”

“I don’t want to tell you,” Megumi said loftily.  “Only thoughtless men would seek to pry into a woman’s past.”

“So this is what I get when it comes to the heart of the matter,” Kenshin grumbled.  _At least Kaoru-dono would give me a straight answer, at least with something this important.  When it comes to talking about her feelings on the other hand…_ Kenshin sighed, _why do women never tell me the whole story?  It would make my life so much easier if they did._

Megumi laughed at his face.  “I am more than willing to help with any information that will help in a fight with Kanryu’s men but as to questions about myself I am not so willing.”

Kenshin turned back to her.  _Megumi Takani, she has a slight accent that hints to Aizu.  Takani…_   Kenshin puzzled on that as he studied her face.  _But if she from_ that _Takani family then what exactly has happened to her since the war?  And how did she end up in Tokyo and mixed up with Kanryu?_

_***_

Kaoru pressed her ear up to the door, not able to make out the hushed words she heard from inside the room.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop Missy.”  Sanosuke’s voice suddenly called out.  Kaoru jumped straight into the air and spun around to make out the dim form of Sanosuke sitting on the covered well.  “As the assistant master of the Kasshin style aren’t you ashamed?”

Kaoru’s face screwed up as she ran over to Sanosuke.  “But, but, but, but, but…” she sputtered as she came up to him.  “But what am I supposed to think when Kenshin shuts himself with her right after dinner like that?”  She asked him in a frantic voice, close to tears.  She didn’t care at this moment if Sanosuke saw her completely lose it.

Sanosuke just shook his head at her.  “Come on, you should know Kenshin better than that,” he told her firmly, patting her on the head.  _Like Kenshin would ever look at another woman, or even know how._ Sanosuke might have had some doubts before about how Kenshin felt about Kaoru but after the whole incident with Jin-e those doubts had been firmly laid to rest.  If Kenshin had been so ready to break his oath not to kill, just to save her, Sanosuke assumed that it could only be for one reason.

“But then why?” Kaoru asked brokenly.

Sanosuke prevented himself from rolling his eyes.  He wished these two would have a talk about what everyone else around them had already figured out.  He wasn’t really in the mood to play nursemaid.  “It’s Kenshin’s nature,” he explained with a sigh.

Kaoru’s eyes opened wide.  “What are you talking about?”

“The Rurouni can’t leave a person in trouble alone.  Besides, Kenshin might be great in dealing with things like swords but he’s a complete pushover when it comes to dealing with people.  Especially women and children,” _kind of sad actually._

“I know that,” Kaoru started, her face puzzled.  “But what do you mean ‘in trouble’?”

Sanosuke stared at her from a moment, if he said something to get Kaoru involved Kenshin would probably never forgive him.  But if he didn’t tell her that Megumi was in some kind of trouble there was no telling what she would do.  As he had learned with the Jin-e incident, she could be highly unpredictable.  _Best to tell her only a little about what was going on but not enough for her to get involved._   “Let’s just say that the vixen has a few gentlemen friends that aren’t very happy with her.”

Kaoru’s face twisted in confusion, “what’s that suppose to mean?”

Sanosuke looked at her, not going to answer.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?”  Kaoru asked with slight frustration.

“Nope.”

Kaoru’s fists clenched at her side, _great so Kenshin’s got himself in another mess and no one’s telling me a thing!_   “Okay then, if Kenshin’s doing all of this to help _her,_ then what about you?  Are you trying to help Megumi as well?”

Sanosuke shook his head in disgust, “Not me, I don’t give a damn about that vixen.  Only reason I’m sticking around is there might be a fight and I don’t want to get left out of the fun.”

“Is this one missing anything Sano?”  Kaoru jumped at the sound of a door sliding back and Kenshin’s voice interrupting their conversation.  Kaoru spun around to see Kenshin looking at them curiously.

“Not really,” Sanosuke responded.

“Kaoru-dono is something wrong?  You should be asleep, that you should.”  Kenshin told her as he stepped out onto the porch.

Kaoru made a face at him.  “Nothing’s wrong Kenshin, and I’m not a child, if I want to stay up then I’ll stay up.”  She snapped at him as she saw Megumi come up and stand right behind Kenshin.  That sight enraged her all over again.

Kenshin’s eyes opened in surprise before he smiled nervously, “of course Kaoru-dono, if you say so.”  _What is it that I say that ticks her off so much?_ He added that thought to the list of growing mysteries in the behavior of women as he turned to look at Sanosuke, his face going serious.  “Anything suspicious yet?”

“Quiet as a mouse out here,” Sanosuke replied, slightly bored.

“Considering what we are up against it is probably safe to assume that they know where Megumi-dono is,” Kenshin told him.  _After all they are the Oniwanbanshu._ “We shouldn’t let our guard down.”

“Does someone what to fill me in on what the hell is going on around here?”  Kaoru asked bitterly, looking in disgust between the two men.

“Kaoru-dono!”  Kenshin remonstrated.

“What?” She asked back loudly.

“It isn’t right for you to use that kind of language.”  Kenshin told her.

Kaoru glared at him.  “I’ll use whatever damn language I want to, so do you want to tell me what you two have gotten into this time?”

Kenshin sighed.  He could see that he wasn’t going to win this fight.  “This one is not free to give details now.  But there may be an incident or two in the near future.”  He told her calmly.  “I had hoped not to be a bother to you Kaoru-dono but there won’t be the same mistake this one made with Jin-e.  This time you’ll be protected, that’s an oath.”

Kaoru’s eyes widen at his words, suddenly all the anger she had felt all day melted away.  All the feelings of feeling being unwanted and useless were gone just from the look in his eyes.  _He said he would protect me.  Not Megumi, not Sanosuke or Yahiko, he said he would protect_ me.  “Kenshin,” she breathed.

“So for a while please pretend nothing is going on,” he finished with a nervous laugh.

Her face screwed up, the moment was over for her, and all of her feelings from earlier came back.  “All right, but someone is going to have to explain things soon.” 

Kenshin smiled back at her, “yes Kaoru-dono.” He agreed as he stepped off the porch and slipped his sandals on.

Suddenly a ghostly laugh erupted causing everyone to look around in shock, Kenshin’s hand immediately going for his sword.  “I heard that Kenshin, so something’s gonna be going on?”  Came a question from a disembodied voice.

Before Kenshin could pinpoint just where the voice was echoing from, two strong hands reached out, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him towards the porch.  Kenshin slapped the ground with his hands to break the impact of his fall and then rolled over with wide eyes as he saw who his attacker was crouched under the porch. 

“Yahiko?”  Kaoru asked in puzzlement as she bent over and glanced under the porch.

“How long have you been under there?’  Kenshin asked as he reached over and helped Yahiko out from where he was crouched.

“All evening, and I’m nice and flat because of it. And Freckles tried to leave me a dead rat too.”  Yahiko complained as he got to his feet and started cleaning off all the dirt and cobwebs that were attached to him.  “And what were you guys trying to do, leave me out of this huh?”  Yahiko yelled at them all suddenly.  “Well I’m not going to let you.  I’m a member of Team Kenshin aren’t I?”

“Team what?” Kenshin asked in surprise.

“There’s a team?”  Sanosuke commented.

“Wait, you guys made a team and left me out?”  Kaoru asked at the same time.

“Oh come on Yahiko,” Sanosuke scoffed.  “Even if there was a Team Kenshin, what could a kid like you possible do?”

Yahiko snarled at him.  “I’d be more useful then you, just watch.  They can bring bows and arrows, knifes, and even guns.  Just let me at those guys and I will personally defeat them all,” he bragged.

“Yahiko stop being an idiot,” Kaoru scoffed.

“You’re pretty arrogant for a kid,” Sanosuke mocked at the same time.  “You shouldn’t give us so much lip.”

“You the one who shouldn’t be giving me any lip, I’ll strangle you!” Yahiko yelled as he leapt towards Sanosuke.

“Not in a hundred years,” Sanosuke said drily as he fought off Yahiko’s attack with one hand.

“Yahiko!” Kaoru scolded as she helped to pull Yahiko off of Sanosuke.

“Oh boy,” Kenshin sighed, running his hand through his hair as he observed the sight.  “If they’re fighting among themselves already, then the Team Kenshin is in for a lot of problems, that it is.”

From the doorway behind him, Megumi looked at the scene with sad eyes.  _They’re like a family._   Her mind drifted back to the memory of a small girl playing with a ball with her older brother as her mother was hanging laundry on the line and the eldest brother and father were pruning the medicinal herbs planted around the garden.  She remembered the scene as though it was yesterday, and then she was standing on a hill, watching the fires burn.  _I don’t belong here.  I’m not a part of this family._

Kenshin glanced back and saw for a moment the longing look on Megumi’s face before she spotted his gaze and smiled quickly to keep him from seeing her pain.

***

Outside the Kamiya dojo, a strange group of people had assembled in the darkness.  One was the small figure of Beshimi, next to him was a tall man, well over 6 feet, who’s rolls of fat were clearly seen over the loin cloth he wore, a barrel strapped to his back.  To Beshimi’s other side was a slim figure with a demon facemask.

“This is it,” The man with the demon mask said quietly.  It hadn’t been easy trying to tail the swordsman.  He had done his best to throw him off his track when he made his way back to the dojo.  But Han’nya had not earned the title of Master of Intelligence of the Oniwanbanshu based only on his abilities to take any disguise.

“We attack according to plan.  Hyottoko, Han’nya…” Beshimi started but was cut off before he could explain what the plan was.

“Stop giving us orders Beshimi.  We’re here because our boss, the Okashira says so.  Don’t you forget it.”  The tall fat man said, clapping his hand down on Beshimi’s head.  Beshimi turned and started growling at him.

“Stop it.” Han’nya ordered.  “Squabble amongst ourselves and we lose a fight we could win.”  He told them firmly.  _This isn’t the time or place for these two to fight._

“Feh.”  Hyottoko scoffed.  “There’s only two of ‘em.  How many do we need?  I, Hyottoko, will take care of them alone!”  He declared.

“Hyottoko,” Han’nya warned, trying to stop his comrade but Hyottoko despite his large frame was surprisingly quick.  He knocked down the side gates to the school and burst inside.

 _Damn it, the plan just changed.  Time to improvise._   Han’nya thought.  Suddenly he wished that Hoshi was here, of all the agents of the Oniwanbanshu she had always been the best on improvisation.  But then Han’nya had never been sure that she walked into any situation with a plan in mind in the first place.  _On the other hand maybe it’s a good thing that she isn’t here._

_***_

Everyone’s head whipped around when there was a crashing sound and the side gate was bashed in off its hinges.  Megumi gasped as she saw the large figure that came through the gate.  “They’re here,” she gasped, holding onto the doorframe for support.  She watched as Kenshin and Sanosuke ran out to meet the newcomer, both prepared for the first attack, Kenshin with his hand on his sword and Sanosuke with his fists balled up at his sides.  Yahiko and Kaoru also reacted by running to Megumi and pulling her out of the light and into the shadows beside the house.

“Just hand Megumi over quietly and I promise I’ll take it easy on you guys,” the large man said as he strolled towards him.

Kaoru rolled her face up in disgust at the tall obese man who stood before them.  His face was large, square, with only a couple teeth left in his mouth.  His rolls of fat spilled over his only clothing, a loincloth around his waist.  On his back was strapped a barrel and Kaoru wondered what could be in it.  _And the worst part about him is that he’s given me something else to fix,_ Kaoru thought in disgust as she eyed the broken gate.  _Kenshin and Sanosuke better kick the crap out of him for that.  If they don’t I will._

“I take it your part of the Oniwanbanshu?” Kenshin asked, seemingly unaffected by the strange sight before him.

“Well yes indeed I am,” the giant laughed crudely.  “I’m Hyottoko of the Oniwanbanshu.”  The man declared.

“Hyottoko?  Sounds too cute for you, pick something better,” Sanosuke said with a grin.

Off to the side Kaoru watched the sight.  “Oniwanbanshu?  As in the defenders of Edo castle before the Meiji era?  How the hell did you two get involved with them?”  Kaoru asked.  _And more importantly why are they destroying my school?_

For the moment, the men ignored her question.  Kenshin made the mental note to explain things later, also to have another talk to Kaoru and try to convince her not to swear so much.  Meanwhile Hyottoko in front of him sneered at Sanosuke for his comment.

“Whoa, that guy’s a shinobu?” Yahiko asked in disbelief.  “Somehow when I think of shinobu that isn’t the first thing that comes to mind,” Yahiko added as he took a good look at the obese man before him.  _Really not the first thing I think of, oh well he should be easy for the guys to beat._

Megumi watched the impending fight with a feeling of doom.  _Hyottoko, I know him and what he is able to do._   She closed her eyes as she remembered the night that she had watched the Oniwanbanshu practicing their varied arts from her window.  _As I thought, there is no hope that these two will be able to protect me for long._

“All right who wants’ to fight me first, unless you want to try together.  Your choice,” Hyottoko offered.

Sanosuke summed up the man.  _No weapons, must be a fist fighter.  Cocky too._   His grin got bigger.  _So we have a big guy that likes to talk big too?_ “Kenshin let me try this one.”

“Sano he’s Oniwanban, there could be more to him.  We can’t use brute force until we know what his game is.”  Kenshin warned him under his breath.  _They wouldn’t send in one man like this unless they were sure he could finish us.  And it is also possible that there are others hiding nearby.  We shouldn’t make it easy for them by playing in to their game, better to play it safe for now._

“That wasn’t a question,” Sanosuke said as he leapt forward before Kenshin could stop him.  _I’m not in this to protect that woman, and I will never back down from a fight!_

 _Damn it all to hell!_   Kenshin swore, he continue to crouch in front of Hyottoko, trying to keep an eye out for anyone else hidden nearby, so far he didn’t sense anyone but even so he didn’t want to move too far from the women in case someone else was there, _but then their Oniwanban, they will not make this easy.  And Sano isn’t helping by playing right into their game, he better not get himself killed ‘cause I’m not cleaning it up._

Hyottoko balled up his fist and jabbed at Sanosuke as soon as he was in range.  Sanosuke side stepped, and spun around his outstretched arm to the inside.  He raised his right hand to trap Hyottoko’s arm while he directed his left in a jab straight into Hyottoko’s stomach.  _Easy enough, this guy won’t be that hard to beat.  No matter how strong he is, it’s no good if he can’t land a hit._

Hyottoko grimaced from the blow before a smile flashed over his face.  Sanosuke saw it for a second and wondered what was going on.  _The idiot came in range.  Even Lord Aoshi couldn’t have planned this any better._

Hyottoko clamped his teeth together as he forced the oil up the bag in his gut, the flint ignited the oil and he blew the flames straight at Sanosuke, enveloping him in an inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for fans of Rurouni Kenshin you probably noticed the addition of a new character Hoshi, in the last chapter. There was a couple of reasons why I made her up as a character, first of all I was intrigued by one of Mr Watsuki's notes at the end of this story arch how he should have introduced a kunoichi in this story arch and because of this (*spoiler alert*) he decided to introduce one later on in the story. 
> 
> Another of the reasons is to contrast some of Kaoru's actions in this book, truth be told she's going through a rough patch, and comparing herself to someone like Megumi who is closer to a more ideal woman for the time period isn't helping her self-esteem. But while Kaoru is struggling to come with terms, both with others and herself, we have Hoshi who is just an overall confident woman, she's been through a lot by this point in her life and isn't willing to bow down to anyone (even her brother who is technically her leader). You'll notice in several places in this book I'll have a scene where Kaoru is feeling sorry for herself, and then we'll jump over to Hoshi who is just being her awesome, cocky self. 
> 
> I also like the idea of her being Aoshi's sister since she also works to humanize Aoshi a little who comes off pretty cold and inhuman for a long time in the original story before you learn more about his character. I made her older than him to also explain the protectiveness she has towards her brother which makes sense since she is 6 years older so she would have helped raising him. You will learn more about this pair and their relationship in a later chapter.


	6. Jimsonweed and Opium

**Chapter 5**

**Jimsonweed and Opium**

“You can sleep in there,” the cook ordered Hiroko.  Obediently Hiroko bobbed his head and the man turned and left Hiroko alone in the small room.  He looked at the thin futon roll that would be his bed and the lines of other futons in the room.  _I’ve had better undercover jobs than this, not that I really care about privacy or comfort at the moment_.  He rolled out his futon and threw a blanket over it.  When he was sure that the cook was far away, he slowly opened the door and peeked out.  There was no one around.

Carefully Hiroko walked out and down the hallway.  He had a vague idea as to the set up of Kanryu’s mansion and he wanted to get a better idea of the territory.  He wandered the hallways carefully, leaving the servants quarters behind and stepping into the mansion proper.  He avoided others as best as he could.  He managed to get the general layout of the first floor before he heard a group of guards moving towards him, laughing, and joking.  He glanced around, spotted a door, made for it, ducking into a small closet.  He remained crouched in it for a long time while he waited for the group of guards to pass by.

Once the guards had moved past him, he carefully opened the door and stepped out, but even with his heightened sense he didn’t notice the small shadow that dislodged itself from the hallway behind him and followed him as he made his way forward through the mansion.  Hiroko spotted a grand set of stairs leading to the upper portions of the house and made his way towards it.  Kanryu’s office was most likely on the second floor, and there he might be able to find some evidence that could be used against him. 

“Who are you and what are you doing?” Came the hard voice of a woman.  Hiroko stopped in shock, wondering how someone had gotten behind him.  He turned and stared at his accuser.

Hoshi stood there, giving the man a leveling stare.  She was still wearing her elaborate furisode.  Its billowing sleeves perfectly hid the kunai strapped to her wrists.  She kept both hands in her sleeves, clenching the daggers.  “Well what do you have to say?” she questioned.

Hiroko slipped right back into his role as the fool in a moment and opened his mouth in shock.  Hoshi’s face grew more irritated.  “Is there something wrong with your tongue?  I demanded that you answer me!”

“Pretty,” Hiroko said slowly.  “You’re so pretty.”

Hoshi’s eyes grew questioning.  She took a step towards him as she assessed him.  “Who are you?” she said in a slightly quieter tone carefully releasing the daggers and pulling her hands out of her sleeves.

“My name’s Taiki, I work in the kitchens.” He said proudly with a bob of his head.

“You’re a kitchen helper then?” Hoshi asked, still not sure about the situation.  “You don’t belong upstairs.  Get back to the kitchen where you belong unless you want to lose your place.”  She ordered him.

“Oh no madam, I want to stay here.  It’s nice here.”  Hiroko said quickly as he hurried past her.  Suddenly he stopped, his curiosity as to who this woman was made him bold.

“What are you doing?  I told you to get back to the kitchen.”  Hoshi demanded as Hiroko turned to look at her again.

“Right miss, but can I ask one question?”  Hiroko pleaded with her like a child.

Hoshi raised her chin and looked down on him for a moment before replying.  “What is it?”

“Can I know your name?”

Hoshi felt a sudden chill run through her at that innocent question and warning bells went off in her head.  She puzzled at that, not understanding the feeling as she saw nothing particularly dangerous about the situation, _except that he only started acting like a clumsily fool a moment ago, when he realized that I was behind him._

Hoshi had been following him for a while.  She needed to practice her tailing skills, and she wasn’t the type that could just sit around while she was waiting for someone to come back.  _I may be paranoid brother, but I’m still alive, and with the way we live that isn’t an easy feat.  And it looks like I have something to do around here after all.  There is something more to this man, if he is here trying to dig up information on Kanryu then I can give him a little piece of information that should send him running straight back to his master._

“It’s Hoshi Shinomori, now get back to the kitchen before I have you thrown out of the house for your actions.”

At her words, Hiroko ran down the hall back to the kitchen.  Hoshi grinned a little, _he’s going to run back and then find out all the information about the Shinomori’s that he can.  And I’ll just make sure that we find out who’s he working for.  I love playing spy._

As Hiroko reached the small room where several other servants had already set up their beds, he crept over to his futon and prepared to go to bed.  _Hoshi Shinomori, Shinomori, that name is familiar but I can’t quite place it.  No matter, I’ll just report this back to the Chief, I’m sure they can find information on just who that woman was.  She was no prostitute from the way she was acting._ Hiroko closed his eyes as he tried to puzzle out the mystery of the woman.  _I’ll have to report this tomorrow, don’t want to risk being seen doing anything else suspicions tonight._

_***_

Yahiko stared at the flames in horror whipping past where he had seen Sanosuke a moment before.  Even from where he was he could feel the heat of the flames.  “Sanosuke!” he yelled.  The flames dissipated and Yahiko stared in shock to see that Sanosuke was no longer there.

“Okay, you’re starting to piss me off.”  Sanosuke growled.

Hyottoko turned in amusement to where Sanosuke now stood several feet away, huffing, his haori on the ground in front of Hyottoko, his hakama’s singed.  Hyottoko laughed.  “So you managed to evade my Fire Breath, but you won’t be able to dodge a second one with your legs burned.”

Sanosuke growled, and crouched a little for the next attack, ignoring the pain from his burned legs.  He hated to admit it but Hyottoko was right.  _My best chance is to figure out how he’s breathing the flames and stop it._

Hyottoko stepped forward towards him with a grin of a predator who has trapped its prey.  Above the fight, in a tree overhanging the wall, sat Beshimi observing the battle.  _Nothing less than the best from our fire magic user,_ Beshimi thought with amusement.  _With an oil bag in his gut and false teeth of flint, he’s a living flamethrower.  The kanji for his name does mean ‘flame man’.   There’s nothing he can’t burn up._

Across from Beshimi, crouched on the dojo’s wall, Han’nya watched the fight.  _Hyottoko could win this, if he paid attention to the fact that there are two fighters._   Han’nya looked around, noting the placement of Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi, he glanced at Beshimi and caught his eye, with a few hand gestures he indicated his plan, Beshimi nodded and they both slowly crept into position, moving slowly to avoid drawing attention.

“Here goes,” Hyottoko said with a laugh as he opened his month again to release the fire once again.  In a flash, Sanosuke saw the thin tube in Hyottoko’s throat and suddenly knew what he had to do.

“Someone your age should know better than to play with fire,” Kenshin said calmly as he stepped forward.  He didn’t care if Sanosuke wanted to fight this man on his own.  He would not stand by and watch his friend get himself killed.  _This is not the most intelligent of fighters, if he wants to play the ‘magic’ game than I should be able to teach him a thing or two._

“I’ll get to you after I finish with this one.  Just wait your turn and you’ll get burned up too.”  Hyottoko growled, annoyed at the interruption.

Kenshin smiled coldly.  “You can’t even burn one strand of hair on this one’s head you freak show.”

Hyottoko’s eyes widen at the insult.  “F-freak show!” he yelled in rage.  His eyes narrowed in rage.  Memories of the child being pushed around and tormented by the other children because of his course face and ungainly structure.  _Freak_ they had called him, and he would let no man call him that again.  Not after he had been found by the Oniwanbanshu and they had recognized his potential. 

Kenshin mentally calculated the distance between him and various objects in the courtyard that would be able to deflect Hyottoko’s flames.  Trying to choose the ones that would also keep him nearby Kaoru and the others.  Hyottoko clicked his teeth and the flames erupted from his mouth and enveloped Kenshin who dodged to the side and behind the well where he crouched as the flames blew over his head for a moment.  Hyottoko cut off the flames when he realized that his quarry had taken cover, he quickly rushed forward to get around the well and get a clear shot at Kenshin.  Kenshin however had other ideas.  Once the flames stopped, he leapt out from behind the well, using the edge of the well as a spring board he leapt towards Hyottoko, his sword held high.  Hyottoko clicked his teeth and a stream of flames erupted from his mouth that hit Kenshin in chest as he side stepped to avoid Kenshin.  Kenshin shifted his sword as Hyottoko stepped to one side to catch him across the face and cut off the flames.

From above Han’nya watched as he contined to move into position, with a slight smile of amusement as he saw the water droplets drip off of Kenshin, having seen that while Kenshin had been crouched behind the well he had emptied a bucket of water by the well over him, providing at least some small protection from Hyottoko’s flames.  _He has an interesting approach, it’s a good thing Hoshi wasn’t allowed to come along, she would want to fight this man, he’s almost as reckless as she is._ He glanced at where Megumi was.  _Just a little further and then we will be ready to make our move._

Kenshin tried to charge at Hyottoko the moment his feet hit the ground again but Hyottoko was ready for him and he backhanded Kenshin in a surprising show of speed, the blow knocked the sakabato from Kenshin’s hand as he was flung back several feet.  Kenshin made a dash forward to his sword but Hyottoko clicked his teeth together and cut off Kenshin’s path with a blaze of fire.  _I am not a freak!  I am a member of the Oniwanbanshu.  I have a life and a purpose.  They gave me that.  You’re the freak show!_   Hyottoko thought as he turned his head trying to track Kenshin’s fast movements with his fire as Kenshin sought to avoid the flames and get his sword back. 

The constant changes of direction of both Kenshin and Hyottoko’s Fire Breath forced Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi to dash to the side to take cover as the flames got near them.  _Damn it!_   Han’nya swore as the group moved away from the trap they were about to spring.  Fuming to himself for a moment before he forced himself to refocus.  _We will adapt to this,_ he glanced to Beshimi and once again communicate a new plan, hoping that it would work, however with the direction of the fight to date, Han’nya couldn’t count on things going smoothly. 

Megumi watched the fight as Kenshin first ducked behind the well from the new location they stood at.  _I can leave now and no one will notice,_ she thought as she glanced at where Kaoru and Yahiko were observing the fight in front of her.  She turned silently intending to leave when Kaoru suddenly reached out and grabbed her in a vice like grip.  Megumi looked back in shock as Kaoru glared at her with fiery eyes.  “Just where do you think you’re going?” she hissed at her.  “In case you have noticed, Kenshin is doing all of this for you.  The least you can do is stay and watch.”

Megumi looked back at her with a hard expression.  _These are good people, but everyone around me dies.  I can’t change that, the least I can do is to give these two a chance of life._   “Ken-san has no chance at winning this fight.  Beshimi is a lower ranking Oniwanban, Hyottoko is a mid ranking member.  Ken-san is doomed.”

“You don’t know Kenshin,” Kaoru accused.

Megumi harden her mouth.  _This girl’s an idiot._   “The Oniwanbanshu is a ruthless group that doesn’t show an ounce of mercy to anyone, even women and children.  You and the boy should get out of here if you want to live.”  Megumi tried to release Kaoru’s grip on her but Kaoru just gripped her harder and pulled her up next to her.

“If you want to run, then run.  If you can live with the fact that you make people around you suffer and die while you live like a coward.  As for myself and Yahiko, we’re not afraid like you.”  Kaoru released her and turned back to watch the fight as Kenshin struggled to work his way back to his sword but Hyottoko blocked his every attempt and kept him running around.    

Megumi held her arm where Kaoru had grabbed her and started rubbing the feeling back into it.  Feeling the sting of Kaoru’s words, _the only coward, who lets others die on my behalf without even knowing why._

“Besides,” Kaoru continued.  “Kenshin said that he would protect me, and he isn’t the kind to break his promise to anyone.  There is nowhere else in the world that I will be safer then here.”

Megumi gasped a little at her words.  _No wonder Kenshin is in love with her.  She will literally stand through hell with him and never back down._ Megumi suddenly felt small and petty compared to Kaoru who stood there showing no fear in the sight of Hyottoko and his Fire Breath.  She glanced back to the fight, _how can she have such faith him, can’t she see that he could be killed any minute now?_

Kenshin felt the sweat pour down his face from the sheer heat of the flames around him, even has he continued to dance away from them, trying to keep the flames away from damaging anything in the dojo even while he was avoiding being burned himself.  Hyottoko had just managed to maneuver Kenshin in a spot in the courtyard where he had no cover.  Hyottoko clicked his teeth as he tried to force up more oil and Kenshin tensed, ready to spring one way or another but no flames burst forth from Hyottoko’s mouth. 

_I can’t believe it.  That was nine gallons of oil._ Hyottoko thought in shock as he realized he had used up the last of his oil.  Kenshin had come to the same conclusion and leapt forward to where his sword lay, stomping down on the hilt of his sword at just the right angle to cause the sword to flip up into the air where he caught it deftly.  Off to the side Kaoru’s eyes widened a bit, never having seen anyone catch a sword like that.  “It’s time to stop playing with fire.” Kenshin said coldly.  _Just about in time too, I really don’t think I could have kept up dodging much longer,_ he thought.

“All right,” Yahiko cheered from the sidelines.

Hyottoko grimaced, flipped the barrel of his back with surprising dexterity, and started gulping the contents.

_He managed to avoid all the flames?_   Megumi thought in shock as she stared at Kenshin, his face was covered in sweat but other than that he looked the same as before.  _Who is this man?_

Kenshin saw what Hyottoko was doing, he starting moving forward to stop Hyottoko.  He stopped when suddenly Sanosuke stepped in front of him.  “Sano…” Kenshin said in shock.  Now that Sanosuke was closer, Kenshin could clearly see his burned flesh.

“Thanks for the help, but this guy is mine,” Sanosuke growled.

Kenshin looked at him in shock.  _He really isn’t going to let me help on this one._ “All right, finish this.”  _Just don’t die, I don’t want to have to clean it up._

“Got it,” Sanosuke said limping forward and cracking his knuckles.

“What are those two doing?  Sanosuke’s hurt.”  Kaoru argued.  She kept a careful look out in case there were others waiting for a distraction to attack them.  Her right hand held close to her chest, next to her tanto hidden in her obi.

“Sanosuke said he wanted to take the guy, Kenshin didn’t have much of a choice but to back down.”  Yahiko tried to explain.  It all made perfect sense to him.  _No matter how hurt a guy is, he should finish his fights and not let someone else finish them for him._

Kaoru just glanced at Yahiko.  _Men don’t make any sense!_

“Okay loser, let’s finish this,” Sanosuke said as Hyottoko threw the barrel to the ground, wiping the oil from his mouth.

Hyottoko snarled at him.  “I’ll make a fire ball out of you this time!”  _Freak they call me, loser.  I’ll show them both.  At least this one doesn’t have the sense to deflect my attack like the other one._

Sanosuke grinned as Hyottoko clicked his teeth together and started blowing flames towards him.  _What an idiot, tricks don’t work twice once you see how their done._

Beshimi grinned as he watched the fight, he was in position for the attempt on Megumi but Han’nya was taking a little longer to work his way in place.  _What intense fire breath, there’s no way that bird haired thug can dodge this one.  He’ll die for sure._   The flames that Hyottoko blew lit up the whole courtyard as though it was daytime, and below Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi were forced back out of the way as the flames came close to them.

Sanosuke didn’t even try to step out of the way.  Instead, he raised his arms up to protect his face as he charged into the flames.  He had made his plan while Kenshin had been distracting Hyottoko, making sure that he drenched himself in water to slow down the flames.

Kenshin watched his friend’s decision with wide eyes.  _Not a bad idea, better to attack and only get burned a little then to try and dodge and get burned a lot.  Still not the best of plans though.  Definitely a Sanosuke idea though._

Sanosuke made his way to Hyottoko and reached into Hyottoko’s mouth and grabbed at the thin tube he had seen earlier and pulled hard as he whipped his other hand around and hit Hyottoko as hard he could in the face.

Sanosuke crouched on the ground as Hyottoko stumbled back a few steps, clenching his throat after the oil bag and been pulled out of it by Sanosuke.

“So this is how you did your little magic trick,” Sanosuke said as he threw the bag to the ground in disgust, the remaining oil spilling out onto the ground.  “You really managed to piss me off.  I suggest that you give up now.”

Hyottoko growled.  _You’re the one who should give up, with those burns there’s no way this guy will be able to fight,_ he thought as he stepped forward aiming a punch at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke screwed up his face, ignored the sharp pain from his burned legs as he shifted his stance, and brought his leg up and kicked Hyottoko under the chin knocking him on his back.

Hyottoko hit the ground, his skull cracking against the stones of the walkway, and laid there motionless.  “Piece of cake,” Sanosuke said turning to Kenshin and giving him a thumbs up.  _Now I really want some kind of treatment for these burns and maybe a bed.  Yeah that sounds nice._

Kenshin looked at him in slight amusement.  “Got pretty burned up over a piece of cake.”

“Who’s burned up?” Sanosuke fumed back while Kenshin brought his hands up in front of him laughing.

“You see?  They’re both a stronger than they look.”  Kaoru commented as she watched Hyottoko hit the ground.

“They’re beyond strong.  Who are those two?”  Megumi asked in shock, unable to believe what she had just seen with her own eyes.

“Who they are to you I have no idea.”  Kaoru told her coldly, she glanced back at Megumi with a slight smile.  “But for me they’re the friends that I’m proud to have.”

_They’re friends, like a family._   Megumi thought in shock, feeling once again how little she belonged with these people.  She watched Kaoru run forward to Kenshin and Sanosuke.

“Hey cut that out,” Kaoru called as Sanosuke grabbed the front of Kenshin’s kimono and balled up his fist while Kenshin was still trying to reason with him.

Sanosuke released Kenshin as Kaoru joined them.  “Good thing the Missy’s here or I’d teach you a lesson for that last comment.”

“Wow, you really are pretty burned aren’t you?” Kaoru commented now that she could see Sanosuke’s injuries better.

“Isn’t he?” Kenshin responded in a merrily voice.

“What did you-” Sanosuke started before Kaoru waved him off.

“Well I guess we should treat those wounds,” she said reaching out and grabbing Sanosuke’s wrist, intending to drag him in to the house and treat his injuries.

Sanosuke wrenched his arm away.  “I’m fine, besides, what should we do with him?  Wake him with cold water or something?”  Sanosuke asked, glancing down at Hyottoko.

Above them in the tree, Beshimi seethed in rage.  _Damn it.  Stupid Hyottoko getting himself beat like that.  And now I’ve failed the Oniwanbanshu again.  I can’t let myself fail, not again.  And it’s all that woman’s fault, she just had to run on my watch._ Beshimi glanced to where Megumi stood by herself while Yahiko stood a little ways off from her.  The angle was perfect.  Beshimi slipped out one of his special darts out and took aim, deciding to take matters into his own hands.  _I don’t care that Kanryu wants this woman back.  But because she is the reason for my embarrassment then I’ll just have to get rid of her._   He shifted slightly lower down the branch to get a better view of Megumi before he threw the dart.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kaoru glanced up as they heard the slight rustle in the trees.  Kenshin made out the dim figure of a crouched man.  He took a quick glance at where the man was staring and saw Megumi standing by herself.  “An attack, Megumi-dono watch ou-” Kenshin yelled as he started moving forward.

Megumi gasped as she glanced up and saw Beshimi’s figure and froze.  Suddenly Yahiko leapt in front of her and the dart imbedded itself in his outstretched arm.  Yahiko hit the ground and grabbed his arm in pain, pulled the dart out and threw it on the ground, before gripping his wound tightly. 

“Yahiko!”  Kaoru yelled as she ran up and crouched next to Yahiko.  “Do you ever quit?  Even a small dart can be fatal if it hits the heart.  This is dangerous, stay back you idiot.”  She told him harshly.  Her heart pounding in fear after seeing Yahiko throw himself into danger like that.  _The little idiot, I’m the one who suppose to be looking out after him, what’s he thinking?_

Megumi looked at Yahiko in shock.  _No way.  Kenshin and Headband protected her so why did he protect me?_

“I’m part of Team Kenshin too.  Even if I can’t attack I can at least defend!”  Yahiko yelled back at Kaoru who drew back a little at the firm look on Yahiko’s face.  “Have faith in your pupil, huh.”  Yahiko told her harshly as his wound started to burn and the world went fuzzy.  He collapsed forward and Kaoru caught him before he hit the ground.

“Yahiko,” she said in shock looking down at the unconscious boy who was moaning in pain.

“Poison,” Sanosuke gasped in shock as he started moving towards them as fast as his burned legs would allow.

Beshimi had moved from where he had been crouched in the tree quickly up to the wall around the dojo before leaping into another tree and down to the ground by the fallen gate.  _That’s what the little brat gets for butting in._   Beshimi laughed.  “There’s no way that kid will last an hour,” he declared and Sanosuke and Kaoru glanced up at him in shock from where they were crouched next to Yahiko.  Kenshin stood in front of him and crouched into a fighting stance, his hand clenched around his sword and his lips drawn back into a snarl.  _Deadly poison Rasenbyo, with the poison taught to me by Hoshi-dono I’ll kill them all, all it takes is one hit._

“And now you will all die, starting with you,” Beshimi threatened, staring at Kenshin.  He lowered the dart in his hand and took aim.  The dart flew towards Kenshin who side stepped it causing the dart to hit the ground harmlessly near Kaoru and Sanosuke.  Kenshin charged Beshimi, dodging the next attack from Beshimi’s dart that flew dangerously close to Kenshin’s face.  He raised his sword and prepared to strike Beshimi. 

Suddenly Beshimi was flung out of the way by Han’nya.  Kenshin’s strike hit the ground as he quickly recovered to face his new opponent.  Beshimi was cowering behind Han’nya who stood facing Kenshin.

_He’s fast,_ Kenshin thought as his eyes narrowed.  The man wore a demon facemask and hood that covered his head, his clothing was plain, dark, and only loosely fitted, allowing for free movement.  Except for his sleeves, which bore bright horizontal stripes along their entire length, Kenshin thought that it was a very odd battle costume.

Han’nya watched Kenshin, _a very good thing Hoshi isn’t here, we would never get her out of here without facing this man first.  He really is as reckless as she is._

“Enough,” Han’nya said, raising his hand before him.  “It is impossible to capture Megumi Takani now.  All I wish is to gather my comrades and report in.”

Kenshin stared at the man, assessing the situation for a second.  Behind him, he could hear Kaoru and Sanosuke’s frantic voices as they tried to rouse Yahiko. 

“If you want to leave, this one won’t stop you.” Kenshin said coldly.  “But the short one stays.  We need an antidote to the poison.”

“You are the enemy.  I have no duty to you,” Han’nya replied.  Behind him, Beshimi was rousing Hyottoko and was slowly pulling himself to his feet.

“Then, you shall leave him despite that!” Kenshin yelled as he leapt at Han’nya.

Han’nya felt a smile pass his lips as he blocked Kenshin’s attack with one fist, the sakabato clanging as it hit his glove.  Han’nya saw Kenshin’s eyes widen in shock.  _Contrary to his cool demeanor, this man is really quite passionate._   He directed a quick backhand towards Kenshin’s face that knocked him back to the ground where Kenshin remained crouched on his knees, wiping the blood from his busted lip.

Behind Han’nya, Beshimi had managed to get Hyottoko to his feet and they were quickly leaving through the busted gate.  “Keep harboring Megumi Takani and sooner or later we will fight.  We can finish this then.”  Han’nya said before he quickly joined his comrades and disappeared through the gate.  Kenshin ran to the gate and glanced both ways down the streets but they had already disappeared.  _Damn, there must be metal gauntlets under those gloves and that is how he blocked my attack._ Kenshin thought enraged.

_That move, he’s not like the others.  He has training as a martial artist._   Sanosuke thought as he watched Han’nya hit Kenshin back.

“Kenshin, Yahiko!” Kaoru screamed at him and Kenshin turned and ran toward them.

“How is he?”  Kaoru asked with tears in her eyes.

Kenshin looked down at the boy, his eyes were wide, the pupils unnaturally large.  It looked like Yahiko was trying to speak but nothing was coming out.  “Hard to say, this one’s experience is with lacerations and fractures.  But poison…”  Kenshin breathed in worry.  _I don’t know what we can do for him._ Kenshin thought feeling helpless.  _If I had been able to keep that short one here then maybe we could have made an antidote._

“Well we should start with sucking the poison from the wound if nothing else,” Kaoru said raising Yahiko’s arm to her mouth.

Megumi couldn’t take anymore.  She wanted to stay as distance from these people as possible.  It would make it easier in case something happened to any one of them.  But her instincts wouldn’t let her stand by when she knew what to do for Yahiko now.  “Stop,” she ordered, grabbing Kaoru’s shoulder to stop her before she could try sucking the poison out.

“We’re trying to save him, so stay out of this!” Kaoru told her angrily, tears in her eyes.

“Sucking the poison from a wound can cause infections and will most likely complicate Yahiko’s condition.”  Megumi told her firmly.  _This is no place for amateurs._ Kaoru’s eyes widen at the sudden authority in Megumi’s voice.  Megumi kneeled next to her and started an examination of Yahiko.  “Delirium, fever, dilated pupils, rapid heartbeat,” she muttered under her breath.  She thought quickly before pronouncing, “this is Jimson weed poison.”

“Jimson weed,” Kaoru breathed, she remembered that from her time living with Doctor Gensei, about a family that had died from Jimson weed poisoning because it had grown in their garden and they had used some of it in a stew.

“Young lady, this is a dojo and there’s a doctor on call right?”  Megumi asked Kaoru who nodded quickly in response.  “Good, I’ll make a list of medicines to take to him, have them brought here immediately.”  Megumi turned her attention to Kenshin who was looking at her with wide eyes.  “Ken-san, go boil some water and bring a towel and any medicines that you have in this place.  You with the Headband,” she directed at Sanosuke who was also looking at her sudden shock.  “Go to the ice store and buy all the ice you can carry.”  The three continued to stare at her.  “What are you all waiting for?  Detoxification is a race against time!” Megumi shouted at them and they all jumped into action. 

Kenshin ran off to the kitchen, and Sanosuke helped carry Yahiko inside the house where Kaoru helped them lay him on his bed.  Sanosuke had noticed something fall from Megumi’s sleeve when she stood up after examining Yahiko outside, but he ignored it for the moment.  While Sanosuke walked back outside to make his way to the ice store, Kaoru disappeared into the house and grabbed a piece of paper and pen to take down the list of medicines for Megumi.

Sanosuke walked down the walkway and saw the small paper packages that had fallen from Megumi’s sleeve.  He bent over, grimacing against the pain from his burns and picked them up.  Curiously, he opened up one and saw that it contained a white powder.  In sudden suspicion, he took a small taste.  _Opium!_   He thought in shock.  He turned back to Yahiko’s room where he could see Megumi directing a list to Kaoru who was hurriedly scribbling it down and Kenshin joined them bringing Kaoru’s medicine chest. 

_“…And by the time he realized that it was opium it was already too late.”_ Tomo’s words from earlier came back to him and he stared at Megumi in shock.  _Why does she have opium?_   He thought in horror.  _Maybe she’s the one we really have to watch out for._

_***_

Aoshi sat in his room slowly reading his book by the light of a lantern.  “It is considered bad manners to walk into someone’s room without knocking first,” he said calmly as he flipped the page, not even bothering to look up at his sister.  She had walked into his room so quietly that anyone else would never have even realized she was there.

“Oh come on brother, what’s manners among family?” Hoshi commented happily.

“What is it now?” Aoshi asked, still not looking at her.

“Well I was bored, with Hyottoko, Beshimi, and Han’nya gone that leaves only Shikijo or you to talk to.  And Shikijo is still a little upset about me scamming all his money from him last week so that leaves you.”  Hoshi explained.

“Why don’t you practice putting more holes in that picture of me in your own room?”  Aoshi asked her calmly.

Hoshi tilted her head.  “I didn’t know that you knew I used a picture of you for target practice.”

“I’m a spy too sister,” Aoshi pointed out.

“And a prick,” Hoshi shot back.

Aoshi sighed.  Some might wonder how he had developed such a calm outward face.  For those that knew him and his sister well, they all understood exactly where Aoshi had developed that trait.  After years of putting up with his sister and trying to be the voice of reason for her impulsive nature, he needed at least an outward appearance of calm.  “Is there a reason for this visit or is this just a social call?”

“Actually we have spy in the mansion.”

That comment was enough for Aoshi to put his book down and face his sister.  “All right, explain that statement.”

“Not much more to tell,” Hoshi said picking up a handful of nuts from the bowl beside the writing desk and cracking the shells as she prepared to eat them.  “New guy in the kitchen, talked to the cook and he started today. Says his name is Taiki, about mid 30’s, I’d guess 33-35ish.  Black hair cut short, brown eyes, plain face.  You know the type, the ones that just blend into the crowd.  He acts like a clumsily idiot but when I was practicing my tailing skills on him tonight…”

“You were tailing a kitchen servant?” Aoshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like I said I was bored,” Hoshi explain in slight frustration.  “Anyways, he didn’t act like a clumsily fool at all.  More like he’s had training in evading detection.  Caught him trying to come upstairs so I decided to just ask him what he was doing.  He played the role of an idiot to a tee, called me pretty and then before he went back to the kitchen he asked me my name.”

“Yes anyone who calls you pretty should have his head examined,” Aoshi replied calmly.

Hoshi made a face at him, “don’t make me have to kill you little brother.”

“And what did you do then?” Aoshi asked, having a bad feeling as to where this was going.

“I told him of course,” Hoshi said, now finished with cracking shells she started eating the nuts.  “I didn’t want to be rude.”

“You do realize that if he is a spy then the first thing that he’s going to do is starting researching the name Shinomori and it won’t take them long to find out that the Oniwanbanshu is here.”

“Yep, but while the agent is running off to his masters like a good little puppy dog we can find out who’s he’s working for.  Besides with this whole affair with the red-haired swordsmen the fact that the Oniwanbanshu is here is probably going to get out anyways.”

“And so where is this spy now?”  Aoshi asked.

“Sleeping down in the servant’s quarters, I have Shikijo keeping an eye on him for the moment.  Though I doubt he’s going to try and leave tonight to report.  He’ll probably go sometime tomorrow.”

_And depending on who he is reporting to we must either kill him or we can use him to feed false information to his leader,_ Aoshi thought.  He would never admit it but in this case, his sister had a good plan.  “All right finding out who the spy is working for just got moved up as a priority, once we are sure that he’s a spy and who he’s working for we tell Kanryu.”

Hoshi wrinkled up her nose.  “Do we really have to tell that man?”

“He is the one paying us for the moment, quite well actually, the least we can do is feign loyalty.”  Aoshi reminded her.

Hoshi grimaced.  “I don’t care if he’s the Queen of England and wears a fancy hat, I can’t stand the way he acts around you, especially the way he looks at you, just sends shivers up my spine.”  She shivered in response.  “You think he would get the hint you’re not into that kind of thing.  Is it bad that part of me is hoping he tries something so we have an excuse to kill him?”

“To an extent I have to agree with you, but still we should at least feign loyalty for the moment.”

Hoshi just stared at him slyly.  “Of course once this job’s over maybe we should think about doing something fun with all that money Kanryu’s paying us.”

“And what did you have mind, a hot spring vacation, or something?” Aoshi asked with suspicion.  Knowing his sister, she was doing something sneaky again.

“I was thinking more the plains, I happen to know this great little town where there are some really pretty girls, especially this one blue eyed one.  I think the two of you will get along marvelously.”  She said with a grin.

Aoshi face went cold.  “That is not a discussion I want to have, even with you.”

Hoshi pouted, cheated of her fun.  “Oh come on, you’re not fooling anyone with the way you feel about her.  And she’s never made it a secret how she feels about you.  So why did you go through the whole elaborate plan just to leave her behind?”

“For the same reasons that I’ve tried to get you to leave Hoshi,” Aoshi told her firmly.  “For your own safety and happiness.”

Hoshi took another bite of the cracked nuts, contemplating her bother with a raised eyebrow.  “For someone who’s supposed to be a child prodigy of the onmitsu you’re a complete idiot.  I didn’t let you leave me behind or chase me out of the group because this is where I’m happiest because everyone that I ever want to be around is here.  And I’m sure that she feels the same.”

“Hoshi,” Aoshi warned, his patience growing thin.

“Don’t have to say it, I’m leaving.” Hoshi said getting up and walking towards the door.  “I still think you’re being a prat.  Do yourself a favor and swallow those noble ideals of yours and do what _you_ want for a change.”  With that, Hoshi stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Aoshi turned back to his book but was no longer able to focus on the words.  His mind instead turned back to a distance place where he had felt there would be some measure of peace and a future life for the two women that he cared for the most.  His sister had managed to catch up with them several days later but as to her…  Aoshi sighed.  _No good to think about her, you have a duty to the others.  You can’t just leave them to this life on their own.  They need you._

But no matter how Aoshi tried he still couldn’t get that pair of blue eyes off his mind.  Finally, he set his book down, pulled his coat over his shoulders, and stepped out of his room.  If he couldn’t think there anymore then at least he could wait outside for Han’nya and the others to return.


	7. The Night’s Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well time to start the Labor Day weekend with a little light reading of the next chapter of Kenshin. I hope you enjoy it and as always please feel free to leave any comments, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**The Night’s Vigil**

Frantically Kaoru helped in carrying Yahiko into his room and then ran and fetched paper and a pen to take down the list of medicines that Megumi needed.  She was confused about when Megumi became such an expert on poison, but from the way she acted Kaoru felt that she had some experience and so was willing to trust her now.

“Okay I’m ready for that list, if its Jimson weed then you need Calabar beans right?” Kaoru asked in a hurry.

Megumi turned to her in slight shock, “yes that’s right, how did you know that?”  she asked in surprise.

Kaoru shook her head, “I lived with a doctor when my father was in Kyoto, anyways what else do you need?”

“Right,” Megumi said turning back to Yahiko, “I need you to take this down exactly.”

“Ready,” Kaoru said plopping on the floor next to the set of shelves and placing the paper on one, “just give me the list.”

Megumi started listing off a set of ingredients and Kaoru scribbled the names as fast as she could.  There was a slight pause as Kenshin hurried in with the medicine chest.  “Here is everything that we have, and here are some towels,” Kenshin said in a slightly panicked tone. 

“This will be fine, where’s that water?”  Megumi demanded as she started sorting through the contents of the medicine chest.

“Coming right away,” Kenshin replied as he ran back out of the room.

“Kaoru you got all that so far?”  Megumi asked, pulling out a few bottles from the medicine chest and investigating the contents.

“Yeah, anything else?”  Kaoru asked.

“Yes,” Megumi answered before she gave Kaoru a detailed step by step as to how the ingredients should be prepared.  Kaoru scribbled along as fast as she could, her hand starting to cramp but she forced herself to keep up.

“That’s everything, now get that here as soon as possible, I may be able to buy a little time with the medicines you have here.”  Megumi told her.

Kaoru grabbed up the paper and ran for the door.  She didn’t even bother trying to find where her sandals had gotten too.  At the moment, she couldn’t remember where she had left them.  She just took off running to the clinic as quickly as possible to wake Doctor Gensei and get him to make the medicine.  _Don’t die Yahiko, just hold on for a little while._

She reached the gates of the clinic and started banging on the door with all her might.  “Doctor Gensei, Doctor Gensei, please wake up!”  She screamed.  After what seemed an eternity, but was really only a couple of minutes, Doctor Gensei opened the gates, he looked at her with shock and pulled his robe more tightly around him against the cool night air. 

“Kaoru-chan what is going on?”  He asked.

“It’s Yahiko, he’s been poisoned, I need you to make the antidote,” Kaoru told him breathlessly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into his apothecary in the back of the clinic.

“Poison what are you talking about?” The Doctor asked in concern as he quickly followed her.

“There were these men.  They attacked us at the dojo.  Yahiko jumped in front of her and took the dart but it was poisoned with Jimson weed.”  Kaoru told him as she fumbled around to light a lantern.  “I’ll tell you everything later but right now we need the antidote.”  Kaoru said as she searched the shelves for the list of ingredients and started piling them on the small preparation table.

“Jimson weed?” the Doctor asked in shock.  He wasn’t able to follow most of what Kaoru was saying but he was getting the general idea of what had happened.

“That’s right, and they said he would only last an hour unless we do something,” Kaoru said with tears in her eyes as she started hunting for the Calabar beans, the only ingredient that she hadn’t managed to find.

The Doctor blinked at her and then stepped into action.  “The Calabar beans are over there.  Bring the whole bottle of them.” He ordered her and immediately rolled up his sleeves and started preparing the ingredients that Kaoru had already piled onto the table.

Quickly Kaoru located the bottle of Calabar beans and brought them over to the Doctor.  “I was given this list of what to do,” Kaoru said placing the paper down next to the Doctor. 

The Doctor glanced over it, “Very good, I have everything I need, go take care of the girls for now.  I’ll have this prepared shortly.”  The Doctor told, preoccupied with measuring out ingredients and then starting to crush them up into a fine powder.

Kaoru nodded and ran to the house and hurried to the room that Ayame and Suzume shared.  She carefully slid the door back and found the two girls sitting up in their beds and clenching their little dolls in fright.  “Hello girls, it’s me, its Kaoru.” Kaoru cooed at them trying to relive the girls’ fears.

“Kaoru,” Ayame said, inching closer to her.

“That’s right, it’s just me,” Kaoru soothed them.

“What’s going on Kaoru?” Suzume said, flinging back her blankets and running into Kaoru’s arms as she kneeled to greet the little girl.

Kaoru bit her lip before answering.  “Yahiko is very sick and I had to come and get your grandfather.  Did I scare you?”

Ayame walked up and hugged her, “Yeah you really scared us, all we heard was screaming.”

Kaoru smiled at the girls, “I’m really sorry, I’m just worried about Yahiko.”

“Grandpa will make him better!” Suzume said excitedly, “he fixes people.”

“That’s right,” Kaoru agreed.  “Okay you girls, we need to get some clothes on because you’re going to be coming back to the school with me while your grandfather treats Yahiko.” 

Kaoru quickly released Suzume and then helped the girls dress and get ready to leave.

“Kaoru-chan do you have the girls ready?” the Doctor asked as Kaoru led the girls out of the house and was helping them put their sandals on.  Somehow, he had time to hastily dress while Kaoru had been helping the girls.

“We’re ready,” Kaoru confirmed. 

The Doctor nodded, carrying his case of medicines, “Well I have the antidote with me and anything else I might need, so let’s go.”  The Doctor scooped up Suzume and Kaoru grabbed Ayame’s hand as they left the clinic, locking the gates behind them and hurrying to the dojo.  When they reached Yahiko’s room Megumi glanced up at them and then stood up in greeting.

“Take her,” the Doctor said passing Suzume to Megumi without even looking at her and walked straight past her to check on Yahiko and started administering the antidote.

“Follow me,” Kaoru ordered Megumi.  Obediently Megumi followed Kaoru to her room and helped her tuck the two girls in. 

As they were turning to leave, Ayame called out to Kaoru, “Yahiko is going to be all right isn’t he?”

“Of course he is, now go to sleep, everything will be fine,” Kaoru replied with a gentle smile and then closed the door.

“Who are they?” Megumi asked in a hushed whisper.

“Their Doctor Gensei’s granddaughters, I help out by watching them when things get too busy at the clinic.”  Kaoru explained.

“Someone get in here!” Doctor Gensei yelled.

Kaoru ran into the room with Kenshin right behind her, Megumi hang back in the shadows of the hallway to avoid the crush of people.  “What is it?”  Kaoru and Kenshin said together.

“Someone needs to go to the ice shop, we need ice.”  The Doctor ordered.

“Sano went to get ice, he should be back at any moment,” Kenshin replied.  “I’ll see if I can find him,” Kenshin added as he ran off out the door.

“Kaoru I need some more light,” the Doctor called.

“All right,” Kaoru responded as she dashed off.

Megumi watched the doctor work for a moment.  _He should be able to take care of the boy.  There’s nothing more I can do here._   She turned to leave when she heard a crashing noise and ran outside.  _Not Kanryu’s men again?_   She thought in shock.  She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Sanosuke and Kenshin with what looked like the whole of the ice shop with them.

“Let me help with that,” Megumi offered as she dashed forward and helped to carry a large piece of ice into the kitchen.  She grabbed a large wok down from the wall and ice pick, plopped the chunk of ice in the pan, and started hacking it to pieces.  Once she had demolished it, Kenshin helped her transfer it all to a bowl and then he hurried it off to the Doctor while Megumi started on the next chunk, working as fast as she could.  Next to her Sanosuke was also working to break up the chunks of ice with Kenshin playing the go between carrying the ice to the Doctor.

After a while, Kaoru came in carrying the medicine chest and set it down with a loud thud.  “Sanosuke let me treat those burns.  You don’t want them to get infected.”  Kaoru said.  Her face showed just how much the evening’s events had shaken her up as she bit back tears.

Megumi looked up and remembered suddenly that Sanosuke had been burned while fighting the Oniwanbanshu for her.  In the rush of treating Yahiko, and Sanosuke acting as though he was fine she had forgotten.  “I can do that, you help the Doctor with Yahiko,” Megumi ordered. 

Kaoru looked at her in shock before she nodded and got up and ran back to Yahiko’s room. 

“Oh come on I’m fine,” Sanosuke scoffed.

“Of course you are,” Megumi told him firmly.  She grabbed the chest and started pulling out bandages and medicines as she prepared to treat Sanosuke. 

Sanosuke eyed her with slight suspicion.  “When did you become a doctor?”  he asked.

“Half an hour ago,” Megumi replied matter-of-factly as she started washing her hands and began to start treating Sanosuke’s burns.  Sanosuke wanted to ask her more, and perhaps learn why she was carrying opium but Kenshin returned and Megumi enlisted his help in treating Sanosuke’s burns.

“How’s Yahiko, do you know?”  Sanosuke asked Kenshin.

Kenshin shook his head, “Doctor Gensei says that it is still too early, that he does.”

“He got the antidote quickly, but it’s a very fine line.  The antidote is useless if given too little but is a poison when too much is administered.  Since we can’t be sure how strong the poison was that Yahiko received, all we have is a best guess as to the amount of the antidote that he will need.  It will be quite some time before we see if it was enough.”  Megumi responded.

“How long?” Kenshin asked in worry.

Megumi thought for a second.  “By morning we’ll know.” She told them firmly.

Kenshin bowed his head, _Yahiko you’ve got to hang on.  You have too much of your life still to live._

_***_

Aoshi walked out onto the terrace where he saw his sister standing there waiting for Han’nya and the others to return.  He walked up next to her and saw that she was standing there with her eyes closed in the quiet night air.

“Listening for the first crickets?” Aoshi asked her quietly.  She had always had a love for the cricket’s song.  She believed that every year the song changed slightly and so she looked forward to each new spring to hear what the song would be for that year.  Aoshi could never tell a difference, crickets sounded like crickets to him.  But then he had never had the ear for music like his sister did.

“Guess it’s still a little too early for them,” Hoshi said with a sigh as she opened her eyes and glanced around. 

“Still no sign of them?” Aoshi asked as he stared into the night, looking down to the main gate which was lit up by two small lanterns on either side and that was all the lighting that the night afforded aside from those emitting for the quiet mansion behind him.  It was well after midnight and most of the mansion was dark and quiet, its occupants safely in their beds.

“They should have been back by now,” Hoshi replied.

Aoshi nodded his head slightly in agreement and together they stood vigil against the night.  After almost an hour had past Aoshi was just about to go looking for them himself to learn what had happened but stopped when he saw the guards at the gate open it and three familiar figures walk through.

“About time,” Hoshi said as she started walking forward to greet them.  “They’re hurt,” she gasped, recognizing the gait of injured men and then ran forward down the long, tree line lined avenue towards the group, Aoshi right behind her.

Hoshi ran straight up to Han’nya who was helping Hyottoko walk.  “Han’nya are you all right?” she asked in concern looking at where he clenched his side in pain.

_Is he all right?_   Beshimi thought with slight resentment.  _Hyottoko can barely walk at the moment, that Swordsmen nearly killed me, and Han’nya gets one little punch in the side and she fawns over him?  Women, there’re completely unreasonable when it comes to their lovers._

“I’m fine Hoshi. Hyottoko is the one who needs attention.”  Han’nya replied.

Aoshi walked up to Hyottoko’s other side and relived Beshimi who was ready to collapse under the effort of supporting Hyottoko’s bulk.  He supported Hyottoko as they made their way back to the mansion.  “Hoshi, get the medicines ready for us,” Aoshi ordered and obediently Hoshi ran back into the mansion ahead of the men. 

Together the group helped Hyottoko into the mansion and into one of the rooms laid aside for the Oniwanbanshu.  Hoshi was there waiting with their collection of medicines.  Once they set Hyottoko down he passed out and Hoshi immediately started treating him with Beshimi’s help.

Aoshi let her take over that aspect for now.  Hoshi had been well trained in first aid by the doctors of the Oniwanbanshu and was teaching Beshimi some rudimentary knowledge of medicine as well.  Together they could take care of Hyottoko so long as it was nothing too serious, but then Aoshi was sure if that was the case Han’nya would have taken him to a doctor right away.

“Report.  What happened and where is Megumi Takani?” Aoshi demanded of Han’nya who had collapsed on to the ground once freed of Hyottoko’s weight.

“We underestimated our opponent.” Han’nya replied as he began to recount the night’s events.

Hoshi looked up in surprise when Han’nya told how Kenshin had dodged Hyottoko’s Fire Breath for so long, and briefly mentioning how Kenshin had flipped his sword up into his hand.

“Seriously?”  She asked in shock.  “I’ve seen it done with other weapons but never a full-length sword, why would some out of the way samurai spend some much time mastering such a thing?”

“Probably for the same reason some people practice tailing kitchen servants,” Aoshi replied curtly before nodding to Han’nya to go on, not having to turn around to realize that his sister had made a face at him.  Behind him he heard a strangled coughing noise and knew that Beshimi was laughing at the two of them.

Han’nya continued on with the story and told him about how Beshimi had tried to kill Megumi but then Yahiko had jumped in front of the dagger.  He went on about how they had escaped once Han’nya realized there was no way they could recapture Megumi that night.  “We are sorry Okashira for our failure,” Han’nya finished with a bow.  “But if we had stayed longer I fear the police would have gotten involved and I did not think we would want to draw attention to such an affair.”

“No matter, you were right.  In this instance, we appear to have grossly underestimated our opponents.” Aoshi responded.  He turned to his sister.  “How is Hyottoko?”

“For the most part fine, but he has a pretty nasty concession, I’ll have to keep an eye on him tonight.” Hoshi responded as she looked closely at Hyottoko’s eyes.  “I don’t think he’ll need a doctor but it’s better to keep an eye on him just in case.”

“And what about you Han’nya?” Aoshi asked turning to look at where Han’nya was still clenching his side.

“I’m fine, barely.  That man is no mere swordsmen,” Han’nya replied.  “He caught me off guard when he used the force of my own attack to strike at my liver.”  He grimaced as he remembered when he had blocked Kenshin’s attack and then struck him in the face.  Kenshin had reacted in that same moment to reverse his sword and jab the hilt into Han’yna’s side.

“Can you move?” Aoshi asked. 

Han’nya contemplated that.  “For two, three days, no.  But I can watch.”

“Fine, then you have three days to learn everything you can about that swordsmen and street thug.  And anything you can about the others at that school.  I want to know who we’re dealing with.  Let’s not get involved blindly again,” Aoshi ordered.

“Yes Okashira,” Han’nya responded with a slight head bow.

“Beshimi,” Aoshi called.

“Yes Okashira,” Beshimi responded as he left Hyottoko’s side and went up to Aoshi bowing before him.

“I’m giving you a new mission.  Hoshi found a new kitchen servant who may be a spy.  You are to confirm this.  His name is Taiki and he will probably try to report to his superiors tomorrow.  You are to follow him and report back to me.  I want to know who he’s working for.  Shikijo is watching him now, go and relive him.”  Aoshi ordered.

“Yes Okashira,” Beshimi responded with a bow before running out of the room.

“Do you need any help sister?” Aoshi asked.

Hoshi laid Hyottoko down and covered him with a blanket.  “Yeah, be a good boy and get me a pot of tea since I’ll be up all night.  Han’nya get over here so I can take a look at that wound, no arguments.”

Aoshi stared at her for a moment.  _Why does she always try and make me into her slave?_   “I’ll have one sent up for you.”  He compromised as Han’nya walked slowly over to Hoshi.

He turned to leave but paused when Hoshi called back to him.  “By the way brother, remember our deal.  I want in on this too.”

Aoshi sighed internally.  _And she knows that I have no reason to leave her out of this.  She is after all skilled in intelligence gathering, as well as Han’nya, and she isn’t injured, unlike Han’nya._

“Very well, Han’nya, you will investigate the swordsmen and street thug.  Hoshi, you research the others, that boy and girl.”

Hoshi looked up at him in protest.  “Now wait a minute…”

“If you can’t obey your orders then I will not let you be a part of the mission.”  Aoshi told her firmly.

Hoshi clamped her mouth shut and glared at him.  “Understood, I get the children.”

Aoshi turned and left, _she can’t get into two much trouble only investigating those two._ He thought before his mind turned on the puzzle of the fighters who were protecting Megumi.  _Red hair and a cross shaped scar, could it be him?  But then what would he being doing protecting Megumi, or for that matter staying at some small kendo school on the edge of town?_

Hoshi turned back to treating Han’nya, she made him lift his kimino, and she stared in horror at the massive bruising that had already begun.  “Damn,” she swore before shaking her head and applying a cold compress to his side.

“Hoshi, what were you and Aoshi talking about, a deal?” Han’nya asked.  _And why is he suddenly assigning her missions?  We had already decided to keep her out of every mission long ago.  What’s going on now?_

“How’s that, any better?” Hoshi replied, ignoring his question.

“I’m fine, will you answer my question?”

“Are you sure you’ll all right Han’nya?” Hoshi asked with a pleading expression.

Han’nya looked at her and felt how lucky he was that someone like him had won the heart of a woman like her.  “I’m fine Hoshi, now why is Aoshi letting you join me on this investigation?”

Hoshi continued to look at him with her soft eyes before those eyes hardened and she backhanded Han’nya in the face, the mask taking most of the impact.

“You self-righteous son of a bitch.  You really think that between you and my brother you could keep me locked up until I left the group, just because you are worried that there’ll be a repeat of that river incident?” She demanded in a hiss.

Han’nya turned back to stare at her, more shocked at her sudden rage then hurt by her blow.  “What are you talking about?” He asked in shock, hoping that she was just fishing for information.

She made a face at him.  “Don’t try and play innocent with me, I already got the whole thing from Aoshi earlier.  Why else do you think he’s finally letting me out of my gilded cage?”  She demanded. 

Han’nya stared at her for a moment.  “Why didn’t you just stay at the Aoi-ya Hoshi?  You could have been happy there, and safe.  With us you will always be in danger no matter how much we try to protect you.”  Han’nya said softly, lowering his head.

“Everything I want is right here.” Hoshi told him firmly, lifting his jaw with her hand until he looked her in the eye.  “You and that bratty brother of mine are all that I have in this world and I’m not going anywhere, no matter what.”

“No matter the danger?”

“No matter what,” Hoshi told him firmly.  “So try and get that through your thick skull.”

Han’nya lowered his head.  “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“It’s part of my charm,” she told him harshly.  “And since you and that idiot constantly forget this, I’ve been a kunoichi for longer than either of you have been onmitsu.  So will you please stop treating me like a newbie?” She pleaded.

“Hoshi we were only doing this for your own protection.  After all, in that mission that ended with you being found by the river…”

“Why do you two always bring that up?” Hoshi asked with a sigh.

Han’nya gave her a serious look.  “You were almost killed Hoshi.  If Okina hadn’t of found you…”

 

_Han’nya’s life had never been easy.  In the district where he had been born it was nothing but poor farming villages that barely managed to survive.  They had a custom when there was no longer enough food to feed everyone.  It was called ‘returning the child’ and all the children whose parents could no longer feed them would be hauled out deep into the forest and never allowed to come back.  It was one cruel winter when Han’nya’s parents had done that to him.  He was the youngest of six children and had been born horribly disfigured and so he was the one his parents had chosen to return._

_They had dumped him in the forest where he was forced to live like an animal to survive.  He knew that if he ever went back he would be killed like a dog.  How he survived that winter was still a mystery to him, but survive he did and then he was found by a traveling group of performers.  They took him in and made him into a freak show that people paid to see his disfigured face.  He had hated it from the depths of his soul.  He had watched the performers as they put on elaborate disguises for their acts and started to learn the art._

_After a time he escaped from them and partly to make the taking on of disguises easier and partly because he hated his own face, he burned his lips, slashed his ears, crushed his cheekbones, and cut his nose.  But after that he could place any face on top of his own.  Aoshi had found him one day as Han’nya had been scourging a living for himself.  Aoshi had recognized Han’nya’s skill and so got him accepted into the Oniwanbanshu where he was taught the arts of the onmitsu, and where he had met her…_

_Han’nya smiled behind his mask that he always wore when he wasn’t in disguise.  He stood guard at the Kitahanebashimon, his mind turned onto the latest development of his life_ **.** _He still couldn’t believe it.  He had been a part of the group for a little over a year and Hoshi had been one of the first people that he had met when Aoshi brought him back with him to Edo.  He had been talking to the Okashira about joining the Oniwanbanshu and Aoshi was there vouching for Han’nya’s skills.  The Okashira had insisted on seeing his face, as he told him that he would trust no man unless he could look them in the eye.  Hoshi had walked in and seen him as he was.  Han’nya had tried to hide behind his mask but she had merely laughed at his actions.  “The only thing that scares me is how much a prick my little brother is, your face is nothing compared to that,” she had said with a laugh._

_Han’nya was sure that she had meant it as well.  She had never flinched when she had seen his mask removed.  And then somehow the two had become lovers, even Han’nya was still not sure how that had happened.  At first, he was concerned about what her brother would think of it, especially as Aoshi was currently teaching him many of the skills of the onmitsu, but he acted as though nothing had changed so Han’nya just let it slide.  Hoshi must have talked to him about it._

_Han’nya mentally shook himself and focused on his guard duty.  He had been getting distracted like this for the past two months, ever since Hoshi left for another mission for the Shogun.  He needed to focus on the moment.  He peered through the shadows of the night to see a figure coming his way carrying something.  Han’nya cautiously made his way towards the figure until he recognized Okina, and what he was carrying._

_“Hoshi,” he cried as he recognized her broken, bloody, form._

_“She’s alive, but only barely.  I found her by the river.  We need to get her treated as quickly as possible.” Okina ordered quickly._

_Han’nya nodded and led Okina into the castle where they quickly handed Hoshi over to the doctors._

_“Find her brother,” Okina ordered.  “He needs to know.”_

_Han’nya never had a chance as suddenly Aoshi was right behind him._

_“Hoshi,” he cried as he ran to his sister’s side.  Han’nya realized at that moment that even though he had always thought of Aoshi as an adult because of his maturity and clear intellect, that in this moment he was only a 13-year-old boy scared for his sister’s life._

_“Out of the way,” the doctors ordered, shoving Aoshi away as they had no patience at the moment._

_Okina pulled Aoshi back, “There’s nothing else we can do for the moment,” he told them as he led Han’nya and Aoshi out of the room by force as both were reluctant to leave her._

“Well he did find me, and I’m fine, a few scars, but no big deal.” Hoshi scoffed.

“Only after you scared your brother and me half to death.  You didn’t see his face that night Hoshi, it was the first, and last time I’ve seen him show any real kind of emotion.”  Han’nya told her quietly.

Hoshi turned away.  “Look I know that because of that Aoshi suddenly became protective of me, but I won’t make the same mistakes that I made then.  I was too cocky and eager and let my cover get blown.  I’ll admit that.  But that still doesn’t justify you two lying to me all these years.”

Han’nya bowed his head.  “You are right, I’m sorry Hoshi.  I only wanted to keep you safe.”

She turned back to him and then tilted her head and smiled.  “I forgive you.  Hell, I’d probably have done the same if the situation was reversed.”

“What did I do to deserve a woman like you?” he asked her with a slight smile.

“Not one damn thing. Now you’d better get some sleep.  We might as well get an early start in the morning.”  She said as she turned away from him and back to Hyottoko who was out cold through the whole exchange.

Han’nya got up slowly and made his way to the door, he paused and turned back to see Hoshi sitting there.  “I love you,” he told her softly.

She looked up at with a slight smile, “I love you to, now get to bed before I make you.” 

Han’nya turned and left with a slight smile.  _I suppose we couldn’t keep her chained up forever.  But at least she won’t be in much danger investigating a woman and child.  Not that there can be much there for her to find anyways._

_***_

In the early morning pre-dawn light Sanosuke and Kenshin were busy drawing water from the well.  Everyone had been up all night doing anything that they could to help the Doctor in treating Yahiko.  After carrying in all the ice after being cut up into small chunks Kenshin had not been back into Yahiko’s room.  Megumi had been keeping everyone supplied with tea and soup to help keep them on their feet through the long night. 

Kenshin was starting to pour the water they had drawn into the bucket he had brought with him when he and Sanosuke heard the sound of a door sliding back and footsteps approaching them.  They both looked up to see Kaoru running towards them crying.

“What is it?  What’s wrong?” Kenshin asked in concern as Kaoru ran up and grabbed his arms to steady herself, fearing for the worst.

“It’s Yahiko,” Kaoru started.

“No it can’t be,” Sanosuke breathed.  He and Kenshin looked at each for a moment and then took off running towards Yahiko’s room, accidently spilling the bucket of water, and leaving Kaoru standing behind them in surprise. 

“Wait, that wasn’t everything,” Kaoru called behind them as she took off after the men.

Sanosuke and Kenshin didn’t hear her as they ran into the house, flung back the door to Yahiko’s room, and burst through the doorway. 

“What is it Doctor Gensei?”  Kenshin asked breathlessly.

“Is Yahiko going to make it?” Sanosuke asked at the same time and in the same tone.

Doctor Gensei turned and looked at them slight surprise, “I thought Kaoru was going to tell you?  Yahiko’s going to be just fine.  He’ll be back on his feet in three or four days.  Until then he should stay in his room and out of the light as much as possible.”

Kenshin and Sanosuke breathed sighs of relief as they looked at the sleeping boy.  Now that he wasn’t panicking, Kenshin could see that Yahiko was now sleeping peacefully, and not in the half-conscious state of pain that he had been before.

“That wasn’t very nice Missy,” Sanosuke scolded as Kaoru ran up behind them and joined them in the room.  “You shortened my life by at least 10 years doing that.”

“I was trying to tell you that Yahiko was going to be all right, you guys were the one who ran off.” Kaoru told them.

“So you’re crying because your happy Yahiko’s going to be fine, aren’t you Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked with a slight smile, breathing in relief.

“Of course I am, I’m so happy that ungrateful brat’s going to live,” Kaoru said as she flung her arms around Kenshin and buried her face into his shoulder.

Kenshin glanced around with wide eyes at her sudden embrace.  If they had been alone then Kenshin would have just wrapped his arms around her and held her.  However, surrounded by other people he was far too embarrassed to make such an obvious show of his emotions.  He settled for patting awkwardly her on the back.  “It’s all right.  Everything’s going to be all right now.” He said hesitantly.

Sanosuke just shook his head.  _Even when she throws herself at him he still can’t figure things out.  He really is thick._

Finally, Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin and turned to Doctor Gensei.  “Thank you so much for saving him Doctor Gensei.  You really are the best doctor in all of Tokyo.”

“Yeah Gramps you’re really not that bad,” Sanosuke agreed giving Doctor Gensei a hard pat on the back.

Doctor Gensei hunched up at the blow.  “I’ll take that for a thank you,” he said drily.  “But you should really thank who ever gave you this list,” the Doctor said holding up the paper that Kaoru had written for Megumi.  “It’s very impressive, from ingredients to preparation.  Obviously, this person has studied in European medicine.

_Or studied in poisons maybe?_ Sanosuke thought suddenly.

“It’s a very fine line.  If used properly Jimson weed is a powerful medicine.  It is the main ingredient for the surgical anesthetic, tsusensan, pioneered by the Edo doctor, Seishu Hanaoka.  But an overdose is highly deadly, the only remedy is a medicine prepared from the Calabar bean but this has to be done with care.  A three in half greater dose must be given of the Calabar bean medicine to the amount of Jimson weed administered, but a fourfold increase is deadly.  It is a very fine line to walk.  Whoever wrote this is skilled in pharmacology.” The Doctor told them seriously.  “By the way, who did give you this list?”  The Doctor asked.

“That was Megumi-san.  I don’t get it.  I thought she was so mean before.  I guess my opinion of her has change.”  Kaoru said softly.  _Guess she’s not a whore after all.  But why is such a skilled medical expert being chased by the Oniwanbanshu?  For that fact, why are there still members of the Oniwanbanshu still working together in the Meiji era?  The Shogun has been disposed, there’s no reason for them to be together anymore.  Kenshin and Sanosuke are going to start answering some questions very soon._

“Speaking of that vixen where is she, and where did Kenshin go?”  Sanosuke asked, suddenly realizing that Kenshin was no longer with them.

Kaoru glanced around, “I’ll go find them,” she offered as she jumped to her feet, Sanosuke followed right behind her. 

_I can’t let that woman get away.  She may be the only link I get to who might have sold Yoita that opium._

Doctor Gensei looked after them in puzzlement.  _Vixen?_

_***_

Megumi looked at the sign depicting the Kamiya dojo in the early morning light with a slight regret.  “ _If you can live with the fact that you make people around you suffer and die on your behalf…”_   Megumi bowed her head.  _Kaoru was right, it’s time to stop thinking of only myself and my own needs and wants.  If I leave, then the people here will no longer be in danger._   Megumi turned and started walking down the road with her head bowed.

“Going somewhere?”  Megumi jumped straight into the air and looked up see Kenshin standing in front of her, looking at her quizzically.  “It’s not safe to walk on your own in the dark, that it isn’t.”

Megumi grasped her chest where her heart was pounding from the sudden fright.  _This man is very bad for my heart._   She took a couple of deep breaths before answering Kenshin’s question with her own.  “Shouldn’t you be with that boy?”

Kenshin smiled at her.  “Doctor Gensei says that he will be all right now, thanks to you.  Besides, Yahiko is pretty strong.  I would like to thank you though, on Yahiko’s behalf.”  Kenshin told her with a gentle smile.

“It’s nothing to thank me for.  Beshimi was after me anyways.” Megumi scoffed as she flipped her hair out of her way.

“So where are you going?” Kenshin asked with a bright smile.

_Stubborn isn’t he?_   Megumi thought in frustration.  “I think I’ll take a break from Tokyo for a while.  Kanryu won’t strike again soon, so you should be safe,” she told him as she turned and started walking the other way down the street.

“Does no one wait for you in your home in Aizu?” Kenshin asked her softly. 

Megumi stopped suddenly, the shock from his words echoed through her.  _Someone waiting from me in Aizu?_   She swallowed the tears that rose at those words. 

“You can’t hide an accent like that, try though you might.  This one faced many from Aizu during the Bakumatsu in Kyoto,” Kenshin told her softly.

“You are very bad for the heart,” Megumi replied, her tone just as quiet as Kenshin’s and she stood there facing away from him.

“Please come back Megumi-dono.  People like Kanryu do not give up easily.  You will be safer here then on your own.”  Kenshin reasoned with her.

“I can’t stay.  I put you all in danger.  Besides that Kaoru girl said she wanted me out first thing in the morning.  I won’t stay where I’m not wanted, I won’t be a burden to you anymore.”  Megumi responded firmly.

“Megumi-san,” Megumi turned in shock when she heard Kaoru’s voice.  She saw that while she had been turned away that Kaoru and Sanosuke had joined Kenshin watching her leave.  “I know what I said before,” Kaoru said looking at the ground.  “And considering everything, and the fact that you saved Yahiko’s life,” Kaoru paused and then looked up at her.  “Why don’t we just forget everything that’s been said and done between us and start over again?  You can stay here for as long as you need to.”

Megumi had to force herself to maintain her calm composure at those words.  “If that is what you really want,” Megumi said softly.  _Even after everything she’s willing to let me stay?_

Kaoru nodded her head.  “It is, now come back.  We could all use something to eat after all the excitement around here.”

Megumi nodded and stepped forward and together they all went back into the dojo.

As they walked in Doctor Gensei came up to them from out of the house.  “Kaoru-chan will you be able to watch the girls today?” he asked her.

“Sure, are you leaving already?” Kaoru asked.

“Yes, Yahiko is out of any danger and you can always break down my gate if there are any complications.” The Doctor said with a slight smile before his tone grew business like.  “Now, Yahiko should be allowed plenty of rest.  Keep his room as dark as possible for the next few days, his eyes won’t be able to handle the light until then at least.  I’ll be back this afternoon to check on him.”

“Right,” Kaoru said bobbing her head. The Doctor left and the group of them hurried into the house.  “Well I’ll check on Yahiko, we can talk about what exactly is going on here over breakfast okay?” Kaoru offered.

Kenshin nodded, “all right Kaoru-dono, we’ll have breakfast prepared.”

Kaoru nodded as she ran off to Yahiko’s room.  Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi went to the kitchen where Kenshin and Megumi started breakfast while Sanosuke watched, determined that for the moment he wasn’t going to let Megumi out of his sight.

_Is it really opium?_ He thought to himself as he watched her work.  _She seemed determined enough to save Yahiko last night but still…_ Sanosuke remembered Yoita and his rage started coming back.  _When the Doctor comes back he’ll be able to tell me if this is opium.  Until then I’m not letting this woman get away from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a note, I looked up Jimson weed to learn more about it since that was the poison used in the manga, and found that a remedy could be made with the Calabar bean, the ratio's that Dr Gensei quote for poison to cure are accurate from the resources that I found so I thought it was pretty cool that Megumi is good enough in medicine to correctly judge the strength of the poison enough to formulate the cure within just a few moments. As for Yahiko's eyes not being able to handle the light, one of the symptoms of Jimson weed poison is dilation of the eyes which can last for days after the inital dose. 
> 
> On a side note, I created a relationship between Hoshi and Han'nya because I've always loved Han'nya as a character and felt he deserved a little more happy in his life than he got, hence he gets a girl.


	8. Daughter of Aizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for the 3 day weekend, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Daughter of Aizu**

It was early in the morning when Hiroko was taking out the trash that he managed to slip a small piece of paper to a loiter near the gates of mansion.  Then Hiroko went on with his duties in the mansion unaware of a small figure that followed that loiter as he carried the message across town on quick feet.  Beshimi grinned slightly when he saw the man walk straight into the Police Headquarters.

_Got you,_ Beshimi thought in triumph.  He hurried back to the mansion to tell Aoshi the news at once.

***

 “Okay whenever someone wants to tell me what’s going on I’m ready to hear it,” Kaoru announced once they had finished clearing up the breakfast dishes.

While Kenshin and Megumi had been busy preparing breakfast and Sanosuke had watched, refusing to help in the preparations as usual.  Kaoru had sat with Yahiko who was still sleeping off the previous night’s events and Sanosuke had been sent fetch her when the food was ready.  Kaoru had then woken Ayame and Suzume and helped them to get ready and join the others in the kitchen.  Breakfast had been eaten in mostly silence, the only conversation being initiated by the little girls.  Once they were done eating, Kaoru had let the girls run outside to play while the adults had a moment to talk.

Kenshin cleared his throat as he sat down across from Kaoru, “well it all started when Sano took this one out gambling with him.  Megumi-dono came bursting in with two men chasing her,” Kenshin started to relate.  He proceeded to tell her about how Megumi had begged for help and Sanosuke and Kenshin had beaten the two thugs and then Beshimi after he had attacked Sanosuke’s friends.  Then he told about how after they had been thrown out of the dojo, Shu had led them down to the river where they had seen the bodies of the two thugs.  Kenshin paused before he proceeded to tell her everything that Megumi had told him about Kanryu’s guards and the Oniwanbanshu.

“So this Kanryu person has hired the last of the Oniwanbanshu that’s still remaining after the war, but what for?  I mean, what does this Kanryu do anyways?  And how are you involved in this Megumi-san?”  Kaoru asked in complete puzzlement.

All eyes turned to Megumi, she glanced at all the expectant faces.  _They want me to tell them what is going on,_ she realized.  _But I can’t do that, once they know the truth of who I am and why Kanryu wants me back so badly then they won’t help.  They would probably just turn me over to the police and then I’ll be hanged._

“Well come on, aren’t you going to tell us what’s going on already?” Sanosuke demanded in a hard tone.

_Come on Megumi, think of something,_ she thought in desperation.  Suddenly inspiration struck her and she turned to Kenshin.  “Ken-san, might I ask when do you learn to flip your sword like that?  I’ve never seen anyone do that before.”

“Oro?” Kenshin asked as he stared at Megumi in puzzlement.  Likewise, the others also stared at Megumi in bewilderment.

“When you fought Hyottoko and you lost your sword, when you finally got a chance to reclaim it you flipped it up with your foot, I was just wondering why you learned such a thing from, I’ve never seen anyone do that with a sword at least.” Megumi persisted.

Kenshin laughed a little, “well I was really bored one day and had seen some street performers do it with a bo and other instruments so I thought why not?” he said with a shrug.

“So you flipped your sword in the air with your foot and tried not to kill yourself with it?” Sanosuke asked giving his friend a look.  “That was really the best thing you could come up with?”  _Drinking, gambling, and women and that was the best he could come up with? No wonder it’s taking so long for him and the Missy to get together._

“Well to be fair I started with a bokken and worked my way up from there,” Kenshin protested mildly.

“I fail to see how that makes it better,” Sanosuke retorted, getting the sudden image of Kenshin attempting the flip with a bokken and it hitting him on the head.    

“Oh come on Sanosuke that’s not so bad,” Kaoru replied and Sanosuke looked at her with disbelief. 

“That really isn’t that bad?  What on earth are you talking about?” 

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes.  “Well I’ve spent a whole week doing nothing but clapping my hands together.”

Sanosuke looked at her for a moment before licking his lips.  “Clapping your hands?” he asked her slowly.  “Why were you clapping your hands?” 

“It was a part of my training,” Kaoru added disinterestedly before turning her attention back to Megumi.

“Part of your training?”  Sanosuke’s voice dripped with sarcasm.  “And what training would that be?”

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke and wrinkled up her face in distaste.  “My swordsmanship training of course, when my father got back he was training me to become a master and that was part of it.”

Sanosuke looked like he wanted to say something else but words failed him.  _Clapping hands?_   He just couldn’t get past that part.

Kenshin meanwhile remembered back to that night in the rain when Koshijiro had caught his sword between the back of his hands and disarmed him.  _So he was teaching her that move I bet.  I wonder if she ever learned it?_

“Anyways,” Sanosuke said shaking his head to clear it, “back to the point, what exactly have you gotten us into then?” He asked of Megumi.

Right then the clock in the house starting tolling softly, announcing that it was nine in the morning. 

“Maekawa,” Kaoru said slowly with wide, unseeing eyes, as she faced Megumi.

“No, I’m Megumi,” Megumi answered, confused about the sudden change in Kaoru, _has she lost her mind?_

“Maekawa,” Kaoru said, her eyes growing worried and her hands clenched her kimono in wads.  “Kenshin?” She turned pleading eyes on Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at her in puzzlement for a moment before his eyes widen in understanding.  “You get dressed.  I’ll get your things Kaoru-dono.” Kenshin told her.

Kaoru didn’t need to be told twice.  She leapt to her feet and ran off with Kenshin right behind her.  Sanosuke followed them and watched in confusion as they headed in two different directions.  Kaoru fled into the house and Kenshin into the dojo.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Megumi asked, coming up behind him.

Sanosuke shook his head, “no clue.  Let’s go ask Kenshin.”  _He’ll make more sense that Kaoru I hope._ Megumi followed as Sanosuke limped his way into the dojo to where Kenshin was busy packing up a set of pads and helmet and then grabbed a bokken from the rack in a hurry.  “Kenshin?” Sanosuke asked as he watched his friend.

“Oro?” Kenshin asked as he raised his head, still tying the bag closed with the bokken looped through the string so that the wooden sword could support the bag.

“Why’s the Missy gone crazy this time?”  Sanosuke asked with a quick jab of his thumb in the direction of the house.

“Oh,” Kenshin said as he straightened up.  “Today is the day that Kaoru-dono gives lessons at the Maekawa dojo and she’s late.”

“Hey Kenshin, take care of things will you, and look after Yahiko.” Kaoru said in a rush, now changed out of her kimono and into her training clothes, she pushed her way through Sanosuke and Megumi, grabbed the bag from Kenshin and slung the bokken over her shoulder with the bag hanging behind her, and then ran out the front doors of the dojo.  The last sight Sanosuke had of her was of Kaoru hopping down the road with a sandal in one hand while trying to slip the other one on her foot, not even brothering to stop.

“Doesn’t she give lessons here?” Megumi asked Kenshin in confusion.  _After all isn’t she supposed to be the owner and assistant master here?_

“Well her only student is Yahiko for the moment, so lessons here will be on hold until Yahiko recovers, that they will.”  Kenshin replied.

“Oh,” Megumi responded.  _So how can she keep the school opened and everybody fed and clothed by only giving outside lessons?_   Megumi didn’t have a clue what a visiting kenjutsu master would be paid for their time but she didn’t image that it was a great deal.  _And yet she still manages to take care of everyone with no one else around here earning wages and probably doesn’t even ask for help._ Megumi once again felt how petty she was when compared to Kaoru.

“Well I suppose your connection to Kanryu can wait to be told until Kaoru-dono comes back, that it can.  That way the story won’t need to be told twice,” Kenshin said tiredly.  “Besides, Kanryu won’t attack again for a little while at least, so for the moment we should take this time to recover.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Yahiko,” Megumi offered.  “You two should really get some sleep.”

Kenshin smiled gently at her with tired eyes.  “You’re right but I think it would be best if one of us at least stays on guard, and to watch the girls as well.”

“I’ll take the first watch.  I’ll wake you in a couple of hours.” Sanosuke offered abruptly.

Kenshin’s eyes widened and then he bowed his head in acknowledgment.  Megumi shuffled off to Yahiko’s room, Kenshin followed her back to the house and retired to his own room, while Sanosuke walked out to the back yard and sat beside the well.  Keeping an eye not only on the grounds and the girls who were playing a hopping game near the porch, but also on Yahiko’s room where Megumi sat.

***

 “Police huh?” Aoshi commented as Beshimi finished his report.  “Very well Beshimi, you, Shikijo, and Hyottoko when he’s able, keep an eye on the spy.  I want to know his whereabouts at every moment.”

“Yes Okashira,” Beshimi replied with a bow before hurrying and leaving the room.  On the way out he passed an irritated looking Kanryu.

Aoshi sat quietly, contemplating just what should be done about the spy for the moment.  He didn’t even bother to look up as Kanryu angrily threw the door open and walked in a towering rage.             “What is the meaning of this Okashira?  I told you to bring Megumi back, and I hear that you failed in that task.” Kanryu demanded.

Aoshi took no notice of the man as he continued to contemplate ways of using the spy as an asset.

“Do you hear me?  I want Megumi brought back at once!” Kanryu screamed at him.

Aoshi turned his head slowly and faced Kanryu.  “Megumi Takani will be brought back I assure you.  Last night was a miscalculation on our part, it will not happen again.”

Kanryu continued to glare at him.  “What are you doing about this situation then?  Sitting in your room while Megumi has more time to get away from me?”

Aoshi turned away from Kanryu and faced the wall.  “On the contrary, I have already made arrangements for two of my best agents to watch the dojo where Megumi is and learn everything they can about its occupants and what they are capable of.  And believe me, if Megumi tries to run from there they will be able to bring her back easily.  In the meantime, there is a more pressing problem to deal with.”

“And what is that?” Kanryu spat.

“There is a spy in this house, he just started working in the kitchens, but he is really working for the police.” Aoshi told him calmly.

Kanryu’s eyes widen suddenly.  “A police agent here?  I’ll have him killed at once!” Kanryu spun on his heels to deal with the situation before Aoshi’s voice called him back.

“Don’t be a fool, if the agent dies so soon after starting here then the police’s investigation will only intensify.  I suggest a different solution.”

Kanryu turned back to Aoshi.  “And what is that?” he said with a calm voice, his composure returning.

“We know who the agent is and who he’s working for.  He on the other hand is unaware of our knowledge.  Last night he was given a piece of information as bait to lure him into reveling who he was working for.  He will know soon that the Oniwanbanshu is here and working for you but nothing more than that.  I suggest that we use the agent to send information to the police that you hired us to discover the ‘real’ opium dealer of the Spider’s Web in order to clear your own name.  There is no one who can fault a business man for wanting to clear his name.”

Kanryu rubbed his chin as he contemplated the proposition.  “And so it would make it seem as though I have nothing to do with opium whatsoever and eventually the investigation will move on and the police would no longer suspect me.  After all I would have had to pay a great deal of money to get the Oniwanbanshu to work for me, why would I do that unless I was serious about clearing my name?”

Aoshi nodded his head. 

Kanryu’s face harden.  “All right, it’s a good plan and I will allow you and your men to deal with it.  And for the moment I will continue to let you deal with the Megumi situation but I want regular updates about your progress.”

“Of course,” Aoshi responded and Kanryu left his room.

Aoshi’s mind turned back to the problem of the fighters at the Kamiya dojo who were able to beat his men so easily the night before.  _Perhaps we have found an opponent worthy of our skill after all._

_***_

Master Maekawa walked up and down the lines of students going through their swing practice, correcting a few of the students as he went along, and wondering the whole time where Kaoru was, it wasn’t like her to be late.  _She’s far to mature for that,_ he thought to himself.  Suddenly the doors of the dojo slid back and Kaoru walked through the opened doors breathing heavily.

“Master Maekawa I apologize for my lateness,” Kaoru said with a bow, still gasping for breath. 

Practice momentarily stopped as all the students watched the spectacle.  “Kaoru-kun, your apologue is accepted.” Master Maekawa replied with a gentle smile.  He had the sudden image of her as a young girl with a mussed up hair with her constant companions, the Kenjutsu Princess, and her court, she had almost the same rushed look about her now. 

Kaoru nodded and walked down the dojo floor towards the front.  Master Maekawa turned back to the students and the assistant master, one of his sons, who was leading them through their warm-ups.  “Continue with the warm-ups while Kaoru-kun gets ready to spar.”  That got every one of the young men’s attention.  Master Maekawa knew that the favorite entertainment of the students was to go one on one with Kaoru.  He couldn’t really blame them too much.  It was rare for any women to purse a martial art as far as she had, rarer still for the girl to be as attractive (and single) as Kaoru.  Her presence alone assured double attendance for practice, triple on sparring days. 

While the assistant master started the warm ups once again Master Maekawa walked over to where Kaoru had dropped her bag on the floor and was pulling out her pads and starting to get suited up.

“Kaoru-kun, it’s always good to see you,” he greeted.  “But I’m curious about what kept you this morning, you’re usually early, and where’s that apprentice of yours?”

Kaoru shook her head as she continued to focus on putting her pads on, “Sorry about that.  We’ve all been up all night, just one of those crazy nights.”

“We?”

Kaoru’s head popped up as she finished strapping the chest pad on and then stood up.  She rarely wore a helmet when sparing with his students, she didn’t really need the chest pad but occasionally she would let a student get a blow on her to help boost their confidence.  “Oh yeah it was me, Kenshin, and his friend Sanosuke.  Yahiko got sick last night.”

Maekawa’s face twisted in sympathy, “is it anything serious?”

“Well it was but Doctor Gensei says he out of danger now, I’ll tell you all about it later.”  Kaoru said with a shake of her head.

Master Maekawa eyed her seriously, taking in her red eyes from crying, her face still slightly drawn with worry, and the dark circles under her eyes that was accented by the bruise that cover one side of her face by her temple.  He wanted to hear the whole story now including exactly how she had gotten that bruise.  All he knew about how she received that injury was something about an argument with a dog, knowing Kaoru that could mean a whole host of things.

“You know Kaoru-kun if you want you can go home and rest today and come back tomorrow and train.”

“And miss the chance to spar?  No way.” Kaoru said confidently with a toss of her head.  She turned gaily, with none of the previous signs of her night’s vigil as the students finished their warm ups and were busy strapping on their pads.

Master Maekawa shook his head.  _The stamina of youth, I remember when I could stay up all night and still be ready for a full day of training the next morning._   He smiled slightly as he watched her step forward with all the enthusiasm for the practice as she had had when he had first met her as a child.  _She hasn’t grown up that much._

_***_

Kenshin walked into Yahiko’s room to see Megumi sitting against the wall asleep and Yahiko rolled over to one side facing him, his pupils still unnaturally large, even in the dim light of the room. 

“Yahiko are you feeling all right?” Kenshin asked softly in concern as he carefully stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, making the room even darker.

“I’m fine,” Yahiko muttered back.  “Though I am starting to get kind of hungry.”

Kenshin nodded happily, “Well that’s always a good sign.  I’ll just see to Megumi-dono and then bring you something to eat.”

“Hey Kenshin?” Yahiko called out quietly as Kenshin walked over to Megumi.

Kenshin turned to face the boy, “yes Yahiko?”

“Is everyone okay?  No one else got hurt did they?”

Kenshin smiled at him.  “No Yahiko, everyone else is fine,” he assured him.  He picked up Megumi carefully, took her into Kaoru’s room, and laid her down on the futon.  Then he walked out to the kitchen and started to scrap some food together for Yahiko from the scraps left over from breakfast.  He had woken up a little while before and had immediately relived Sanosuke of his guard duty.  Ayame and Suzume had wanted him to play with them but he told them that he first had to see to Yahiko and so they were having a tea party until Kenshin had a free moment for them.

He took the food back to Yahiko who proceeded to devour it in record time.  After receiving his assurances that he was fine now, Kenshin left Yahiko’s room and went outside to play with Ayame and Suzume who had been slightly neglected all day.

“Come on Uncle Kenny, come on.” Ayame called happily as she grabbed one of his hands and led them over to the backyard where the girls had been drawing pictures in the dirt.

“Now, now no need to pull,” Kenshin laughed.  He let the girl led him over to where Suzume was waiting for them.  He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up but saw nothing.  Ayame looked at his serious face and stopped dragging him, her own eyes getting worried. 

“Is everything all right Uncle Kenny?” the girl asked as she looked at his face and the hand that was gripping his sword, ready to draw.

Kenshin paused for a moment before answering the girls’ question.  _So they are keeping an eye on us, that was not unexpected.  But it does not appear as though they will make another move right now.  Still need to be on the alert though._   He turned to Ayame.  “Everything’s fine, that it is.”

Ayame smiled happily and then led him on to Suzume.  While Kenshin played with the girls he continued to keep an eye out for the shadow that was watching them.  But despite even his keen senses, he never again saw that faint movement.

***

 “Kaoru, wake up.” 

Kaoru snapped to attention at the sound of her name and then looked around in confusion, trying to get her bearings.  She glanced around the dojo and then suddenly realized what had happened.

She looked up at Master Maekawa who was staring at her with an amused expression.  “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yes you did,” he answered her.  “Right after lessons where done and you had gotten out of your pads.” 

Kaoru shook her head, “guess I was more tired than I thought.”  She glanced around and noticed the angle of the light.  “Wait, how long have I been out?”

“About three hours, I decided that if you were really that tired then I would give you a little while to sleep.”  Came the prompt answer.

Kaoru looked up at him in slight confusion, “so you just let me sleep in the dojo, you didn’t even try to put me somewhere a little more comfortable?” she asked as she rubbed the crick in her neck.

“I thought about it, but the last time I saw you woken up by someone they ended up with two black eyes so I decided you were fine where you were.”

Kaoru shrugged at that comment, “First of all it was only Yasu, and second it was because he woke me up by throwing ice cold water on me, and then laughed because he thought it was hilarious.”

Maekawa laughed, “Speaking of which how is that boy?”

Kaoru shook his head, “still alive and hasn’t managed to destroy the area yet.”

“Well that’s something to be thankful for at least,” Master Maekawa replied with a slight grin before he offered his hand to help her up.  Kaoru took it, stood up, and stretched.  She needed it after falling asleep against the wall.  “Well I guess I should go home and get some proper rest.”

“I was just about to suggest that,” Master Maekawa answered with a short laugh.  “And tell Yahiko he needs to get better soon and that we missed him in practice today.”

Kaoru smiled back, “I will, see you next week then.”  Kaoru picked up her bag and bokken, headed out the door, and made her way home.  Once she had gotten back, she dropped her stuff in the dojo and carefully packed it all away, _I can’t believe that I just fell asleep like that,_ Kaoru thought to herself.  _But then it has been a while since I’ve gotten a proper night’s rest, guess I shouldn’t be too surprised._

“Kaoru-dono you’re back, it must have been a long lesson today.”  Kaoru looked up as Kenshin walked into the dojo and made his way over to her.

Kaoru shook her head, “no, lessons were the normal length, I just fell asleep afterwards and Master Maekawa let me sleep for a while.  Anyways how’s Yahiko?”

Kenshin’s eyebrows rose in amusement at Kaoru’s story, “Yahiko’s fine, he’s up and judging from the way he was eating you wouldn’t even know anything had happened.”

Kaoru shook her head.  “That sounds like that boy, I seriously don’t know how we keep food in the house with him around.”

“Well come on, Megumi-dono says that she has made a treat for everyone since Yahiko has his appetite back.”  Kenshin offered.  Kaoru smiled as she followed him back to the house and into Yahiko’s room where it was still being kept as dim as possible with blankets hung over the rice papered screens to block the light.  She plopped down next to the bed where Yahiko was sitting up, fully dressed.

“I hear you’re feeling better,” Kaoru stated as she gave Yahiko a close examination.  His color was back and he certainly looked almost normal, except for his pupils which were still unnaturally large.

“Yeah and hungry enough to eat a horse, when’s Megumi getting here with that food?” Yahiko wined, as if to emphasizes his hunger his stomach growled audibly.  In the corner of the room, Ayame and Suzume giggled as Yahiko blushed slightly.

“Oh, so everyone’s here then?” Megumi said cheerfully as she walked in carrying a large tray.  She sat it down in front of Yahiko and then Kenshin and the girls came and sat down near it.  Megumi also sat down and untied her hair from the cloth which had kept it bound up.  “I can’t remember the last time I made ohagi,” she commented as she shook her hair down.

Everyone was looking at the dish with eager eyes of anticipation.

“Oh gosh she made ohagi,” Ayame chirped up as she inched closer to the tray.

“Ohagi, ohagi!” Suzume called happily and made a quick grab for the tray but Kenshin grabbed her hand.

“Now, now, you should mind your manners, that you should Suzume,” Kenshin scolded.

Pouting Suzume sat back and stared at the tray in longing.  Kaoru glanced around and suddenly realized who was missing from the group.  “Hey where’s Sanosuke?”

“I dunno.  Maybe he went back to his own place for a nap or something?” Yahiko answered with a shrug of his shoulders, eyeing the tray with eager anticipation.  His gaze reminded Kenshin of a starving wolf watching a plump rabbit inch closer to its hiding spot.

“This one’s sure that Sano is tired since we were up all night,” Kenshin agreed. 

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, “well now that there’s food I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to celebrate Yahiko’s recovery without him,” Megumi chimed in with a smile.

“Now that’s more like it,” Yahiko called, no longer resisting.  He grabbed a handful of the treats, and started chowing down.  Once Yahiko had made a reach for the tray the girls could sit still no longer and also grabbed a piece of ohagi for themselves.  Everything was silent for a moment as everyone took a piece of the ohagi and started eating. 

After taking a bite Yahiko’s eyes opened wide in surprise and his reaction was soon followed by the others.  “Yummy!” he cried as he grabbed another fistful and started eating with lightening speed, determined to eat as much of it as he could.

“Good bean jam!” Kenshin complimented Megumi with a smile as he grabbed another piece before Yahiko claimed them all.

“Thank you,” Megumi answered as she looked at the group happily, _they seemed to be enjoying the treat._   She reached for a piece for herself and started nibbling as she watched the fight that was beginning to brew between Kaoru and Yahiko.

Kaoru stared in distaste at Yahiko who was shamelessly shoveling food into his mouth.  “Yahiko, take it easy.  You shouldn’t eat so much after just recovering from being poisoned.”

“What are you talking about?” Yahiko demanded through a full mouth.  Kenshin was mildly surprised that Yahiko could even talk with his mouth so full.  Yahiko chewed a couple of times and swallowed before continuing.  “You’ve got to be out of your mind if you think I’m going to let you eat my share,” he accused.

Kaoru blushed as she giggled, “so you found me out.”  She turned to Megumi and asked her shyly.  “Um, Megumi-san, do you think you could teach me how to make ohagi sometime?”

Megumi tilted her head in slight surprise, “well okay, it really isn’t that hard.”  _Doesn’t she know how to make something as simple as ohagi already?_

“All right, next time it’ll be my turn to make it Yahiko,” Kaoru said proudly as Yahiko had quickly returned to the effort of trying to consume at least half of the tray himself. 

Yahiko snorted, “If I had to eat some ohagi that you had made I think I’d be better off eating mud balls,” he declared with a laugh.

Kaoru slapped him across the back of the head sending his face into the tray.  “I swear, you may be training harder but your manners sure haven’t improved.”

“What the heck did you do that for?” Yahiko demanded, raising his head back up.

Ayame and Suzume looked at Yahiko’s face, now covered with the bean jam from the ohagi and laughed. 

“Yahiko looks just like ohagi now doesn’t he Uncle Kenny?” Ayame laughed.

“Yahiko’s ohagi,” Suzume giggled as she bounced up and down pointing at Yahiko.

Yahiko looked at the two girls in puzzlement and then shamefully grabbed a hand towel and started cleaning off his face as everyone laughed at his appearance.

“You two certainly get along well,” Megumi said with a laugh as Yahiko cleaned his face.  “It’s almost like you’re a family.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Yahiko said looking at her in disbelief.  “Who would want an ugly old tanaki like Kaoru for an older sister?”

Kaoru wrinkled up her nose at him, “the same goes for me, who would ever want such a foul mouth brat for a younger brother?”  They glared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously stuck their tongues out and turned their backs on each other, their arms crossed.

“Well you two certainly fight like siblings,” Kenshin told them, grinning happily.

Megumi looked at the scene with a smile for a moment before a memory of her running crying to her mother because her older brother had told her she looked like a monkey and he wouldn’t take it back.  She felt her smile fade and her loneliness rise up at the memory of her mother comforting her and making her brother apologize.  Off to her side Kenshin saw the slight change of her expression and his smile faded as well.

“So what about your family Megumi-san?” Megumi popped out of her reverie as Kaoru looked at her with a friendly smile.  “What’s your family like?” she asked.

Megumi lowered her head slightly at Kaoru’s words, feeling the pang in her heart.  “I don’t have a family,” she said abruptly.  She stood up to prevent further comment as she heard Kaoru gasp slightly in shock, her expression turning from one of open friendliness to sympathy.  “I should probably fetch the tea then.”  Megumi stated as she turned and left the room, feeling the sudden need to be alone for a moment.

Kaoru looked after her in chagrin.  “I hope I didn’t say something I shouldn’t have,” Kaoru said worriedly.

“I’m sure that Megumi-dono knows that you meant no harm Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin told her gently.  He looked after Megumi.  _If she is from_ that _family then I understand well her reactions whenever her family and home is brought up._

_***_

Sanosuke ambled his way slowly as he walked to the clinic.  He needed confirmation that what he was carrying was opium and he couldn’t wait any longer for Doctor Gensei to come to the dojo.  He walked into the clinic and saw a small group of people waiting to see the Doctor.  Sanosuke waited patiently for the crowd of people to clear out as one by one the Doctor called them into the back room.  When he was the last one left, Sanosuke stepped boldly to the back room as the last patient walked out.

The Doctor looked up in surprise, “has there been a change in Yahiko’s condition?” He asked in concern, rising to his feet, ready to follow Sanosuke to the dojo.

Sanosuke shook his head, “nah, Yahiko’s fine.  I need you to identify something for me.”

The Doctor looked him in puzzlement but he took the small paper package that Sanosuke offered him and carefully opened it.  He examined the white powder carefully before he gently sniffed it, then took a small taste.  His eyes opened in surprise and he glanced at Sanosuke in shock.

“Well what is it?” Sanosuke asked impatiently.

“Its opium,” the Doctor told him in shock.

“Just what I thought,” Sanosuke scoffed, “I’ll take it back now.” He said as he reached out to grab the package but the Doctor retracted it from Sanosuke.

“Now wait a minute, where did you even get this?  This isn’t just any kind of opium, this is a new formula that has only shown up on the streets in the past few years and has been killing people all over the city of late.”  The Doctor demanded with narrowed eyes.

Sanosuke stared with apparent disinterest at the Doctor.  “I didn’t buy it, nor do I trade in it.  I found it, that’s all.”

The Doctor’s face twisted in puzzlement, but he held the package out to Sanosuke who took it back.  “Where did you find it?”

“The vixen dropped it when we were carrying Yahiko into his room after he was poisoned.”  Sanosuke answered.

The Doctor’s face reflected his confusion at Sanosuke’s words.  “Vixen?  What are you talking about?”  He vaguely remembered another woman being in the room with Kaoru when he went to see Yahiko but he had been too distracted at that moment to pay her any attention.  “You mean that woman who was at the dojo?”

Sanosuke nodded his head, “that’s the one.”

“Do you have any idea where she got it from?”

“Nope, but after what you said about her being an expert on drugs I have my suspicions.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen in surprise.  “Expert on drugs?  You mean she was the one who gave Kaoru-chan that prescription?  Do you know her name?”

Sanosuke’s brows narrowed together at the sudden integration.  “Megumi Takani, why?  You know her?”

The Doctor nodded, “she was the former assistant to a doctor in Yokohama who was murdered two years ago.”

A slight smile spread across Sanosuke’s lips at the news.  “Well, well looks like I was right and the vixen was trouble after all.  I think we should have a little talk with her.”

***

Kenshin and the others were nibbling away happily after Megumi left.  The ohagi was almost gone when Sanosuke and the Doctor appeared in the doorway.

“Doctor Gensei, Sanosuke you almost misse-” Kaoru started before Sanosuke cut her off.

“Where’s Megumi?”

Kaoru’s eyes opened in surprise, “she went to make some tea why?”

“Is something wrong?” Kenshin asked in concern, noting their expressions.

Sanosuke’s face twisted in disgust, “we just have some questions to ask Megumi that’s all.”

“Like what?” Kenshin inquired.

“Like what she’s been doing after the doctor that she was apprenticed to was murdered two years ago.”  Sanosuke told them in a chilling voice. 

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock.  “What are you talking about Sanosuke?”  Yahiko asked.

Sanosuke’s lips curled back in a feral grin.  “Let’s find out shall we?”  He turned to leave and Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko were right behind him.

“Now, now Yahiko you should stay in here, it’s too bright outside for you right now,” the Doctor ordered as he pushed Yahiko back into the room. 

Yahiko pouted but Kaoru stepped in quickly to support the Doctor.  “That’s right Yahiko.  Someone needs to look after the girls anyways.  I’ll tell you everything right after we talk to Megumi.”

“All right,” Yahiko moaned as he went and sat back down, eating the last piece of ohagi out of spite.

***

Megumi sat in the kitchen carefully pouring the boiling water into the teapot and gathering up mugs for everyone on a tray in preparation for returning to the others.  _I ran away from Kanryu never expecting anyone to take mercy on me again and I found this place instead._   She smiled softly to herself.

“I never expected that I’d meet such good people.” She said softly under her breath, not realizing the figures that stood behind her.

“So how do you expect to explain this to those good people?” Sanosuke demanded harshly stepping into the kitchen, the others right behind him.

Megumi turned in shock with a slight gasp as she watched everyone stepped into the small room.  She looked with mild horror at the look of barely suppressed rage on Sanosuke’s face and the serious expressions on Kenshin’s, Kaoru’s, and the Doctor’s face.

“Why do you have opium?” Sanosuke demanded as he threw down the paper packet he held in his hand.  Megumi swallowed as the packet hit the ground and the white powder within burst out of the packet and spilled across the floor.

“Megumi-san we’re waiting for an explanation,” Kaoru said stepping forward and giving Megumi a hard look.

Megumi bowed her head and clench her hands in her lap.  “I made the opium,” she told them in a cold, dead voice.  There was no reason left to hide, if they knew about the opium it was all over for her.

“I see,” Sanosuke growled, his fist clenching tightly at his side, one inch away from wrangling the truth from Megumi about everything.  “So you’re the one who made the stuff that killed my friend Yoita.”

Sanosuke took a step forwards towards Megumi but Kaoru reached out and grabbed Sanosuke’s arm and stopped him.  “Wait Sanosuke,” Kaoru cautioned him before turning to Megumi.  “Megumi-san, please tell us the reason why you have opium with you?”

There was silence for a moment, Megumi still sat with her head bowed, not wanting to reveal the whole bitter truth.  Finally Kenshin spoke up, “could it be that you are the daughter of someone called Ryusei Takani of Aizu perhaps?”

That got an instant reaction from Megumi.  Her head whipped up and she leaned forward, looking at Kenshin with desperate eyes.  “How do you know my father’s name?” she begged.

Kenshin shook his head, “it was only a guess on this one’s part, that it was.  I heard of the Takani family in my time in Kyoto.”

Finally, the Doctor stepped forward, “so after the war you made your way to Yokohama where you where apprenticed to the doctor who was murdered two years ago, is that right?”

Megumi nodded, lowering her head.

“All right, I’m awake now so let’s here the whole story then,” Kaoru announced, she walked over to Megumi and sat down on the floor.  At her action, the others also moved forward and sat near Megumi, waiting for her explanation.  Sanosuke sat a little off to the side, not trusting himself for the moment to be too close to Megumi.

Megumi took a deep breath before she started.  “Yes I am the daughter of Ryusei Takani, it was because of my family that I wound up in this mess.”

“Forgive my ignorance, but who the hell are the ‘Takani’s of Aizu’ that everybody else seems to know about, and what do they have to do with you making opium?” Sanosuke demanded harshly.

The Doctor stepped in quickly, “The Takani family of Aizu was famous within in the medical community.  Everyone for generations, women and children alike, studied medicine, a very rare thing.  All patients were to be treated equally, that was a well known philosophy of the family.  In the Edo period, even while they held high rank as physicians to a warlord, they saw _all_ patients, regardless of class.  To those of the samurai who held the rigid caste system of the time as absolute they were but a nuisance.  But to we doctors, they were are ideal come to life.  Ryusei Takani had especially strong beliefs.  Seeing the efficacy of European medicine, he left Aizu abruptly to study in Nagasaki.  You might remember Sanosuke what a risk it was then to leave a prefecture without permission from the lord.  Just when the Takani family was pardoned and allowed back, a new front broke out in the Boshin War, the Aizu war.  They were doctors so they left for the battlefields.  Ryusei Takani and his eldest son were killed in battle and the mother and younger son went missing.  It has been said that only the daughter, Megumi-san, survived.  I knew the doctor who took her in as an apprentice which is how I heard of her.”

“It must have been very difficult to live through all that,” Kenshin said gently to Megumi.

Sanosuke stared at the Kenshin for a moment before turning to Megumi.  “I don’t give a damn how difficult it was.  Just get to the part about the opium.”

“Sanosuke!” Kaoru scolded. She turned to Megumi and said with far more sympathy, “Megumi-san,” she prompted.

“Four years ago I had no eye for people,” Megumi started slowly.  “I came from Aizu to Yokohama and became the apprentice to a doctor.  Little did I know that he was really working for Kanryu making opium.  He even had me spend most of my time making it, telling me that it was medicine.  Kanryu would obtain the raw ingredients for very little and after processing the doctor would sell it back, efficient.  That was until I perfected this,” Megumi reached into her sleeve and pulled out another paper package like the one Sanosuke had thrown down and held it up for everyone to see.  “The doctor called it ‘Spider’s Web.’  It’s like ordinary opium but better processed, with only half the poppy juice, it’s twice as potent, meaning four times the profit.  If distributed effectively, in five years all of Tokyo could be addicted.  Kanryu wanted to mass-produce, so he tried to get the method out of the doctor, but he wouldn’t tell.  The doctor wanted the profits for himself.  They fought and Kanryu accidentally killed him.  Thus, I, the loyal assistant was forced to work for them.  It was after Kanryu killed the doctor that I learned the truth of what they had made me do.”  Megumi lowered her head, not able to look them in the eye any longer.  “I wanted to die but I wouldn’t let myself because I still believed that if I kept myself in medicine then maybe someday I would find my family and so I kept making the opium until I was able to escape.  When I did, I took the last of the opium that I made and planned of safely disposing of it as soon as I was able to.”

“So you are the only one who knows how to make this new kind of opium?” the Doctor asked for clarification.  Megumi nodded in agreement.

“And that is why Kanryu is so persisted to get you back, in order to get you to reveal the method.  And you, in order to minimize the production of ‘Spider’s Web’ and the number of victims, you carried the guilt of it all alone,” Kenshin added.  _Much like I did when I was Hitokiri._   Kenshin felt a kinship to Megumi’s plight.  “People like Kanryu don’t give up easily, that they don’t.” Kenshin said firmly.  “It would be best if you stay for awhile, if that is all right with you Kaoru-dono?”

Kaoru nodded her head, “It’s all right with me.”

“But-” Megumi started, _why would she let me stay after she knows what I’ve done?_

“It’s all right Megumi-san,” Kaoru told her with a gentle smile.  “If it wasn’t for Doctor Gensei, Kenshin, and these other jerks I would be alone just like you and I know exactly how hard that is.  Besides you did save Yahiko’s life and you still have to teach me how to make ohagi,” Kaoru finished brightly.

“It’s time you stop blaming yourself for what happened, when it wasn’t really your choice,” Doctor Gensei told her gently.  “If you give me that opium that you are carrying I assure you that I will see that it is properly disposed of.”

A faint hint of a smile crossed Megumi’s face and she carefully started pulling out all the opium packets that she carried and handed them to the Doctor.

In the corner, Sanosuke snorted and stood up.  “Sano?” Kenshin asked.

“I’m sorry but in this situation I just can’t be as forgiving as you guys.”  He started walking out.  “One of my best friends is dead over this.”  With that last comment, Sanosuke left and everyone stared after him.

“I think Sano just needs some time to think things over, we should just give him some room,” Kenshin informed them.

“Yes I think that would be for the best,” the Doctor said as he finished gathering up the opium and carefully tucked it away in a bag.  “I’ll go see Yahiko and check on him.”  With that the Doctor stood up and left the room.

 “Well I should probably keep an eye on things then, it would be best if at night we take turns keeping watch.”  Kenshin said as he got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen.

Kaoru turned to Megumi, “well I suppose we should get that tea to the others, and I still have to tell the brat all of this.”

Megumi nodded in agreement.  “I’ll help you.  And thank you Kaoru-san for letting me stay here.”

“Not a problem,” Kaoru said with a toss of her head before leaning in towards Megumi.  “But let’s get one thing straight, you keep your hands off Kenshin or I throw you into the street, Kanryu or no Kanryu.” She hissed.

Megumi’s eyes widened as she watched Kaoru continue to gather the tea things together, then pick up the tray and calmly walk out of the room.  _She’s even scarier than the Oniwanbanshu at times._


	9. Ties of Blood

**Chapter 8**

**Ties of Blood**

The Lieutenant walked into the Police Chief’s office with his report.  It had taken several days for him to gather all the information that he could on the one name provided to him.  Now with his information on the Shinomori’s as well as the latest updates from the Kanryu mansion he was ready to report to the Chief.

“Lieutenant you have an update on the Kanryu case?” The Chief asked preemptory, looking up from the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat before answering.  He was by habit obsessively neat and tidy and the askew stacks of papers on the Chief’s desk made him itch to straighten and organized the piles but he resisted the urge.  “Yes sir, I have the latest updates.”

“Report then,” The Chief ordered.

“If you remember from before the name ‘Hoshi Shinomori’ was given us to investigate.  I have here all the information on the Shinomori family,” the Lieutenant began.  “Hoshi Shinomori is the daughter of Ryouichi and Yuuka Shinomori.  Ryouichi Shinomori was one of the upper-ranking members of the Oniwanbanshu, the previous guards of the Edo Castle during the time of the Shogun.  Yuuka Shinomori was formally one of the geishas of the shogun’s court before her marriage.  Hoshi was their first child succeeded by a younger brother Aoshi.”  The Lieutenant took a breath before continuing.  “According to official reports Yuuka died in a household accident when a shelf in the kitchen fell and she was hit on the head by a large pan which cracked her skull.”

“Official reports?” The Chief questioned.

“Yes sir, though the rumors say that her husband actually killed her and then faked the accident.”

“Any proof to those rumors?” The Chief asked.

The Lieutenant looked back at his report.  “Hard to say sir, the rumors are from a questionable source.  However, immediately following their mother’s death, Hoshi and Aoshi ran away from the father’s home and lived with another member of the Oniwanbanshu, a person known as simply as ‘Okina’, real name unknown. For this reason, and for the matter surrounding the death of the father that I was just getting to, I believe there might be some truth to the rumors.”

“Very well proceed.”  The Chief prompted, interested to hear more.

“Ryouichi Shinomori, two months after the death of his wife, showed up on duty drunk and because of his misconduct there was an incident which led to the death of three members of the Oniwanbanshu.  He was ordered to commit seppuku, refused, and was henceforth executed and his body was not allowed to be taken by his family for burial and was instead placed out for display.  Not that my research showed his children put up any kind of fight to regain their father’s body.  For this reason, I believe that they at least held him responsible for their mother’s death.”

“So in other words the father was charming man, loving husband and father,” the Chief commented drily.  He knew the type well, working with the police he had grown quite familiar with the less savory members of society, from every social class.

“Indeed,” the Lieutenant agreed.  “It was after the death of their father that Hoshi Shinomori, who had previously been working as a maiko in preparation for becoming a full geisha of the court, instead joined the Oniwanbanshu at the age of 15.  Two weeks later, she saved the shogun’s life in a failed assassination attempt and immediately received the attention not only of the shogun but the whole of the Oniwanbanshu as well.  After that her past gets hazy as she was assigned to many secret missions and intelligence gathering operations.  From what I could find it seems her history as a maiko served her well in blending into certain elements of society.  It is known that she rose to be quite a high-ranking member of the Oniwanbanshu before its disbandment.  In personality, she is said to be a highly intelligent and cunning woman but also impulsive and reckless, an odd combination.”

“Of course, in researching Hoshi I also looked into the history of her brother.  Aoshi Shinomori appears to be quite a remarkable person.  He was acknowledged as a child prodigy and was allowed to join the Oniwanbanshu at only 10 years old, that last time that someone that young was allowed to join was over 150 years ago.  He recruited numerous members of the Oniwanbanshu during his time as a member, all of them said to be fiercely loyal to him, something bordering on the edge of fanaticism.  Only five years later, he was elevated to the rank of Okashira.  After the shogun’s surrender and the Oniwanbanshu was officially disbanded both he and his sister were offered numerous government positions because of their talents and abilities but they refused them all.  They disappeared with the remaining members of the Oniwanbanshu and haven’t been heard of until now.  Aoshi is said to be a very cold and calculating person and never showing any sign of emotion, the complete opposite in that respect from his sister.  I must say I find it hard that such a man would command such respect from his subordinates.”

“I see, so you have saying that they and the remaining members of the Oniwanbanshu are now working for Kanryu?”

The Lieutenant nodded.  “We don’t have a positive confirmation that Aoshi Shinomori is there but there is a man that matches his description who is the leader of Kanryu’s special guards.  Based upon that and my research of the Shinomori’s, I don’t believe that Aoshi would be far away from his sister at any given moment.  It would appear that Kanryu has hired former onmitsu.  And there’s more.”

“More?”  The Chief prompted.

“Yes sir, the report which arrived this morning states that Officer Sato overheard a conversation last night between several members of the Oniwanbanshu.  Apparently, they have been hired by Kanryu to discover the source of the new opium on the streets.  It would seem as though Kanryu is trying to clear his name.”

The Chief’s brows furrowed at the news.  “Is it possible that this is merely a ploy to throw us off the trail?”  _I hope it is.  I really want to see Kanryu Takeda hang._

“That is always a possibility sir.  But in that case, it would mean that Officer Sato’s identity has been comprised, which considering the nature of our opponents it is highly likely.  Also, a few of the runners have reported that they thought they were being followed but were unable to confirm that.  Since none of them are the type to jump at shadows I believe this mission has been compromised and that it might be prudent to withdraw him from the field and approach this case through other means.”

The Chief sighed.  _Just when we got a foot in the door something like this has to happen._ “Very well, I want him out of there as soon as possible.”   _He’s too good of an agent to take that kind of chance._

“Yes Chief, I’ll send the message right away.”  The Lieutenant walked over and handed the Chief his report.  “Here is the full report.”

The Chief took it and glanced at the paper.  “Dismissed,” he muttered as he continued to scan the paper, hoping that there was some morsel of information here which would allow him to unlock this mystery.  He heard the door click as the Lieutenant left.  The Chief sighed again and sat back in his chair, removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.  _It is possible that Kanryu isn’t involved with the opium, or it is possible that we are simply being thrown for a loop.  Either way it is no reason to risk a man’s life over. After all I’ve already lost too many good men these past several weeks, between this opium and the Kurogasa affair.  I’d rather not make any more widows over this business._

_***_

Aoshi walked along the river holding Hoshi’s hand and talking with all the excitement that only a nine-year-old boy could muster.  “And all my teachers are really impressed with me.  They have moved me up in classes again, now I’m with all the teenagers and I’m still in the top of the class.  And they moved me up in rack again in my martial arts lessons, Kashiwazaki-dono says I’m a prodigy and that if I keep up working like I am then maybe someday I can be the Okashira of the Oniwanbanshu and make Father really proud of me!  Isn’t that great Hoshi?”  He was all excited at making his stern-faced father proud of him.  Aoshi dreamed of only two things, living up to his father’s expectations, and being the best onmitsu in the world.

Hoshi smiled indulgently as she kept her eyes on the road ahead of them.  They walked slowly as Hoshi was still dressed in the elaborate robes of a maiko, with the tall okobo that forced her to make very small steps.   Looped over her other arm was the basket containing the vegetables she had been sent to the market to purchase for dinner.  “Of course that’s great news, and who do you have to thank for all of your wonderful progress?  Just who has been has been helping you with all of your lessons and even spars with you despite all the work she has as a maiko?”

Aoshi lowered his head and muttered something.

“Sorry couldn’t hear that, what did you say?” Hoshi asked with a slight smirk, tilting her head towards her younger brother, and action which caused a musical twinkle from the elaborate adornments she wore to hold her hair back.

Aoshi muttered something again, only slightly louder than before.

“You’re going to have to speak up you little prat.” Hoshi said in a hard tone, wrinkling up her nose in distaste.

“I said you, you overbearing slave driver.” Aoshi yelled definitely, his eyes full of fire.  _She’s harder on me than any of my teachers!_

Hoshi took one look at his brother’s face and her own assumed a haughty expression.  “Well fine brother, if you don’t want my help with your lessons or to help you in sparing then I won’t.  Heavens know I have work enough of my own to do.”

“You wouldn’t do that would you Hoshi?” Aoshi begged in a high pitch tone, his eyes pleading.  _If Hoshi doesn’t help me then I might never be able to make Okashira!_   He would never admit it to her but most of his progress was due to her help.

Hoshi tried to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.  “Oh, I suppose I can overlook your little outburst this time,” She sighed.  “You’re still a prat through.”

“And you’re still an ugly spinster in the making.” Aoshi shot back.  Smiling slightly as he was now caught up in the friendly bickering between siblings.

Hoshi laughed.  “I don’t think that counts as an insult when one really doesn’t fancy the idea of marriage in the first place.  Besides there can’t be a married geisha can there?”

“That’s okay.  No man would ever want an overbearing person like you, besides me of course.  I suppose I’ll take care of you in your old age when you’ve lost with little charm you possess.”  Aoshi informed her loftily.

“How very noble of you, mother and father must be so proud,” Hoshi replied with a shake of her head, a smile spreading across her face.  She and her brother walked through one of the sets of gates consisting of the large complex making up the Shogun’s castle with a slight nod to the guards, all of who knew the pair on sight and made their way to the group of houses which were inhabited by the upper ranking members of the Oniwanbanshu.  Only the upper ranking members had their own homes, most other members were huddled together in two buildings.  They stepped into the house and Aoshi followed his sister back into the kitchen where their mother was busy in the preparations for dinner.

“Oh there you two are,” she said with a smile as she looked up at the pair.  “I was wondering where you both had gotten off to.”

Aoshi looked at his mother happily.  It was many years before, back before she married their father, she had been one of the geisha’s of the court, one of the elite of the servants and most prized of entertainers.  Like most marriages, hers had been arranged and afterwards she had given up her position in the court to take on the role of wife and mother.  Even with the passing of time, Aoshi was still convinced that his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, and though he would never admit it to her, Hoshi was second.

“Hoshi, get started preparing those vegetables, I’ll fetch some more water.” His mother ordered as she wiped her hands, picked up a bucket and walked outside to refill it from the well.

Hoshi obediently wrapped an apron over her kimono, tied her sleeves back, grabbed a knife and cutting board, as well as wet cloth, and proceeded to clean and chop the vegetables.

Aoshi sat there watching her in eager anticipation at the delicious smells surrounding him.  He knew that if he hung around the kitchen when food was being prepared that his mother would offer him a treat or two in exchange for small favors such as fetching her a spoon or a pot and so he would wait breathlessly for his opportunity to help.

“Aoshi, you really are a little vulture you know that?” Hoshi commented as she continued to focus her attention on her task.

“Even vultures have to eat too,” Aoshi shot back.

Hoshi shook her head and fetched the large rutabaga from the basket, her sleeve falling down her arm slightly and Aoshi saw instantly the black bruise on her wrist. 

“What happened to you?” Aoshi called in alarm as he sprang forward and grabbed his sister’s arm carefully to inspect her injury.

Hoshi flinched and Aoshi thought he saw a momentary panic in her eyes that faded so quickly that afterwards he couldn’t be sure that it had been there at all.  Her expression was one of simple disinterest.  “It’s nothing, Mother was trying to close the door behind her and wasn’t paying attention, and my hand got caught in the way.  Just an accident, Aoshi, nothing to worry about.”   She shook off his attention and went back to her task.

“Oh, okay.  It doesn’t hurt does it?” Aoshi asked, slightly put out.

“Not at all.” Hoshi responded calmly.

Aoshi pursed his lips, this wasn’t the first time he had seen Hoshi with a strange injury that she shrugged off as an ‘accident’.  He had even seen his Mother hiding bruises from him yet Aoshi wasn’t sure of the actual cause of their injuries.  But as a child prodigy of the onmitsu he had his suspicions and he had been practicing some of his lessons on spying on his own family to see if they were correct.

It was several nights later when Aoshi woke up in the pitch darkness.  He wasn’t sure why he woke up but some instinct warned him that something very bad was taking place.  He crept out of his room and around the small home, seeing nothing wrong.  Finally, he crept his way to the kitchen where he saw a faint light.  He peeked through a crack in the door to see his mother kneeling, sobbing.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time, I promise.” She cried.  Aoshi felt the overwhelming urge to run out and comfort her but was stopped by the look of rage on his father’s face. 

His father grabbed his mother’s hair and jerked her head up, leaning in close as he growled at her.  “Better?  Better?  You’re nothing more than a piece of trash.  You can’t do anything right.  You think I want to hear your pretty little speech that ‘maybe next time you won’t get passed over for a promotion?’  I’m sick of your face.”  He spat as he slapped her face hard.

Her head whipped around from the force of the blow, and her sobs grew louder as she continued apologizing.  Aoshi wanted to run out and put a stop to the scene but found himself paralyzed.  He had always seen his father as slightly stern, but kindly and supported of his only son whom he saw infrequently as he was often out on missions.  Now he was seeing a different side of him.  He wanted to do something but could only watch helplessly as his father hit his mother again and again.  He wasn’t sure whether it was fear or shock which immobilized him.

Finally, his father drew back, his mother slowly raised herself up off the floor, and Aoshi could see that her nose was bloody, tears still falling from her eyes.

“You’re worthless,” his father growled close to her ear.

“Yes, I’m worthless, you’re right.” His mother sobbed quietly, willing to say anything to put an end to it. 

He stood up and spit on her but she didn’t move an inch.  He walked behind her and Aoshi thought for a moment that it was all over, apparently so did his mother as she started to get to her feet.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave yet!” His father roared as he grabbed a pan from the shelf and hit her hard across the head.  She dropped like a sack of bricks and Aoshi stared in horror at her blood that was spilling across the floor in an alarming amount.  His father just glared down at her and dropped the pan on the floor.  “Get up!” he yelled kicking her.

When he got no response, he kneeled down and rolled her over slightly.  Aoshi couldn’t see what he was doing as his body blocked his view.  “Great now I have to clean up your worthless corpse,” his father growled softly.

Aoshi felt those words rock him to the core.  _Mother died?  He killed her?_   His paralysis was gone and complete numbness of emotion took its place instead.  Slowly, Aoshi slid the door back and his father glanced up quickly at him.  “Mother’s dead?”  He asked in a quiet tone, no emotion whatsoever. 

His only reply was a slight tightening of his father’s eyes. 

“Mother’s dead and you killed her?” Aoshi repeated again as he took a step forward, his face still strangely calm.

Suddenly his father smiled slowly, the sight was eerie considering that he was kneeling next to the body of his wife.  “No you’re wrong son,” he said calmly, no sign of the rage from before.  “She just had an accident, the pan fell on her.  It’s tragic accident, that’s all.”

“But…” Aoshi started. 

His father walked over to him, placed a hand on Aoshi’s shoulder, and told him firmly.  “It was an accident, nothing more.”

Aoshi flinched at the pressure with which his father grasped his shoulder.  Suddenly rage filled him.  “NO IT WASN’T!” he screamed batting his father’s hand away.  He backed away and ran across the room, grabbed a knife from the wall where they hung and turned back to face his father, his eyes filled with fire.

“Put that away now.” His father ordered, stepping across the room towards him.

“You’re going to pay for what you did.” Aoshi warned, banishing the knife in his hand.  His hand was shaking but he refused to give into the tears at the sight of his mother’s lifeless body.

“I told you to put that knife away.” His father growled dangerously.  He made a move to disarm the boy and Aoshi, drawn back to the moment, swiped the blade and cut his father across the chest.  His father stepped back at the sudden attack and glanced down at his wound, touching it briefly with his hand.  He glared back at Aoshi who felt a sudden fear at the look of murder in his father’s eyes. 

“You’re going to pay for that boy.” His father growled, stepping towards Aoshi who backed away.

Aoshi came awake and blinked once at the dim morning light in his room.  _That dream again._ He sat up, threw back the covers, walked over to the washbasin, and splashed some cool water across his face.  In his mind, he continued that memory to his father leaping towards him, disarming him, and then proceeding to beat him until Aoshi could no longer rise under the force of the blows. 

_Stop it Aoshi, the past is the past.  It means nothing now._   He told himself, stopping his train of thought.  As he dressed, he saw almost against his will the scars on his hands made from his own nails biting deep enough into the flesh to draw blood.  He averted his eyes to shut those other memories away as he pulled his fingerless gloves on, hiding those scars.  He stepped out of his room ready for the day and all memories of the past firmly locked away. 

He walked into the small room that the members of the Oniwanbanshu had turned into their common room.  Already most of the others had already assembled and were digging into the platters of food brought up from the kitchen.  Aoshi sat down with them at the table and took a quick glance at those assembled.  Hyottoko was eating slowly, still recovering from the head wound given to him by Sanosuke.  Across from him sat Beshimi and Shikijo, a tall, heavily muscular man with long black hair and numerous scars on his face showing a lifetime of fighting.  Some might have wondered why Aoshi had recruited these fighters’ years before.  All of them were cast offs, either being rejected from their families or simply having no family. 

Hyottoko had been an abandoned orphan on the streets of Edo scrounging a living for himself and being constantly picked on because of his looks, if Aoshi hadn’t of found him them he would probably have died that winter.  Beshimi had always been seen as a disappointment to his family who was of the merchant class.  Aoshi had seen him one day throwing darts for fun, it had taken little encouragement for Beshimi to leave the life of a merchant’s son behind him and make his own way in the world.  Shikijo had once fought for the Imperialists, when he had tried to invade the Edo castle he had fought with Aoshi.  After Aoshi had beaten him, he refrained from killing him, recognizing the potential in Shikijo to be an even greater fighter.  Shikijo had accepted his offer and had loyally followed Aoshi ever since.

Shikijo handed Aoshi a bowl of food which Aoshi accepted.  “How are things with the spy, any changes?” he asked.

“None at all Okashira,” Beshemi replied smoothly.  “As you requested we made sure that at least some of the runners noticed us when they were delivering messages to the police headquarters.”

“Good,” Aoshi responded calmly, letting his food cool a bit before he started eating.  _If the runners know that they are being followed they will report that, it should make the police nervous enough to withdraw their spy._   Aoshi had no intention of killing a man simply because he was investigating Kanryu, not that he had mentioned any of this to Kanryu.  “Has Han’nya and Hoshi reported back yet?” he asked, starting in on his meal.

“It would seem my timing is impeccable,” the amused voice of Han’nya answered.  Aoshi glanced at the door as Han’nya walked in, wearing one of his many disguises.  This time dressed like a middle-aged man with a bag of books on his back.

“Where’s Hoshi?” Aoshi inquired.

Han’nya shook his head while he sat down at the table, placing his bag against the wall.  “She said there was one more thing that she wanted to investigate and that she would be back by lunch time at the latest.”

“Why didn’t you join her then?” Aoshi demanded.  _I gave her the two easy people, what could she possibly be taking this long to investigate?  She must be losing her edge._

“I tried, but she _insisted_ that I stay out of the way.”  Han’nya replied as he took the bowl handed him by Beshimi.  “All she let me do was help her to disguise herself, though why she would need to look like a young man is beyond me.”

Aoshi took a bite of his food while he listened to Han’nya.  He knew better than anyone what his sister’s _insistence_ usually entailed.

“Did she say just what this ‘investigation’ of hers was going to involve?” Aoshi asked.

Han’nya shook his head, “not a word, no matter how I pressed her for it.  She simply smiled and said ‘if this turns out like I hope it does I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for you’.”

Aoshi sighed internally.  _Why did the gods have to curse me with a sister?  I swear all she lives for is to annoy me._   Aoshi waited until Han’nya had finished consuming his portion before continuing his questioning.  “So Han’nya what exactly did you discover about the two fighters?”

Han’nya lowered his bowl and turn slightly to face Aoshi.  Instantly all eyes in the room turned on to Han’nya, every member of the group was eager to hear what he had learned. 

“The street thug with the headband is Sanosuke Sagara.  He was born in the village of Shinshu, son of a man called Kamishimoemon.  He joined the Sekhihoutai Troop 1 when he was 14 and managed to survive the massacre, make his way to Tokyo, and became the fight merchant known in the underground as Zanza, apparently earning that name from a Zanbato that he would fight with.  He is said to be a highly capable fighter.  He seems to have taken up with the others at the dojo only a few weeks ago.”

_A survivor of the Sekihoutai massacre,_ Aoshi thought to himself.  _He would have to be a real survivor then._

“The swordsman was much more difficult.  He arrived here in Tokyo about a month ago and took up residence at the Kamiya dojo, but from where he was traveling from I couldn’t discover.  His name is Kenshin Himura, known to everyone around him as simply the Rurouni at the Kamiya dojo.  He did stop a group of police swordsmen before they could execute a group of people several weeks ago but other than that he seems to keep mostly to himself.  It was close to impossible to find out more than that about him.”  Han’nya continued.  “Both he and Zanza have been keeping a 24 hour watch on the dojo at all time, they are obviously expecting another attempt to take Megumi by force.”

Shikijo snorted.  “Do you mean to tell us that it failed even your talents to find out more than a name about one man?  You must be getting soft Han’nya.”

Han’nya smiled slightly.  “I said that it was close to impossible, not completely.  It took a great deal longer than I expected but I did managed to find out one thing about him.”

“Which was?” Aoshi prompted. 

“He’s an Imperialist who fought in Kyoto and was known as Hitokiri Battosai.”  Han’nya concluded.

There was a sharp intake of breath around the table. 

“Holy shit, _the_ Battosai?” Beshimi questioned in shock, suddenly he didn’t feel so bad at failing to recapture Megumi.  “Wait, he barely looks old enough to shave, you sure you didn’t make a mistake?”

“I made no mistake,” Han’nya replied firmly.  “He is the Battosai, no matter his youthful appearance.”

Shikijo rubbed his chin, “well I guess that’s how he’s managed to make us look like fools so far.  We really didn’t know who we were up against did we?”

“Indeed,” Aoshi said calmly.  “This news will change our approach to recover Takani.  The direct method will not be possible in this case especially with them keeping watch, the Battosai will be quite skilled at defending against whatever method that we use against them to sneak Megumi out of there.”  _After all according to the reports that is exactly what he did in the latter half of his career in Kyoto, and I doubt that he has lost those skills in such a short period of time._

“If Hoshi-dono were here she’d probably say this is the time to do something sneaky to try and lure them out,” Hyottoko added.

Suddenly Beshimi raised his head and looked at Aoshi in shock.  “Umm, this ‘investigation’ of Hoshi’s has to do with the girl and the brat right?  She wasn’t just trying to get rid of Han’nya for her own amusement is she?”

Aoshi looked at Beshimi, his eyes widening as he considered that possibility.  He got to his feet, joined instantly by Han’nya and Shikijo.  Beshimi and Hyottoko also got to their feet but Aoshi shook his head, “watch the spy,” he ordered.  With that, the three of them left the room in a hurry and set off to Tokyo to find Hoshi.

***

Hoshi sat in her room quietly waiting for her parents footsteps’ signifying that her mother’s beating was over.  She waited in fear, trying to close her ears to the sobbing and muffed yelling that she heard from the kitchen.  Often her father would simply finish his beating on her when his mother could no longer take it.  It was something that both she and her mother had agreed to keep a secret from Aoshi, not wanting to tarnish the father he looked up to.  She kept sitting in the darkness listening with all her might.  Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.  She crept out of her room and started looking for them.  She walked into the kitchen to a scene that would be forever imbedded in her mind.  Her mother was on the floor, blood spilling out from her battered head and her eyes were unseeing.  In the corner, her father was beating a small figure that Hoshi recognized as Aoshi.  She stood in fear, to interfere only meant turning her father’s rage on herself but this was her little brother, she remembered in a flash what her mother had once said to her, _“you have to promise me that that you will take care of your brother at all times Hoshi...”_

“STOP NOW!” she screamed, throwing a blood stained pot she picked off the floor at her father to emphasize her words.  He collapsed from the blow to his back and Hoshi dashed forward, grabbed her brother up in her arms, and ran towards the back door.  She fell to the floor with a scream as her father reached out a hand and grabbed her ankle.  She kicked him hard several times until he let go.  She stumbled to her feet with her brother still wrapped in her arms, and took off running.  She raced out of their small yard and up the row of houses, searching for one in particular, the only one that she felt she could trust in that moment.  She dashed up to the door and started banging on it for dear life, praying that its occupant was home and not off on a mission.

Suddenly a middle-aged man with a goatee threw the door back.  “Hoshi, Aoshi what happened to you?  And what are you doing here?” He demanded in shock.  Hoshi glanced behind her and saw her father rapidly closing in on them. 

She dragged the man out of the door and hid behind him.  “Please don’t send us back with him.  Please help us, please.” She begged with tears in her eyes.

Her father came up to them with eyes blazing.  “Okina, let me take my children home.  This is a family matter, nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

Okina looked at Hoshi with a question in his eyes.  She shook her head, tears streaming down her young face before glancing at her father in fear.  He glanced down at Aoshi who was struggling to raise his head, one eye was swelling shut and the boy’s face was bloody from his beating, then took in Hoshi’s frightened face once again as she clenched Aoshi a little closer to herself as though afraid he would try and take the boy from her.

Okina glanced at their father, seeing the slash Aoshi had given him.  “No matter what’s going on I won’t let you take the children back with you tonight.  I’ll look after them well, I give you my word, now go home.”  He said with authority.

“Okina, you may be my superior but that still doesn’t give you the right to involve yourself the running of my family.” He growled at him.

Okina’s eyes narrowed.  “You’re drunk and not thinking properly.  Now go home, before you make a bigger fool of yourself.”

He snarled in return, but even in his state he knew it was wise not to try and push Okina so he turned and left.  Okina turned to Hoshi, his eyes softer.  “Get into the house.  We need to see to the boy’s injuries right away.”

Hoshi came awake with a start.  She sat up and brushed away the tears in her eyes.  _Father again._   There were few things in the world that gave her nightmares.  Most of them involved her father in some way.  She shook her head.  _Pull yourself together Hoshi, today’s the last day of the investigation and there’s only one thing left to do.  Don’t fall apart now.  Besides he’s dead, and good riddance._   Hoshi took several deep breaths and then got up to face the day.

It was early in the morning when Hoshi showed up at the Maekawa dojo, disguised so well as a young man that even her brother would have had to look closely at her to recognize her.  She smiled softly to herself, _if mother could see me know she would wonder where she went wrong in her lessons on being a proper geisha, Han’nya does good work._   She took several deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself to slip into the role she had devised.  She walked up the walkway and cautiously stepped inside of the dojo.  She had deliberately arrived early and the only one in the dojo was Master Maekawa himself, preparing things for the day’s lessons.

He turned around to greet her.  “Yes, can I help you?”

Hoshi nodded and took several steps forward before bowing respectfully.  “Yes sir, I am looking for Master Maekawa.”  She said in her deepest voice.

“I’m he,” he answered.

Hoshi raised her head as she addressed him.  “Master, my name is Masao Watanabe.  My family just recently moved here from Yokohama and I wish to join your dojo and continue my kendo lessons.”  Hoshi said respectfully. 

“I see, you have had previous training before?” Maekawa replied, stepping forward to greet her.

“Yes, sir.” Hoshi said bobbing her head.  “At a dojo run by Master Riku Sato, he taught Chuetsu-ryu just like you sir.”

“Yes I’m familiar with him,” Maekawa said thoughtfully as he eyed Hoshi. 

Hoshi could almost read his thought pattern.  _A young man who appears to be dedicated, a good trait in an apprentice._   Hoshi smiled to herself, _I wonder what this man would do if I showed him my real level of skill?_

“What was your ranking in his dojo?” he asked.

“I was the fourth apprentice,” Hoshi responded immediately.

Maekawa nodded.  “Very well, if you are prepared for training you may join in on today’s lesson and then afterwards I will decide where to place you here.”

Hoshi bowed respectfully, inside she was grinning.  “Thank you Sensei.  I am honored.”

Hoshi stepped back and hung around by the wall as the other students arrived and looked at her curiously.  She tried to avoided interaction with them, just like the character she was imitating would do.  Finally, she watched Kaoru walk through the doors with Yahiko in tow.  _Finally, the target arrives.  Time to get to work._

Hoshi went through the stretches and warms ups flawlessly.  Master Maekawa saw nothing in her to correct, only gave her a slight nod of approval as he walked through the ranks as Kaoru led the group.  Finally, Kaoru broke them off by lining them up into to two rows as they practiced various attacks and blocks, alternating which line attacked and which line was defending. 

Hoshi gritted her teeth against her impatience.  _Figures I picked the one day with no actual sparing to do this._   She thought angrily at herself.  She was being rushed through this investigation and so was having to fit this in literally at the eleventh hour.  _Aoshi isn’t going to like that I’m already going over the appointed time limit.  Damn it._

Hoshi went through the whole lesson and the final bow out cursing her circumstances.  Again, she found herself wondering what her mother would say if she knew what kind of language Hoshi was using.  Before joining the Oniwanbanshu Hoshi had never swore, but after spending so much time around a group of fighters not always concerned with proper manners she soon could swear with the best of them, much to the chagrin of her brother.  Just as she was preparing to leave however, Master Maekawa called her over to the front.

Hoshi walked forward respectfully as the other students left and soon she, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Maekawa were the only ones left in the dojo.  “Yes sir?”  she asked.

“You did very well with the lesson today.  I’m surprised with your apparent skill that Master Sato never promoted you higher than he did.”

Hoshi grimaced to herself, _should have realized that he was more insightful that I suspected, oh well, I was trying to get a fight with the girl and I couldn’t do that if I acted completely like an apprentice and kept making mistakes._   “Well sensei,” she answered.  “The apprentices above me were very highly skilled so my rank was deserved.”

“Do you believe so?” Master Maekawa asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  “Kaoru-kun,” he said turning to the girl at his side.  “Will you do these old bones a favor and see what this boy is really capable of for me?”

Kaoru bobbed her head in reply, “of course sir.”  She nodded at Hoshi and then they both turned and suited up in pads and helmets, then grabbed a set of shinais from the racks.  Hoshi was practically bursting with excitement.  _Finally, things are working out just as plan.  Somebody up there must like me after all._

Finally, the two faced off with each other in the middle of the floor and Master Maekawa stepped between them, gave them both a glance to make sure they were ready, raised his hand, and then dropped the signal.

Hoshi deliberately waited for Kaoru to make the first move, stepping forward only to catch Kaoru’s first attack and then sidestepped the barely perpetual second attack that Kaoru launched, spinning around with a cut to the head which Kaoru ducked from and then retaliated.  Hoshi focused on the movements of her opponent, trying to gage her actual skill level.  _She’s an assistant master but her movements are more like that of a highly skilled apprentice, why is she holding back so much?_   Hoshi wondered.  She whipped away from Kaoru’s attack aimed at her head and spun into a cut aimed at Kaoru’s waist.  Kaoru managed to turn and block in time and then reverse her hilt and try to ram it into Hoshi’s side.  Hoshi twisted away from the attack, and then aimed another slash at Kaoru in return.

Finally, Hoshi decided to take the fight up a notch and see if Kaoru responded in kind.  This time when Kaoru’s shinai swept towards her, Hoshi simply dropped to her knee and sweep her leg out, attempting to knock Kaoru down.  Kaoru jumped over Hoshi’s leg as she simultaneously changed her shinai’s direction, bringing it straight down towards Hoshi’s head.  Hoshi sprung forward and rammed into Kaoru before the blow could hit her, knocking them both back.  Her action caused both of them to straighten up just outside of each other’s range of attack.  This time Hoshi didn’t wait for Kaoru to make the first move but sprung forward with a feint that she turned into a thrust.  Kaoru blocked the attack and they stood with blades locked together for an instant before disengaging and then containing the duel.  They kept spinning around each other, filling the dojo with the wooden clack of the shinais.

Hoshi grinned slightly as she realized her opponent’s strategy.  _She only fights a student at their level, if I want to truly see what’s she’s capable of, I have to raise the level of skill.  Good thing that I don’t need this cover again because by the end of this fight there is no way that Maekawa is going to believe that I’m only a mere apprentice._

Hoshi gritted her teeth as she blocked Kaoru’s attack, reversed her hilt, and drove it towards Kaoru’s head.  Kaoru managed to bring her own blade around in time and deflected Hoshi’s attack upwards.  Hoshi brought her leg up and kicked Kaoru across the stomach.  Kaoru retaliated with a quick series of attacks, now no longer using her shinai but also elbows and kicks entering her repertoire.  The fight came to an abrupt end when Hoshi aimed a painfully easy blow to block or dodge, intending from there to feint and strike from another direction, Kaoru didn’t catch the blade and instead let Hoshi hit her.  From what Hoshi saw of Kaoru’s actions in that split second before the blow hit, Kaoru simply let her guard drop and didn’t even try to block the attack.

Hoshi pulled off her helmet, careful to keep from disturbing her disguise, her face flushed with her exercise and Kaoru likewise followed suit.

“As I thought you are much more skilled that you led me to believe.” Master Maekawa replied as he stepped towards the two of them.

Hoshi bowed to him, “you do me quite a great honor sensei.”  Then she turned to Kaoru.  “And you Kaoru-san, you truly are a skilled fighter.”

Kaoru inclined her head slightly and Hoshi watched her carefully trying to read her thoughts.  _Okay, this girl just became_ very _interesting.  Maybe I won’t kill Aoshi for giving me this assignment after all.  But on the bright side I’m sure I can come up with another dozen reasons to skin him alive.  Some of them might even be good ones._

_***_

Aoshi, Han’nya, and Shikijo had split up as soon as they hit Tokyo with the understanding that they would all meet back at a specific time and place, bringing Hoshi if they found her.  Han’nya hurried through the streets, glancing around the Kamiya dojo before making his way quickly up a tree and glancing into the grounds.  He spotted Kenshin and Megumi working in the garden, nearby were the two little girls playing with a ball and Sanosuke sitting on the porch watching the scene.  Han’nya hurried and quickly covered all the ground around the school and then finally concluded that Hoshi was nowhere nearby.

_If anything happens to her…_   Han’nya stopped those thoughts but there was one thing he knew with utter certainly.  _If she dies then there’s nothing left in this world for me._

Aoshi hurried through the streets of Tokyo, carefully keeping his sword hidden as he searched for the familiar figure of his sister.  _Why did I have to let her out of my sight?_   He cursed.  The old familiar fear was rising up in him and he felt himself growing more and more desperate to find her by the minute.  All he saw in his mind’s eye was the bloody and broken body of his sister from the time Okina had found her half dead by the river.  She had been unable to leave her bed for more than two weeks and it was several months before she was able to return to even the lightest of duties.

Until that moment, Aoshi had thought that his sister was invincible.  Ever since she had rescued him from his father’s wrath and the way she held her head up high and refused even the semblance of pity from Okina when she explained the situation to him that night his mother died.  Aoshi knew that she had refused Okina’s offer to live their under his protection without earning her place as well as her brother’s.  She continued her work as a maiko.  With her wages, she paid for lodgings for both herself and Aoshi.  Those had been hard times for Aoshi having to deal with the death of his mother and the destruction of the ideal he had seen his father as embodying. 

Then after his father’s death, Hoshi had joined the Oniwanbanshu and Aoshi hadn’t understood her reasons at the time.  Even now he didn’t understand why she had chosen such a life.  When she saved the Shogun’s life and suddenly became a hero, Aoshi suddenly looked up to her more than he ever had his father, because with her he knew both her strengths and flaws and that made her even more worthy of his praise then his father ever was.

But when she had come back half dead…  Aoshi had sworn one thing as he watched his sister relearn how to walk again, that no matter what he would always look after her, he would never let any harm come to her ever again.  From the moment he became Okashira he ranked the protection of his sister, Edo Castle, the Shogun, the Oniwanbanshu, and then himself in descending order. Because of the war he had lost 2 of those things, he refused to lose anymore. 

Finally, Aoshi had to stop his search and hurry to the designated meeting place.  He prayed that one of the other’s had managed to find her.  _Please don’t let any harm come to her, please._

Aoshi breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the corner to see Shikijo holding a young man’s arms pinned behind his back as he struggled half heartily against his grasp.  After a closer look, Aoshi realized that it was his sister in disguise.

“Will you let go of me already?  Seriously what is going on here?” Hoshi demanded.

Shikijo looked up as Aoshi joined them.  Aoshi saw a flicker as Han’nya came towards them from down a side street.  Judging from the look in his eyes he was also relived to see Hoshi was all right.

 “Here Okashira I’ve caught our little wild cat, and she put up a merry little chase as well.”  Shikijo told them gaily. 

“Will you put me down you oversized buffoon?”  Hoshi yelled.

Aoshi nodded and Shikijo released her, she stepped away from them, picked up her fallen bag on the ground, and looked at them all with disdain.  “Would someone please explain what the hell is going on here?  Didn’t Han’nya give you the message that I would be back by lunch time?”

Aoshi stepped forward, “yes he did, but we thought that you might just be trying to get us out of the way so that you could face the swordsman on your own.”

Hoshi wrinkled her nose.  “Ok that’s idiocy for three reasons, first you gave me orders to investigate the girl and boy and I swore to follow your orders, even though I didn’t like them.  By the way, you owe me for that you prat.  Second of all, after the time I’ve spent observing them I’m not convinced that swordsman is even a man.  He does more housework then a woman, and far more cheerfully and don’t even get me started on how scared he is of the girl, it’s pathetic really.  And thirdly,” Hoshi tipped her head in thought.  “Actually there isn’t a third reason, but still I was being good, I swear.”

Beside Aoshi, Han’nya and Shikijo started laughing slightly.  Aoshi just shook his head.  His fear was starting to fade away.  “If you say so,” he responded, “let’s just get you back to the mansion now.”

“Oh wait I almost forgot,” Hoshi said, her eyes suddenly growing bright.  She took two steps forward towards her brother, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the check.  “I love you little brother.” She said happily. 

Aoshi looked at her with  wide eyes, he could see out of the corner of his eye Shikojo’s jaw dropping at the sight.  “Who are you and what did you do to my sister?” He asked in bewilderment.

Hoshi drew back, her eyes glowing with amusement.  “Is that humor you’re showing brother?  You might finally be beginning to form emotions and joining the ranks of us mere humans.”

Aoshi shook his head, still in shock, but regaining his poker face.  “Let’s just get to the mansion, then you had better start talking.” They filed around her, immediately falling into the same formation used to escort prisoners and started out.  Hoshi looked at them and rolled her eyes.  “So what am I now, a prisoner?”

“Yes,” Shikijo responded blandly.  _Someone’s got to protect the girl from herself._

Hoshi rolled her eyes and sighed.

***

Hiroko waited for a quiet moment to sneak away to read the note which had been passed to him by one of the runners he had set up before going undercover.  The note was quick and to the point but still Hiroko had to read it twice.

                                                                                        

_Kanryu’s special guards have been confirmed as the remaining members of the Oniwanbanshu.  The runners have been followed, your position is comprised, leave immediately._

He crumpled the paper in his hands, those two lines filling him at once with a mixture of shock and fury.  _Damn it all, I’ve worked too hard to get here.  It’s taken years to be able to get a place here at the mansion and now in less than a week I’m ordered to pull out?_ Hiroko fumed.  He took a deep breath.  He had never been one to disobey orders but there was always a time for firsts.  _I refuse to leave immediately,_ he decided.  _No matter consequences I’m staying until morning, I’ve got until then to prove that Kanryu is really behind the Spider’s Web._

Hiroko didn’t believe a word of the conversation he had overheard the night before about the Oniwanbanshu only being hired to find the real dealer in the opium because Kanryu wanted to clear his name.  _I have until morning, so there’s no time to start like the present._ Hiroko slipped the paper into his sleeve and then boldly stepped out into the corridor.  He didn’t return to his duties, he really didn’t care anymore.  It was time to explore the upper reaches of the mansion and see what he could find.

***

Numbly Kaoru watched the young man leave the dojo before turning and beginning to gather her things up, all the while aware of Yahiko’s and Master Maekawa’s gaze following her.

“Kaoru, what were you doing back there?” Yahiko demanded suddenly, unable to keep his mouth closed any longer.  “I’ve seen you fight better when you were beating Kenshin up ‘cause he brought a strange woman back to the dojo, so what’s your problem now?”

Master Maekawa’s eye’s turned into question marks at Yahiko’s comment but he let it pass.  “Kaoru-kun I think you and I should have some tea, I would like a private word with you.”

Kaoru’s head popped up, “could we have a talk another time?  I really have to get home and see to a few things.”

“I think not,” Maekawa replied sharply.

Kaoru nodded and meekly followed him out of the dojo with Yahiko on her heels.  They walked back to the house where Maekawa’s wife was busy sweeping the porch.  Her graying hair carefully pulled back in a knot on the back of her head.  She looked up as she saw her husband approach.

“Some tea for Kaoru and I,” he said sharply.

His wife nodded and went quickly to prepare things.  Maekawa led them into the common room before turning to Yahiko.  “I would prefer a private word if you please.”

Yahiko grimaced and moodily stepped out and sat dejectedly on the porch, his shinai placed across his lap as he scowled at all the world.  _Why does everyone have to leave me out of things just because I’m a kid?_

Maekawa’s wife smiled slightly as she saw Yahiko sitting on the porch.  She had years of dealing with boys as a mother of three sons and wife of a dojo master and after she had delivered a steaming pot of tea and two mugs to her husband and Kaoru she came back with another steaming mug and small plate heaped with treats and placed them by Yahiko with a smile.  “Bring the plate and mug back to the kitchen when you’re finished,” she instructed him. 

Yahiko looked at her gratefully.  “Hey thanks a lot,” he replied happily as he started in on his snack.

Meanwhile Maekawa was busy integrating Kaoru.  “Why don’t you explain just what kind of trouble you’ve managed to get yourself into this time Kaoru-kun?” he asked.

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes.  “I’m not in any kind of trouble at all, I swear.”

Maekawa raised an eyebrow.  _That would be the first._   “All right then why don’t you explain to me just why threw the fight like that?  I’ve never know you to lose your focus in a fight like you did today so something must be going on.”

Kaoru looked down in her mug.  “I’m not really sure,” she mumbled.  “I just suddenly realized in the middle of the fight that I didn’t really want to beat him, that’s all.”

Maekawa looked at her sharply.  “So you threw the fight?  Why?”

“I dunno,” Kaoru replied with a shrug of her shoulders, all of her focus on her mug in her lap.  “It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time that’s all.”

“Kaoru-kun?”  Maekawa questioned as Kaoru seemed to be lost in her own world.

Kaoru raised her head and smiled slightly.  “I’m fine,” she assured him. 

“Really?” Maekawa questioned, “you have hardly been acting like yourself for a while now, ever since you got into that fight over a dog, or whatever the actual affair was.  Would you mind telling me what’s brothering you?”

Kaoru sighed and lowered her gaze.  “I’m sorry but I can’t really tell you, it’s a private affair.  Let’s just say that I recently got some very bad news and I’m not really sure what to think about it.”  _What is a girl supposed to think when she finds out that her father was one of the most feared hitokiri of the revolution and he did it all for her?_

Maekawa sighed internally at Kaoru’s reluctance.  He knew from experience that wild horses couldn’t drag a secret from her.  “Is this something to do with that Rurouni staying with you?  Himura-san wasn’t it?”

Kaoru’s head popped up, “oh no, this has nothing to do with Kenshin.” She exclaimed.  Then she smiled slightly, “I’m fine really, you don’t need to worry about me, this is something that I have to work out on my own.”

“All right Kaoru-kun,” Maekawa replied, “but don’t forget that there are people willing to help you.”

Kaoru looked at him merrily.  “Of course.  Now come on, I’m sure we can find better things to talk about then this.”  With that the talk turn to other matters as they finished off the pot of tea.  Finally, Kaoru rose to leave and Yahiko joined her the minute she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.  She and Yahiko walked back to the dojo in silence.  Once they reached the house, Kenshin greeted them merrily.  At that point, Yahiko had reached his limit and had to know the truth. 

Yahiko came back from putting up their things in the dojo and then sat down next to Kaoru on the porch as she was busy talking to Kenshin about various matters.  “All right, want to explain that fight to me now?” he asked almost politely, even as he cut Kenshin off in midsentence.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at him in surprise, “what are you talking about Yahiko?” Kenshin asked in puzzlement.

Kaoru on the other hand simply got a faraway look in her eyes.  “I’m not really sure why I threw the fight,” she said in a far away tone.

Kenshin’s look became more confused until Yahiko jumped in and explained the encounter.  “Oh,” Kenshin responded briefly.  “Kaoru-dono?”

Kaoru’s face became a puzzle as she struggled to explain to them.  “It was just a feeling I guess,” Kaoru said finally.

“A feeling?” Kenshin questioned.

“Yeah, I just got this feeling that I shouldn’t let the fight gone on any longer.  Almost like it was dangerous to show any more of my skills.  I don’t know why I felt like that.  I really can’t explain it.  At first I just ignored it but as the fight went on and the guy started showing far more skill then an apprentice should have, the feeling just got stronger so I finally just listened to it and let him hit me and end the fight.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Yahiko said, trying to understand the situation.  “You did all that just because of some irrational feeling?”

“You shouldn’t dismiss such instincts so readily Yahiko,” Kenshin cautioned.  _After all I know from personal experiences that such instincts are usually right and should be listened to.  Then again sometimes they’re not, like that time with the rabbit I thought was an assassin trying to kill me._   “It is possible that Kaoru-dono was aware of some hidden danger in fighting this young man.  Or it could just be that we are all a little jumpy with the Oniwanbanshu’s threat.” Kenshin concluded.  _Like I was with the rabbit, but then after two attempts that had already come close to ending my life, combined with my lifestyle at the time, I think I was entitled to be a little jumpy._

“Great, now I’m jumping at shadows,” Kaoru sighed.  “I’m going to clean the floors and try to get out of this mood.”   She got up and walked away from them and Yahiko followed her with his eyes.

“Housework to cheer up, girls don’t make any sense.”  Yahiko commented.

Kenshin laughed and stood up, “this one agrees with you Yahiko, indeed I do.”


	10. Revaluations in the Dark

**Chapter 9**

**Revaluations in the Dark**

After Aoshi and the others returned to the mansion, they barely had a chance to breathe before they were summoned to Kanryu’s office.  Shikijo filed in behind the others into the well-furnished room that had two walls filled with richly bound leather books from floor to ceiling.  Kanryu sat at his desk, immediately behind him was a pair of glass doors that led out onto a balcony overlooking the front avenue.  Beside Kanryu stood a rough looking guard who glared at the group with disdain.  Aoshi recognized the man from his dealings around the mansion and knew that he was Shin, the head of Kanryu’s bodyguards and one of those that was there when he and Hoshi had stepped in before Kanryu had a chance to deal with Beshimi when Megumi had first run away.  Other than that, Aoshi had little interaction with the man as their duties were far different then just simple bodyguard work that Shin performed.

“Please have a seat,” Kanryu offered.  Hoshi was the only one who accepted the offer.  She gracefully sank into one of the rich velvet chairs, Aoshi and Han’nya stood behind her on both sides, and Shikijo stood off to one side, crossing his arms.  He glanced behind him and saw Beshimi’s small figure crouched in the corner of the room.  Normally Hyottoko wouldn’t be far behind the group but since his fight with Sanosuke, he hadn’t been as able to perform his duties as well.

“What is this about?” Aoshi demanded.

Kanryu looked Aoshi up and down with a speculative look that made Shikijo’s skin crawl.  “I understood that you were finishing your investigation on the Kamiya dojo today and I wanted a full report since you seem to have overlooked it.”

“As a matter of fact I was waiting until all my agents had returned from the field before making a report.” Aoshi countered.

“Very well then I’m listening.”

Aoshi turned to Han’nya and nodded.  Without missing a beat, Han’nya stepped forward and gave an abridged version of the report he had delivered earlier.  When he said that Kenshin was really the Battosai, Hoshi suddenly interrupted him in shock.  “You’ve got to be kidding!” she exclaimed.

“Indeed, are you sure about that?” Kanryu asked in equal shock.

Han’nya shook his head.  “Beyond a doubt Kenshin Himura is Hitokiri Battosai.”  Kanryu’s eyes widen slightly in terror, Hoshi on the other hand burst into laughter.

“So he’s the… And she’s the…  And they’re…”  She cackled.  Han’nya took a deep breath and once Hoshi’s laughter stated calming down he continued. 

Shikijo watched Hoshi in shock.  _She’s been acting weird today, even for her.  First she becomes all emotional over her brother and now this._ Shikijo, like all the members of the Oniwanbanshu, was well aware of Hoshi and Aoshi’s affection for each other, but it was something that was never discussed or even something that they displayed.  But heaven help the man that tried to hurt either of them, for he would soon learn the meaning of the term ‘unleashing of hell’.  In fact, every member of the Oniwanbanshu would fight and die for the others.  No matter their personal differences, they were fiercely loyal to each other.  And that was especially true for their devotion to Aoshi.  They would follow him through hell and obey any order, no matter what that was.  _After all, he has never deserted us, no matter the personal cost to himself…_

“I see, no wonder you were unable to recover Megumi at first with the Battosai as your opponent.  Is that all?” Kanryu asked.

“Hardly, we haven’t even gotten to the best part,” Hoshi said, leaning forward, propping her elbows on the desk and looking Kanryu straight in the eye.

Kanryu raised an elbow at her, “just who are you anyways?” He asked in distaste.

Hoshi grinned at him and then started pulling off her disguise, finishing with pulling off her wig where it had covered her hair that had been carefully tucked up.  “Better?”  Hoshi asked.

Kanryu smiled slightly.  “Of course Hoshi-san, I must confess that was a very complete disguise.

“Adequate I suppose,” Hoshi sniffed.  She sat back in her chair and stretched her legs in front of her.  If her mother could see her at the moment she would be horrified at Hoshi’s lack of grace and posture.  “My investigation was on that boy and the girl at the dojo and trust me this is the best part of the story, especially after Han’nya’s report.”

“And what is that exactly?” Kanryu asked.

Shikijo was also very interested to hear it as well, considering Hoshi reaction earlier.  Likewise, every other member of the Oniwanbanshu was also eager to hear her report, when Hoshi was excited about something it usually meant that the Oniwanbanshu would soon be in for very interesting times.

“First off the boy.  His name is Yahiko Myojin.  His father was a samurai that fought and died in the war for the Shogun, nothing unusual there.  His mother had to sell off everything, ended up in a brothel, and then died of syphilis.  Then because the family was in debt to the yakuza they took the boy in and made him into a pickpocket until he was pulled out by Himura and the girl, Kaoru Kamiya.  His past was so tragic that I almost shed a tear over it.” Hoshi began.

“Next we have Kamiya.  She’s the owner of the school.  Comes from an old samurai family and they’ve owned that school since the time of Tokugawa Ieyasu over two hundred years ago.  Her father was Koshijiro Kamiya who developed the style that is taught at the school now.  Some philosophy about not killing, anyways, then he left to fight in Kyoto after he was threatened by some retainers of the shogun when they held a sword to his daughter’s pretty throat.  He comes back when the war was over, names his daughter assistant master, and dies 6 months later in the Battle of Ueno where he got caught in one of the minor riots that happened.  Afterwards the girl took up teaching at the school.  And if our Battosai isn’t head over heels for her then I’ll eat my sandals.  It’s sad really how he jumps when she snaps her fingers,” Hoshi declared.  _If I had that kind of power over men I could rule the world, shame that it’s wasted on the wrong people.  Then again, what would I do with the world?_

Kanryu’s eyebrows raised at that slightly.  “I thought you said this was interesting?”

Hoshi’s face turned mischievous.  “Of course it is.  I haven’t gotten to the best part yet.  For the sack of completeness, I decided to research just what her father did in the war and ran into a dead end.  Though every source I found said that he was a part for the Shinsengumi I found no records of a Koshijiro Kamiya serving with them.  So after a very long hunt, several headaches, and over three hours hanging from a balcony I came across this piece of information.  Her father has no record of serving with the Shinsengumi because he had been made into one of their silent killers, or more precisely he was known simply as Hitokiri Hanjiro.  Now do you understand my amusement?”

Shikiojo’s eyes widened in shock.  _So the legendary Battosai is living with the daughter of his mortal enemy, and according to Hoshi-dono he’s in love with her?  No wonder she was laughing, this is priceless._

“You sure about all this?”  Kanryu questioned.

Hoshi nodded, “amusing isn’t it?  The Battosai sweet on the daughter of his mortal enemy, and I thought things like this only happened in fairy tales.  Guess I’m wrong.”

“Well if that’s the case I say we just use that girl as leverage to get the Battosai to hand Megumi over to us quietly.”  The guard, Shin, said from behind Kanryu suddenly.

The members of the Oniwanbanshu tried very hard to hide their laugher over that comment and failed bitterly, only Aoshi was able to keep a straight face, everyone else was nearly overcome with a sudden violent coughing spell, Hoshi being the only one who laughed openly.

“That is a singularly bad idea.” Aoshi said drily.

“And why is that exactly?” Shin questioned harshly.

Shikijo could tell from a look that he was one of the few men who wasn’t afraid of either Aoshi or the Oniwanbanshu, Shikijo thought he was a fool.

Hoshi shook her head to regain her composure.  “Because if there’s one thing that you don’t do with dangerous men like the Battosai it’s try and hurt or threaten the people they are closest too, unless of course you are in a fortified position with a small army at your beck and call, and this mansion is far from what I would call ‘fortified’.  Things don’t tend to go well for you if you do, unless of course you want to start an all out war, which I’m going to assume you don’t want.”

“And what is that supposed to mean exactly?” Shin demanded.

Hoshi stared at him as if to get a better look.  “While we’re on it, why are you here anyways?  You’re not an important person after all.”

The man growled and took a step towards her, Aoshi being the closest stepped forward, sweeping his coat aside and lightly resting his hand on his sword, ready to draw it if the man made a move towards his sister.  He didn’t even have to turn around to know that Han’nya was likewise prepared to leap into the fight to protect Hoshi, Shikijo was already standing with clenched fists, and Beshimi had his darts ready for the first available shot.

“Shin, back down!” Kanryu snapped.  Shin growled again but then stepped back to Kanryu’s side.

The men of the Oniwanbanshu relaxed their stance and Hoshi went on to explain herself as though nothing had happened.  “It works like this.  First of all, let’s say that Kaoru Kamiya is like me.  What do you think these guys,” Hoshi explained as she jabbed her thumbs towards the group behind her, “would do if someone did to me what you’re suggesting?”

“Track the man down and beat him to within an inch of life,” Shikijo growled.

“Then rip off both his finger and toenails,” Beshimi added without missing a beat.

“Then jab iron spikes into his feet, pour hot wax into those wounds, burn out his eyes, and cut out his tongue,” Han’nya continued in a menacing tone.

“And then if he’s still alive roust him slowly over a spit.” Aoshi finished almost disinterestedly.

“Exactly,” Hoshi said calmly.  “You don’t piss off people like them.”

“Hoshi is right,” Aoshi explained.  “If you try such a method then my men won’t be a part of it.  I’ll have nothing to do with such idiocy.  If you want Megumi back then I suggest that we consider other methods.”

“You,” Shin started but Kanryu held up a hand and stopped the man in midsentence.  “Of course, you are the very voice of logic, Okashira.  Very well then, I’ll consider the matter and of course if you have any ideas I will hear them.  Until then I ask you to continue keeping an eye on the dojo and of course seeing to your other duties.”

_Meaning the spy,_ Aoshi incline his head slightly and turned to leave, the others right behind him.  He didn’t stop until he reached the Oniwanbanshu’s common room where Hyottoko had been working on preparing another oil bag for himself before turning on his sister.  “All right, what was it that you didn’t tell?”  He demanded.

Hoshi’s eyes opened innocently, “Why would you think that I wouldn’t tell the whole story to Kanryu?”

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her.  “Sister.”

Hoshi laughed slightly and then flopped on the floor, throwing the remains of her disguise on the table along with her bag and leaning back.  “Okay I’ll tell, but first we should catch up poor Hyottoko on the situation.”

“Fatso already knows all about the Battosai,” Beshimi cut in.

“You should watch your mouth Shorty,” Hyottoko shot back.

Hoshi shook her head.  Everyone in the group was used to the constant bickering between Hyottoko and Beshimi though it was nowhere near as bad as that between Aoshi and Hoshi.  She held up her hand, “please boys, kiss and make up because Mommy’s going to tell a story now.”  With that, she launched into her report.  After she had caught Hyottoko up, she went on with the rest of it.  “As you know I didn’t finish up my investigation until today.  When I was doing my research I found out that after daddy dearest came back from the war and promoted his daughter he also started training her to become a master and I wanted to know just how much she learned from her father and what kind of a threat that she poised.  Since I think I’ve managed to convince all you boneheads that a woman can be a very dangerous creature when properly motivated.”  Hoshi explained.  She glanced around at the men making sure that they agreed with her before continuing.  “There’s a dojo that she gives lessons at, the Maekawa dojo, so I showed up pretending to want lessons.  Afterwards I got a chance to go one on one with her and it was a very interesting fight.”

“Who won?” Hyottoko asked with interest.

“I did,” Hoshi bragged mildly.

Beshimi’s face screwed up, “so she’s not much a threat then?”

“Oh, contrary,” Hoshi replied.  “It didn’t take me long to figure out that she would only fight me at the level she believed me to be on.  So in order to get her to fight me for real I had to practically face her full out like I would if I was facing Aoshi, who I would still be able to beat I might add.  Anyways, at first, she was responding to my every challenge and then suddenly at the end she let herself be beaten by the simplest of attacks, just a simple thrust, that’s it.  More than that, she deliberately dropped her guard.”

“Was it because she knew who you were?” Han’nya questioned. 

Hoshi shook her head, “I don’t think so, she never gave even the slightest indication that she suspected anything.  It was almost as though she didn’t want to show what she was really capable of.  There was very little in the way of evidence while in the fight with her to back this up but I have the strong suspicion that she has the skills of a master, or at least very close to it.  But like I said I have nothing to back that up.”

“So in other words we are looking at three capable fighters protecting Megumi inside a walled complex with neighbors on every side who could hear something and call the police in to complicate matters if there was a fight that lasted long enough.”  Aoshi responded.  “Yet another reason why we should consider other methods of retrieving Takani.”

Hoshi nodded.  “My thoughts exactly brother.  It would seem that we have found a fight that’s worthy of the revolution this far into the Meiji era.”

“Then it looks like we have a chance to show the world that we really are the best warriors of the revolution then, doesn’t it?”  Shikijo laughed.

_The best warriors of the revolution,_ Aoshi thought suddenly.  He had never thought about it but looking around at the faces of his men he suddenly realized how much a victory now would mean to them.  _Yes, the least they deserve is to be known as the best.  After all there is no group more loyal or devoted then this odd assembly of those considered the rejects of society.  And I will see to it that they are known as the best, if even for a moment._

“Well that’s all well and good but while I was out I did some shopping and got all of you something.” Hoshi responded suddenly reaching over and grabbing her bag.

All the men looked suspiciously at her as she walked over to Hyottoko and extracted a small object.

“What’s this?” Hyottoko asked as Hoshi handed the small box like object to him.

“It’s a music box, just turn that handle.” Hoshi instructed.

Hyottoko turned the handle and the room was suddenly filled with the melancholy notes of a traditional Japanese song.  “Hey, it’s that one you’re always playing for me,” Hyottoko exclaimed in surprise.  “Thanks a lot.”

Hoshi smiled, “Beshimi this is for you, everything that an aspiring medical assistant needs.”  She tossed Beshimi a small black bundle which Beshimi unrolled to find that it was kit containing neatly arranged sets of bandages, scalpels, and other odds and ends.  Hoshi walked over to Shikijo with a sparkle in her eyes.  “Since I feel kind of bad about cheating you out of all your money I bought these so you could get some more practice.”  With that she extracted a set of dice. 

Shikijo accepted them with a sour look on his face.  “I get another set of dice?”

“And this too, thought it might look nice in your room,” Hoshi laughed and extracted a rolled up piece of parchment that proved to be an elaborate ink painting.  Then she walked over to Aoshi, “this is for you.”

Aoshi accepted the book she handed him.  He took one look at the title, “You’re giving me a book about comedy?” he asked.

Hoshi shrugged, “it can’t hurt, and it might do you some good, more importantly it cost practically nothing.  Oh and Han’nya there’s a new set of clothes in there for you, your other’s are getting a bit threadbare.” Hoshi said tossing the bag to Han’nya.  Hoshi looked around the room for a moment.  “Now what do you all say?”

“Thank you Hoshi,” they responded together.

“Nice to know I’ve got you boys trained,” Hoshi laughed.  “Now where did my shamisen go?  I heard this new song in town and I want to figure out how to play it.”  Hoshi asked looking around for her instrument.  While she was doing that Shikijo and Han’nya left to see to other duties but Aoshi and Beshimi stuck around for a moment.  His sister had always been a talented musician and had an ear for picking up on new melodies.  Standing back in a corner of the room Aoshi’s face relaxed slightly as he listened to his sister’s strong voice fill the room.

***

Kaoru and Megumi were hard at work in the kitchen preparing lunch.  Outside they could hear the happy cries of the girls as Kenshin alternatively ran around with them on his shoulders playing horsey. 

“Then you add just a little bit of soy sauce and keep stirring until it’s nice and browned.” Megumi instructed her.  Kaoru nodded and took up the wooden spoon and started stirring.

“Thanks again for helping me Megumi.” Kaoru responded.  “Maybe now they won’t make as much fun of my cooking.”

Megumi smiled slightly.  ‘Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to cook?” Megumi asked curiously.  Over the past few days a strange sort of friendship had sprung up between them, even though it seemed every time Megumi spoke with Kenshin, Kaoru scowled at her.  Sometimes Megumi would strike up a conversation with Kenshin when Kaoru was around just to see her expression, but when it was just the two of them they were on quite civil terms.

Kaoru shook her head.  “My mother died when I was very little and she never really got the chance to show me how to do much of anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Megumi responded.  “If I’m not out of place in asking, how did she die?”

Kaoru glanced up at her and saw the sympathetic curiosity in Megumi’s eyes.  “In childbirth, she and the baby died.  I was only about 6 or 7 at the time so I don’t remember too much about her.”

“I see,” Megumi responded, she waited for a while before another question sprang to mind.  “About last night, does that sort of thing happen all the time?” Megumi asked suddenly.

“Huh?” Kaoru questioned, “oh do you mean with Kenshin?”

Megumi nodded, the whole incident had been rather odd for her.  Doctor Gensei had a late night visit and so he had left the girls with Kaoru for the night.  Kaoru had tucked the girls in and told them a story to put them to sleep.  What had confused Megumi about the whole affair was Kenshin sitting outside the door listening.  After the girls had fallen asleep, midway through the story Kaoru had stepped out of the room and Kenshin had immediately asked Kaoru what happened to the two frogs.  Megumi watched in confusion as Kaoru finished the story for him.

“Yes, the story about the two frogs from Osaka and Kyoto is a common story, why did he act as though he had never heard it before?” Megumi questioned.  Kenshin had seemed more eager to hear the end of the story then the two girls had been.

Kaoru shook her head.  “I can’t be certain of this but I’ve gotten the impression that Kenshin didn’t have much of a childhood.  The things that we take for granted that most people enjoy in their youth Kenshin never had.  I do know that he was very young when he went to fight in the revolution and had to grow up faster than most people.  That’s why he doesn’t know even the most common childhood story.”

Megumi’s eyes grew sad, “and yet looking at him you would never guess such a thing,” she whispered softly.

“I know.  He’s pretty hard to read most of the time.  And there are other times when I think that he’s just putting on an act because he doesn’t want to worry the people around him.”

“Well I think he’s making up with any lost childhood with those two girls,” Megumi commented as Kenshin’s laughter was clear even over the excited squeals of the young girls.

Kaoru laughed, “I won’t argue with you on that one.  He certainly makes a fool of himself at times, doesn’t he?  Especially when he’s around those girls.”

“Yes and then when he gets serious he can be almost frightening.” Megumi responded thoughtfully.

Kaoru’s face clouded, “yes I know.” She said softly.  All she could see was that clearing and Kenshin standing over Jin-e with his sword raised, ready to deliver that deathblow.

“Kaoru, are you all right?” Megumi asked worriedly.

“What, me?  I’m fine really.” Kaoru said suddenly, pulled out of her reveille. 

“So when did you get to be such a story teller?” Megumi asked.  It seemed almost every night Kaoru would be requested to tell another story.

Kaoru shook her head, “one of the few things I remember about my mother was her always telling me stories.  But I didn’t really start telling stories until Ayame and Suzume where left in my care when that bout of influenza struck Tokyo several years ago.  It was right after their parents died from it and Doctor Gensei didn’t want the girls exposed to it, after all Suzume was still just a baby at the time, so he left them with me with orders that I’d not even leave the dojo until the epidemic was over.  I even had to cancel lessons for a few weeks.  One night Suzume had a bout of colic and Ayame had gotten stung by a bee so I had two crying children on my hands, it was late at night and I wanted to sleep so I finally resorted to telling Ayame my mother’s favorite story to get at least one of them to sleep.  The next thing I know I had become the master storyteller for the girls.”

Megumi smiled, “well I suppose your only other option to put them to sleep would be to sing to them.”

Kaoru shook her head, “no way, my singing would have only made them cry louder.”

Megumi laughed and they continued talking about various things until they were interrupted by a shadow at the door.  The women looked up to Kenshin with Suzume on his shoulders and Ayame at his side while Kenshin held out an envelope in one hand.

“This came for you Kaoru-dono.” Kenshin said respectfully.

Kaoru wiped her hands on her apron, walk to him, and took the single envelope.  “Yasu again, looks like the problems with the mail have sorted themselves out.” Kaoru replied taking one glance at the neatly formed characters.

Kenshin smiled slightly, “well I’m glad that everything worked out all right then, that I am.”  Kenshin left them and Kaoru walked back to the steaming pots, the letter tuck into her sleeve.

“Who’s Yasu?” Megumi asked curiously.

“An old friend of mine, he’s in the army now and he writes me to let me know how he’s doing.”  Kaoru responded, taking up her spoon again.

“Is he some old flame of yours then?” Megumi teased her.

“Depends what you mean by old flame,” Kaoru replied drily.  “If you’re talking about love and passion, gods forbid no.  If you’re talking annoyance and irritation then yes.”

Megumi’s face wrinkled up, “I thought you said that he was a friend.”

“He is, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t irritating.”  Kaoru tried to explain.  “Take Sanosuke for example, I consider him a friend but he still annoys me when he comes here, eats all my food, then complains about it and doesn’t lift a finger to help around here.  In fact it’s kind of the same thing come to think of it.”

Megumi raised one eyebrow, “well when you put it into those terms I understand exactly what you’re saying.”  _After all I don’t care much for the man myself._   “Anyways, dinner is ready now so let’s gather everyone up and get this served.”

***

Hiroko crept quietly through the upstairs.  He had managed to avoid anyone when he started his search into the upper reaches of the mansion.  He heard voices approaching his location and recognized one of them as Kanryu’s.  He glanced around, saw a door on his right and ducked through it.  The room beyond was dark and deserted and Hiroko breathed a sigh of relief as the voices passed by his location without stopping.  Hiroko listened to the snippet of the conversation that he caught as they passed by.

“So they have made no move to remove Megumi from the dojo?”  Kanryu asked.

“None at all, it will probably be some time before they try something like that, don’t worry we are prepared to act in case they do…” came the level reply from an unknown man.  Hiroko listened harder but the conversation moved down the hallway and behind hearing range.

_Who is this Megumi woman, and what dojo were they talking about?_ Hiroko pursed his lips.  _In any case, it’s a lead outside of the mansion, and it leads back to Kanryu.  I guess I can just leave the mansion now and report this.  Once we find this Megumi, we should be able to get her to talk and tell us just what her connection is to Kanryu._

Hiroko was just preparing to ease the door open and sneak out until he suddenly gave his surroundings a serious look.  He was standing in what seemed to be a small lab area.  He walked carefully around the tables piled high with various apparitions.  Everything seemed clean and organized.  _Just what is Kanryu doing with a room like this?_ Hiroko wondered.  He spotted a small amount of a white powder on the edge of one table and carefully took a taste of it.  _Opium!_ Hiroko thought in wonder at the familiar taste before a grin spread over his face.  _And it’s the Spider’s Web.  Now I have everything I need.  I never even suspected that he would be bold enough to have his lab in his own home._

Carefully Hiroko crept from the room and carefully made his way back down the stairs and into the familiar hallways of the servant’s quarters.  He made his way outside intending to leave the grounds as quickly as possible.  His plan came to an abrupt halt when suddenly from out of nowhere a heavy chain wrapped itself tightly around him, jerking him off his feet and forcing him to the ground.  He struggled against his bonds but was stopped when a large, heavily muscular man with a scarred face and wild hair stood over him, holding one end of the chain in his hand.

“Beshimi, I have the rat.”  Hiroko looked as a small man who vaguely resembled a cat came forward.

 “We should take him to the Okashira instantly, Shikijo.”  Beshimi declared.

Shikijo scoffed, “of course, run along and tell him about it.  I’ll be right behind you.”

Beshimi nodded and disappeared.  Then Shikijo secured the chains around Hiroko before jerking him to his feet and forcing him to walk back into the mansion.  Hiroko was led up to the second floor to the east wing where he was led into a small room where a man with jet black hair and ice blue eyes sat at a writing desk, Hiroko assumed that he must be the Okashira.  In the corner, Hiroko saw Hoshi sitting calmly on the floor with Beshimi crouched nearby.

“Here’s the little rat, Okashira.  What should we do with him?”  Shikijo asked.

“You say that he was in the laboratory?” The Okashira replied calmly, dispassionately as he eyed Hiroko with piercing eyes.

“Yes Okashira,” Beshimi replied.

“Well do you have anything to say then Hiroko Sato?” the Okashira asked him coldly.

Hiroko smiled, not even showing a flicker of surprise at the use of his real name, _no matter what I say I’m a dead man now._   He had no illusions about what would happen to him now.  He had taken that chance when he decided to stay.  It was simply a risk he had accepted at the time.  “It would seem that the Oniwanbanshu do their work well.”

“Yes and I’m afraid calling my brother pretty isn’t going to get you out of this one, though it would be amusing.” Hoshi added.

“What should we do with him then Okashira?” Shikijo asked.  “Get rid of him?”

The Okashira was prevented from replying when the door was suddenly thrown open and a man that Hiroko recognized as Shin, the head of Kanryu’s bodyguards walked in followed by two of his men.

“So the police agent was spotted in the laboratory then?  Why is he still alive?” Shin demanded harshly.

The Okashira’s face flicker with disapproval, Hoshi on the other hand was the one who responded to Shin’s challenge. 

“Do you even have a brain or does your sword do all your thinking for you?” she asked harshly.

One of the men sneered at her.  “You should watch your mouth.  No matter what class they think they are, a whore like you should know their place.”

Shikijo instantly elbowed the man in the face.  The guard hit the floor, his eyes unseeing, a trickle of blood spilling onto the floor from his open mouth. 

“You’ll pay for that!” Shin yelled drawing his sword, his action was quickly followed by the guard at his side, who unlike his leader looked at the Oniwanbanshu members with apprehension.

Within an instant the room was filled with weapons, Aoshi stood and drew his sword, Hoshi produced a fist full of kunai, with Hiroko wondering just where she had kept them.  Beshimi pulled out a wicked set of darts and Hiroko wished suddenly that he wasn’t in the middle of the impending fight.

Shikijo balled up his fists as he faced the men.  “Your man insulted Hoshi-dono.  He got what was coming to him.”

Shin’s eyes narrowed, just as he was about to leap forward however, the guard at his side lost his nerve, turned, and ran.  Shin looked in disgust at his comrade’s cowardice.

“Looks like your man has better sense then you,” Beshimi commented in an amused tone.

“This isn’t over.  I’ll make sure that all of you get what’s coming to you.” Shin growled.  He sheathed his sword and walked out of the room.  The members of the Oniwanbanshu quickly replaced their own weapons.

“Sorry that I didn’t let you deal with this asshole yourself Okashira,” Shikijo said, kicking the unconscious man.  “But his insult to Hoshi-dono annoyed me.”

“I had no intention of dealing with him in any case,” the Okashira said calmly, taking his seat once again.  “He made the mistake of insulting Hoshi to her face, your hit was a mercy compared to what she would have done.”

“Damn straight, if that Shin hadn’t been in the way my daggers would have found their target, then again maybe I should have thrown them after all,” Hoshi said fiercely.  “That man is beginning to annoy me.”

The Okashira returned to the problem of the spy before him, eyeing him with a piercing stare.  Hiroko tried hard not to look away under that stare. 

“Should we kill him then, or do you plan on having his likeness sculptured brother?” Hoshi asked in a dry voice.

The Okashira turned away, “take him to Kanryu, let his men deal with the problem.  We caught him, that’s enough.”

“Yes Okashira,” Shikijo responded, he lifted Hiroko to his feet and marched him out of the little room.

_So this is how my life ends, at the hands of an opium dealer,_ Hiroko thought grimly to himself as Shikijo forced him to march in front of him.  _How ironic._

_***_

It was a couple of days after they had last been to Maekawa’s dojo and from the moment they walked in Yahiko kept a look out for the young man that Kaoru had fought before.  He glanced around the dojo several times but didn’t spot anyone new in the dojo.  He kept hoping that the man would turn up but they went through the whole lesson without a single hitch and Yahiko waited in vain.

_Damn,_ Yahiko swore.  _I wanted to ask that guy how someone who’s supposed to be an apprentice got to be as good as he was.  I mean he beat Kaoru and that can’t be easy from what I’ve seen._  

“Oh Kaoru-chan,” Maekawa’s wife greeted with a smile as she came into the dojo right after the last student had left and Yahiko and Kaoru were packing up to leave.

“Yes?” Kaoru answered as she straightened up.

“I was cleaning out a few chests and found some bits of fabric that I have nothing to make with, I was wondering if you would like to have them to do something with?” She informed her.

Kaoru nodded, “Sure I’ll take a look at them. Yahiko finish putting things together will you?”  Kaoru ordered as she followed Maekawa’s wife out of the dojo.

Yahiko sighed as he grabbed Kaoru’s pads and started shoving them into her bag, _why do I always have to do everything?_   He moaned.

Meanwhile Maekawa was finishing straightening weapons in the racks that looked for all the world to Yahiko as though they were perfectly straight, _he must be as obsessive as Kaoru about everything being tidy,_ he decided.

“Hey Master Maekawa, can I ask you a question?” Yahiko asked suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

Maekawa turned in bemusement to face the boy, “yes Yahiko, what’s that?”

“Well sir,” Yahiko started mindful of his manners.  While he might be disrespectful to Kaoru, he knew that she would put up with it.  Meanwhile he knew that Master Maekawa wouldn’t stand for any of his nonsense so he always watched his behavior around him.  “I was just wondering if the guy that Kaoru fought last time has come back to the school since I didn’t see him today for lessons.”

Maekawa shook his head, “I haven’t seen him since that day, surprising since he seemed so eager for lessons, though…” he trailed off as he got a faraway look as though contemplating something.

“Though what sir?” Yahiko asked in curiosity.

Maekawa shook his head slightly as he focused on Yahiko again.  “It’s just when he fought against Kaoru-kun he was far more skilled than just an apprentice though I don’t know why he would lie about such a thing.”

“Wait, how skilled would he have to be then?”  Yahiko asked with wide eyes, _that’s kind of what Kaoru was saying, that there was something off about that guy._

“You saw the fight, what did you think of his skill?” Maekawa countered.

Yahiko gulped, knowing that he was being tested.  “Well, judging from what I’ve seen of Kaoru’s fights and what happened in that fight in particular he had to be something more like an apprentice master or something akin to that, right?”

Maekawa nodded slightly, “I suspect that at the very least, probably more a master though judging by some of the subtle hints I was picking up.”

“So Kaoru was able to hold her own against a master swordsmen?” Yahiko gasped.  “I had no idea she was that good.”  _So why would that guy show up here unless maybe he was Oniwanbanshu and he was here investigating us?_   Yahiko thought in shock.

Maekawa’s eyes narrowed slightly as a thought hit him, “Yahiko you probably know a lot about what’s going on in Kaoru’s life right now don’t you?”

“Well I guess,” Yahiko answered.  “I mean, I’ve been living at her place for awhile now, but if you want me to tell you what’s going her head and why she threw that fight I have no idea.   When she gets as moody as she has been I have no idea what she’s thinking.”

Maekawa shook his head, “that wasn’t what I wanted at all, I’m willing to let you in on a secret if you would be willing to share why someone like that young man from before would come to my school, fight with her and then just disappear.”

“Oh, well I’m not sure they’d really want me to tell you,” Yahiko hedged.  “I’m sorry.”

“But you know don’t you?” Maekawa persisted.

Yahiko nodded slowly as he bit his lip, “I might.”

“Tell me what kind of trouble Kaoru has gotten herself into now,” Maekawa demanded.

“She’s not in trouble,” Yahiko assured him.  “Really, it’s just, well she did help someone who was in trouble and that guy might have been here because of that but she’s not in trouble right now, really.”  Yahiko smiled brightly trying to make everything seem okay.  _At least she’s not in danger with Kenshin around, Kenshin can beat anybody and he’ll never let anything happen to his girl.  And she did say that the safest place in the world for her was next to Kenshin because he was going to protect her._   Yahiko rationalized.

“So she’s not in trouble now?” Maekawa asked for confirmation.

Yahiko nodded broadly.  “Nope not at all.”

Maekawa breathed a sigh of relief, “I was afraid she had managed to get herself in over her head like she always does.  Well at least there’s no cause for worry this time then, thank you Yahiko.”

“Hey what was that secret you were talking about?” Yahiko asked as Maekawa was turning to leave.

Maekawa turned around and blinked at Yahiko before answering him.  “Oh yes that, well Yahiko the secret that I know about Kaoru is that she isn’t really an assistant master.”

“Huh?” Yahiko asked, tipping his head.  _What the hell is he talking about?_

“No, after her father returned he started training her to be a master, apparently they had some kind of bet going and Kaoru said that she could make master by her birthday.”  Maekawa explained.

“Oh yeah I knew she was in training to be a master,” Yahiko answered, “but what about it?”  _Is that all?  I already knew all about that, so what’s the big deal?_

“Yes well, what Kaoru never told anyone is that only hours before Koshijiro-san was killed, she passed her final test and he made her a master.”

Yahiko felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.  “Kaoru’s a master?” he repeated slowly.  “And she never told anyone?”

Maekawa nodded, “I will ask you to also keep this quiet.”

“But why?” Yahiko asked in confusion.  “Why would she want to hide something like this?”

Maekawa closed his eyes as he replied to Yahiko.  “I asked her that question myself at least a dozen times, she always replied that with her father gone she no longer had the desire to continue to push herself as a swordsmen.  She said that she was good enough as she was to train other students.  Personally I think that she blames herself for not being able to save her father, after all she was only a few feet away from him when he was shot.”

“Oh,” Yahiko replied, feeling a swell of symphony for Kaoru.  _But she seems so tough._   Yahiko thought about to Kaoru’s strange behavior when she was betrayed by her former students, the time when Kenshin was off protecting Tani of the Army Ministry from Jin-e, and the wide eyed look she had given him when he had taken the dart from Beshimi.  _Is all of that just an act and the way she’s been acting lately is the way she really feels?_  “I see, I won’t say anything then.”

Maekawa nodded just as Kaoru walked back in carrying a small stack of assortment fabric in her arms.  “Okay Yahiko we’re ready to go then.”  She announced with a wide smile.  “Thanks again for the fabric.” She thanked Maekawa’s wife.

“Don’t mention it.  You just put it to good use then.” She replied with a smile.

Kaoru turned to Yahiko again, “well then get our things and let’s get going.”

“Okay Kaoru,” Yahiko agreed.  He grabbed both of their bags and followed Kaoru, turning over what he had learned in his mind.  The whole way home he stared at Kaoru’s back as she walked down the street humming tunelessly.  _Kaoru, how long have you been hurting?_

_***_

The Lieutenant walked into the Chief’s office feeling a sense of foreboding for the news that he carried.  The Chief looked up as he entered and saluted. 

“Any news from the mansion yet?” the Chief asked with a worried face.

The Lieutenant shook his head, “no sir, not a peep and no one has seen our agent around the grounds these past three days.  We must assume that he is dead.”

The Chief nodded, “I want that mansion on a 24 hour watch, if there is anything even slightly suspicious the men are given permission to search the premises no matter the consequences.  We have already lost enough people over this new opium.”

“Yes, sir,” the Lieutenant nodded before saluting and leaving.

The Chief stood up and looked out his window for a moment, _Officer Sato makes five good men dead over this opium. I will see this business to the end and damn the consequences._

_***_

Han’nya walked into the room that he and Hoshi shared to find her sitting on the windowsill with both windows flung open, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the night.  Han’nya smiled slightly behind his mask, the sounds of the first crickets reaching him plainly. 

“So how has the song changed this year?” He asked her softly.

“It’s deeper, more melodious, but also a little melancholy,” Hoshi responded.  She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment.  “Why do you ask?”

“Curious,” Han’nya replied.  “It’s not like I would be able to tell, you know how tone deaf I am.”

Hoshi sighed, “yes, yes I do.  I swear the only one in this group who appreciates good music is me and Hyottoko.”

Han’nya wrinkled up his face beneath his mask, “yes we know.  He hasn’t stopped playing that damn music box since you gave it to him.  If the thing hasn’t been mysteriously smashed to pieces by morning I’ll be surprised.”

Hoshi laughed merrily.  “I thought it would make a good gift for him, and of course if something happens to it I’ll just have to get one of you guys to buy him a new one.”

“And that’s why no one will touch it, probably.”

Hoshi shook her head, “will you take that mask off now please?”  she asked him pointedly.

Han’nya smiled slightly, removed his mask, and pulled his hood back.  “Better?”

Hoshi smiled in response, “better.  I hate that mask.  I can never tell what you’re thinking behind it.”

“That is part of its purpose Hoshi,” he replied simply.

Hoshi stared back into the night and Han’nya walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she leaned back into his embrace.

“Han’nya,” Hoshi said suddenly.

“What Hoshi?” he replied.

“I talked to Aoshi and he’s decided that once we get Megumi back then we’re through with Kanryu, I think we all have had enough of that man.  Especially Aoshi, you think Kanryu could be a little less obvious about his interest in Aoshi.  Anyways, we walk away after this job and there’s something concerning what we do after that which we need to talk about.”

“And what’s that?” Han’nya asked in curiosity.

Hoshi pulled away and twisted around to look him in the eye.  “I’ve talked with some of the others.  Beshimi and Hyottoko are willing to back me on this one, Shikijo is sitting on the fence but you know how he gets in matters like this.  I wanted your support on this as well, together we might be able to make Aoshi see a semblance of reason,” Hoshi started.

“Hoshi, believe it or not I don’t read minds, will you please speak more plainly?  Just say what you want.”

Hoshi took a deep breath, “it’s about sending for her and letting her join us.”

Han’nya’s eyes narrowed in puzzlement, “who?”

Hoshi looked at him pointedly for a moment, “does the Aoi-ya help at all?  Who the hell do you think I could be talking about?”

Han’nya stiffened at the mention, _she means her?_   “You want to let her rejoin the group then?  No Hoshi, this is foolishness you should drop the idea now.”  Han’nya warned her.  “Aoshi will never stand for it.”

“I know that, that’s why we need enough of us supporting her and then maybe Aoshi will see that he can stop being so noble and try being happy for a change.  Beside you ought to know how much he’s tortured himself for leaving her like that.  Hell, he didn’t even say goodbye, he just dumped her without a word of explanation!  He’ll never be truly happy with _that_ hanging over him.”  Hoshi retorted.

Han’nya sighed, “I’m sorry Hoshi, but it is bad enough that you place yourself in the constant danger of being with us, Aoshi wouldn’t want to place someone else that he cares about in the same danger as well.”

Hoshi bit her lip, “what if I was willing to make a deal for it?”

“What kind of deal?” Han’nya asked, his eyes narrowing.

“What if I agreed that if she’s allowed to join us again the two of us will stay out of any and all missions and will instead let you boys have all the fun while we keep the house, so to speak.”

Han’nya looked at her in shock, “you would really do that?  I know how much you love this life.  You would really give it all up just to make them happy?”

Hoshi sighed and looked away, “I was happy as a maiko, soon to be a geisha as well.  I gladly gave that up to join the Oniwanbanshu so that Aoshi wouldn’t have been constantly compared to our failure of a father and instead would be judged based on his own merits.  This isn’t really all that different to me.”

Han’nya looked at her closely, “you swear that if I support you on this that you will keep yourself, and her as well, out of any danger?”

Hoshi nodded and placed a hand over her heart, “I swear on my lack of honor, I’ll be a good girl.”

Han’nya’s lips quirked at her joke, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“So you’re going to back me then?” Hoshi asked excitedly.

Han’nya sighed.  “I just hope that we don’t all live to regret this.”

Hoshi grinned.  “I’m glad that you’ve got a little bit of good sense because I’ve already sent word to the Aoi-ya about where we are now.  It might take her a little while to get away but so long as we stay around Tokyo or leave some kind of word where we’re going next she should catch up with us soon.”

“Hoshi!” Han’nya scolded.  “How could you do such a thing?  If Aoshi found about this he would be furious.”

Hoshi examined her fingernails intently as she answered him, “I don’t know why you’re making such a big fuss.  It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve sent word to the girl about our whereabouts.”

Han’nya looked at her, shocked beyond words.  He tried to talk but all that came out of his mouth was a set of unintelligible sounds.  Hoshi looked at him in amusement as he fought with words.  He finally settled down into a scowl.  “I feel like I’ve been had.”  He said bitterly.

“Yes you have, love.  Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.”  Hoshi said happily.

***

Aoshi washed his face in the basin and dried it with a towel.  Out of habit he made sure to carefully clean the back of his neck and behind his ears like his sister had taught him when he was a child.  He looked up in the mirror and gave himself a close inspection.  _How did we come to this?_   He wondered.  _We were once the proud guards and spies of the Shogun, now we are the hired killers of an opium dealer helping in the kidnapping of innocent women._   Aoshi looked at himself in disgust.  _And I’ve brought us all here._

The thought was inescapable.  He threw the towel down and walked away from his reflection in loathing.  Lately all of his dreams were about the past he tried to forget, the night his mother died, the disgrace his father had brought upon them all before his death, even that day that marked the official end of the Oniwanbanshu.  All of it.  And he was beginning to understand why.  _All I ever dreamed of was being the best onmitsu, to never be a failure like father was.  It is what I have worked for all my life, and what have I accomplished?  Become the leader of the Oniwanbanshu just before it was disbanded and the war lost and never even got a chance to participate in that fight?  And now after all of that we are now being forced to work for Kanryu there is no way I can look at myself without feeling like a failure._

Aoshi laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  Remembering back to the day after his mother’s death, he had awaken to find Hoshi sitting next to him, carefully tending to him.  He remembered clearly as though it was yesterday her confession about how their mother had made her swear that they would never tell Aoshi the truth about his father and keep their beatings secret.  And he also remembered his reply to his sister’s tears.  _“Don’t cry sister, I’ll never be like him, never.”_

Aoshi sat up and blew out his candle.  _But am I becoming like him now?  Nothing more than a failure?_


	11. A Reason to Act

**Chapter 10**

**A Reason to Act**

Yahiko laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.  It had been almost a week since Kaoru had thrown the fight in the dojo and he still couldn’t let the whole thing go.  He contrasted the way she fought that student compared to the Kaoru unleashed that he had seen when the gang had attacked the dojo a more than a month before.  He furrowed his brows as he recalled the scenes.  He knew now that the Kaoru he had seen fight the gang was a very rare side of her.  He also knew why after his conversation with Master Maekawa.  Yahiko had to admit that a lot more about Kaoru’s personality made sense to him now.  Most of the time when she fought against him or the students in Maekawa’s dojo she would be almost friendly about it, still getting the better of them but without ever hurting anyone.

 _She could have beaten that guy I bet, if she had really fought against him._   Yahiko thought to himself.  _So why does she always hold back?  I mean, I understand her being all hurt and upset about her father’s death and all, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want her to go all gooey about it.  Why doesn’t she get her act together and realize that she can be more than just an okay fighter, she could be amazing if she wanted?_   Yahiko rolled over.  He couldn’t find an answer to his question so he decided to try picking another subject to muse over.

 _That guy she fought, he was good.  Even Master Maekawa was impressed with him and says he might be a master, so is it possible that he was a member of the Oniwanbanshu?_   Yahiko bit his lip as the thought occurred to him for the first time.  He knew that he was still in training as a swordsmen and couldn’t read all the things in a fight that he knew the others could, but even he could tell there was more to Kaoru’s fight then it seemed.  _Well if that’s the case I can’t keep this to myself anymore, I’ve got to tell someone._

He got up, crept across his room, and stepped out into the hallway making his way down to the common room.  Ever since the night the Oniwanbanshu had attacked the dojo they had been keeping a constant watch.  Sanosuke and Kenshin took turns watching through the night, refusing the other’s offers to take a shift.

Yahiko crept into the darken room and made out the dim form of a figure sitting against the wall with something thin leaning against its shoulder.  He immediately concluded the identity of that figure.

“Kenshin?” Yahiko called silently.  He breathed a sigh of relief, _even if I’m completely wrong with this theory at least Kenshin won’t make fun of me like Sanosuke would._

The figure shifted to look his way.  “Yahiko, do you need something?” Kenshin responded softly.

Yahiko padded over and sat down next to him.  “I’ve been thinking about something and I really need to get someone else’s opinion on it.” Yahiko confessed.

“Go on,” Kenshin responded, giving Yahiko his attention.

“Well,” Yahiko started slowly, “it’s about that fight that Kaoru threw awhile ago.  It’s been kind of bugging me.”  He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.  “You see the guy said that he had just moved here and that in the dojo he used to be a part of he was only like the fifth or fourth apprentice, something like that.  Anyways in his fight with Kaoru, Master Maekawa said that he was really shocked that the guy wasn’t a higher rank.  I know that I still have a lot to learn but I kind of have to agree with him, I mean the guy was pretty amazing, he didn’t even batt an eye at some of Kaoru’s fakes, it was like he recognized them for what they were most of the time.  I’ve never seen any of the other students do that so he really must know what he was doing.  I mean I’ve seen Kaoru fight loads of times and I can’t see the fakes until they’re over.  And anyways when I talked to Master Maekawa later he said that he thinks the guy is really a master level or something like that.”

“Go on Yahiko,” Kenshin urged, suddenly very interested in what the boy was saying.

“Well after that day the guy hasn’t been back to the dojo at all.  And that’s not it, you see what’s really been bugging me is the way that he fought Kaoru.”  Yahiko turned to face Kenshin, picking out the slight gleam of his eyes in the darkness of the room.  “It started out just like how all the other students fight Kaoru, then it just started getting nasty.  I’ve only seen that kind of aggression and skill a few times, like the time Kaoru faced down that gang, or in some of your fights, or that time one of Master Maekawa’s sons was at the school and Kaoru and he spared together, and I know he’s a master.  What I think is that… well that the guy was really some spy, like a member of the Oniwanbanshu that was investigating all of us.”

Yahiko heard the sharp intake of breath from Kenshin and he hurried on to explain himself before Kenshin totally dismissed his idea.  “I know that it sounds pretty far out but you did say that you saw a shadow hanging around the dojo that once.  Well I heard you telling Sano about it, since you don’t tell Kaoru or me anything like that.” Yahiko said in a rush, his tongue tripping over his words. He gestured with his hands despite the darkness.  “By the way, we’re part of Team Kenshin too.  You can include us you know.  Anyways, I figure that after they lost to us that night they probably wanted to find out everything that they could about us and so I bet you they’ve been researching every one of us.  I mean they used to be spies too right?  This is what they do.”  Yahiko paused.  All he got from Kenshin was silence and he bit his lip hoping that Kenshin wouldn’t think his idea was childish.  Kenshin meanwhile had furrowed up his face at Yahiko’s words. 

“You don’t think it’s a crazy idea do you?”  Yahiko asked in a pleading voice.

Kenshin shook his head, “no Yahiko.  This one does not believe that it’s a crazy idea at all.  Your theory makes sense, that it does.  And it also explains the feeling Kaoru-dono got when she faced that fighter.”  Kenshin said in a low tone.  _In fact, it fits too well, and Yahiko is right.  They are probably doing detailed investigations on each of us, learning everything they can.  They would be fools if they did not._   Kenshin tried to curb his anger that they had also targeted Kaoru, even having her face one of their fighters.

“What did this fighter look like Yahiko?” Kenshin asked.  _He was probably in disguise but still it wouldn’t hurt to have a description of him._

Yahiko screwed up his face in thought.  “About Kaoru’s height and build I guess.  Black hair, blue eyes, and… well I can’t remember more than that, sorry.”  Yahiko apologized, cursing himself for not paying more attention at the time.

“Blue eyes?” Kenshin asked in surprise.  _Blue eyes aren’t that common,_ he thought as a sudden idea occurred to him.  “Were they blue like Kaoru-dono’s or were they lighter in color?”

“Really light blue, it’s the first time I’ve even seen eyes that pale before, why, do you think you know who that fighter was?”  Yahiko asked.

Kenshin bit his lip, “this one only knows of two members of the Oniwanbanshu with that shade of eyes, they are the Shinomori’s, Aoshi and his sister Hoshi-dono.”

“So you’re thinking that Kaoru was facing either the leader or his sister then?” Yahiko asked.

“Perhaps,” Kenshin responded.  “But since this one doesn’t know all members of the group, it is possible that she faced someone else.”

“Well no matter,” Yahiko responded, he was glad that Kenshin hadn’t immediately rejected his idea off hand.  “It doesn’t matter who we face, Team Kenshin won’t ever lose.” He declared proudly.

Kenshin felt a smile pass his lips despite the news he had just received.  “Thank you for bringing this to this one’s attention Yahiko.”

Yahiko felt a wide grin spread over his face.  _See Sano, I am a useful member of Team Kenshin after all, eat that._

_***_

Kaoru sat on the steps of the shrine watching in horror with both her hands and feet bound.  She tried gasping for breath but Jin-e’s spell had frozen her lungs.  Kenshin and Jin-e had been fighting for some time now.  She had tried to stop them, to tell Kenshin to stop, that he didn’t need to kill Jin-e for her but to no avail.  Now that he had broken Jin-e’s elbow, he stood over his enemy, his sword raised high for the deathblow. 

 _Kenshin no!  Not again, please not again!_  She screamed in her mind as she saw the blade drop on Jin-e’s unprotected head.  She saw his skull crack into two and the blood sprayed.  She glanced at Kenshin who was now stained with the blood of his enemy, his eyes glowing as red as the blood now stained his clothes and sword.

“Kenshin no, you shouldn’t have!” she screamed, tears running down her face.  Kenshin turned towards her, his face no longer narrowed and serious but opened and with a very confused expression on it. 

“Oro?” he responded.

Kaoru blinked in confusion, the clearing vanished, and she was sitting in the kitchen and saw that Kenshin was only holding a normal carving knife slicing up bits of fresh chicken.  Behind him sizzled several pots over the stove.

“Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?” He asked her.

“I…” she started, wondering what had just happened, _did I imagine it all?_   “I had a very weird dream just now,” she confessed.

Kenshin smiled at her, “well cheer up, have some of the ohagi that Megumi-dono made.”

“Um okay,” Kaoru muttered turning to her side to see a heaping platter next to her.  She helped herself to a piece and nibbled on it as she watched Kenshin chopping up bits of meat.

“You should have seen the vegetable stand today love, it was a mad house.” Megumi said stepping into the kitchen and laughing happily at Kenshin, a basket full of fresh produce on her arm.

“Love?” Kaoru shrieked staring at them both in shock. 

They looked at her in surprise, “yes Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono and I are married, that we are.”  Kenshin responded in confusion at her reaction.

Kaoru looked at them both in hurt, her mouth dropping open, and tears filling her eyes.  “But how?” she protested weakly, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Kenshin and waved a finger at Kaoru, “well this is what happens when you make good ohagi.” She told her pointedly.

“Yes that it is,” Kenshin laughed as Megumi turned around and kissed him.

Kaoru sat bolt upright screaming bloody murder.  Within moments of her cry, the whole of the house came alive.

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin cried as he rushed into her room with a drawn sword.  Right behind him was Yahiko with Sanosuke stumbling out of room behind the boy.

Kaoru stopped screaming and looked at them all with big eyes.  “Urgh!” she cried as she started kicking her feet and pounding her fists on her bed.  _I dream about Kenshin and Papa killing countless men and I wake up and cry.  Kenshin and Megumi, that makes me wake up screaming!_

Kenshin looked in shock at Kaoru’s behavior, he realized within a few moments that Kaoru wasn’t being attacked and had only had a nightmare.  But her tantrum only confused him as to what he should do now.

“What is going on?” Megumi cried in worry as she flung back the door to the room that Kenshin had given up to her for the time being while he shared with Yahiko, Megumi wrapped her robe around her.

“Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked in worry as he sheathed his sword and cautiously walked over to her as she continued to beat the floor, shaking her head and muttering angrily under her breath.  “Are you all right?”  He asked as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly she stopped.  “Just get out!” She shouted, pointing her finger at the door.

“But Kaoru-do-“

“OUT!” she screamed, turning on him with fiery eyes.  Kenshin bolted for the door and closed it behind him, looking at the dim figures of the other’s in the hallway.

“I’m going back to bed, wake me when my shift starts,” Sanosuke muttered as he walked back to Yahiko’s room.  Now that it was clear there wasn’t going to be a fight he saw no reason to squander his next few hours of sleep in a discussion on Kaoru’s latest insanity.

“What was that about?” Megumi asked in shock.

“Oro,” Kenshin moaned, his heart was racing from his sudden fright, and the reaction from the shock was starting to hit him.  He shook his head at Megumi, “everything seems to be all right, you should get some sleep Megumi-dono, that you should.”  He walked down the hall back to the common room, past Yahiko who was still staring at Kaoru’s door in shock, and flopped back on the floor against the wall.  _What was that all about?_   Kenshin wondered.  He furrowed his brows.  _She has never woken up screaming before.  What could possibly have frightened her so?_

Kenshin was aware that his own nightmares lately were far from pleasant.  They ranged from reliving his fight with Jin-e, to Kaoru happily walking down the street with Yasu at her side, what Kenshin imagined Yasu to look like anyways, and Kaoru not even remembering who he was.  Or Kaoru simply responding to his confession of love by scoffing it and telling him ‘you think a girl like me could ever love a killer like you?’ 

Yahiko finally came back down the hall and sat next to Kenshin, in the darkness Kenshin couldn’t see the look of utter bewilderment on the boy’s face.  “Women,” he stated, as though that simple remark explained everything in the world.

Kenshin glanced up as he heard the soft pad of feet down the hall and looked up to see the familiar figure of Kaoru walk with determination into the room, heading straight for the front door.

“Kaoru-dono,” he cried, starting to rise but paused as he saw Kaoru raise a single finger towards them, even while she walked out of the house.  Kenshin paused as he heard a splash outside and Kaoru walked back into the house, the sound of dripping water on the floor following her. 

“Kaoru?” Yahiko asked tentatively. _Did she just stick her head in the rain barrel?_

“I’m fine,” She snapped as she strolled by.  “Just leave me alone.”  She was about to walk down the hallway back to her room but stopped in the doorway and turned on the two.  “Nobody is to mention, eluded, and especially say the word ‘ohagi’ to me tomorrow unless they want to die a very slow and painful death, got that?” she growled at them.  “Especially you Kenshin.”

“Yes ma’am.” They both nodded together.  Kaoru glared at them both, a glare they both felt even though the darkness in the room prevented them from seeing her expression, and then she spun on her heel and left them alone in the darkness.

“If we get the Oniwanbanshu to say how much they love ohagi do you think that would make us accessories to murder?” Yahiko asked quietly, once he was sure that Kaoru was safely out of earshot.

“Oro?” Kenshin grasped, too shocked by Kaoru’s behavior to answer the boy.  _What kind of a nightmare did she have?_

_***_

The morning dawned bright and warm, heralding the first of the truly fine days of spring.  Kenshin and Yahiko had been sure to discreetly warn the others about the forbidden word of the day.  Both Megumi and Sanosuke had just shook their heads in exasperation at Yahiko and Kenshin’s deadly earnest in telling them the news.

“You guys are pathetic.  I’ve never seen two people more scared of some girl than you two,” Sanosuke scoffed.

“I’m sure that she didn’t really mean it,” Megumi added.  “Maybe she was upset last night but I doubt that she was really all that serious about it.”

Kenshin just hoped that she was right.  The morning started out all right, Megumi prepared breakfast and they all sat down, everyone trying to ignore the angry scowl on Kaoru’s face.  They had just started eating when Sanosuke walked in to join them.

“Oh Sanosuke there you are, Megumi-dono has prepared breakfast for us, that she has.” Kenshin told him.

Sanosuke wrinkled up his nose, “no thanks, I would rather eat you-know-who’s cooking then Opium Woman’s.  Wake me if the noon-bang doesn’t.”  With that he turned and walked out.

“You!”  Kaoru screamed after him, meanwhile Megumi sunk into herself at the insult.

“Kaoru calm down,” Yahiko ordered her and Kaoru settled back into her angry scowl.

Meanwhile Kenshin turned to Megumi, “don’t mind him Megumi-dono,” he assured her softly.  “He can’t bring himself to blame you for making the opium after learning your story.  But Kanryu hasn’t made a move in over a week and he doesn’t know to do with the fist he’s already raised.  It puts him at odds with himself, that it does.”  _Also makes him act like an ass,_ Kenshin thought bitterly, he made a mental note that when Sanosuke came back that Kenshin was going to have a long overdue talk to him about his treatment of Megumi.

“Don’t worry about me Ken-san.” She assured him softly, putting on a brave face.

Kaoru glared at the two of them talking quietly together.  The expression on her face sent shivers running down Kenshin’s spine.

***

Sanosuke had given up on trying to catch up on his lack of sleep after being up half the night on watch and instead sat back against the wall in his little room on the other side of town.  He had felt the need that morning to get away from the dojo, he had been spending so much time there that he needed some time to himself. 

He tossed a pair of dice idly, letting his thoughts wander.  Yoita had been his first friend when he had arrived in Tokyo, an angry disillusioned teenager.  Yoita had seen him curled up in a doorway in the middle of the night and let him come back with him and share his home for the night.  The next day he had left him tag along to the gambling joint where Sanosuke had met a few men needing a fighter.  He had reckless volunteered and the men, seeing that they could at least use him as cheap fodder for the gang they were going up against agreed.  They had been surprised when not only did Sanosuke not get himself killed in the fight, but almost single handily won the battle.

That had started his life as a fight merchant.  He owed it in part to Yoita, if not for him Sanosuke didn’t know what would have happened to him.  And Yoita had always been a good friend, if one of his buddies needed a little cash Yotia was always willing to lend it.  He wasn’t much of a fighter but his open ways and generosity had won him several protectors among the underground, Sanosuke included.

 _And now he’s dead, and it’s all Kanryu’s fault.  And Megumi’s for making the opium in the first place._   Sanosuke thought to himself.  The small logic part of his brain told him that he was only making an ass of himself with the way he treated Megumi, that she was forced by Kanryu to make the opium, but he ignored that voice.  Since he couldn’t strike at the one he truly hated, as Kanryu refused to make a move, he settled on making Megumi as uncomfortable as possible.

He heard the noon bang fire and he palmed his dice and got up.  _Might as well get back there and make sure the Opium Woman doesn’t get away._   When he arrived back at the dojo he found a welcoming committee of sorts.

Kenshin sat on the porch, his sword propped against his shoulder waiting for Sanosuke to return.  He looked at Sanosuke with hard eyes.  “We need to talk Sano.”

“What about?” Sanosuke answered.

“It is about protecting Megumi-dono.” Kenshin started.

“Go ahead and protect her all you want,” Sanosuke scoffed.  “But I’m in this to get Kanryu, not help the Opium Woman.”

“Sano, that’s enough.  It doesn’t suit you.” Kenshin told him harshly.

“Shut it.” Sanosuke snapped, his bad mood returning in full force.  “My friend died from the opium _she_ made.  What reason do I have for helping _her_!  I’m not soft like you, I’m not a Rurouni!”

Kenshin stood up, his face cold as he faced his friend.  “Did you ever see Megumi-dono’s eyes Sano?” he asked him harshly, his tone low.  “She acts tough, but sometimes for just a moment she watches us with such loneliness.  Like a frightened child searching for the family that she lost.  Whatever reason a man needs to act, for this one, her pain is more than enough.”

Sanosuke smiled at him coldly, _we’ve all lost something here, and I’ve lost two families in my life.  The family I grew up with and the Sekihoutai, who cares about hers?_  “It might be enough for you, but it’s not enough for me.”

***

As the morning turned into afternoon they soon realized that Kaoru’s foul mood from the night before was still in full force.

“Where have you been Yahiko!” Kaoru screamed, in a pitch and tone that made Kenshin cringe.  She had just had to search for Yahiko who had somehow disappeared from the grounds once again.  “You should know better than to run off, especially considering the circumstances!”

“Oh please, it wouldn’t matter what the circumstances were, you’re still going to punish me so why don’t you just get it over with?” Yahiko yelled back.

“Now, now,” Kenshin started, trying to stop the slaughter as he faced a fiery-eyed Kaoru and a defiant Yahiko.

“Kenshin, go back to the laundry,” Kaoru ordered grimily, not even looking at him as she pointed to the tub by the well which was filled with the day’s wash.

“Yes ma’am,” Kenshin replied meekly, hunching his shoulders and shuffling back to the well.  _I’m sure Yahiko can survive this on his own, I hope._

“You selfish brat.  If you want to run off and get yourself in the middle of a fight that’s fine!  Just don’t come crawling back to me if you get yourself hurt or worse because I’ve had enough of you and your foul mouth.”  Kaoru declared.

“Fine, I’m sick of this place anyways.  Who would want to look at an ugly old tanuki like you day after day anyways?”  Yahiko retorted.

“Well fine if you hate it here so much then just leave why don’t you?  Heavens knows my life will be easier without having to feed and clothe a freeloader like you!”  Kaoru screamed in response.

“All right, you two stop being idiots.”  Sanosuke said getting off the porch and walking over to the pair.  Things had finally gotten to the point where he had decided to interfere.  “Stop saying things you don’t really mean, this is hardly the time to fight amongst ourselves, right?”  _Maybe Kenshin should show some balls and deal with situations like this instead of being such a coward._

Kaoru turned and glared at him and then stomped back into the house, slamming doors behind her with such force that Kenshin was surprised that they didn’t come off of their rollers.

“Is it safe to come out now?” Megumi asked, peering around the corner.

“It’s safe,” Kenshin called softly.

Megumi walked over to them with worried eyes, shaking her head.  “I wonder what’s gotten into that girl now?”  She said as she sat down next to Kenshin.

“She’s been acting like this since that nightmare.  It really must have been something.”  Sanosuke added.

“And is it just me or does it seem like that I’m the one she seems the maddest at?” Megumi questioned.

“It does seem as though she has been targeting you more than us, that it does.” Kenshin muttered as he kept scrubbing the towels.

“At least it’s better than her sulking around the place like she has been since that whole Jin-e thing,” Yahiko said calmly, balancing his shinai over his shoulder.

“You calmed down quick,” Sanosuke observed drily.  “Was that whole thing just an act to tick the Missy off?”

“Of course, it’s about time Kaoru got her feet back under her and stopped acting so girly and moody all the time.”

“And I thought Kenshin like playing with fire just ‘cause he was living with the Missy,” Sanosuke said with a grin.  “If nothing else you’ve got more balls than he does kid to pull a stunt like that.”

_Sitting right here Sano._

“So considering the Missy’s mood, anyone want to find out if she’s serious about that threat if we say ‘ohagi’?”  Sanosuke asked.

“No,” the all replied in unison.

“Anyone mind if I try it?”

“NO,” they responded even louder.

Sanosuke made a face at them while Megumi screwed up her face in thought.  “Maybe we should do something to cheer Kaoru up,” she mused.

“Like what?”  Kenshin asked.

“I’m not sure, what kind of things does she like to do?” Megumi asked, looking expectantly at the men to furnish her with some kind of response.  All she got was each of them looking at each other nervously.  “Well?” she persisted.  She narrowed her eyes at the lack of response as the men suddenly looked very uncomfortable.  “You don’t know what she likes to do, do you?”

“She likes to beat Kenshin up, I say we send him in and make him say ‘ohagi’.” Sanosuke suggested.

“This one doesn’t want to do that,” Kenshin moaned, hunching his shoulders.  _Why don’t we send Sanosuke in?  And this time I won’t be his shield._

“How long have you all known her?” Megumi questioned.

“Um, over a month I guess.”  Yahiko said after thinking about it for a moment.

“And none of you have a clue what the girl likes,” Megumi said in exasperation.  _Men,_ she thought rolling her eyes.  “Okay, so is there anywhere that she likes to go or anything like that?”

“Well she liked to take us to the Akabeko for lunch sometimes,” Yahiko suggested hopefully.  “A friend of hers runs the place.”

“Oh really?” Megumi said, sensing a plan.

“Yes, Tae-dono and Kaoru-dono have known each other since childhood.  Why, do you have something in mind Megumi-dono?” Kenshin asked hopefully.

Megumi smiled slightly, “I might, can we get this Tae-san to bring some lunches from the Akabeko?  And she can join us as well.  Kaoru might calm down if she gets a visit from an old friend.  After all she’s been cooped up here like the rest of us.”

“I’m on it.  Just give me some money for the lunches and I’ll get Tae here if I have to drag her.” Sanosuke said rising to his feet and holding out his hand expectantly.  He could pay for the meals if he wanted, still having some cash coming in from one of his last jobs as a fight merchant but he wasn’t going to pay for lunch if he didn’t have to.

Kenshin sighed and started reaching for his purse but Megumi was faster.

“Here take it,” she said tossing a small pouch at Sanosuke that she pulled out of her sleeve.  Everyone’s eyes opened in amazement.

“Megumi-dono?” Kenshin asked her.

“Kanryu’s money, the ‘wages’ he would pay me.  Time to put it to a decent use.”  Megumi replied uninterestedly.

“Whatever,” Sanosuke replied, palming the pouch and walking away.  “Be back in a bit.”

 _I hope this works,_ Megumi thought to herself as they watched Sanosuke walk away.

***

Aoshi walked into Kanryu’s office.  “You sent for me?” he said by way of openings to Kanryu who was busy looking out the window.

“Yes as a matter of fact, I have decided how best to deal with the situation of Megumi.”

“Oh?” Aoshi answered.

“Yes,” Kanryu said businesslike.  “I want your men to make sure that Megumi meets me in the woods near the dojo to talk.  I won’t force her back.  I just want to have a talk.”

Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  “Do you care to explain this plan to me?”

Kanryu smiled at him.  “You will find out soon enough, just make sure that message is delivered.”

Aoshi bowed slightly and left, suddenly he had a very bad feeling which he couldn’t explain.

***

Kenshin and the other’s looked up as Tae walked in the side gates followed by Sanosuke who was carrying a stack of boxes from which eluded a set of tantalizing smells which spoke of the feast contain within them.

“Where is she?” Tae said briskly as she walked up to them. 

“In her room, but you should probably know…” Megumi started but Tae waved her off and immediately made for the house.  Yahiko and Kenshin meanwhile leaped forward to help Sanosuke with his burden.

“Don’t worry.  I told Tae the whole story, she said she can handle it.”  Sanosuke told Megumi who looked after Tae with a surprised expression.

“This one hopes so,” Kenshin muttered.

“Why complain?  At least we’re getting a great lunch out of this.” Yahiko said brightly.

While the others were busy getting lunch set up, Tae walked straight into the house and threw back the door to Kaoru’s room.  Sanosuke had practically begged (for Sanosuke) for her to come and calm Kaoru down.  Since Sanosuke had no idea the real reason why Kaoru was upset Tae was determined to find out for herself.

“All right Kaoru, you have some explaining to do.  Just what on earth gives you the right to treat everyone like you have been?” Tae demanded.  At her entrance, she saw Kaoru straighten up from where she had been sitting on the ground, her back turned away from Tae.  “You were raised better than this, so you had better start talking Kaoru.”

Tae received no response but after she saw Kaoru hastily raise her sleeves to her face, Tae’s face softened and she stepped over to Kaoru and looked her in the eye.  Tae could still see a few stray tears that Kaoru’s hadn’t been able to wipe away.  “Kaoru, what’s wrong?” Tae asked gently.

“Everything’s wrong, nothing’s right,” Kaoru wailed.  Tae knelt on the ground and held out her arms and Kaoru buried her face in her friend’s shoulder.

Tae gave her a few moments to cry before starting to talk to her again.  “Come on Kaoru, you can talk to me about anything.  You know that, so why don’t you tell me what’s upset you?”

Kaoru sniffled.  She pulled back slightly, her head still down.  “Have you ever really looked up to someone and believed that they could never do anything wrong and then you found out that they did something awful but they didn’t really want to do it.  And then someone you really care about leaves you and you know that’s it’s because you’re not good enough.  And then someone that you didn’t really like, and then start to like, does something you can never forgive but it’s all because the person that you care about doesn’t even see you, I mean not really.  And it might all be because of the first person having to do something bad?”  Kaoru asked her in a rush.

Tae’s face screwed up.  “Was that even supposed to make sense?”

Kaoru sniffled in reply, still not able to look her friend in the eye.

“Kaoru, what started all of this?” Tae asked, deciding to try another tract.

“A nightmare,” Kaoru answered.

“A nightmare?” Tae asked.  _A nightmare?_   “You had a nightmare and that suddenly gives you the right to treat everyone around you like dirt?” She asked her harshly.  She knew that when Kaoru got like this sometimes the best thing was to be as direct as possible to get her to listen to reason, even if direct meant being brutal.

Tears welled up in Kaoru’s eyes again.  “But you don’t even know how awful it was, and it’s all because of me.”

“What’s all because of you, what happened in the nightmare?”  Tae asked.

Kaoru nodded.

Tae sighed.  “Okay so this nightmare that you had.  Has anything in it actually happened?”

Kaoru shook her head.

“So you’re letting yourself get upset over something that hasn’t actually taken place in the real world?”

Kaoru nodded her head, her face suddenly a mask of shame.  Tae didn’t need to say anything.  “I guess I should apologize to everyone then?” Kaoru said in a small voice.

“That sounds like a good idea, I suggest that you first clean your face up a bit, you look terrible.”  Tae told her matter-of-factly.  She really wanted to be able to pry more information out of Kaoru but she didn’t want to push her too far at the moment.  _She’s still too upset for an integration._   Tae was determined however, to get to the bottom of Kaoru’s erratic behavior soon though.  _She’s been acting weird every since that false Battosai affair.  If the shop hadn’t been so busy lately then I would have had more time to spend with Kaoru and figure out what’s going on._

Tae got up to leave but Kaoru’s voice made her stop.

“Tae?”

“Yes,” Tae responded turning around.

Kaoru bit her lip and lowered her head.  “If someone did something terrible because they thought they had to protect you, something that you didn’t want them to do, and you care about them a whole lot, what would you do?”

Tae’s face screwed up as she thought about it, “I suppose that I would be upset but I would try not to blame them or myself too much because of it.  Because from what you said, I didn’t really have a choice in the matter and they only did what they thought they had to protect me and they must have thought that was worth it.  Why do you ask?”

“Oh no reason, just wondering that’s all,” Kaoru responded.  _So Papa thought I was worth all that?_   Kaoru was suddenly ashamed of all the self-pity she had felt since Megumi had shown up at the dojo.  She picked her head up and smiled gently at her.  “Thanks Tae, I needed that.”

“Well hurry up, I’ve brought lunch with me and those men will probably finish it all if you don’t get there quick.”

Kaoru laughed, “I’ll be right there,” she promised.

***

Megumi had to admit, getting Tae over for lunch had been one of her better plans.  It had surprised them all when Tae came out in less than five minutes telling them that everything’s was over.  Shortly afterword’s Kaoru came in an apologized for her behavior.  Lunch was then a happy little affair with Tae leading most of the conversation.  Megumi had been introduced as who she was, a young woman who had run into trouble with some street thugs and was currently living at the dojo until she could find another situation.  Considering Kaoru’s past history with taking people off the streets Tae hadn’t asked many more questions than that.

Right in the middle of lunch she decided to drag Kaoru off the next day for a shopping trip, Kaoru had reluctantly agreed and then without missing a beat Tae had invited Megumi.  Megumi had been shocked by the invitation and tried to refuse but Tae had insisted and before she knew it she had agreed to the affair.  After lunch, Doctor Gensei had arrived asking them to watch the girls for a few hours while he was out on rounds.

 _At least it cheered Kaoru up and helped her settle down._   Megumi thought to herself as she washed the dishes.  Tae had left to return to her duties at the Akabeko, Kenshin was cleaning the house, and Kaoru and Yahiko were training.  Megumi didn’t know where Sanosuke was, and frankly, she didn’t really care.

 _Opium woman,_ she thought to herself, her thoughts suddenly black.

“Auntie Megumi, will you play with us?” Ayame asked, suddenly appearing at Megumi’s side.

“Play with us, play!” Suzume called happily, tugging on her sleeve.

Megumi smiled, trying to set aside her black thoughts.  “Sure, right after I finish this.” She promised.

“Okay, we’ll wait over here, okay?” Ayame called as she and Suzume ran off over to the garden.

“Hope I’m not intruding.” A male voice interpreted Megumi’s thoughts.  She lifted her head quickly to see a middle-aged man carrying a large pack on his back, he lifted his hat to greet her, and Megumi felt an instant fear at this stranger.  She wondered if she should yell for the others but decided to wait until she was sure that there was some harm to this man.  “I’m the book lender.” The man introduced himself.  “I have a lot of new titles, want to take a look?”

“Hmmm…” Megumi said, slightly drawing away from him, not sure how to answer.

“I’ve seen you around, are you living here now?” the man asked her politely, seemingly unaware of her hesitation.

“Just visiting for a while,” Megumi replied.

“Mm.  I’d say,” the man said, his eyes suddenly growing more intelligent and speculatively, “that works out just fine, Megumi Takani.”

Megumi gasped, and dropped the bowl she held, suddenly realizing that this man, whoever he was must be working for Kanryu.  She was about to scream for help before the man stepped forward quickly and grabbed her wrist.  “Quiet, you make any trouble and they,” he gestured to the wall of the dojo where beyond Megumi saw two figures crouched, “will kill those two girls.”

Megumi’s eyes opened in horror and she glanced quickly back at Ayame and Suzume who were watching the encounter in curiosity.  Ayame tipped her head at her and ran over to Megumi as the book lender released her wrist and stepped back.  His face once again assuming that pleasant expression it had borne before.

Megumi stared at him in shock, but was interrupted by Ayame grabbing her kimono.

“Auntie Megumi is something wrong?’ she asked.

Megumi shook her head, trying to remove the look of fear from her face and assume a neutral expression.  “Nothing’s wrong dear, now go back to your sister and let me talk to this nice man okay?”

“Okay,” Ayame replied and obediently ran back to her sister.

“Kanryu Takeda just wants to talk.  Only talk, he won’t force you back.  I suggest that you follow me, for your own sake as well as theirs.”

Megumi nodded, dropped her rag, and followed him out of the complex.  Standing inside the shadows of the house Sanosuke had watched the whole exchange.  He carefully followed the pair as they left the dojo and set off outside of town to the woods.

In the trees above the dojo the two figures of Hoshi and Beshimi quickly slid out of the trees once Han’nya had succeed in luring Megumi out of the school.  They quickly hurried through a set of shortcuts to reach the meeting spot and take up their watches.

As Sanosuke followed the pair into the woods a little ways, he saw Kanryu standing with a couple of rough looking men at his side.  Sanosuke quickly took up refuge behind a tree where he could listen to the conversation.

“What do you want?” Megumi asked harshly.

“There’s no reason to worry, as Han’nya here told you, I only want to talk, not to force you back.  All I want to do is ask you to come back where you belong and I promise that I will forgive everything and things will go back to way they were before.”  Kanryu breathed as he smoked a cigar calmly.

“Meaning that you want me to make more opium for you,” Megumi said coolly, staring at this man that she both hated and feared.

“Of course,” Kanryu said calmly.  Seemingly unaware of the hatred burning in Megumi’s eyes, “making opium is your job after all.  You never had a problem with it until now after all.” Kanryu smiled at her.

 _A problem,_ Megumi thought to herself.  _I never had a problem with it before now because I saw you murdered my master in Yokohama and knew what you would do to get the secret of the Spider’s Web from me.  It wasn’t obedience.  It was fear._   “You can’t really believe that I will just say ‘yes’ and trot back to you like a dog do you?”  Megumi asked him harshly.

Kanryu took another pull from his cigar.  “Of course not, I came here to offer you a choice.  First, you can come quietly back with me and everything will be all right.  Or you can be stubborn,” his eyes suddenly gleamed.  “And there will be a mysterious fire at the Kamiya dojo and in the ruins they will find the charred bodies of several dead children or something like that.”

“What?” Megumi gasped in shock.

“Oh don’t look so surprised my dear,” Kanryu told her with an amused grin.  “Starting a fire or two is nothing.  And between my private army, the Oniwanbanshu, and the local yakuza I can rally a good 500 men who can make sure that not even a mouse escapes from the place.”

Megumi started to tremble in fear as she suddenly realized the position that Kanryu was putting her in.

Kanryu took another pull from his cigar.  “After all they do say, ‘if a bird does not sing then kill it’.”  He looked at her pointedly.  “And one other thing, don’t even think that if you take your own life that will end your dilemma, I assure you that if you do it, your friends will be joining you soon in the afterlife.  I hope there is a clear understanding between us now,” Kanryu breathed at her.

Megumi’s lip trembled but she nodded mutely.

“Good,” Kanryu said clasping his hands together.  “You have made the opium that has led many to their deaths, that is a fact you cannot run from.”  Kanryu said calmly, taking pleasure in twisting the dagger in Megumi’s heart.  “And I know that you have only kept yourself alive this long because of a hope of one day being reunited with your long lost family.”

Megumi’s eyes widen in shock that Kanryu would know something so personal about her, tears started running from her eyes and she wished that she would wake up to find that this was all just a bad dream.

“So I wonder what would happen if you ever did find them?” Kanryu continued.  “What would the sainted Takani’s say when they learned what you have done?”  He turned as he prepared to leave.  “Face it, there’s no use trying to escape.  You, I, opium, all strands in a web.  Now, then, and forever.” He told her with chilling certainty.  He turned and started walking away.  “Oh by the way, we attack tonight so that doesn’t leave you much time to decided.”  With that, he disappeared from sight with his guards and Han’nya, disguised as the book lender, following behind him.

As Kanryu walked back to his mansion Aoshi’s voice from behind a tree caused him to pause.  “So this was your plan to bring Megumi Takani back?”

Kanryu glanced over to see Aoshi step out from behind the tree to address him directly.

“Of course, with that scared face swordsman being the Battosai, you yourself said that it was best not to force the issue.  This way Megumi comes back of her own free will and the Battosai will have no reason to act.

 _A reason to act…_   Aoshi thought to himself.  Hoshi stepped up next to her brother and watched as Kanryu disappeared with his guards in tow.

“A pompous fool, I don’t think the Battosai needs much of a reason to act to come to the defense of others.  Not from what I’ve seen of the man anyways.”  She commented.  “I get the feeling this plan is going to backfire on him and I really hope the Battosai chops his face off.  If he doesn’t I will, or maybe some other part of his anatomy, it’s a tossup.”

“Okashira,” Han’nya said, staying behind as Kanryu walked on.  “There is a rat in hiding.”

“Let it hide,” Aoshi answered.  “The only one who matters to us is Kenshin Himura the Battosai.  And as Hoshi so kindly pointed out, this plan will backfire on Kanryu.  We need to be ready when it does.”

“Of course bother,” Hoshi said with a grin.  “Okay boy’s who was to reenact the revolution?  We can call Kanryu’s mansion Edo Castle and the Battosai can be the invading Imperialist army.  I want to defend the kitchen.  You know how many potential weapons there are in the kitchen?  Besides if you get really bored you can always do some cooking to pass the time.”

“Hoshi, please take this seriously,” Aoshi instructed her.

“Yes oh great Okashira,” she mocked.  “Well come on Han’nya, we need to get ready for our guests.”

***

Megumi collapsed to the ground, wanting to give into the tears but the shock was still too fresh.  “I can’t escape,” she said brokenly.  “Not from Kanryu, not from opium, not ever.  Not without killing them.  I have no choice but to go back to him in order to save them.”  Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of everyone back at the dojo.  Little Ayame and Suzume who had adopted her into their little family and called her Auntie, Kaoru who let her stay despite their initial meeting and whom Megumi was beginning to regard as a friend.  Yahiko who had taken a poisoned dart for her and Kenshin who despite the fact that he avoided any type of confrontation with Kaoru would instead stand and fight against any warrior of the Oniwanbanshu just to protect her. 

 _Opium woman,_ the words haunted her.  _What can I do, what can I do?_   She thought bitterly.  Suddenly a thought struck her and with it, her resolved harden.

It was a simple plan, and a way to end all of her misery at once without causing further harm to the people she had come to care for.  _It’s time to stop thinking only of myself and my own wants and needs and start to put others before me, like they do._ She stood up with resolve and then fled back to the dojo, knowing now what she had to do.  She didn’t see Sanosuke step out from behind a tree watching her with speculative eyes. 

 _The reason for a man to act,_ Sanosuke thought, remembering his conversation earlier with Kenshin.  At the time he had been too angry and wound up in his own little world to see what Kenshin had noticed almost from the beginning.  _I think I just found a reason, guess Kenshin was right about this woman after all.  Damn it._


	12. Attack on Kanryu Mansion

**Chapter 11**

**Attack on Kanryu Mansion**

Kaoru straighten the bow of Ayame’s obi before sending her off with her sister to Doctor Gensei who had come by to fetch the girls.

“Bye Kaoru,” the girls called as they waved goodbye and then grabbed their grandfather’s hand and walked away.

Kaoru smiled, and then closed and locked the gate behind them as the sun was starting to set, its rays turning the world into vibrant shades of reds and gold.  Kaoru walked to the back of the complex to find Yahiko and Kenshin busy building up the fire in the bathhouse.

“The baths are all ready Kaoru-dono.” Kenshin announced proudly.

“Okay, its Megumi’s turn to go first, I’ll get her.” Kaoru answered.  She walked back to Megumi’s room where Ayame had told Kaoru that she had disappeared.  Kaoru walked up to her door.  “Megumi?” she called with a gentle knock on the door.  She frowned slightly when there was no answer.  _Maybe she’s taking a nap or something,_ Kaoru decided.  “Megumi,” she called louder.  “The bath is ready for you.”  Still no answer.  “I’m coming in,” Kaoru announced as she slid the door open. 

She glanced in puzzlement at the empty room.  _Where did she go? Ayame said this is where she went._   Kaoru glanced once around the room and was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper carefully folded on the rolled up futon with her name on it.  Kaoru walked over and picked up the letter.  She opened it and read the contents, and then read them again not believing what it said.  She looked up in worry and then dashed off to the bathhouse to find Kenshin.

“Kaoru-dono, does Megumi-dono not want a bath this evening?” Kenshin asked as he saw her coming back alone.

Kaoru shook her head, “never mind that, just read this.”

Kenshin looked at her in puzzlement and took the note.  Yahiko stepped over and pulled Kenshin’s arm down so he could read too.

 

_To everyone at the Kayama dojo,_

_I’m so sorry to leave you like this, without a word, but I have never been one for drawn out goodbyes.  Since Kanryu seems to have given up, I have decided to return home to Aizu.  It may have been only 10 days but I am so grateful for everything that you have done for me.  I wish each of you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Megumi Takani_

 

“Sheesh, the least she could have done is let us say goodbye to her in person before she left.” Yahiko complained.  “I didn’t even get a chance to thank her for saving me,” he mumbled under his breath, suddenly ashamed that he hadn’t thanked her before.

“It doesn’t make any sense for her to go back to Aizu.” Kaoru said worriedly.  “You don’t think…”

“Lies,” Kenshin said in a harsh tone, crushing the letter in his hands in sudden rage.  _How could I have been so blind?_ He fumed. 

“Kenshin?” Yahiko asked looking at him worriedly.

“There is no one waiting for her in Aizu,” Kenshin explained.  The fury of his own short sightless was building inside of himself, “the only one waiting for Megumi-dono is Kanryu, he must have threatened her somehow.”  _It doesn’t matter how, the result is the same.  And I was the idiot who gave him the opportunity._ “Where’s Sano?  He was supposed be watching over Megumi.” Kenshin asked suddenly. 

Kaoru looked at him in puzzlement.  “Sanosuke?  I saw him leave earlier, not long after lunch actually, he hasn’t come back.”

“Oh he did?” Kenshin said coldly.  _He must have seen it happen then, known what they were doing and is using this as his opportunity to strike at Kanryu, with no regard for Megumi-san’s well being._   All of a sudden, Kenshin felt the overwhelming urge to give Sanosuke another beating, right after Kanryu.  _Or maybe before, depends on which one I find first,_ Kenshin thought fiercely.

“Well come on Kenshin, let’s get Megumi back!” Yahiko yelled.

“You should stay here with Kaoru-dono, Yahiko.” Kenshin told him firmly as he picked up his sword which had been leaning against the bathhouse and placed it back in his belt.  “This one will see to this matter alone.”  He had no desire to see either Kaoru or Yahiko in danger.

“Now wait a moment,” Yahiko protested.  But Kaoru’s hands on his shoulders stopped him before he went on.

“Okay, you do what you have to do Kenshin, don’t worry about us.” Kaoru said softly.  “I’ll look after Yahiko.”

Kenshin looked at her in slight surprise, _I wasn’t expecting that,_ he thought.  He had been fully prepared for Kaoru to put up some kind of resistance but her simple acceptance of the situation baffled him.  _I’m never going to understand her,_ Kenshin thought as he nodded his head and left. 

Yahiko looked at Kaoru, smoke practically seeping from his ears.  “What’d you do that for?” He demanded, wrestling himself free from her grasp and balling up his fist, ready for a fight.  “She saved my life!  And I’m going to save her if it kills me.  If I can’t do that then what good is the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu’s katsujin-ken?”

Kaoru didn’t seem to react to Yahiko’s words except to smile softly.  _When did this boy get to be so grown-up?_ She wondered.  “Yahiko, I may never say this again so listen up.  I actually agree with you on this one but if we had tried to argue with Kenshin we wouldn’t have gotten anywhere.  Beside’s, I’m not mounting an assault in one of my favorite kimono’s,” Kaoru said gesturing to her white kimono with a red flower pattern.  “So you grab your shinai and my bokken, I’ll change, and then we go save the damsel in distress, agreed?”

Yahiko’s eyes widen slightly before he grinned.  “It’s great to have you back, you ugly old tanuki.”

Kaoru aimed a kick at him which Yahiko jumped away from her before running into the dojo to grab their weapons.

***

Megumi felt cold.  It wasn’t the weather.  It was the lack of emotion.  The one thing that had kept her going through all the years of struggle after the war was the thought she would see her mother and brother again.  That search had led her to Yokohama where she had been apprenticed to a doctor who also produced opium.  She had been ignorant and believed that after leaving the war-scarred Aizu that everything would get better.  Watching Kanryu murder the doctor and learning that the medicine that she had been making for so long, and had even perfected a more efficient processing of, was nothing more than the oldest and most addicting of drugs had nearly destroyed her.  It was only the thought of one day seeing her family again that had kept her going.

Now she didn’t care if she never saw her family again.  She never cared if they even learned that she had survived the war.  All she could do now was to see that the web she was caught in would end tonight.  _No one else is going to die because of me._   Megumi thought as she walked the road slowly to Kanryu’s mansion outside of town.  _I will no longer be selfish and think only of myself.  I will not let Kanryu hurt anyone else again._

She turned a corner to face Kanryu’s mansion, the front gates were closed against the setting sun.  She gasped in shock as she saw Sanosuke leaning against a tree watching her.  He had obviously been waiting some time for her.

“What are you planning on doing?” He asked her calmly, as though he was discussing the weather, not her dealings in an illegal drug trade.  “Going back to work for Kanryu?”

Megumi took a breath and started walking again.  “Please don’t worry.” She said just as calmly.  “I don’t plan on making a more of the opium which killed your friend.  I promise you that all of this will end tonight.”

Sanosuke stepped in front of her, blocking her passage.  “You know that Kanryu isn’t going to be exactly thrilled to hear that.  Likely he won’t take the news too kindly.”

Megumi’s eyes narrowed coldly at the delay in her plan.  “I just promised didn’t I?  I’ll keep my promise so don’t get in my way, I’m in a hurry!” She pushed him aside and started forward.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to die,” Sanosuke said harshly as he grabbed her arm roughly, causing Megumi to turn and glare at him.  _This vixen, what the hell is she thinking?_   Sanosuke wondered.  He saw her plan clearly.  He had followed her as she left note in the dojo and grabbed a small knife from the kitchen.  He knew clearly that her plan was to kill Kanryu, an act that would mean her instant death.  _She’s just like Captain Sagara in that respect, so hell bent on being a martyr just to protect others._   Captain Sagara had saved Sanosuke’s life by giving up his own.  Megumi was now prepared to do the same to keep Kanryu from following through with his threat.

“You have Kenshin and _me_ on your side so there’s no reason for you to get yourself killed over scum like Kanryu.”  Sanosuke growled at her.

Megumi’s eyes widen suddenly. “You?  Why do you want to help me?  I thought you hated me?”

Sanosuke released her.  “I’m not doing this because I like you, I’m doing this because I followed you and I know all about Kanryu’s threat and the reason why you’re doing this.”

Megumi swallowed hard.  “If you know why I’m doing this then you shouldn’t stop me.”

“Oh come on, you do this and you give up any chance of ever seeing your family again.  Is that really what you want?”

Megumi turned away.  ‘It doesn’t matter if I ever see them again.  I have to deal with what’s right in front of me.  Besides, how could I ever look them in the eye after what I’ve done?  You wouldn’t understand.”  She started walking away again but Sanosuke’s words stopped her.

“Never understand?  You’re even more of an idiot then Kenshin.  You think you’re the only one with a rotten past?  Hell, you think you’re the only one at the _dojo_ with a dirty secret?  I’ve got news for you, we all do.” 

Megumi turned to look at him in shock, meanwhile Sanosuke went on to explain, “Yahiko used to be a pickpocket for the yakuzua, I was a fighter-for-hire and you don’t even want to know some of the stuff I was hired to do over the years.  Don’t even get me started on Kenshin.  What he did during the war is probably the epitome of dirty pasts.  The Missy’s probably the only one who’s managed to keep her nose clean.  Besides if you die then it’s over, but if you live you can repent for what you’ve done and maybe see your family again, they probably want that as much as you do.”

“But...”  Megumi started.

“No buts,” Sanosuke said firmly.  “Kanryu may attack the dojo tonight if you don’t go to him, but don’t sell us short.  We stopped them once, we can do it again.  Come on, the others are probably wondering where you are by now so let’s get back.”  _And when Kenshin realizes that both me and Megumi are missing he’s likely to start reconsidering his vow to never kill again and I really don’t want to be on the receiving end of that kind of rage._

Megumi looked at him for a moment, she realized then how much she had been wishing for something like this, a reason to live instead of marching to her death.  After her realization, she slowly nodded her head in agreement.  She started walking towards him until she saw a flicker from the corner of her eye.  She stopped as Sanosuke saw the same motion and leaped to one side right before a large iron ball came crashing to the earth where he had been standing.

“Heh, I’m impressed.  Not many people could have dodged that one!” A triumphant male shout called to them.  Megumi turned to see a large man step out from the trees.  A chain wrapped around his right hand and attached at its other end was a large iron ball.  With seeming ease, the man jerked the chain and the ball flew back to his hand.

“Who the hell are you?” Sanosuke demanded as he crouched into a fighting stance, raising his fists.

“I’m the Keep Guard of the Edo Castle, Shikijo.” The man replied confidently.  “I suggest you let me escort Megumi from here on out and you run on home to mommy.”

Sanosuke growled, he grabbed Megumi and thrust her behind him.  “Stay there, I’ll take the muscle head.”

Shikijo threw the ball and Sanosuke dodged the attack once again.

“Oh come on Zanza,” Shikijo taunted with a laugh as he kept whipping the iron ball at Sanosuke as though it weighed nothing.  Sanosuke knew from the craters it was leaving in the dirt that one wrong hit and he could be killed.  “I thought you had quite a rep in the underground?  Guess without your Zanbatoa you really aren’t that good.”

Sanosuke’s eyes narrowed.  _Guess Kenshin was right, the Oniwanbanshu was spying on us._   On the next throw, Sanosuke step into it instead of leaping away.  He grabbed the ball right before it hit him and then stepped back pulling it away from Shikijo.

Shikijo pulled the chain in return and it became a fierce competition of tug-a-war between the two men with neither backing down.  Finally, it was the chain that broke.  The force of the chain snapping sent both Sanosuke and Shikijo back a few paces.  Sanosuke slammed the ball down and cracked his knuckles as he faced Shikijo.  He took one look at the deep scars on Shikijo’s face and arms.  “You shouldn’t underestimated me you glued together piece of crap.”

Shikijo just smiled slightly as he threw the chain on the ground and then rushed Sanosuke.  Sanosuke met his charge head on.  Both of them punched each other at the same time while grabbing the other’s fist before their blow landed.  The action caused them both to be locked together, gripping the other’s hands and straining against their opponent’s strength.  _Damn it, this piece of crap has muscles._   Sanosuke thought as he strained to keep from giving up an inch.

Shikijo realized that this competition was equal.  So he simply slammed his head into Sanosuke’s with all the force he could.  Sanosuke’s eyes glazed over and he went limp.  Shikijo let him fall to the ground.

“You having fun?” Beshimi asked with amusement as he emerged from the trees behind Megumi.  Megumi leaped into the air and screamed at the sudden appearance.

“I’m just surprised that the guy’s head didn’t crack open.” Shikijo commented looking down at Sanosuke’s unconscious form.  “But I hate to be in his shoes if he wakes up, scrambled brains aren’t pretty.”

Beshimi laughed slightly before turning to Megumi.  “Takani-san, we’ve come to make sure that you didn’t fall into any trouble on your way back to Kanryu’s.  After all it’s dangerous for a young lady to walk around on her own at this time of the day.”

Megumi lifted her chin and set off towards Kanryu’s mansion, Shikijo and Beshimi following behind her without a word.  She didn’t even look at Sanosuke’s form as she passed by.   _The fool, he shouldn’t have come for me.  If he dies here then it’s his own fault._   She clenched her jaw and steeled herself for what she had to do.  She firmly locked away the ray of hope Sanosuke had given her with his words.  _There is no hope for me now, only the end._

_***_

Kenshin went running up the road.  He had to ask several times for directions but finally one man was able to tell him with certainty that the Kanryu mansion lay ahead and so he raced on, hoping that he would be in time to prevent Megumi from returning to Kanryu.  As he rounded a corner he came upon Sanosuke’s figure collapsed on the road.  He rushed to his friend’s side and gently rolled him over.

“Sano, Sano can you hear me?” Kenshin asked, gently shaking Sanosuke’s shoulder.  When Kenshin got no response, he started inspecting him for injuries.  It was when Kenshin was bent over looking for any head injuries that Sanosuke suddenly came too.

“You bastard!” he cried as he tried to sit up.  His skull cracked against Kenshin’s face and Sanosuke laid back on the ground moaning and clenching his wounded head while Kenshin also sat back and rubbing his now sore head.

“Sano you okay?” Kenshin asked, a little miffed by the blow.

“I’m fine,” Sanosuke said as he slowly sat up.  He looked at Kenshin, his eyes slightly unfocused but he shook his head and then focused on his friend, seemingly back to his old self.  “Megumi, where’d she go?”  he asked looking around.  He noted the rapidly darkening sky.  “Wait, what?” he muttered, suddenly realizing how long he had been out.

“Megumi-dono isn’t here.  You were supposed to be watching her Sano.” Kenshin growled, his anger at his friend returning now that Sanosuke seemed to be back to himself.

Sanosuke looked at him in slight disgust, “I _was_ watching her.  I saw Kanryu threaten her and then followed her out here.  I had just gotten her to agree to come back to the dojo when that scarred bastard showed up and head butted me.”

“Then they have taken Megumi-dono back.” Kenshin said softly, his anger dissipating with Sanosuke’s words, he glanced at the silent gates of the Kanryu mansion.  He looked back at Sanosuke now apologetic.  “I’m sorry my friend, I should have trusted you more.”

“Forget it, I’m not one for apologies.” Sanosuke brushed off Kenshin’s words and pulled himself to his feet.  “So what now, invade the mansion until we find that drug pushing wench and take her back, and give Kanryu the beating of his life if we see him?”  Sanosuke asked, his old grin back on his face.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kenshin agreed.  _Lacks details, grace, and tact, but still it’s a plan._

“Well let’s get started.”  Sanosuke said.

“Agreed.” He and Sanosuke started towards the gates.

“Guess there are worse plans in the world.” Sanosuke and Kenshin stopped and turned in shock to see Kaoru and Yahiko coming up the road.  Kaoru had changed into her training clothes and both she and Yahiko carried their weapons with them.

“Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, what are you doing here?”  Kenshin asked in shock.  “I thought you said that you were going to watch him Kaoru-dono?”  _Wait, what happen to doing as I asked?_

“I am,” Kaoru answered with wide eyes.  “But the brat says that he’s never seen a drug runner’s mansion so we decided to come join you guys and make a night of it.  After all, why should you two have a night on the town and not us?”

“Now wait a minute, you’re a woman.  You belong at home Missy, not in a fight, so why don’t you do something more appropriate, like making sure that there are baths and breakfast for 5?”  Sanosuke told her bluntly.  

_Nice to know even Sanosuke agrees with me on this one.  But something tells me that wasn’t the best approach with Kaoru-dono._

Kaoru smiled at him sweetly as she stepped forward and raised her bokken.  “I’m going to ignore that comment this time Sanosuke, but if you ever make another derogatory comment based on my sex again and then try and tell me what I can or can’t do then I will make you regret that you were ever born.”

“Kaoru-dono, Sano has a point, this situation is dangerous.  I won’t let you come with us, that I will not.”  Kenshin told her firmly.

Kaoru turned to him, glaring at him in sudden passion.  “Kenshin,” she told him in a low tone.  “The last man who told me to go home and stay out of the fight I watched get shot in the back and I’ve been trying to pick up my life every since then.  And you, unlike him, have no right to tell me what to do, so don’t even think that I’m going to listen to you now.  I’m going, and you can’t stop me.  Besides, despite how good the both of you are, you can’t take on an army by yourself and you know it.”

Kenshin glared back at her even as he felt a thrill of shock at her words.  _She saw her father die? No wonder she had difficulty speaking of it._ But despite his shock he refused to show the slightest hesitation in his desire to keep Kaoru out of danger.  He knew he couldn’t make her change her mind but he still refused to back down, he also refused to ignore the logic of her words about him and Sanosuke needing help.  _I won’t see her in danger again.  I will not let her walk into a situation like she faced with Jin-e._

They might have stood there all night but Sanosuke decided to put an end to it.  “All right Missy, since you’re so determined you can come, but you stay behind Kenshin and me all right?”  _Come on there’s a fight just over that gate, can we get a move on?_

“Agreed,” Kaoru said calmly, turning to face him.

“Sano!” Kenshin called at the same time.  _What happened to agreeing with me and keeping Kaoru out of this fight?_

“It’s better to let her tag along then have her sneaking around behind us.  Wouldn’t you agree?”  Sanosuke asked him archly.

Kenshin growled.  He didn’t want to admit it but his friend was right.  “All right Kaoru-dono can come but Yahiko…”

“What she said,” Yahiko stated, stepping next to Kaoru.  “Besides Megumi saved my life, so I’m going to do what it takes to rescue her now.”

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke who just shrugged.  Kenshin could tell that he wasn’t going to get any support from his friend.  Kaoru looked at him archly and Kenshin felt that he was rapidly losing control over the situation.  He decided to ignore them all, turning his anger on Kanryu and his men seemed like a better outlet for his rage.  He turned to the mansion.

“So that’s the Takeda mansion then?” Yahiko asked.

“Yeah and it looks tackier and more grotesque every time.  So how do we attack it?” Sanosuke asked Kenshin.

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation.  He estimated the distance between the gates and the mansion and the number of guards active based on what Megumi had told him.  “Without numbers it’s speed.  We break the gate and run.  Fortunately, it’s a new moon tonight so we will also have the cover of darkness,” Kenshin said shortly.

“Frontal assault then?  Good,” Sanosuke said cracking his knuckles, _I like simple plans._

“Kaoru-dono, Yahiko…”  Kenshin started.

“We take the rear, you boys clear the way and we’ll be right behind you.  Don’t worry we won’t slow you down.”  Kaoru said confidently.

 “All right, lets go.  Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, you stay behind us.”  Kenshin ordered.  _Slowing us down isn’t what worries me._

“Okay,” they answered. 

***

Megumi walked through the familiar hallways with Beshimi and Shikijo at her side.  She saw the guard’s faces as she passed by. but their grins meant nothing to her now.  She was led to Kanryu’s second floor office where she saw Kanryu lounging in a chair smiling pleasantly at her.  Behind him stood Shin, while Beshimi and Shikijo had waited outside the door.

“It’s so nice to see you back Megumi,” he laughed at her, his narrow eyes beaming behind his glasses.  “I never doubted that you would eventually come home again.  I know this is sudden but I was hoping that you could make some more opium for us.  Our stock of Spider’s Web is almost out, you understand.  Everything in the lab was left exactly as you had it so you should be able to start right away.”

Megumi said nothing.  She just stood in front of him, her face completely blank.

Kanryu’s eyes narrowed in irritation and he stood up and walked to her.  “Such a rebellious person, but you came back because you had nowhere else to go, isn’t that right?”  He grabbed her under the chin as she refused to look at him.  “Megumi Takani, I have always thought of you as my little darling.”

Megumi blinked as she looked at Kanryu, _“Besides if you die then it’s over, but if you live you can repent for what you’ve done…”_   Megumi blinked again.  _But this is the only way that I can repent, for the sin of making opium._   “It’s the profits you make from the opium which is your darling.” She told him hollowly.

Kanryu smiled slightly, “yes, but I have always taken such good care of you have I not?  Now are you prepared to make more opium?”

“I’m prepared.”

Kanryu smile grew larger.  “That’s a good girl.”

Megumi simply looked at him for a moment, fingering the blade she had concealed in her sleeve.  _I am prepared to kill you._   She thought.  _And then because we are strands in a web I will follow shortly.  No longer will other’s lives keep me alive.  We will fall to hell together, this is the only apology which I can offer to my victims.  This is what I’m prepared to do._   Megumi flicked her blade out of her sleeve and instinctively aimed it to Kanryu’s heart.  She gasped in shock when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and twisted the blade from her fingers where it fell harmlessly to the ground.  She glanced up to see Aoshi staring at her with a look of disinterest.  “Aoshi Shinomori,” Megumi gasped.

“You bitch,” Kanryu cried as he backhanded her.  Megumi hit the floor, one hand to her wounded jaw as she stared at Kanryu with horror.  Shin rushed over to her with a drawn sword but Kanryu held his hand out and stopped him as he glared at Megumi’s form.  “No Shin, we still need her.”

With a look of disgust, Shin resheathed his blade and stepped back.  Megumi started backing away from Kanryu even while she realized the futility of the situation.

Behind Kanryu, Aoshi scooped up Megumi’s fallen knife, then he watched the situation unfold.  He saw in an instant the similarities of this situation and the beating of his mother which he had witness as a child.  _Not that long ago I would have stopped something like this from happening, now I just watch._ Aoshi thought in self-loathing.  _Failure,_ the word haunted him.  All he wanted now was to get out of the mansion and get himself and the others as far away from Kanryu and opium as possible.

“Your mentor defied me too, and I killed him for it.” Kanryu told her coldly as he grabbed her and started beating her even as Megumi tried to get away from him.  Finally, he grabbed her chin and jerked her head up.  Tears of fear and pain ran down her face as she stared at Kanryu.  “Now you will be tortured until you tell me everything that I need to know about the new opium and then you can die content in the knowledge that those at the Kamiya dojo will soon be following you as well,” he assured her with cold eyes.

“No please,” Megumi started.  “I’ll tell you what you want to know, just please don’t involve the others.” She begged.

Kanryu threw her against the wall.  “We’re past the pleasantries Megumi Takani,” he said coldly.  Megumi’s eyes slid closed and she collapsed to the ground.  “Okashira, I want you to…”

But Aoshi never found out what Kanryu wanted as they were suddenly interrupted by a shrill whistle from outside.

***

The guards by the front gates stood around in small groups.

“It’s another quiet night,” one said to his friend.

“You’re telling me, other than that Takani woman coming back, this place has been like a graveyard.”  The other replied.  Suddenly both looked up in shock at a sudden noise from the gates.  Just as they were about to investigate the disturbance, the gates burst open and Kenshin came charging through the gates swinging his sakabato at anyone who stood in his path.

The first guard and his friend jumped to one side, avoiding Kenshin’s attack and watched him go past with lightening speed, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake.

“He’s fast,” The first said in shock.

“That guy ain’t even human,” the second agreed.  That was when Sanosuke came up and promptly punched both men.  They hit the ground as Sanosuke continued his rush getting the men that Kenshin missed.  _These guys should really pay attention to the fact that there’s more than just one of us._   Sanosuke thought as he knocked out another set of guards.  Behind him, Kaoru and Yahiko were knocking out the few guards that hadn’t been completely immobilized by Sanosuke’s and Kenshin’s charge.

Somewhere ahead, a whistle sounded but Sanosuke could see the fight was almost over.  The sudden charge had taken the guards completely by surprise.  _That’s the swordsmen and yakuzua down,_ Sanosuke thought looking ahead.  _What’s next?_

“Artillery, prepare to fire.”  Sanosuke looked ahead to see a row of 10 men, two rows deep facing them off holding rifles.  The man in the middle with a pistol he assumed was the leader.  “Fi-” the man started.

Kenshin just glared at the leader then pushed himself even faster and went crashing through their ranks before they could react.  Right behind them was the front steps of the mansion and Kenshin skidded to a halt from his mad charge, spinning to face the artillery squad.

The leader gasped as he avoided Kenshin’s attack and faced Kenshin who was crouched to the ground glaring at them all.  _I’ve never seen anything like it.  He didn’t even flinch when he saw us.  He just moved faster._   The leader thought in shock before regaining his wits.  “He’s stopped moving, now!” he shouted and the men who remained standing, quickly reacted by turning and aiming their guns at Kenshin who remained motionless.

Sanosuke saw what was happening.  _Damn it, I can’t get there in time._   He saw from the corner of his eye Yahiko and Kaoru racing along right behind him.  He slowed his pace and grabbed Yahiko by the collar.  “Time to show us what you’ve got!” Sanosuke yelled as he threw Yahiko straight into the squad.  Yahiko crashed into them just as they fired, sending their aim widely off course.

“You little,” the leader of the gunmen growled, bringing his pistol around to shoot the boy.  “Huh?” he questioned when he suddenly realized that his gun was no longer in his hand.

“Looking for this mister?” Yahiko asked, his voice thick with sarcasm and pointing the revolver straight at the man.  “I hated pick pocketing, but now it’s handy.  Funny huh?”

The men in the artillery gasped in shock, they didn’t even see Kenshin, Sanosuke, or Kaoru until they were among them.  It was all over in a matter of moments and every one of the gunmen was unconscious on the ground.

Yahiko just shrugged and tossed the gun on the ground.

“You all right Yahiko?” Kenshin asked him softly, “Kaoru-dono?”

“Now it gets real,” Sanosuke said softly to himself, ignoring the others for the moment now that he had a chance to strike at Kanryu directly.

Kaoru nodded in reply, Yahiko puffed out a reply between deep gasps for air.  “Course I’m all right.  I wouldn’t go home now even if you told me to.”

“Good, that’s the spirit,” Kaoru said with enthusiasm.

Kenshin had just been about to ask them to go back to the dojo now that they had helped them get to the mansion.  He had figured that after having a small part in the fight they might be more willing to back down.  Looking at Kaoru’s face, he saw that argument would reach no better conclusion then it had before.  He bit down on the fear he felt at Kaoru and Yahiko being in danger with them.  _Why did I have to fall in love with such a stubborn and independent woman?  And then being completely incapable of winning a fight with her?_   Kenshin wondered.

“Hey, Sano how could you just throw me to the lions like that?” Yahiko demanded of Sanosuke who was still staring up at the mansion.

Sanosuke turned to him with his fierce grin.  “You made your dent kid, you should thank me.”

“Yeah right,” Yahiko rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we still have to rescue Megumi-dono.” Kenshin reminded him.  He glanced at the mansion as the doors leading to the second-floor balcony directly above the large front doors opened and three men came walking out.  The first was a tall man in a European business suit, behind him stood a rough looking guard and Aoshi who leaned against the side of the mansion as he observed the sight.

_So it begins,_ Kenshin thought.


	13. The Martial Artist and the Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way did I mention that this week it's time for another bonus chapter? That's right, straight off the editing press for your enjoyment!

**Chapter 12**

**The Martial Artist and the Spy**

The sound of the shrill whistle penetrated into Kanryu’s study and he glanced around in surprise.  “What?” Kanryu asked in shock, looking around from Megumi’s unconscious form towards the double doors leading out onto the small balcony.

Aoshi stood near the glass doors looking out into the night, “It appears you have visitors.” Aoshi said calmly as he looked through the curtains to see Kenshin running up the avenue below, right behind him Sanosuke, and bringing up the rear Kaoru and Yahiko.  Kanryu and Shin came up next to him and looked out the glass to the sight below.  _That man is here,_ Aoshi thought with a grim satisfaction.  _Though it’s strange that they should have allowed the child to join them, or for that matter the girl even if she is a skilled fighter._   “I believe they want to talk to you about Megumi Takani.”

“I don’t get it?” Kanryu said in disbelief as Kenshin hacked his way through his guards.  “What’s his reason for doing this?  What in God’s name is Hitokiri Battosai doing here?  What benefit could there be?  What can he gain by helping that woman?”

“If the Hitokiri lived only for gain then he would be a general in the army by now,” Aoshi pointed out bluntly.  “A capitalist like you would never understand.  But the Ishin Shishu, like us, lived and died for their ideals.  In the years of the Meiji, most patriots have rotted beyond recognition, but this one’s spirit still seems fresh.  Our bait has caught us a patriot from five years gone.  That man is prey for the Oniwanbanshu.”  Aoshi said coldly as he watched Kenshin plunge through the gunmen.  _Not even the trace of fear or hesitation._

“You can’t be serious, what can your band of misfits do?” Shin demanded angrily.

Aoshi chose to ignore that remark.  He would rather spend his time analyzing Kenshin’s movements.

“So you want to make that man our enemy?” Kanryu demanded.

Aoshi turned to him.  His normally cold eyes were sparkling.  “Don’t be a fool, we want this fight.”  _An honest fight, a chance to show our worth as men.  No longer fighting because a lowly opium dealer wants us too._

“You’re all mad,” Shin spat.

“Perhaps,” Aoshi agreed.

Kanryu chose to ignore them both.  Now that Kenshin and the others had decimated his men it was time to make the best of a bad situation.  He boldly stepped out onto the balcony.  Shin glared at Aoshi in hate and then followed his master out.  Aoshi shrugged a little as he too stepped out to witness the encounter.  His senses recognized that Beshimi and Shikijo had entered the room behind the group and were standing quietly in the background.

“Your time has come Kanryu Takeda.  Come down with Megumi-dono,” Kenshin growled up at him.

Kanryu started laughing, quietly at first but growing steadily louder as he started clapping his hands.

Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kaoru looked at him in shock.  Kenshin just continued to glare at the man.  “What the-?” Yahiko asked in shock.

“Is he nuts?” Sanosuke asked in shock.  It would explain a lot of the rumors that he heard about the man.

Aoshi just watched him, trying to curb his frustration.  _He’s about to do something stupid.  Hoshi should be here, she’d enjoy this._   He on the other hand had little patience for when people deliberately made fools of themselves.

“Wonderful!” Kanryu shouted as he stopped clapping.  “You were able to defeat so many people in such a short amount of time.  You are truly the legendary Hitokiri Battosai!”

Down below Kenshin continued to glare at him, an angry twitch of his eye at the mention of his warrior’s name.

“Hey, how does that guy know about Kenshin?” Kaoru asked in shock, glancing at Sanosuke and Yahiko for an answer.

“The Oniwanbanshu really did their homework I guess,” Sanosuke muttered, not taking his eyes off of Kanryu.

“I applaud you and I stand in complete awe of your swordsmanship and strength.” Kanryu continued.  Seemingly unaware of the hatred in Kenshin’s eyes, “join with me, and with you and the Oniwanbanshu nothing could ever stand in our path.  Because you are the legendary Battosai, I’ll pay you 50 men’s wages, just to guard me.  Will you accept my generous offer?”

“Are you coming down or am I going up?  Which will it be?” Kenshin replied quickly, rapidly losing his patience at the man.  He took a step forward, clenching his drawn sword which he held down low.

“How ‘bout a hundred times more?”  Kanryu gasped in shock as Kenshin started moving forward one slow step at a time.  “200 times more?”

“I told you that he doesn’t act out of personal gain.  Your money is of no use here.” Aoshi told him flatly, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Kanryu off balance.  _He really doesn’t have a clue._

“Shut up, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Kanryu snapped at him before turning back to address Kenshin and the others.  “All right, I’m surrendering.  I’ll give you back Megumi Takani, but I need some time for preparations.  I’ll give her back if you just give me one hour.  I swear I will let her go but you have to also swear that you won’t come any closer.” Kanryu yelled down.

“Like we’d really trust you!  I don’t think so!” Sanosuke shouted back angrily.

“What kind of stunt is this jerk trying to pull?  I mean who would fall for something like that?” Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, where are you going?” Yahiko asked as he saw Kenshin resheathed his sword calmly and started walking off down the side of the house as though looking for someplace to wait.

 _I’ve done it,_ Kanryu thought in triumph as he watched Kenshin walk off.  _I have an hour to torture Megumi, get the information about the Spider’s Web production, and then kill her._

“Oh come on Kenshin, even you aren’t that trusting,” Sanosuke shouted at his friend’s retreating back.

Aoshi watched the scene with slight confusion.  _What is he trying to do?_   Aoshi thought as Kenshin stopped in front of one of the tall lamppost with its wooden base.  From everything the others had told him about the man he had thought Kenshin would stop at nothing to get Megumi back.  _After all that is what I would do if the situation was reversed._

Kenshin answered no one.  He simply crouched in a fighting stance before the lamppost, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on what he had to do.  He flipped the sheath in his belt, then drew his blade, and swung it in the blink of an eye.  The blade of the sakabato cut through the wood at the base of the lamppost with ease and the lamppost went crashing to the ground.  Then Kenshin straighten up and turned to face Kanryu.  “I’m coming up and I’ll take Megumi-dono.  Why don’t you have a seat and wait Kanryu?”  Kenshin stated coldly.  He resheathed his blade and walked to the front door of the mansion where the others quickly joined him.

Kanryu gasped and then stumbled back into his study with Shin and Aoshi on his heels.

“Your makeshift stall added fuel to his fire.” Aoshi commented with only the faintest hint of a smile.  “You do love drama don’t you?”  _He cut the lamppost just to show us what he is capable of.  As a warning to stay out of his way._ Aoshi had to admit he was impressed at the display.  He knew that Kenshin was a master of Battojutsu, which was after all how he had earned his name, but that he would be able to perform such an act with a disadvantage like a sakabato showed that his skills were still sharp.

Kanryu growled at him.  “Okashira I want you to position your men…”

“Already done,” Aoshi interrupted him.  “We made our preparations earlier.  The Battosai is already facing the first of my men.  The others will be in position shortly.  Beshimi,” Aoshi started.  He didn’t even need to finish his thought as Beshimi had his orders.  Behind him, the small man picked up Megumi’s unconscious form and hurried out of the room with her.  Shikijo still waited calmly in the room.

“Now you have no choice but to face him, I hope you understand this is the reason I keep the Oniwanbanshu around.” Kanryu spat.  “And I won’t allow anymore mistakes like that clumsy Beshimi or Hyottoko, do you understand?”

“What do you mean you won’t allow?” Aoshi said coldly, he stepped forward towards Kanryu, his hand resting on his sword.  “Hear me, the one who commands the Oniwanbanshu is not you.  It is my Oniwanbanshu, and I allow insults from no one.” Aoshi said savoring every word of his first act of open defiance against Kanryu.

“You filthy ba-” Shin started as he drew his sword and started towards Aoshi.  Then from out of nowhere a heavy chain wrapped itself around Shin’s throat and jerked him back.  Shin dropped his sword as he struggled against the chain that was choking him.  Shikijo held the chain tight as he came up behind Shin, took a firm grip of his head, and then broke his neck in an audible pop.

Kanryu stared in shock as Shin’s body hit the floor and Shikijo jerked the chain back.  “Wha-?”

“That’s what he gets for trying to attack the Okashira,” Shikijo stated calmly.

The door to the study opened and Hoshi walked in wearing a simple set of dark, narrow hakama and kimono and her hair tied up in a simple knot on the back of her head.  She walked up to the men and calmly stepped over Shin’s body.  “Spring cleaning?” She asked archly.

“Get into place.  I’ll deal with this,” Aoshi ordered her.

“Fine, but you owe me one, I completely ruined my hands for you I hope you know,” Hoshi said loftily as she spun and started out.  “Shikijo its time to play with the other kids,” Hoshi called and Shikijo followed her out after a curt nod to Aoshi. 

Aoshi watched them leave.  _Keep her safe Shikijo,_ he thought before turning back to Kanryu.  “To resume,” Aoshi continued as though nothing had happened.  “Because their goal is to rescue Megumi Takani we will confined her into the third floor observatory.  We have placed obstacles in their way, the Battosai and his friends will be dealt with.”  Aoshi turned and started leaving.  He had things he needed to see too.

“But what about your duty to protect me?” Kanryu replied with clenched fists.

“You can sit here and count your money for all I care Kanryu.  I couldn’t care less what happens to scum like you.”  With that, Aoshi closed the door behind him.  The faint smile he had borne before was now a full grin as he stood alone in the hallway.  _If the Battosai doesn’t give up his no kill ideal and take care of Kanryu himself then I might when this fight is over._

_***_

Kenshin and the other’s stood for a moment in front of the large double doors leading into Kanryu’s mansion.

“From here on in it will be the Oniwanbanshu guarding Megumi, don’t let your guard down,” Yahiko ordered the others in a serious tone.

Sanosuke slammed his hand down hard on Yahiko’s head.  “You shouldn’t try to lead us kid,” he told him firmly.

“Oh yeah?” Yahiko yelled in reply, bringing his shinai up to face him.

“Stop that you two before I stop it,” Kaoru warned them with a hard look.  Immediately Sanosuke and Yahiko straighten up with glum expression.  Kaoru shook her head and turned to look at Kenshin who was still facing the doors with a serious expression, seemingly unaware of Yahiko and Sanosuke’s behavior.  _At least someone in the group can act his age._

Kenshin slowly opened the door and the group found themselves looking down a grand marble foyer with the gas lamps on either wall burning brightly.  Standing in the middle of the foyer was Han’nya in his demon mask, dark clothes, with the bright stripes on his arm.

“Surprising that the first to face us would be a man of your caliber,” Kenshin stated calmly as he took several steps forward.  Deliberately placing himself in front of the others, especially Kaoru in case Beshimi and his throwing darts was hidden somewhere nearby.

“As I told you before, it was inevitable that we fight,” Han’nya replied just as calmly.

“Sano, watch them in case there are others hidden nearby, this one will face him alone.”  Kenshin whispered softly behind him, careful to keep himself from being overheard by Han’nya.  Then he took a few more steps forward, certain that Sanosuke would watch the others.

***

Aoshi walked quickly down the stairs to where Hoshi’s and Shikijo were waiting for their part of the plan.  Han’nya was to face them at the front door, delay or stop them if possible in order to allow Hoshi and Shikijo to get the trap ready for the Battosai. 

“Is everything set?” Aoshi asked as he watched Shikijo tying a knot on one side of the room while Hoshi was placing the final touches of makeup on her face in a mirror.

“How do I look?” Hoshi asked by way of response, turning to her brother.

He looked her critically up and down, “close enough for the moment.”

“Perfect,” Hoshi said as she tipped her head.  Then she turned to watch Shikijo’s work.  “You had better not miss the signal, we’re only going to get one shot at this.”

“You just focus on your part and let me worry about mine, all right?” Shikijo answered.

Hoshi turned back to Aoshi, “Beshimi and Hyottoko in place with the Megumi?”

Aoshi nodded in response.  “I was going to take care of a few things there next.  You sure you got this thing handled?”

“Is the King of America a man?” Hoshi asked with an arched brow.

Aoshi sighed.  “There is no King of America sister.”

“That’s just what they want you to think,” Hoshi said with a wave of her hand.  “Why don’t you go see to those other’s things and leave us be, you’re in the way.” Hoshi said as she pushed him aside while she started rearranging the furniture in the room.  “Besides I hope you know that this is going to take all of the fun out of this.” She told him briskly.

“We’re not doing this for fun Hoshi, we have a job and this is the most expedite way of getting it done,” he told her sharply.

Hoshi sighed and rolled her eyes, staring at her brother in distaste.  “Will you just get out of here already?” she snapped.

Aoshi took another glance around and turned to leave.  He paused by the stairs as he heard the sound of the fight taking place in the foyer.  _It looks like the fight has begun,_ Aoshi thought.  _Han’nya is tough and if his combat skills aren’t enough then his arm extension trick should be.  Unless they can see through it there is no way they can win._   Aoshi turned quickly and made his way to the third floor where outside of the observatory Beshimi and Hyottoko waited.  Aoshi nodded to them as he walked through the door.  Laid out on the bench that lined the walls, Megumi was starting to stir.  She sat up in shock when she saw Aoshi standing in front of her.

“You’re awake,” Aoshi stated calmly.

“This is the observatory but…” Megumi started looking around in confusion before turning to stare at him.

“Your friends from the Kamiya dojo are attacking to get you back,” Aoshi told her bluntly.

“They can’t,” Megumi gasped with wide eyes.

“Why would I lie?” Aoshi asked her.  “The private army’s already gone.”  _Not that they were much more than just brawn anyways,_ Aoshi thought with slight amusement.

“Fools… I left on my own so why?” Megumi said with tears filling her eyes.  _The people at that dojo, every one last one of them, are fools.  I didn’t want any of them to get hurt.  That’s why I did this._

“I suggest you not get your hopes up to high though,” Aoshi told her.  “I highly doubt that they will make it up this far.”  He pulled out the carving knife Megumi had brought with her and tossed it to the ground in front of Megumi.  She stared at it in shock.  “The knife you brought, I’m returning it to you.”  Aoshi told her as he turned his back.  “What awaits you in an hour is not a savior, but Kanryu’s torture.  Living in torment or dying with grace is your choice now.”

“Why?”  Megumi asked him.

Aoshi turned to face her.  Megumi could almost swear that the look in his eyes was a mixture of pity, self-loathing, and gratitude.  “We have no interest in Kanryu’s money or opium.”  He told her.  “What the Oniwanbanshu desire is battle.  We came to this nest built by opium in search of an enemy worthy of our swords.  Thanks to you, we face the greatest enemy of them all.  This is for that.”  He turned to leave. 

With his hand on the door he addressed her again with a turned back.  “I do feel the misery of your life, though it matters but little.” With that he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

He glanced once more at Hyottoko and Beshimi standing guard and made his way down the stairs to the ballroom below.  He took a deep breath and went over the plan once again in his head.  Han’nya was to at least delay them at the front door.  Then Hoshi would try and lure to them to the trap she and Shikijo had prepared.  With any luck, the Battosai and the others would be stopped there.  If that failed and they made it as far as the ballroom Aoshi would face them himself.  The last line between them and Megumi was Hyottoko and Beshimi.

Beshimi had at first been upset over his assignment, wanting to be able to face the Battosai again, not standing guard over a woman.  Right until Aoshi told him that his real task was to watch over Hyottoko who was still recovering from his concession and his reflexes were slowed drastically.  That was why he and Hyottoko were placed as Megumi’s guards.  He kept going through everything in his head, considering the short notice the Oniwanbanshu had to lay their preparations he couldn’t see another plan springing to mind.  And each of them had asked for a chance to use their skills against the group should it come to a fight, after all they had been through, Aoshi could not deny them so simple a request.  _Hopefully this works and everyone is all right when the fight is over._   If anything happened to any of them Aoshi would never forgive himself.  _I have to keep them all safe, no matter what._

_***_

 “I am Han’nya, Master of Intelligence of the Edo Castle Oniwanbanshu,” Han’nya told them, properly introducing himself all the while counting the seconds in his head, trying to buy as much time for the others as possible.  “According to the orders of the Okashira I will defend this spot with my life.”

“Such a struggle is unnecessary,” Kenshin answered.  “Is there anything that will make you step aside and let us pass peacefully?”

“The Okashira’s orders are absolute,” Han’nya answered punching his hands together with a loud metal clang.

“Metal gauntlets beneath his leather gloves.  So that’s how he stopped Kenshin’s strike the other night,” Sanosuke commented as both Han’nya and Kenshin stepped into a fighting stance.

“Whoa, that stance,” Yahiko said looking at Han’nya.

“He must know the Kempo style,” Kaoru said appraisingly.  “And the metal gauntlets probably helped to avoid Kenshin’s blow but it was most likely his skills as a martial artist that truly helped him.” Kaoru answered softly, she bit her lip as she forced herself to stand there and not try to rush to Kenshin’s aid.

“Time is of the essences, I’m sorry but I’ll have to fight without holding back,” Kenshin replied as he raised his sword.

Beneath his mask, Han’nya smiled slightly.  “The same is true of myself.”  He lunged forward with a punch aimed for Kenshin’s face. 

Kenshin saw the blow coming and leaned back slightly to place his face out of reach.  Despite his attempt at a dodge, the blow hit him solidly in the face and forced him back a step in shock.

“A direct hit?” Yahiko asked in shock.  Beside him, Kaoru gasped in shock and clenched her bokken tighter.

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed after the blow.  _Damn, he has a longer reach then I thought._   He saw Han’nya spin towards him.  _Reverse backhand,_ Kenshin thought and stepped to one side.  He was even more shocked when he realized that instead of stepping out of Han’nya’s reach, his arm was extending to just beyond Kenshin’s head.  The blow hit him solidly and he hit the ground with a thud.  Han’nya leapt forward and punched towards Kenshin.

Kenshin gave up trying to dodge the attacks, he simply rolled out of the way, and Han’nya’s fist hit the floor, cracking the marble below.  Han’nya turned from where he was crouched to face Kenshin behind him.  Kenshin wiped the blood from his cracked lip.

 _Damn,_ Han’nya thought.  He had hoped that he would be able to end the fight quickly and prevent the others from having to face the group at all.

“Is something wrong Kenshin?” Kaoru asked softly.

“You idiot!” Yahiko yelled slapping Kenshin hard across the back of the head.

“Oro?” Kenshin called out, confused as to why his own team was now beating him.  Meanwhile Han’nya stood up and patiently waited for one of them to step forward and continue the fight.  He kept counting the seconds in his head of how long he had managed to delay them, praying that he would at least be able to give the others enough time to get things ready.

“What are you getting all beat up for?” Yahiko demanded as Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, even while he continued to face Han’nya ready in case Han’nya made a move forward to attack the others.  “What happen to reading the other’s guys moves?  You’re supposed to be so good at that.”  Yahiko demanded.  _This isn’t Kaoru you numbskull!  You can fight back!_

“That was the idea,” Kenshin replied calmly.  _He’s just waiting, not even trying to press his advantage.  What for?_   Behind him, Yahiko looked at him in shock.  “His punches were meant to be dodged by a paper’s width but at the last moment his arm stretched.”

“What?” Sanosuke asked in shock.  _First that Jin-e bastard can paralyze people by looking at them and now this freak can make his arm stretch?  What the hell?_

“What’s wrong Battosai?” Han’nya taunted.  “Surly your powers are greater than this.  If you can’t even stop me then you won’t last a minute against the Okashira.”

“Perhaps,” Kenshin answered.  He stood up and stepped forward away from the others.  _I need to find out how he is making his arm stretch.  There is one way I can think of and I need to see if I’m right._   He raised his sword out straight in front of himself, his arms mostly extended, his feet shoulder width apart.

“Hey little swordsman, what’s that stance?” Sanosuke asked Yahiko.

“How should I know?” Yahiko grumbled.  “I’ve never seen it.  Of the five basic forms, it’s the closest to the seigan, though it’s clearly not seigan. For that one foot should be back and the sword should be held slightly up, not out flat like that.”

“Missy?” Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru bit down on her frustration at the interruption of her concentration.  “It’s the shinken stance, ‘the sword that believes.’  The arm is extended higher than the seigan and held parallel to the ground while the sword is pointed at the opponent’s forehead.  A defensive stance seen in ancient fighting styles.  It allows one to react quickly to any change in the enemy’s strikes, but…” Kaoru trailed off as she chewed her lip and watched the two men continued to face off.

“But,” Yahiko prompted.

“But it’s not used anymore because it can’t make a quick transition into an offensive stance.”

Han’nya listened to Kaoru’s explanation.  _So that’s the shinken stance, I think Aoshi mentioned it once._   “Are you already afraid of me after a little punch or two Battosai?” Han’nya mocked. _What is he thinking?  Is there something more to this or is he simply trying to defend himself?_

Kenshin didn’t answer, continuing to hold his sword before him.  _Come on, just come over here and try and hit me already.  Megumi-san needs us and I don’t have all night to rescue her.  The more time we delay here the more time they have to prepare some trap for us.  We can’t give them that kind of time._

Han’nya stood there, _there must be something else to this, but he is giving no hint as to his real game._  “Answer me!” he demanded but Kenshin continued to stand there.  Han’nya narrowed his eyes and lunged forward.  _The only way to discover the truth is to attack._

Han’nya leaped forward aiming a jab at Kenshin.  Kenshin didn’t even try to evade the blow, instead he stood there calmly.  Once Han’nya’s arm was extend, and right before the blow landed, Kenshin twirled away from the attack with a quick sidestep.  He swung his sword down striking Han’nya solidly in the face.  Han’nya stumbled back from the blow.

“You did it, you evaded,” Yahiko cheered.  Kenshin started forward to press his advantage in the fight but paused suddenly, even the cheering stopped when the cracked facemask on Han’nya cracked one final time and fell to the floor in pieces and they all got their first look at the face beneath it.

Kaoru gasped, she wanted to look away but Han’nya’s face held her gaze with a kind of sick fascination.  The skin was chalky white as though it rarely saw the sunlight anymore.  This was heavily contrasted by the dark brows over each eye.  The cheeks were completely flat, showing none of the usual signs of the check bones.  His nose was gone, two slits near his eyes were all that remained and Kaoru assumed that was how he was able to breathe.  His lips were also missing.  There was only a thin line that showed where his mouth would be.  Looking at him it was hard to believe that he was human.  The only thing about his face which seemed even remotely normal were the dark brown eyes.

“A monster,” Yahiko whispered softly.

“Monster?” Han’nya replied with a slight laugh.  “I quite like it, it serves me well.”

Even Kenshin stared at him in shock.  He could see the scars on his face from the injuries that had so disfigured him.  “Did you…do that to your own face?” Kenshin asked in amazement.

“I did,” Han’nya replied simply, his face twisting into what Kenshin assumed must be a slight smile, his teeth slightly bared for lack of lips.  “My specialty is intelligence not combat.  This allows me to take on any disguise with ease.”

“Why would you do something like that?” Yahiko asked in shock. 

“I had my reasons,” Han’nya answered, still counting the seconds in his head.  “And now I can use my skills to uphold the pride of the Oniwanbanshu and to serve our Okashira.”

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed.  _It is for pride then that he fights?  What pride?_   “Tell me then Han’nya,” Kenshin shouted at him.  “The past of Megumi-dono, do you know it?”

“Of course.”

“Then where’s the pride in what you’re doing?” Kenshin taunted him coldly. 

Han’nya’s eyes narrowed.  “Shut up,” he growled.  _The pride is serving Aoshi, protecting Hoshi, and defending my comrades.  That is all the pride that I need._   He leaped forward towards Kenshin and Kenshin stepped forward to meet him. 

The fight raged across the floor as Han’nya tried to avoid Kenshin’s quick counterattack, the sakabato clanging loudly against the metal gantlets.  Han’nya kept trying to strike another blow on Kenshin, alternatively using his hands and feet but Kenshin would either step back causing the blow to miss him by a hair’s width or spin away from the attack all together.  Then he would retaliate with a cut or slash.

 _He is a swordsmen, if I can get the sakabato away from him then I might take away his advantage._   Han’nya thought to himself.  When Kenshin swept his sword in an overhead slash Han’nya stepped forward and caught the blade with both his hands, a move taught to him by Aoshi.  He twisted his grip in an attempt to disarm Kenshin even while he turned slightly at the hip, brought his leg up, and side-kicked Kenshin hard in the gut.  The movement caught Kenshin by surprise and he released his grip on his sword as he stumbled back from the blow.  He remained crouched over, gripping his body as he glared at Han’nya.  Behind him, Han’nya saw Kaoru gasp and start forward before Sanosuke quickly grabbed her around the middle and wrestled her back.

Han’nya tossed the sakabato across the floor and backed off.  He hoped now that Kenshin was disarmed that he would give up the fight and leave, but he knew that it was a vain hope.  _If I can end this fight here than the others need not be involved and everyone will be safe, and Hoshi won’t be in any danger.  I have to end this fight here._ Han’nya lunged at Kenshin and Sanosuke grabbed Kaoru’s arm to keep her from rushing forward as she managed to momentarily get away from his grasp. 

“Stay out of this will you?” Sanosuke growled at her.  Kaoru didn’t seem to hear him and Yahiko had to step forward and help Sanosuke to keep Kaoru under control.  _Why does she always have to go crazy in these situations?_   Sanosuke thought bitterly as he continued his struggle with Kaoru.

Meanwhile Han’nya lunged at Kenshin who quickly backed away from the attack, raising his arm to block.  Han’nya swung again quick as a cat, this time sticking Kenshin and knocking him back into a half crouch.  Kenshin glared at the man, he needed to get his sword back if he wanted to have a chance against Han’nya.  He knew Han’nya was his superior in hand-to-hand combat.  His only way of winning laid in having his sword. 

  He saw from the corner of his vision his sakabato on the ground several yards away behind Han’nya.  Han’nya stepped forward, whipping his fist out at Kenshin.  Kenshin ducked and dodged from the attacks.  He tried to circle around Han’nya to make a break for his sword but Han’nya quickly cut off his attempt with a sidekick that knocked Kenshin back against the wall and he had to quickly dodge from Han’nya’s next attack which shattered a vase on a decorative table.

 _Damn it, he’s going to make this difficult,_ Kenshin thought as he quickly side stepped the next attack.  In Han’nya’s next attack however, Kenshin reached down, pulled his scabbard up from his belt, and used it to block Han’nya’s fist, he saw a quick flicker of surprise in Han’nya’s eyes before he jerked Han’nya’s arm away from him as he stepped forward and kicked Han’nya in the side.  His attack forced Han’nya away from him and opened up Kenshin path to his sword. 

Quick as lightening he dashed across the floor and retrieved his fallen sword, he spun on his heel and the continued his momentum as he charged Han’nya who leapt forward to meet his charge.  Kenshin gritted his teeth as he swung his sword, making a solid hit across the chest, hitting his already injured ribs from their first fight.

Han’nya landed in a crouch before slowly toppling to the floor, the air completely knocked out of his lungs from Kenshin’s blow.  Kenshin straightened up, breathed deeply, and gripped his sword tightly.  He looked around for any other fighters in the room.

“Kenshin are you all right?” Kaoru said dashing forward, no longer standing restrained.

Kenshin’s face softened.  “I’m fine Kaoru-dono, that I am.” 

“But you’re hurt,” she cried as she tilted his head to see where he was face was starting to swell from where he had been struck.

“It’s nothing Kaoru-dono,” he replied embarrassed by the attention.

Kaoru pursed her lips, ignoring him for the moment.  “I guess you’re right,” Kaoru said finally, stepping back. 

Kenshin glanced at the others.  Sanosuke in particular was giving them both a rather pointed look that made Kenshin decided to change the subject quickly.  He glanced at Han’nya.  “It will be a while before he awakens I’m afraid.”

“You figured out how he did that arm extension thing ‘cause I didn’t get it?” Sanosuke asked as he walked forward.

“Un-huh,” Kenshin answered.  “It’s no more than the horizontal stripes on his arm, his reach was a good inch longer then I estimated.”

“How does that work?” Yahiko asked.

“Horizontal stripes make things look shorter and bigger than they really are, it’s a simple optical illusion.” Kenshin answered promptly.

“Optical illusion?” Yahiko asked in puzzlement.

Kaoru sighed as she explained, “your eyes see it one way but it’s really another way.  Even when you know the truth your eyes still see it the same way.”

“So Kenshin thought the guys reach was only so much but it was actually longer?”  Yahiko said with wide eyes as Kaoru’s explanation clicked in his head.

Kaoru nodded her head in reply.

“So then the shinken thing wasn’t only for defense then?  You were using your sword like a ruler?” Sanosuke asked.

“Well if there’s one thing a swordsman should know, it’s the length of his own blade.” Kaoru commented.  She felt relieved that Kenshin wasn’t badly hurt for the moment.  She ignored the look Yahiko and Sanosuke was giving them.  She didn’t really care at the moment if everyone saw her obvious display of emotion, she had just wanted to make sure that Kenshin was all right.

“Yes, that was how I figure the actual length of his arm.  To be honest this one should have already been alert for something like that, after all that outfit was the first hint.” Kenshin said calmly.  “A spy with gaudy stripes on both arms?  Unlikely.  Though no doubt it helped him as a fighter.  And then of course he hid his eyes making him more difficult to read.  Strange indeed at first glance but it was in fact a perfectly conceived costume,” he glanced up at the others.  “Megumi-dono is waiting, we should hurry.”

He sheathed his sword, took a quick glance around the three openings out of the grand room.  He decided that Megumi was probably being kept in the upper floors, if notm he knew that Kanryu was somewhere in the upper reaches of the mansion so he took off running through the far opening hoping to find a set of stairs into the upper reaches of the mansion.

“Hey wait up,” Kaoru yelled as she and Yahiko raced to catch up with Kenshin. 

Sanosuke began to follow them but paused to look down on Han’nya one more time.  _This guy wasn’t hired just for muscle_ , Sanosuke thought to himself.  Before shaking his head and taking off after others who had already disappeared into the mansion.  _This Aoshi Shinomori, what kind of man is he to inspire that much loyalty from a man like Han’nya?_

 

 


	14. Truth and Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I just moved this past week my internet isn't set up (fingers crossed next Saturday they will be able to get it started) so I had to do a bit of roundabout to get this chapter posted for the week so I apologize to everyone out there if the chapters are put up a little late for a while, I'm working on getting my internet back as soon as possible, until then here is a little chapter to help tied you over.

**Chapter 13**

**Truth and Deception**

The group had just past through the arched doorway beyond the entryway when they spotted a curving staircase leading up to the upper reaches of the mansion.  Yahiko had been trying not to gape at the rich surroundings around him ever since they first entered the mansion.  In his whole life spent in poverty, he had never imagined that people could really live in places like this.  Any one of the numerous works of art in the room would have fetched enough money to keep him fed and clothed for months.

Yahiko shook his head.  _Got to stay focused._   He glanced at the others.  Kenshin showed not the slightest interest in his surroundings, instead he headed with a single-minded purpose to the stairway, likewise, the others were following his lead.  Yahiko focused on his breathing as he forced his tired legs to keep up with the others as they dashed up the stairs two at a time.  _How the hell are they keeping up this pace so effortlessly?_   Yahiko thought.  _Are they even human?_ They had just reached the head of the stairs when they heard a women’s scream.

“Ken-san!”

Yahiko whipped his head around to see a brief glimpse of Megumi as a tall man with a long unruly dark hair dragged her out of sight down a corner.

“They’re moving her,” Kenshin leapt forward after Megumi with the others following right behind him.  Yahiko shook his head and forced his cramped legs forward after the others.  He was huffing when he managed to reach Kenshin’s side as they turned the corner and dashed through the doorway that Megumi had been dragged into.

Twang! 

Yahiko felt the world flip as his body was suddenly jerked off the floor.  Both he and Kenshin were suddenly forced on top of each other as a mesh of thick ropes forming a net, trapped them, and held them suspended several feet of the floor.  That same motion of the net also forced the hilt of Kenshin’s sakabato in to Yahiko’s leg causing him to howl in pain.

“You pervert, keep your hands to yourself!” Kaoru screamed.  Her exclamation was followed by the creaking of ropes and the thud of fist hitting flesh.

“Ow, watch it!  I didn’t mean anything you crazy bitch!” Sanosuke yelled back.

_Great, looks like that their caught too,_ Yahiko groaned as he managed to reach one hand down and rubbed his wounded leg.  In his current position he couldn’t see the struggle taking place in the net holding Kaoru and Sanosuke.

“What did you call me?” Kaoru shrieked back.

“Now, now children calm down will you?  You’re hurting my ears.”  Yahiko twisted his neck to spot Megumi walking towards them with a cruel smile on her face.  Behind her, the tall man was curling a long chain around his arm.  From what Yahiko could see of the room it looked like it was some type of sitting room with a large chandelier suspended from the ceiling.  There was long wooden beams running across the ceiling and Yahiko could see that it was to those beams that the nets were suspended that trapped him and the others.  On the other side of the room, Yahiko could see another doorway leading beyond, to where Yahiko had no idea.

“Megumi, why are you working for them?” Yahiko yelled at her without thinking.

Megumi’s face spread into a wide grin, “my my, looks like I did a better job on this disguise then I thought.  Aoshi really needs to learn how to pay better compliments.” 

“Disguise?” Yahiko whispered noticing for the first time that the woman in front of him, though she was dressed the same and looked the same, she instead had ice blue eyes, not the dark brown that the real Megumi possessed.

In a flash Yahiko understood the plan in full force.  The woman in front of him had to be the one woman in the Oniwanbanshu, Hoshi Shinomori, Aoshi’s sister.  She had disguised herself as Megumi so that she and the tall man could lure the group of them into this room where they could be trapped in the nets.  From there Kanryu or the Oniwanbanshu could deal with them as they saw fit.  _Like lambs lead to the slaughter, and we were the dopes who fell for it._

“You are Hoshi Shinomori are you not?”  Kenshin growled at her.

“I’m so flattered that you’ve heard of me,” the woman answered with a laugh.  Suddenly she sprung forward, reached through the net, and wrestled Kenshin’s sword away from him before he could draw it enough to cut through the ropes.  “Don’t want you cutting through these ropes after all the work that I went though making them.” She told him with a grin.  She then proceeded to wrestle Yahiko’s shinai away from him.  Yahiko gave up his weapon with a yell.  Judging from the screaming from the other net the man was treating Kaoru the same.

“Oh shut up will you Missy?” Sanosuke yelled at her.

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Kaoru shot back.

“You…  Sanosuke growled in sudden frustration.  “Fine I’m going to say it, I love ohagi!”  Sanosuke yelled.

“YOU!” Kaoru shrieked and her scream was soon followed by the sound of some terrible fight taking place.

Hoshi and the man tossed the weapons on to a couch in the middle of the room before turning back to face the group, seemingly unaware of the fight taking place between Kaoru and Sanosuke.

“I’m so glad that worked, after what I went through to make those nets.  I mean just look at these hands, the broken nails, torn skin, Aoshi really owes me for this.” Hoshi complained as she held her hands out for the man to examine.

“Stop being so girly Hoshi, you’re suppose to be shinobi.”  The man retorted.

Hoshi huffed and glanced up at the net holding Kenshin and Yahiko with a mischievous look.

Kenshin just glared back at her.  He was ignoring the screaming and sounds of struggle taking place in the net holding Kaoru and Sanosuke.  Yahiko wondered when those two were going to stop, _probably after Kaoru kills him._

“I can’t believe that worked.”  The man said shaking his head.  “Then again I can’t believe the bird haired punk actually survived our earlier fight.”

Hoshi rolled her eyes.  “Yes he’s male and all skull and no brain like most, born suckers the whole lot of them.  And it did work Shikijo, by the way I believe you owe me something.”  She held her hand out, still facing Kenshin and Yahiko.  Shikijo gritted his teeth as he handed over a few coins to Hoshi which disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Hoshi smiled at the group.  “Well it was fun Battosai, too bad you suffer from the thick headiness all men have.  But I’m sure Kanryu will put you out of your misery before long.  Meanwhile I have reservations with an old friend of mine for tea and it’s been far too long since we chatted.  I’m sure you understand.”  She pulled a small whistle out of her haori.  One blow on the whistle would signal the others to come.  She never got the chance to use it.

A loud thud filled the room.  Yahiko twisted his body around as best he could against the thick ropes and saw Kaoru and Sanosuke in a heap on the floor, the ropes of their net cut though.  In moments they had untangled themselves from each other and were on their feet facing Hoshi and Shikijo.  Sanosuke was cracking his knuckles with a fierce grin on his face as he eyed Shikijo and Kaoru’s eyes burned with fire as she held her tanto low at her side.

Hoshi’s eyes glanced down to the tanto at Kaoru’s side and then rose to meet Kaoru’s face with amusement as she let the whistle fall from her hand.  “A hidden tanto, guess I underestimated you after all.”

“You’re going to pay for putting me in a net with Sanosuke.”  Kaoru growled.

“Kaoru-dono, get out of here,” Kenshin cried.

_Oh man, why does he have to go all gooey protective when Kaoru’s gone evil? Can’t he tell that she’s the one we need protecting from now, not the other way around? Especially after that idiot had the nerve to say ‘ohagi’._    Yahiko thought.  He remembered that look in Kaoru’s eyes.  It was the same one as when she had faced down the gang that had attacked the dojo weeks before.  He also knew what Kaoru was capable of when she was in that kind of a mood.  _Guess we’ll be getting out of this net soon._

“You and me muscles have a score to finish.  Even if you are so weak as to work for some guy as sly as Kanryu.”  Sanosuke said in amusement, he was ignoring Kaoru for the moment, after the fight was over he fully intended to comment on her statement but for the moment it could wait.

The fire in Kaoru’s eyes momentarily dimmed as she turned on Sanosuke with a disgusted look on her face.  “What?”

Sanosuke tilted his head, not taking his eyes off his opponent.  “It’s pretty well known underground, Kanryu goes for the guys, and if they’re willing it’s a plus but not a requirement.”

Kaoru’s face wrinkled up.  “You know Sano, there are some things a person really doesn’t need to know, especially before a fight, and believe it or not that’s one of them.”

Yahiko wondered what Hoshi and Shikijo were thinking of the whole exchange between Sanosuke and Kaoru since they were first trapped in the net, _probably think Kaoru’s nuts, and they’d be right._

“Hoshi?”  Shikijo asked.

“Looks like we get to have some fun after all, you take the jerk, the Hanjiro girl is mine.”  Hoshi responded.  She smiled as she stared at Kaoru, _this time you’d better not hold back because I certainly won’t_.

_Wait what did she say?_   Yahiko thought in shock.  _Hanjiro, like Hitokiri Hanjiro from the war?  Was that what Kaoru’s dad did during the war?_   Yahiko looked quickly at Kaoru but her face showed not the slightest trace of reaction from Hoshi’s words.

Shikijo’s face twisted into a grin, _looks like me and street thug get to have round two after all, this might be fun._

Sanosuke charged Shikijo who stepped forward to meet him.  Meanwhile Kaoru raised her tanto and also charged toward Hoshi.  Her eyes opened in horror when she saw Hoshi’s wrist flicker and Yahiko watched her twist her body as two kunai whipped past her.  Yahiko gasped as he saw the trickle of blood as one managed cut the side of her head. 

Kaoru’s eyes went flat and she continued her charge.  The next set of kunai Kaoru dodged by dropping to the ground and rolling forward, when she sprung to her feet she leapt forward and brought her tanto down on Hoshi who whipped out two more of her kunai and blocked Kaoru’s attack with one kunai and then swept the other at Kaoru.  Kaoru brought up her other hand and blocked Hoshi’s arm.  She danced under Hoshi’s arm and then forced it up behind Hoshi’s back.  Hoshi reacted by whipping her leg behind Kaoru’s leg and then elbowed her, knocking Kaoru off her feet before Kaoru had a chance to put Hoshi in a wristlock.  Hoshi followed through with her attack by leaping towards Kaoru with both her blades raised.

Meanwhile Shikijo had dodged Sanosuke’s first attack.  While still in close range, he flicked the chain a little on his arm and managed to wrap the other end of it around Sanosuke’s leg.  He then jerked the chain hard and jerked Sanosuke off his feet.  Sanosuke retaliated by grabbing a chair by its leg and throwing it at Shikijo.  Shikijo dodged the flying chair that splintered into pieces when it collided with the wall behind him, but was distracted long enough for Sanosuke to free himself from the chain.  Shikijo bared his teeth as he flicked the chain at Sanosuke again.  Sanosuke rolled away from the weapon and scrambled to his feet as Shikijo’s chain came flying through the air towards him again.  The chain crashed in to the small tables and chairs scatted around the room, breaking them into pieces.

But Yahiko was missing the whole thing as Kenshin started struggling violently against the confines of the net, squashing Yahiko in the process.

“Cut it out will you, you’re squishing me!” Yahiko yelled as Kenshin’s elbow ended up in his face.

“We have to help them Yahiko.” Kenshin told him frantically even as he continued to struggle.  Yahiko sighed internally.

_‘Them’, yeah right, Kenshin just wants to save his girl.  Can’t he see that she’s kicking ass on her own?_   Yahiko swore.  The brief glimpse he was getting of the fight showed him that Kaoru was holding her own against Hoshi, their blades clanging with rapid frequency.  Sanosuke was in trouble with Shikijo keeping him at a distance with his chain whip.  However, Yahiko was more concerned about himself as Kenshin continued his struggles causing their net to sway violently.  Yahiko felt himself getting sick from the motion and Kenshin’s knee ending up in his stomach didn’t help his sudden nausea.

“Kenshin, stop it will you, you’re not doing any good.”  Yahiko yelled as he tried to keep from throwing up.  _Not that I understand what you were hoping to accomplish by all this anyways._

His cry made Kenshin stop his struggles for a moment.  Yahiko took a couple of deep breaths, shaking his head, and muttered a few choice swear words under his breath.  That was until he got his first look at Kenshin’s face.  Yahiko felt his own heart stop at the look of utter horror and fear on Kenshin’s face.  Kenshin seemed to be going through some kind of inner torment that Yahiko couldn’t even began to understand.

_Shit, he really must love her to look like that, but doesn’t he have any faith in her as a fighter?  Why is he so scared that something is going to happen to her?_   Yahiko couldn’t understand any of the emotions playing across Kenshin’s face.  He glanced to the fight between Kaoru and Hoshi that Kenshin was staring at so desperately.  _It’s kind of like how Kaoru was when Kenshin was about to fight that Jin-e guy.  But why do they both get so freaked out when the other one’s in danger?  Is it just because they love each other or is there more to it than that?_

Kaoru was back on her feet though Yahiko didn’t see how she had managed to block Hoshi’s last attack.  Their blades flickered at each other.  Hoshi was using both her right and left daggers to strike at Kaoru equally and Kaoru was fending her off as best she could.  Yahiko could see that Hoshi’s dagger had managed to cut Kaoru’s clothes in several places and he could see several swallow cuts on her left hand and arms. 

_But Kaoru’s isn’t the only one getting cut up, she’s giving as good as she’s getting._   Yahiko thought proudly.  Hoshi was also spouting several nasty looking cuts as well.  Though from the looks on their faces, neither woman seemed to notice their injuries.  Hoshi’s face was set and determined as she whipped her daggers once again at Kaoru’s face.  Kaoru brought her dagger around to block Hoshi’s left attack and jerked her head out of the way from the right dagger.  Yahiko saw Hoshi’s eyes widen as a dark shape whipped its way towards them.  She shoved Kaoru back to disengage their weapons as she also leaped away just before Shikijo’s heavy chain went crashing between them.  Hoshi looked up in disgust at Shikijo who was still flicking his chain at the rapidly moving Sanosuke, breaking up the furniture in the process.

“Do you mind, we’re trying to have a fight over here?”  Hoshi shook her head as she turned back to Kaoru.  “Men, they have to be the most immature pigs to walk this earth.  Always getting involved in things that don’t concern them.”

“Tell me about it,” Kaoru said as she wiped the sweat from her brow at the temporary break in the fighting.  “They eat all your food, smell, and have no clue how to treat a woman.”

“I agree, it’s sad how clueless they are at times, I have a brother who thinks a good gift for me is a silk furisode.  I’m a kunoichi, how often can I possibly wear the damn thing?”  Hoshi asked in frustration.

“I can beat that.  I had a friend who gave me washboard for my birthday when I deliberately kept dropping hints that I wanted to see a play.”  Kaoru retorted.

“A washboard?” Hoshi said with a look of repugnance on her face.  “Oh be still my beating heart.  Please tell me that he’s the most hopeless bachelor in all of Tokyo.”

Kaoru groaned.  “Actually he’s in Fukushima now, married with two kids and a third on the way.”

Hoshi stared at her in disbelief.  “How does that happen?”

“I don’t know but it scares the hell out of me,” Kaoru returned.  Suddenly both women shook their heads and dashed forward, bringing their weapons up and resuming their bloody fight.

“Ummm…” Yahiko started, thoroughly confused by what he had just witnessed.  “Were they just bonding over there?”  He asked.

“Oro?” Kenshin responded, his face showing momentarily confusion as well before it shifted and took on the look of hopelessness as he watched the fight between Kaoru and Hoshi. 

The fight between Shikijo and Sanosuke grew fiercer as Sanosuke was forced out of the room and through the other door beyond.  Shikijo flicked his chain at Sanosuke who jumped away from the attack but got tangled up in the long curtains over one of the windows in the room and fell to his feet.  He glared at Shikijo who stepped towards him, holding his chain at the ready.

“I think I like you kid.”  Shikijo growled at him pleasantly.  “Why not cut with the Battosai and join with us instead?”

“Huh?”  Sanosuke asked with wide eyes.  _What’s this joker playing at now, is this some kind of a trap?_

“If it’s your past, don’t worry.”  Shikijo assured him. “You’re strong and that’s all that counts to us.  Me, I worked as an onmitsu in Satsuma, for the Ishin Shishi of all things.  In the second year of Keio I infiltrated Edo Castle with orders to get info for the upcoming battle.  I was defeated by the Okashira who was only _thirteen_ at the time.”  Shikijo bragged with a proud smile as he remembered his first meeting with his leader.

 

_Shikijo hit the ground with a thud, over to the side of the room Hoshi watched with a bored look on her face as she played with the set of kunai._

_“You certainly took your time beating him little brother, guess you need to train harder.”  She remarked._

_Aoshi ignored her as he walked over to stand over Shikijo.  Shikijo glared back at his opponent,_ I can’t believe some kid beat me, _Shikijo thought as the blood from the cuts on his face and body started dripping onto the floor.  Aoshi pulled down the scarf around his face and shook his bangs out of his eyes, causing his long ponytail to flip from side to side._ He’s not even old enough to shave yet.  _Shikijo thought bitterly staring at Aoshi’s youthful face._

_“I do hate to waste so magnificent a physique,” Aoshi told him coldly, his face speculative as he stared at Shikijo.  “With a little more training you could become an even stronger fighter.  The Oniwanbanshu can show you how.  Join with us and become unstoppable.”_

_“How do I know that this isn’t some kind of a trick?” Shikijo growled at him._

_The flicker of an almost smile crossed Aoshi’s face.  “Of course if you don’t you will face death.  But then, the choice is up to you.  I only thought I would make the offer.”_

_Shikijo thought about it,_ this might be a trap but if I accept it I get to live, and maybe get a chance to show this brat his place.  _Shikijo’s face twisted into a slight smile.  “All right, I accept your offer.”_

 

Shikijo chuckled a little at the memory.  He had accepted the offer only so that he would get another chance at Aoshi.  But it didn’t take long before he realized Aoshi’s true character, from that moment on Shikijo had followed him, as loyal as any other member of the Oniwanbanshu.  There had been many who had doubted him, but with Aoshi himself vouching for him, those concerns were never voiced aloud.

“And he was true to his word, if you join with us it’ll be the same for you.”  Shikijo assured him.

Sanosuke screwed up his face as he absorbed what Shikijo had told him.  “If what you say is true, this Shinomori is quite a guy.”  He said mildly.

“You said it!”  Shikijo responded proudly.  “If it had been him in Kyoto hunting patriots it’d be the Okashira who’d be the legend, not Battosai.”

Sanosuke shook his head as he slowly got to his feet.  _This guy really has no clue.  Not one damn clue._ “The Oniwanbanshu is strong, no doubt about it.  Beshimi, Hyottoko, even that chick out there, deadly fighters all of you.  Still, that’s all.  Aoshi Shinomori surrounds himself with the strongest of all, but that’s all they are.” Sanosuke said, his eyes sparking dangerously.  _With that chain whip of his there’s no way I can get close enough for a real fight unless I can get rid of it somehow._ While Shikijo had been going on with his speech Sanosuke had given the room a quick look over.  A vague plan was starting to arise in the back of his mind and he knew that if he made Shikijo angry enough the plan just might catch him off guard.

“What, did you…” Shikijo gasped in shock.

“I mean, you’re strong, but nothing else.” Sanosuke scoffed.  “You stay together because of it.  The fight is everything, but Kenshin Himura is different, our young miss, the brat, even the vixen.  They all come together in admiration of him.  He’s not Hitokiri anymore, just Rurouni.  Even so, when the battle starts to swirl around him…”

“So what’re you saying kid?”  Shikijo growled, cutting of Sanosuke in midsentence.  His face twisted in sudden rage.

“Everybody knows.  Kenshin never wields his blade for himself.  Your Aoshi on the other hand…”

“You…” Shikijo growled in fury as he brought his chain up once again and flicked it at Sanosuke.  Sanosuke dodged the attack but Shikijo kept flicking his weapon at Sanosuke, determined to show him no mercy. 

_How dare this punk insult Aoshi like that, or us.  He has no idea what really keeps us together._  A thousand memories flashed through Shikijo’s head.  All the friends he had made back when they were still working for the Shogun and before so many members of the Oniwanbanshu went their separate ways.  The late-night gambling matches between him, Hyottoko, Beshimi, and Han’nya that always ended up draining several jugs of saki and all of them waking up the next morning not sure how much they had actually won during the night.  The music box that Hyottoko refused to stop playing until finally Beshimi had stolen it, and then Hoshi found about the whole affair she made Beshimi give it back and apologize to Hyottoko while she stood over him with a dagger. 

And Aoshi refusing every position offered him by the new government until every member of the Oniwanbanshu found a place in the new era.  And when Shikijo, Han’nya, Beshimi, and Hyottoko had given up hope of finding peaceful lives and had decided to make their way as a gang of fighters for hire Aoshi had refused to let them go alone.  He had given up positions of power and wealth, the girl that he loved, just so that he could continue to look after his men.

_He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, we stay together because we’re the closest thing we’ve got to a family.  We live this life because it’s all we have!  This bastard has no idea what he has refused to be a part of._   Shikijo clenched his jaw as he flicked his chain at Sanosuke.

***

Megumi held the knife in her hand that Aoshi had dropped on the ground.  She stared at the blade wondering what she should do.  _Should I kill myself like he said?  Or will the other’s be able to make it up here and rescue me?  No,_ she thought with a shake of her head.  _This is the Oniwanbanshu their up against.  They don’t stand a chance, they’ll be massacred._   She felt the tears forming in her eyes at that thought.

Her chin trembled and she tried to hold back the tears but her sobs were starting to choke her and her shoulders started shaking.  She brought the knife close to her chest as the sobs started to overtake her.  She closed her eyes as she momentarily gave over to her despair.  _It’s not fair!_   She screamed in her mind.  _I’ve already had one family taken away from me, why do the gods have to take my new friends away too?  They’re good people, why?_

Megumi opened her eyes.  “I can’t give in yet, they might be able to rescue me, and while there’s still hope I have to be strong.”  Megumi told herself firmly.  She kept the image of Kaoru standing there while Kenshin faced down Hyottoko, no matter how strong Hyottoko’s fire breath was she had shown no fear.  _You have to be as strong as she is._   Megumi told herself.  She wouldn’t let Kaoru outdo her.  That thought was enough for her to lower the knife into her lap and face the door with her head held high, even though her shoulders were still shacking and she felt as though any moment she would give into her overwhelming despair.

***

The clang as the daggers met filled the room and Kaoru gritted her teeth as their blades remained locked together.  The bloody fight had moved them across the room, near the door where the men had disappeared minutes before.  Kaoru had heard voices coming from the room and she really hoped that they weren’t having a tea party while she was busy in a fight for her life.  She had managed moments before to knock one of Hoshi’s kunai away from her, and so far Hoshi had not produced a replacement.  Kaoru hoped that meant she was out of kunai.  Hoshi’s face was screened with sweat and her face twisted as they stayed locked together.

Kaoru’s jaw clenched as Hoshi managed to push the blades closer and closer to her throat.  _Screw this!_ She thought as she forced her tired muscles to work even harder and was able to force the blades back towards Hoshi. 

Hoshi’s face twisted in disgust and she shoved Kaoru back.   _Time to try an old trick,_ Kaoru thought.  She pretended to stumble and be thrown off balance by Hoshi’s sudden movement.  Hoshi sprung forward instantly, sensing a chance to finish the fight.  Kaoru was ready for her, as Hoshi drew her kunai back to strike at Kaoru, Kaoru simply twisted around and side-kicked Hoshi right in the diagram, effectively knocking all the breath out of her and forcing her through the door to the room beyond.  _Yes!_ Kaoru cheered.  _I finally got in a decent hit!_

_***_

Kanryu slammed his fists down on his desk filling the study with a loud bang and disturbing the paraphernalia atop the desk.  “Damn that Aoshi,” he growled.  “Does a pet dog dare to call his master scum?” he questioned.  Kanryu collapsed into a chair and puzzled over the situation.

_At least now I know,_ Kanryu thought to himself.  _He’s just like the Battosai, he can’t be bought with money and he loves fighting to the point of insanity.  If anything goes wrong he could turn on me!_ Kanryu chew his thumbnail in frustration.   _Battosai and Aoshi, there must be a way to rid myself of both of them.  Think Kanryu!  If it can be done then your life is a bed of roses…_

Suddenly Kanryu straighten in his chair a cruel grin spreading across his face.  _That’s right I have that hidden, even Aoshi doesn’t know of its existence!  And neither the Oniwanbanshu or the Battosai could defeat it._   Kanryu stood up and walk calmly to the door, a dreadful purpose in mind.

***

 “His sakabato is there to protect people.  You Oniwanbanshu, you drown in your own strength, lowering yourselves to become pawns of Kanryu Takeda.” Sanosuke taunted as Shikijo kept flicking his chain at him.  He had managed to circle around the room, now he was near the door leading back to the room where Kaoru and Hoshi where fighting and Yahiko and Kenshin were still trapped.  Meanwhile Shikijo was standing across from him in the middle of the small room continuing with his mad attacks.  “Compared to Kenshin Himura you’re nothing.”

“Fool!” Shikijo yelled.  “I give you one compliment and you think you can judge us?  Drowning in my own strength am I?  Am I?  Defeat me first, then talk bug!”  At that moment, Sanosuke had managed to work himself around the room to a large and heavy looking candelabrum as tall as himself.  He pulled the thing in front of him as the chain whipped towards him.  Sanosuke’s plan worked and the chain wrapped itself securely around the metal shaft and Sanosuke picked up the whole thing and tossed it through one of the windows, shattering the glass and causing Shikijo to howl in pain as the chain took skin with it as it followed the candelabrum through the window.

Shikijo glared at Sanosuke in pure hate.  “Now how bout we have a fair fight you piece of crap?” Sanosuke told him with a grin.  Shikijo growled and charged at Sanosuke.  Sanosuke quickly dodged as Shikijo punched towards him.  Even though Sanosuke stepped aside he heard the sound of fist hitting flesh. 

He glanced at what Shikijo hit and he wasn’t sure who looked more surprised, him or Shikijo.  The person that Shikijo had actually punched was Hoshi who had been forced through the door by Kaoru’s kick.  Hoshi sank to the floor where she remained without moving.

Sanosuke recovered quicker then Shikijo, he balled up his fist and punched Shikijo right in the forehead.  Shikijo, so shocked at hitting his leader’s sister, was too stunned to react.

“This, is just what I’m talking about numbskull!” Sanosuke continued as though there had been no interruption.  “Your head’s as hard as mine but that don’t mean either of ‘em can’t be hurt.”  Shikijo’s eyes went back in his head as he sank to the floor. “Shikijo, you ever get the chance to face Kenshin, maybe you can get back something you lost long ago.”  Sanosuke said softly under his breath with a slight shake of his head.  He remembered back to the angry young man he had been before Kenshin had straighten him out and showed him everything that he had lost in himself since the massacre of the Sekihoutai. _How many more Oniwanbanshu members are there?  More guys like that one and my body won’t last._ Sanosuke thought as he flexed his aching body, his head starting to pound harder from the concussion he had received earlier.

“You still alive?” Kaoru asked as she stuck her head into the room.  Sanosuke looked up to see her slightly cross-looking face.  She looked as though she had been through hell, her hair had been mostly pulled out from her ponytail and long wisps of hair clung to the sweat on her face.  Her clothing was ripped and torn in several places and Sanosuke could see numerous cuts across her arm, hands, and one across the side of her head which had matted her hair with blood.

“Yep, and looking better then you.”  Sanosuke replied.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she resheathed her blade, “want a second opinion on that?”  And what’s the idea?  She was my opponent, why did you guys have to keep butting into our fight?”

“Not my idea, I was just trying to stay alive Missy,” Sanosuke replied.

“Whatever you say.”

“Kaoru-dono, Sano, are you okay?” Kenshin called behind them.

Kaoru turned and Sanosuke walked through to the other room where he could see Kenshin and Yahiko’s worried face.

Sanosuke gave them a grin and a thumbs up, “two more down.”  He also noticed that his fight with Shikijo had managed to destroy every piece of furniture in the room.  He hoped he had just cost Kanryu a small fortune in damages.

“Great, now would you two mind helping us out of this thing?”  Yahiko whined.

Kaoru smiled slightly as she walked over to the place on the floor where their weapons were now that the couch they had been resting on had been destroyed in the fight.  Meanwhile Sanosuke hobbled over to the net and started inspecting it, trying to decide the best way to get them down.  “Hey Missy, can I borrow that tanto of yours?”

“Stand aside,” Kaoru ordered as she shoved her bokken and Yahiko’s shinai at Sanosuke, pulled Kenshin’s sakabato out of its sheath, and handed the sheath to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke didn’t need to be told twice, he took his burdens and retreated to a safe distance as Kaoru flipped the blade and held it in both hands.  “Lean back please,” she told them pleasantly.

“Um... Kaoru can we talk about this?”  Yahiko pleaded with wide eyes.  He really didn’t like the sight of Kaoru with a razor sharp instrument pointed at him.

Kaoru just raised the sword and Kenshin grabbed Yahiko by the collar and forced them both to lean back as much as possible.  Kaoru swiped the blade down and effortlessly sliced through the net and Yahiko and Kenshin fell into a heap on the floor.

“Sanosuke, sheath,” Kaoru ordered and Sanosuke held the sheath out to Kaoru who quickly resheathed the blade and handed it to Kenshin as he stood up.  “You get the next one, I want a breather.”  Kaoru said as she took several deep breaths, one hand on her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Are you all right Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin said as he took a step forward and started examining her cuts.

Kaoru pushed him away, “Kenshin I’m fine, besides it was a knife fight, there’s no way you can be in a knife fight without getting cut.  That’s just the way it is.”

“Sounds like that wasn’t the first knife fight you’ve been in Missy, care to elaborate?”  Sanosuke asked her with a grin.

Kaoru’s eyes widened.  “Of course it was the first knife fight I’ve ever been in, I was just saying what I’ve always heard about them that’s all.” Kaoru said, a little too quickly.

“Uh huh, so are you really expecting us to buy that lame story?” Yahiko asked with sarcasm.  Kaoru made a face at him.

“By the way what’d the chick mean when she called you the ‘Hanjiro girl’?”  Sanosuke asked.

“My father was Hitokiri Hanjiro, got a problem with that?” Kaoru replied in a dangerous tone, her eyes flashing.  Silence fell over the group after that announcement.

“Kaoru-dono, Yahiko you really should go home now, Sano and I…” Kenshin started, breaking the silence.  He stopped when Kaoru turned her fiery eyes on him.

“What was that Kenshin?”

“Nothing,” he said cringing back.  _Why can’t I win a fight with her?_

“So let get this straight, that whole about trying to kill Sanosuke thing in the net, was that you just covering as you went for your dagger and then cut through the ropes?” Yahiko asked in curiosity, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kaoru’s father had been the infamous Hitokiri.  _What’s the odds that the two best Hitokiri’s from the war are both connected to some out of the way kenjutsu school like Kaoru’s?_

“Mostly,” Kaoru responded.

“Mostly?” Kenshin asked.

“Well when we were first trapped he did have his hands on my…” Kaoru trailed off, her face glowing with embarrassment.

“Sanosuke!” Kenshin scolded, turning on his friend.

Sanosuke held his hands up in front of himself, “look it wasn’t my idea, it just happen is all.”  _Not complaining though._

“On your what?” Yahiko persisted ignoring Kenshin and Sanosuke for a moment, his curiosity aroused. 

“On her…” Sanosuke started.

“You tell them or anyone and your name will become synonymous with pain and suffering for the next thousand years, got it?” Koru warned him, her face still bright red.

Sanosuke shrugged, “have it your way, I don’t see what the big deal is.”  He shook his head, “anyways I’m sorry that I was so busy dealing with the muscle head that I missed your fight Missy, that had to be fun to watch, eh Kenshin?”

The three just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Perve,” Kaoru told him with a digested look on her face as she swept out of the room.  Yahiko shook his head as he followed Kaoru out the door.

“Sano…” Kenshin said with a significant look as he walked past his friend and joined the others in the hallway. 

“What?”  Sanosuke said, not understanding their reaction.  It wasn’t until he walked out the door and was following them down the hall that it finally hit him what they had thought he meant.  “Hey I didn’t mean it like that!” he shouted at their backs but none of them even turned around.  “All I meant is that it had to be interesting seeing two skilled masters going at each other with just knives.  It had nothing to do with it being two women!”  Sanosuke stared at their unresponsive backs. _Although come to think about it, the whole good looking woman thing dueling with daggers is not such a bad idea either…_


	15. The Okashira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I finally have working internet again just in time to post up another chapter of Kenshin! Hope you enjoy this new installment, we are getting to the end of this work and the grand finale, thanks for reading.

**Chapter 14**

**The Okashira**

Aoshi waited in the ballroom, arms crossed, staring at the large double doors directly across from him.  At his back was the elaborate staircase leading up to small balcony where the orchestra would perform.  That balcony also wound away in one corner to a hallway from where the observatory could be reached.  Aoshi continuing waiting, praying for the whistle signal from his sister to show that Kenshin and the others had been safely captured and that their affiliation with Kanryu was finally at an end.  He waited in vain.

The doors to the ballroom opened and a mismatched group walked through the doors.  Aoshi’s eyes immediately fell on Kenshin and saw the marks on his face from where Han’nya had punched him.  He gave Kenshin a quick look over to access for other injuries but from the few steps he took into the room Aoshi spotted none.  _So mostly unhurt, surprising considering who he has faced so far._   Aoshi also noticed that Yahiko was also unhurt, but the Oniwanbanshu would never intentionally hurt a child like him unless they got involved.  _So the others have probably been keeping the boy out of the fighting._

Aoshi gave Kaoru and Sanosuke a quick look-over.  He took in Sanosuke’s limping gait and slightly glazed over eyes, _dealing with a concession from Shikijo and still able to stand, very impressive, and judging from the girl she got in a knife fight with Hoshi.  Hoshi must have been right about this girl’s skill if she managed to beat her, or the girl just got luckily._   Aoshi never discounted luck.  He had seen too many fights in his time where the victor had won against a much stronger and more experienced opponent because of a fluke accident.  Not having witness the fights himself, he was only left to his own conjectures.

Kenshin immediately stepped forward, placing himself in front of the others.  _Protecting the others in case I attack them or have anyone else hidden in the room._   Aoshi didn’t deny that the idea had crossed his mind to set up a trap like that, but the goal had never been to kill Kenshin and the others outright.  The Oniwanbanshu had instead recognized that they were a group that the Oniwanbanshu could prove themselves as warriors, not as assassins.  Normally they would never have considered such a thing.  However, with all they had been through since the war the group now wanted to fight a fair fight against an equal, and with Kenshin being a former Ishin Shishi that only increased their desire to fight one-on-one and prove themselves, even if they were the only ones who would know the outcome of the fight.  _And now it seems it falls for me to prove our skill._

“We know each other’s faces and now we speak for the first time,” Kenshin announced to Aoshi.

“Indeed…” Aoshi replied still not uncrossing his arms.  _He was once a hitokiri striking in the dark, now he takes the role of an honorable warrior, announcing himself instead of springing in surprise.  Consistent with his supposed vow of not killing._

“What was said to Han’nya is now said to you, this one would avoid battle when possible.  Will you not let us pass and tell us where Kanryu and Megumi-dono are?” Kenshin asked as silence fell between them.

Aoshi waited for a moment before replying.  “When you said that to Han’nya did he let you pass?”  Kenshin’s eyes narrowed in reply and Aoshi had his answer.  “Ask with your sakabato and I will answer with this,” with that Aoshi swept his coat aside with his left hand reveling his weapon for the first time.  He watched the shocked expressions on their faces, _and now it is my time Battosai, and you will pay for harming my men. We will be the best warriors, if only for a moment…_

Kenshin stared at the sheath in absolute shock.  _Something is not right here, the length of that blade means... but why would Aoshi Shinomori stress defense?_

_***_

Yahiko was confused as to just what was going on.  The mad race to find and rescue Megumi and being attacked by members of the Oniwanbanshu was all something that he understood.  Kenshin and Aoshi squaring off to fight was also something that Yahiko could wrap his mind around.  What he didn’t get was how Aoshi ever expected to beat Kenshin with his knife of a sword.

“You think you can fight us with a single wakizashi?  How arrogant are you!” Yahiko demanded.

“Have the child stand back,” Aoshi ordered in a disinterested tone.

“Hey!” Yahiko yelled bring his shinai up and pointing it at Aoshi, “I’ll take you on myself you los-.”

“This one asks it as well,” Kenshin cut Yahiko off.  Yahiko turned to glare at him.

“Fine but you shouldn’t waste Kenshin’s time with that puny wakizashi.” Yahiko grumbled, stung by Kenshin’s comment, _why do they all have to treat me like some little kid?  I’m a fighter too!_

“Yahiko, it’s not a wakizashi, it’s a kodachi,” Kaoru cut in, frustration in her voice.  Yahiko glanced up after Aoshi unsheathed his blade and held it horizontally in front of himself with his right hand, his left hand loosely curled around the end of the blade.  Kenshin stepped back in a fighting stance, his hand inches from his hilt.

“A what?” Yahiko asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

Kaoru turned to him with blazing eyes and Yahiko tried not to flinch at the look of rage on her face.  “Don’t act like such an idiot.  I know I’ve told you about this kind of weapon and what it’s used for.”

Yahiko stared back at her trying to keep his face from looking as confused as he felt, _did she?  I don’t remember her saying anything like that.  Maybe I should start paying more attention to her lectures._   Aside from a few where Yahiko could actually see the importance to them when in a fight, Yahiko usually zone out when Kaoru was trying to explain some principal or other to him.

“Missy I wasn’t there, mind telling me?” Sanosuke cut in and Yahiko suddenly had the urge to give Sanosuke a big hug from saving him from Kaoru’s anger for his inattention.

“Sure,” Kaoru turned around with a slight smile before continuing in a business like voice.  “A kodachi is a midsized blade between a wakizashi and katana.  It’s less powerful than a katana because of its length, but it is lighter and its ease of use makes it excellent for defense which is how it earned its nickname of shield-sword.  But it is also a challenge on its attacker because it is at disadvantage offensively.”

“Quite correct,” Aoshi commented coldly. Yahiko wondered if they guy ever showed the slightest emotion.  His face was still as cold as when they had first entered the ballroom.  “But even so I will take the offensive.”

Yahiko gasped and grabbed Kaoru’s kimono while on her other side Sanosuke grabbed Kaoru’s arm to make sure that she stayed put as Aoshi charged Kenshin, bringing his blade back for the strike.  _Whoa that guys is fast!_   Yahiko thought in amazement, _fast like Kenshin._   He watched Kenshin rapidly draw his sakabato up and block Aoshi’s slash to his throat.  Then suddenly Kenshin stumbled back as if from a hard blow.  Yahiko narrowed his eyes, _did Kenshin get hit?_ he wondered, he hadn’t seen it.  _Better start paying more attention._

Aoshi didn’t give up the attack.  He leaped forward and continued his attack with a downward slash of his kodachi.  Now Yahiko could see that after Kenshin blocked Aoshi’s kodachi, Aoshi punch Kenshin hard before reversing his blade and striking Kenshin again.  Kenshin tried to avoid the blows but that didn’t seem to be slowing Aoshi down any.

“Is this guy a martial artist like Han’nya?” Sanosuke said softly under his breath, tightening his grip on Kaoru who despite her injuries, seem prepared to leap to Kenshin’s aid.

Kenshin, tired of being a punching bag, spun away from Aoshi and launched his own attack before Aoshi could continue his assault.  Kenshin swung his blade in a slash to Aoshi’s face.  The blades clanged as Aoshi whipped his kodachi around and blocked Kenshin’s attack.  Kenshin didn’t stop, five more blows followed in quick succession but Aoshi blocked each almost lazily.  It was clear even to Yahiko’s untrained eyes that Aoshi was faster with his kodachi then Kenshin was with his sakabato.  Then Aoshi brought his foot up to kick Kenshin in the leg.  Kenshin saw the attack and leap away, stopping several feet from Aoshi breathing heavily.  He spat blood on the polished hardwood floor as he glared at his opponent.  Aoshi straighten up, as far as Yahiko could tell his expression hadn’t change in the slightest bit since they had entered the ballroom.

“So let me get this straight,” Yahiko said softly to the others.  “He used his kodachi for defense and then attacks with kempo like Han’nya?”

“There is one mistake in that analysis,” Aoshi cut in.  Yahiko jumped slightly, he didn’t expect that Aoshi had been able to hear him.  The others also focused turned their attention on Aoshi.  “We use the same style because I taught it to him, but master and apprentice are two separate things.  If you think differently you end up like that.”

Yahiko glanced at Kenshin who was slightly doubled over from the pain and gasping hard.  He looked as though he was about to collapse at any moment.

“No way…” Yahiko breathed.

“This doesn’t look too good for us does it?” Sanosuke whispered softly as he tighten his grip on Kaoru.  _Damn, why is someone like this working for Kanryu?_   He wanted to jump into the fight but he knew that he was the only thing keeping Kaoru where she was and the girl wasn’t in the condition for another fight.  _And I’m not much better off,_ Sanosuke thought as his head pounded and he felt like he was going to vomit at any moment.

“It’s nothing personal Battosai.  When you die it will be as first among all the Ishin Shishi at the hands of the Oniwanbanshu,” Aoshi told him coldly.

“You don’t fight for Kanryu then, any of you?” Kenshin asked as he tried straightening up, grimacing against the pain, his thoughts the same as Sanosuke’s.  _If all they wanted was to kill us there were other ways they could have done it.  Even now he’s waiting for me to recover so that we can continue the fight.  If all he was interested in was killing me then he would have pressed his advantage.  But what is his real goal here?_ Kenshin thought.  If he knew what Aoshi’s real motivation was then maybe he could get him to stand down and let them rescue Megumi.

“Of course not.  Who cares what happens to scum like that?” Aoshi scoffed.

“As Oniwanbanshu of Edo Castle then.” Kenshin guessed, watching his opponent carefully.  “For Tokugawa Bakufu, crushed by the revolution.”

“Then being a patriot, you must know of the acts of Tokugawa Yoshinobu at the Battle of Toba Fushimi?”  There was something strange in Aoshi’s voice, a slight catch in his tone that Yahiko couldn’t read.

“Yes,” Kenshin answered simply.  Yahiko saw Kenshin’s eyes flicker to his face.  Kenshin must have seen the confused look on Yahiko’s face as he went on to explain what he meant.  “The last Tokugawa shogun, Yoshinobu, knowing his forces were outnumbered fled Osaka Castle with his senior officers on his warship to Edo, leaving behind 10,000 men to fight and die on the battlefield.  Once at Edo, he sought sanctuary at the Kan-eiji temple in Ueno, entrusting all to Kaishu Katsu who in conference with Takamori Saigo agreed to avoid battle at Edo Castle.”

Aoshi lowered his face slightly, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.  “Edo the key castle was taken without bloodshed, thus ended the Bakumatsu, without the Oniwanbanshu ever seeing combat.” He said softly, then he raised his head, staring at Kenshin full in the face, and continued in a stronger tone.  “We care nothing for the coward Tokugawa.  Our only regret is that we could not fight.  The flow of time offers no ‘what ifs.’ And yet if there had been a battle…”  Aoshi glanced away briefly before continuing.  “If we had fought at Edo, the Ishin Shishi victory would have been ours.  We would have set fires all over town, then we of the Oniwanbanshu would have ridden that chaos to strike at the heart of the oppositions forces, the patriots Saigo, Okubo, and Katsura, putting them to death.  The remainder would have been a headless mob, easily crushed by our army.”

“N-no way!  That’d be impossible!” Yahiko yelled.  _How can this guy speak so causally of burning down an entire city!_   Yahiko’s mind stuttered away from the number of innocent lives that would have been consumed in the fires.  _Maybe even me and mother, and Kaoru and Doctor Gensei, and…_   Yahiko gasped as he realized that almost everyone he knew might have died in those fires.  _And this bastard thinks it’s what, a game?_

One glance at Kenshin confirmed that his thoughts were much the same as Yahiko’s.  Yahiko was beginning to wonder if Kenshin had been spending too much time around Kaoru because the look he was giving Aoshi should have been able to kill on the spot.

“Oh no, it’s not.  Even now in Tokyo,” Aoshi replied tonelessly, almost offhand.

_He’s…insane,_ Yahiko thought.  _He would probably really do it, even now five years into the Meiji when it wouldn’t mean a thing._

_***_

Aoshi watched as Kenshin slowly stood up straight, his eyes blazing with anger as he faced him.  Aoshi couldn’t help comparing him to his sister.  _Nothing but fire and passion, no wonder he was known as the best, he doesn’t care about living or dying like a true swordsman.  This is the fight we should have had five years ago._   Aoshi had been waiting for this moment for far too long. 

Aoshi well remembered the day when Katsu and Saigo had ordered him to stand down when the Ishin Shishi arrived in Edo.  He had been ordered to lay down arms and surrender Edo Castle.  He remembered as though it was yesterday the humiliation he had felt as the Oniwanbanshu stood lined up as the leaders of the patriots rode though the open gates and he had been forced to bow down in surrender and be disarmed by his enemies without a struggle.  He remembered the looks on his men’s faces.  It was a humiliation that could never be forgiven or forgotten.  Throughout the whole exchange Aoshi had keep his face and tone neutral, the only thing he could not control were his fists clenched at his side so tightly that his nails had drawn blood, scars that showed even now and which he covered with gloves so that he could hide that remainder of the Oniwanbanshu’s failure.  The Oniwanbanshu had been willing to die to defend Edo Castle against the revolutionaries, and in the end they had surrendered without a fight.

“But what does that matter now?”  Aoshi held his kodachi up and pointed it at Kenshin who was glaring at Aoshi as though he wanted to rip his heart out.  “Who was the strongest of the Bakumatsu?  That is what matters to us now.  We, Oniwanbanshu, that I shall prove,” _and then we will be failures no more.  We have this one chance to fight against a patriot still believing in the ideals of the Ishin Shishi, now is a chance to prove ourselves._

“Back then, the Ishin Shishi and the samurai of the Bakufu, were all thrown into battle together.” Kenshin said coldly.  “We fought, but it wasn’t to prove who was in the right or wrong.  We laid down our lives for this country’s future, for the peace and happiness of the people.  But not you, you who speak so casually of burning the city.  There’s nothing left in you but the ice-cold blood of war.  Even now, because of it, you continue to cause suffering, to Megumi-dono, and to the people poisoned by opium.  As Ishin Shishi, or even as Rurouni this one will not stand idly by!”  Kenshin finished with a yell as he raised his sword and pointed it at Aoshi.

“Say what you will.  Sincere or not, you have no chance to win.  Come,” Aoshi taunted.

With a low growl Kenshin sprang forward, Aoshi braced for the attack, bringing his sword up in front of him.  At the last possible instant Kenshin sprung into the air and brought his sword down in a slash.  Aoshi instinctively raised his kodachi and caught Kenshin’s blade.  Without even pausing Kenshin pulled the blade back and resheathed just as his feet hit the ground and then whipped it out in a cut aimed at Aoshi’s face.  Aoshi barely had time to bring his kodachi around to block the blade, suddenly he knew how the lamppost earlier had felt. 

_The ryutsuisen of the Hiten Mitsurgui school followed by Battojutsu without even waiting to land a hit.  Quite an attack and the speed of it almost got me as well._ But though Kenshin’s attack had nearly hit him, Aoshi allowed no change in his expression.  _The ice cold blood of war he said, perhaps he is right…_

_***_

Megumi continued to wait in the tower, listening to the sounds of the wind as it beat against the panes of glass.  She could see the sky starting to flash as lightening streaked across the sky.  A storm was moving in from the ocean.  She could feel the minutes ticking by with a painful slowness and with each passing second her belief in the others reaching her in this remote place of the mansion grew slimmer.  She stared at the knife in her lap.

_A life of suffering or a peaceful death?_ She wondered.  She rose to her feet and walked forward a few steps to stand in the middle of the room.  She glanced around at the windows facing the three directions and puzzled over her dilemma.  _What should I do?  What should I do?_

_***_

Yahiko watched Kenshin spin as Aoshi’s kick hit him solidly in the side, knocking Kenshin back and causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees.  Kenshin struggled to rise as Aoshi calmly walked over to him, holding his kodachi loosely at his side. 

“Get up,” Aoshi told him coldly as Kenshin raised his eyes to face him, still trying to struggle to his feet.  “I’d rather not finish someone when they’re down.”

_He’s good,_ Yahiko thought in sudden fear.  He watched Kenshin stumble to his feet and face Aoshi, Yahiko wasn’t even sure how Kenshin was still standing after the beating he had taken.  _Kenshin can’t even land a blow on this guy no matter what he tries.  And Aoshi,_ Yahiko thought as he glanced at Aoshi’s emotionless features, _even when he’s winning he shows no emotion.  Kenshin’s got to be right, this guy is as cold as ice.  He probably doesn’t care about anything._ Yahiko could feel his legs starting to shake, for the first time he realized that Kenshin might actually be killed in this fight.  _Damn it, my legs are starting to give out._   Yahiko clenched his jaw and steeled himself.  _Stop being scared you dummy, you can’t be a little kid, you’ve got to be a man now._

“Kenshin,” Kaoru called out in worry trying to start forward but Sanosuke and Yahiko held her back. 

Yahiko glanced at the fear on her face and bit down on his rising panic, _that’s right you can’t be scared ‘cause if anything happens to Kenshin he’d want you to take care of Kaoru._

Aoshi, tired of waiting for Kenshin to rise, rushed forward and Kenshin hurried to raise his sword into a shoulder block to catch Aoshi’s blade, only having time to get to his knees.  Aoshi attacked with such force that Kenshin was almost pushed back to the ground but he gritted his teeth, remaining on one knee, trying to disengage the attack but tired as he was he couldn’t force Aoshi’s blade back.  Aoshi’s eyes narrowed a hint as he stepped forward and slightly to the side, shifting his sword and Kenshin’s until the blade of Kenshin’s sword was forced into Kenshin’s shoulder.  Kenshin hissed as his blade cut his flesh and he could feel the blood running down his side. 

Off to the side, Kaoru screamed but Sanosuke and Yahiko continued to hold her back.  “Strange that a Hitokiri would wield such a blade, it hurts no one but yourself,” Aoshi told him coldly.

“Regardless this is more than a sword, it is a vow,” Kenshin hissed in reply, refusing to give up the struggle of strength.

Aoshi realized that he wouldn’t give up, so he drew his sword back quickly and struck again at Kenshin.  Kenshin struggled to bring his sword around in time, when Aoshi’s blade struck his the shockwave traveling up his now injured arm caused his fingers to weaken and the sword was knocked away.  Aoshi struck again, Kenshin ducked the attack, rolling across the floor towards his sword, in the process getting his feet back under him.  As Aoshi leapt towards him, pressing the attack, Kenshin grabbed for his sword hastily, getting his feet under him and catching Aoshi’s attack. He swept the blade away before he swung his blade in an attack.

_Too slow,_ Aoshi thought as he easily countered the attack.  _His injuries are clearly slowing him down now._   Aoshi blocked Kenshin’s sword in front of himself and Kenshin allowed his blade to be swept down.  At that moment, Aoshi glanced at Kenshin’s grasp, getting his first good look at it.  If there was something that every instructor had drilled into him, it was that in a fight, no matter what tricks an enemy throws at you, never blink, that is all it takes to get hit, and it only takes one good blow to kill a man.  Aoshi didn’t blink, but that still didn’t save him.

Kenshin gritted his teeth as he disengaged their weapons and then brought his hilt up to strike Aoshi’s throat.  Aoshi tried to bring his kodachi around to stop the attack but all he managed was to deflect the blow slightly.  The hilt still hit him solidly in the throat and he stumbled back away from Kenshin as one hand grasped his throat and he struggled to breathe.  Kenshin leapt forward to continue the attack but Aoshi danced away, waiting until he could breathe enough to continue the fight.

“Whoa, that’s hard core,” Sanosuke whispered.  “Got to hurt like hell.”

Yahiko stared at Kenshin’s grip on his sakabato and had to agree.  Kenshin was gripping the sword not by the hilt but at the base of the blade.  Yahiko could see the blood dripping on the floor as the blade cut into Kenshin’s palm.  Kenshin on the other hand was standing straight with renewed energy.  He seemed unaware of the pain gripping his sword must be causing him.

“Kenshin,” Kaoru whispered softly in slight awe, _was this what fighting during the revolution was like?_    

Kenshin shifted his hand off his sword and back onto the hilt, when he grabbed for his sword he didn’t have much time and so had grabbed the first thing he could, the blade.  Now that he had a moment, he was gratefully to grab the hilt again, he ignored the stabbing pains from his hand and shoulder, and the blood dripping on the floor, these were all things he could deal with later, right not he still had the problem of Aoshi, who despite the fact that his breath was coming in painful sounding gasps, and he clenched his throat with one hand, the other on his kodachi held defensively in front of him, it was clear he still intended to continue the fight. 

***

Shikijo blinked slowly as the ceiling came into focus, dimly next to him he could hear moaning.  Grimacing he slowly sat up, his body protesting against the movement.  He glanced at Hoshi next to him who was moaning in pain.  Vaguely he recalled hitting her when she suddenly came crashing through the door.  _Whoops better not tell her what happened, she’ll skin me alive.  And even if she doesn’t Okashira sure would._   Shikijo thought.

“Hey, you dead yet?” Shikijo asked as he gently tapped Hoshi on either cheek.

Her eyes fluttered opened and then she groaned again at the light.  “My head, what hit me?” she asked, her words slightly slurred.

“The door, you hit your head on the door.”  Shikijo filled in quickly, hoping she would believe him.

“I did?  When did I do that?” Hoshi asked, blinking in surprise.

“Come on,” Shikijo said as one glance told him that Kenshin and the others had escaped from the nets.  He didn’t know where they were now but it was still their orders to stop them if they could.  “We got to find Battosai and the others and stop them.”

“Right,” Hoshi said as she sat up, her face suddenly turned green and Shikijo moved back quickly as she started retching.

_Lovely,_ he thought, waiting patiently for her to be done.  _Something Kanryu can clean up with my compliments._

“Okay now let’s go,” Hoshi replied as she raised her head, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. 

Shikijo reached down, helped her to her feet, and steadied her as they slowly made their way out of the room and started searching for Kenshin and the others.

***

Aoshi got a brief moment of reprieve as Kenshin adjusted his grip and he was able to take a second to regain himself.  _Just as I thought, he really doesn’t care about living or dying.  He will cut his own flesh just for a chance to strike me.  This must be the true essence of the Hitokiri._ Aoshi lowered his hand from his throat and struggled to breath.  He watched Kenshin’s eyes burn and knew that in another moment he would continue with his attack.  Aoshi didn’t give him that chance.

Aoshi leaped forward with a sweeping cut down.  Kenshin brought his sakabato up to block the blade.  _That was slow,_ Kenshin thought.  _Why isn’t he attacking faster?_

Kenshin used his sword to push Aoshi back and then swung his sword at him.  Aoshi simply twirled away from him, coming to a stop at Kenshin’s side, his sword held horizontally in front of himself in a defensive stance.  Kenshin turned quickly to slash at him, but Aoshi spun away from the attack, coming to a brief halt before taking three steps to the right and the suddenly changing directions spinning to the left with six quick steps.  Kenshin kept trying to attack him but the constant changes in direction and speed confused him.  _What the hell?_   Kenshin thought as he slashed at where he expected Aoshi to move to, only to have Aoshi suddenly slow and change directions, moving once again to the right.

“What’s going on?” Yahiko asked in a confused tone.  He glanced at Kaoru who was watching the fight with intensity, her lips moving as though she was muttering something but Yahiko didn’t hear a thing.  “Um, Kaoru?”

“He’s dancing,” Kaoru finally concluded, her eyes opening wide.

“Say what?” Sanosuke asked.

“Well kind of, the way he’s moving, it’s like a dance, the changing in speed and directions, it’s like trying to match the beat of different songs.  He’s letting Kenshin set the pace and he’s adjusting to him.”

“So why isn’t he attacking Kenshin?”  Yahiko asked.

Kaoru chewed her lip worriedly, “I don’t know, and that kinda scares me.”

Aoshi just spun away from Kenshin’s attack, he could tell that Kenshin was trying to control his frustration and work on a way to hit him.  But Aoshi could also tell that Kenshin was confused by his movements.  _He is a swordsman and nothing else, in sword fighting, stillness and movement are as clear as night and day, but this is different._ This sword dancing was something of Aoshi’s own invention.  He had first gotten the idea for it as a child, watching his sister in her training as a maiko when she practiced her dancing.  It was all in the footwork, all Aoshi had to do was keep moving until he saw the perfect opportunity to strike.

Finally, Aoshi saw it, his moment to attack.  He had spun to Kenshin’s left side and just as Kenshin started to turn to face him Aoshi twisted his kodachi and made three quick swipes at Kenshin’s chest even as he continued his spin.  He felt his blade strike flesh and he came to a halt as Kenshin collapsed to the ground, his blood starting to pool on the floor.

_Kaiten Kembu, dance of the wheeling sword, used to finish all who would invade Edo castle._   Aoshi thought as he looked down on Kenshin’s figure.  “And now the Battosai is dead.”

“Kenshin,” Kaoru screamed as she wrenched herself out of Sanosuke’s grip.  Yahiko and Kaoru both ran forward to Kenshin and Aoshi.  Kaoru ran to Kenshin’s side and kneeled next to him, meanwhile Yahiko stepped in front of Kenshin and Kaoru and placing himself between them and Aoshi, raising his shinai, his face a mask of rage.

“You bastard, you’re going to pay for that even if I have to die in the process.”  Yahiko declared.  Off to his side Sanosuke was trying to hobble his way over to them.

“You have a strong sprit,” Aoshi told him calmly, his mind flashing back to himself when he had watched his father murdered his mother and he had tried to attack him despite knowing that he didn’t stand a chance.  “There is no need to rush to your death.  You and your friends can leave here alive if you go now.”

“Like hell we will.”  Sanosuke growled as he finally reached the group, balling his fists as he faced Aoshi, no longer showing signs of the injuries he had received during the course of the night.

_Loyalty worthy of the Oniwanbanshu_ , Aoshi thought as he tighten his grip on his kodachi, he suddenly felt a pang of remorse for killing Kenshin realizing what he meant to the others.  He also regretted that he would now be forced to kill the others since they refused to back down.  _But it is better to fight and die with honor then live like a coward and surrender without a fight, I know that lesson well._

“Kaoru-dono, you need to stop rubbing off on them,” Kenshin’s voice echoed weakly.  Aoshi’s eyes widened in surprise and both Yahiko and Sanosuke turned so that they could see Kaoru helping Kenshin to his feet.  His kimono was soaked in blood from the wounds on his chest and shoulder.

_How is he standing?_ Aoshi thought in shock.  _Is he immortal or…_

“Yahiko as the successor of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu I can’t allow you to die in a place like this, Sano you should sit down before you fall down, and Kaoru-dono please stand back and let Aoshi-san and I finish our fight.”  Kenshin ordered simply as he pushed Kaoru behind him.  Yahiko was slightly surprised to see that Kaoru meekly obeyed, her eyes filled with wonder as she gazed at Kenshin.

Kenshin stepped forward past Yahiko and Sanosuke to face Aoshi.  Kaoru grabbed the two of them by the arms and dragged them back away from the fight before it began.

“Why is a dead guy standing?” Sanosuke asked as he pointed at Kenshin, his head was pounding and he was starting to have trouble focusing on the moment.

“His sheath,” Kaoru breathed.  “He managed to bring it up at the last moment and that cut some of the power out of Aoshi’s attack, that’s why he’s still alive.

Yahiko glanced at the floor and saw three pieces of Kenshin’s sheath lying on the floor and his eyes widened as he realized what happen.  “Whoa, that attack cut through the wooden sheath like it was paper.”  He gasped, _if that had actually hit Kenshin it would have sliced through his ribs like tofu._

Aoshi also saw the pieces of the sheath and for the first time in the fight, a slight smile flickered across his face.  “I now know why you are called the greatest, but I will defeat you and that title will then belong to us of the Oniwanbanshu.”  With that Aoshi once again began his sword dance.  _He is badly wounded now and will not survive a second strike.  It’s over now, Himura the Battosai._

This time Kenshin didn’t move, he followed Aoshi’s actions with his eyes, turning to keep Aoshi in his sight and holding his sword defensively in front of himself.

“Be careful Kenshin,” Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin’s eyes narrowed slightly as Aoshi suddenly switched his stance, realizing that Kenshin’s wasn’t going to press an attack, he leapt forward to make his attack.  Yahiko gasped as Kenshin’s sakabato suddenly went flying through the air, landed with a clang on the floor, and then went skidding several feet away across the polished floor.  Yahiko quickly glanced at the two fighters and breathed a slight sigh of relief as he realized that Kenshin had managed to catch Aoshi’s blade between his bare hands.  Yahiko saw the look of complete shock on Aoshi’s face as the two men struggled for control over the blade.

_He must have realized my only weak point in that attack just from seeing it once,_ Aoshi realized in shock.  _The instant that I switch from a defensive stance to an offensive one and I’m off guard for only a moment._   It was something that he had struggled with for years trying to perfect.

Kenshin gasped as he struggled against Aoshi giving up a silent prayer of thanks that his gamble had paid off. _The blade catch, the one and only move that is common to all 500 kenjutsu schools while martial arts has not one.  I guess I should thank Master for drilling this move into my head._

“Aoshi if you want the title of greatest you can take it,” Kenshin growled at him.  “It is just one more burden to carry.  All that matters to this one is those who are waiting and those who need this one’s help!”  Kenshin finished with a yell as he used the last of his strength to wrap his hands around Aoshi’s sword and drive the hilt into Aoshi’s throat.  Aoshi jerked back enough to keep the blow from crushing his trachea.  _Stand down Aoshi,_ Kenshin thought.  A sudden flash of anger crossed Aoshi’s eyes and he took a quick gasp of air as he brought his fist around and punched Kenshin in the face knocking him back and to the ground.

The others ran to Kenshin’s side as Aoshi collapsed to the ground.  “Kenshin!” Kaoru and Yahiko yelled as they reached Kenshin’s side and helped him sit up.

“I’m all right,” Kenshin assured them with a slight smile before his eyes became unfocused and he started swaying back and forth.  “Or on second thought maybe I’m not,” he moaned.

“Well which is it?” Sanosuke asked.

“Get a hold of yourself,” Yahiko told him as he grabbed Kenshin’s arm and steady him.  _Haven’t seen this face in a while, not since Kaoru beat him for bringing Megumi home._

“Kenshin snap out of it,” Kaoru ordered as she slapped him lightly across the face.

“Missy!” Sanosuke snapped, grabbing Kaoru’s wrist before she could hit Kenshin again.  “I may be no doctor but I’m pretty sure that the last thing Kenshin needs right now is someone else hitting him.”

“Actually that helped.”  Kenshin said, one hand on his cheek staring at them, his eyes back in focus.

“No problem, any time,” Kaoru offered loftily, a happy grin on her face now that Kenshin was back to normal.

_I hope she doesn’t really mean that._   Kenshin glanced around at them for a second.  “Wait what happened to Aoshi?”

The others glanced back but Aoshi was still on the ground, his kodachi had slid several feet from him.

“Is he dead?” Kaoru asked softly.

“No, he’s just unconscious,” Kenshin replied seeing the slight rise and fall of his chest. 

“How?” Yahiko asked, confused.

“His throat was badly damaged from two hard hits,” Kenshin explained.  “Still he wanted to fight back so he tried a deep breath, meaning extreme pain and asphyxiation.  In the end though he never admitted defeat, defeat accepted him.”  _A proud man like him, forced to stand down and surrender during the war._   Kenshin thought sadly, understanding acutely Aoshi’s need to fight and prove himself.  _And the others must also have felt the same, proud warriors forced to lay down arms._

Kaoru helped Kenshin rise to his feet.  “Kenshin do you really need to stand now?  We should really see to those wounds.”

“I’m fine Kaoru.”  Kenshin waved her off, feeling a little lightheaded from the loss of blood.  He patted Yahiko gently on the head with his left hand and Yahiko glanced up at him in surprise.  “When this one was almost beaten your words really meant a lot, that they did.”  Kenshin told him gently.

Yahiko’s eyes opened in surprise before he chuckled softly.  “All right now all we have to do is rescue Megumi and catch Kanryu, come and get us Kanryu!”  Yahiko yelled in excitement.

“A fine thought if we knew where she was, maybe if Aoshi was awake…”  Kenshin muttered, before he glanced with surprise to his side as Aoshi rose to his feet gasping.

_Quick recovery,_ Kenshin thought impressed.

“I must have fallen,” Aoshi muttered softly as he faced them, blinking at them in confusion.

“Well… only for about ten seconds,” Kenshin answered.

“Why didn’t you finish me?” Aoshi asked, his voice raspy and his eyes burning as he faced Kenshin.

“This one is Rurouni now, _not_ Hitokiri.” Kenshin said firmly.  “Still, a man like you should know who the victor is without needing a death to prove it.”  Kenshin stared at him pointy and Aoshi lowered his head. 

Kenshin took a deep breath before asking the question that had been puzzling him for some time now.  “Aoshi, answer one question.  Though you’ve always been of the shadows, you’ve also been Okashira of the Oniwanbanshu.  Surly you must have had been given opportunities to use your talents in this new era.  Why are you acting like the hired bodyguard of a man like Kanryu?”

“Of course, I have had plenty of offers.” Aoshi replied simply as he continued to stare at the floor, he coughed a few times before continuing.   “I don’t know how or where they heard of the Oniwanbanshu but everything from Army Intelligence to leader’s protection’s has been offered.  Every offer though was for me alone.  Men strong in a single skill like Beshimi or Hyottoko, or Shikijo who was a traitor, or Han’nya simply because of his face, no invitations were ever offered.”  Aoshi looked up at them as he continued.  “How could I, the Okashira, abandon my own men?  I refused to be like the last Shogun.  Though I understand that Tokugawa Yoshinobu’s surrender was a political decision that was meant to save the country from further destructive conflict.  Even so, I will never abandon my men.  One by one, most were able to find other ways of life, those that remain have no place in this new age.  Such were the Oniwanbanshu of Edo Castle, they lived to fight, yet were barred from it.  I wanted the title of the greatest so to give them pride when they have so little left.”

“I see,” Kenshin said with a slight smile.  Then to the surprise of everyone, Kenshin took two steps forward and bowed deeply to Aoshi.  “The loyalty of your men is now understood, you are a man of great honor, Aoshi Shinomori.”

Aoshi stared at Kenshin in shock before letting the hint of a smile cross his face.  With difficulty, he bowed as low as he could back to Kenshin, “as are you Kenshin Himura,” he rasped back.

“Psst, Kaoru, translation, why are the bowing to each other?”  Yahiko whispered.  _Not one minute ago they were trying to kill each other._

Kaoru glanced down at the boy with an amused expression.  “It’s called respect, Yahiko, something you never show, and they have just earned it from each other.  And believe me, having your enemies call you honorable is a huge compliment.”

“I would still not rest easily, Himura.  This fight between us is still not over, I will come back to finish it.”  Aoshi assured him in deadly earnest.

“That’s fine,” Kenshin said cheerfully.  “As long as innocents are not involved this one will be happy to face you again.”

Yahiko thought the two had just gone mad as the two men stared at each other before it suddenly clicked in his head, _these two they’re a lot alike.  In another life, they might have been friends._


	16. The Strength of the Oniwanbanshu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that I have internet I can finally publish the bonus chapter I wanted to put up last week but had very poor connection so couldn't :(  
> Warning: this chapter gets a little emotional, tissues may be needed

**Chapter 15**

**The Strength of the Oniwanbanshu**

Suddenly the main doors of the ballroom swung open, everyone glanced back as Shikijo and Hoshi walked through the doors.  Shikijo stumbled forward, one hand holding Hoshi as she limped next to him with glazed over eyes.  “I’m ready for round two when you are,” she yelled, her voice slightly slurred.

“The war’s over sister,” Aoshi told her calmly.  _And this is how she gets herself into trouble, she can barely stand up but she’s ready to fight.  Why couldn’t I have had a normal sister?_

“Huh?” She replied, her face turning to face her brother.

“Sit down and rest, our fight is over.”  Aoshi ordered.

“Yes Okashira,” Shikijo replied as he came to a stop.

“Thank the gods, I think I’m going to throw up again,” Hoshi moaned as she sank to her knees.  She pressed her hand up to her forehead, “definitely a concussion, this is exactly what a concussion feels like.” She muttered to herself.

Aoshi crossed the distance between the in three quick steps and kneeled next to his sister.  “Are you all right?” he asked her gently.

“Do I look all right to you!” she screamed before she closed her eyes and moaned as a wave of pain washed over her.  _No yelling Hoshi, don’t yell for a while unless you want your head to crack open._

Aoshi shook his head slightly as he wrapped an arm around his sister before he glanced up at Kenshin and the others.  “Megumi Takani is being held in the observatory, up those stairs behind you and to the right you’ll find a door that leads to the observatory.  Beshimi and Hyottoko are guarding her.  Tell them ‘crickets song’ and they will let you pass without a fight.”

Kenshin nodded his head in reply and he and the others turned, prepared to leave.  Suddenly the sound of rapid gunfire and bullets tore through one of the side doors to the ballroom, showering everyone with wood splinters.  Kenshin tackled Kaoru to the ground and with one hand he dragged Yahiko down behind them as the bullets flew over their heads.  _It can’t be,_ Kenshin through in shock.

***

 “What the hell is that?”  Hyottoko asked in disbelief as a loud roaring filled the house.  “That can’t be gunshots can it?”

Beshimi glanced up to his companion in shock.  “It’s coming from the ballroom, Okashira…”  he didn’t need to finish that thought.  Without another word, they abandoned their post and ran down the stairs to the ballroom.

***

With one hand Kenshin held Yahiko’s head down as the barrage of bullets continued while he used his body to shield Kaoru.  When the gunfire ended Kenshin lifted his head to stare with pure hated at the source.  Off to his side, Aoshi and the others were also lifting themselves off the ground to face the latest interruption.

“You fools were taking so long with your chit chat that I couldn’t wait any longer,” Kanryu barked with a laugh.  He was standing behind a huge cannon shaped gun on wheels, his hand on the handle, a large box sat next to the weapon with a long roll of bullets emerging from the box and feeding into the gun.

“Kanryu…”  Aoshi growled.  “Where the hell did you get such a thing?” he demanded, immediately recognizing the weapon.

“Good now there’s no need to find you,” Kenshin said at the same time as he pulled himself off of Kaoru and got to his feet, the others also standing up behind him.

“What the heck is that?”  Yahiko asked in wonder.

It was Yahiko that Kanryu decided to reply to first.  “It’s a Gatling gun,” Kanryu announced proudly.  “The very latest model in fact, even the government hasn’t seen this.  The old guns of the Bakumatsu don’t even come close and this darling can fire over 200 bullets a minute, shall we test it then?”  Kanryu said with a wide grin as he stared at the two groups.  He glanced back and forth before adjusting the targeting of the gun and beginning to fire, sending everyone scrambling across the floor to get out of the way.

***

Megumi sat on the floor in the middle of the small room, her back facing the door as she stared out the windows to the growing storm outside that had still not broken.  She held the knife at the ready next to her left wrist.  She was prepared to slit her wrist the moment that one of Kanryu’s men came in to take her away and torture her for the information on the Spider’s Web.  She was determined that the secrets of the process would die with her.  No more people would suffer for what she had created. 

Her head suddenly perked up as a loud sound filled the house.  “Is that gunfire?” she whispered in disbelief. “Ken-san, the others…”  she felt her heart die inside of her as the shots continued and a single tear slid down her face.  _All of them fools till the end._

_***_

_Damn that Kanryu!_   Aoshi swore as he ran across the floor of the ballroom.  Without the need to communicate everyone realized that their best chance of survival was to split up.  Somewhere behind him Kenshin was running while dragging the boy Yahiko with him.  Sanosuke and Kaoru were likewise sticking together.  Shikijo was helping to keep Hoshi upright as they danced out of the way of the gunfire. 

 _Damn him to hell,_ Aoshi swore again as he realized Kanryu’s plan.  Every time someone tried to reach the main ballroom doors to escape into the mansion, Kanryu would turn his attention to them, forcing them back into the room.  Meanwhile when anyone tried to approach Kanryu he would try to shoot them down.  In the end they were left with no option but to scatter and run, hoping that Kanryu would soon run out of ammo, though judging from the box next to the man Aoshi didn’t think that would be any time soon.

“What do you think?  Isn’t it great?”  Kanryu laughed insanely over the roar of the Gatling gun.

 _That jerk he’s missing on purpose now just to watch us squirm,_ Yahiko thought bitterly as he ran next to Kenshin.  “Can’t we do anything?” he asked Kenshin in desperation as they scrambled the other way as Kanryu suddenly changed the direction of his gunfire.

“There is one chance but for now there isn’t much we can do but run.”  Kenshin growled.

“Kanryu!” Aoshi yelled as Kanryu turned his attention back to Shikijo and Hoshi, Aoshi hoped to distract him away from his sister and friend.  Especially since neither was moving very quick at the moment.  “Where did you get such a weapon!” he demanded.

“That’s Kanryu-san you impudent fool!” Kanryu screamed.  Kanryu suddenly grinned cruelly as a quick flash of insight of how to hurt Aoshi hit him.  Instead of turning his gun on Aoshi as Aoshi had planned, Kanryu turn the gun on Hoshi and started firing.

“NO,” Aoshi yelled as he jumped forward and pushed his sister out of the way and she fell to the ground.  He felt the searing pain as several bullets tore through his legs.  He collapsed to his knees gasping in pain.  _I guess running away isn’t an option for me now._ Aoshi looked up at Kanryu with pure hatred.  _One chance Kanryu, one chance and I will kill you myself for even thinking of hurting my sister._

Everyone in the room paused and tried to catch their breath from their mad race as Kanryu stopped his fire after hitting Aoshi. 

“Of all the…” Kanryu muttered as he calmly reached into his jacket, pulled out a cigar, and lit it.  _What an annoyance, oh well._ “Just so everyone is clear I have no intention of ending up an underground opium dealer.  I have bigger plans than that.  I was planning on building up enough capital with the new opium and then start to rack in some real money by selling modern weapons like the newest Gatling gun.”  _And I have the King of the Underworld to thank for that, his introduction to the weapons merchant Yukishiro was invaluable._

“You mean…” Aoshi growled feeling his hatred for this man grow.

“You mean you want to be a merchant of death,” Aoshi heard Kaoru’s voice accuse him from somewhere off to his side.

“And you are willing to sacrifice even human lives for your own greed,” Kenshin retorted in a tone that matched exactly how Aoshi felt.

“I don’t expect the likes of you to understand,” Kanryu breathed out a cloud of smoke in obvious enjoyment.  “Himura Battosai, how many years did it take for you to achieve those superior skills?  How much did you have to sacrifice for them?”  Kanryu asked. 

Hoshi looked up at Kanryu in hatred, she wished that she had one of her throwing daggers left on her, _if I did then I could take down this pig faster than you can say ass.  No one hurts Aoshi except me!_

“But with money I can easily buy power to dwarf even yours!” Kanryu continued, seemingly unaware of the pure hatred with which everyone in the room felt for him, “all at once, without giving up anything.  Money, that is the source of true power.  In the end the most powerful is me.  Now I believe you mocked me earlier Okashira,” Kanryu said with an evil gleam in his eyes as he placed his hand back on the firing handle of the gun and faced Aoshi who was unable to move. 

Aoshi just glared back with all the hatred he could muster. 

“You will be the first to go, my unfaithful servant.”  Kanryu yelled as he started firing with his gun aimed at Aoshi.

***

Han’nya woke up and glanced around the deserted foyer, seeing no one else.  His mind flashed in an instant to remembering his fight with Kenshin.  _They’ve gotten past me, Hoshi…_ he realized in shock.  His heart contacted at the thought of anything hurting her and he scrambled to his feet, for some reason in his panic his mind flashed back to the moment years before when they had realized their feelings for each other…

 

_Han’nya finished his bowl of food and set it down politely._

_“Do you want any more?”  Hoshi asked him._

_Han’nya looked at her, feeling his heart suddenly start racing as it always did when he looked at her.  “No thank you, it was delicious as always though.” Han’nya assured her._

_Hoshi smiled at the compliment, “well we can’t have you surviving sorely on that muck they serve in the barracks can we?  I swear that it isn’t fit to serve to a dog.” Hoshi told him as she started gathering the dinner dishes._

_Han’nya immediately started helping her despite her assurances that she could take care of it.  Personally, he saw nothing wrong with the barracks food, but even he would admit that Hoshi’s cooking was far superior.  “So when is Aoshi going to be back then?” he asked as he carried the dishes to the kitchen with Hoshi._

_“Oh I’m not really sure, he’ll be out late though.”  Hoshi replied as they set the dishes down and tied an apron around herself while Han’nya started filling a tub with warm water to wash the dishes._

_“Oh I see.  You’re not worried about him then?” Han’nya asked._

_“Not really, he’s with the Okashira and Okina, how much trouble can the prick possibly get into with them?”  Hoshi retorted with a fond sisterly smile._

_“Not a great deal I would imagine.” Han’nya returned playfully.  His heart leaped suddenly at the smile on her face and he focused on washing dishes trying to ignore the way he felt around Hoshi.  He knew that with a face like his that no woman would desire him, and he was content with the fact that Hoshi accepted him so willing.  It was more than he ever dreamed of._

_The conversation lagged as Hoshi hummed slightly under her breath while she washed the dishes and Han’nya helped by drying.  Ever since he had been accepted as a member of the Oniwanbanshu a few months before, Hoshi and Aoshi had him over for dinner almost every night.  Usually afterwards Aoshi would work educating Han’nya in various things including teaching him how to read and write, as well as numerous intelligence gathering tactics. Han’nya found it relaxing, around them he could remove his mask and neither of them acted as if anything was out of the ordinary about his appearance.  Tonight however, he had arrived at the house to find that Aoshi was gone and that it was just him and Hoshi._

_They finished washing the dishes and Han’nya poured the water out in the garden for Hoshi.  When he returned the tub, he found Hoshi waiting for him in the front room where they had just had dinner._

_“Well thank you very much for your hospitality Hoshi-sama.” Han’nya said with a bow.  “It’s late and I should be leaving now.”_

_Han’nya turned to leave, reaching for his mask he always wore when not in disguise but Hoshi’s voice stopped him.  “You can stay the night if you want.”_

_He turned in surprise, “it is not that far back to my quarters, and the weather has been fair for some time now.”_

_Hoshi arched a brow at him, “I know that silly, I meant that you can stay the night here with me if you want.”_

_Han’nya felt his eyes go wide in shock,_ is she saying what I think she’s saying? _“What?”_

_“I said that you can stay with me for the night if you want.” Hoshi repeated very slowly.  Han’nya continued standing there in shock and Hoshi smiled as she walked over to him.  “Is there a problem with that?”_

_“Hoshi-sama, that wouldn’t be right.  You are an honorable woman and my staying here when your brother is gone would not appear well.”  Han’nya replied._ She must mean having me stay in a spare room or something, _Han’nya thought to himself._ There’s no way this can be what you’re thinking.

_Hoshi flinched as though she had been slapped.  “What’s the problem Han’nya?  Am I not pretty or talented enough for you?  Are you trying to tell me that you have never thought about being with me?”  Hoshi demanded in a sharp voice._

_Han’nya felt as though he had been hit with a ton of bricks,_ is this really happening? _“Well, um… Hoshi-sama you see…” Han’nya trailed off.  He didn’t want to lie to her but he also didn’t want to say how much he dreamed of her._

_“So, you have thought about it then?” Hoshi responded.  Han’nya guiltily nodded his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  “Well I know I’ve thought about being with you so let’s stop thinking and start doing,” Hoshi told him firmly, grabbing his hand and leading him through the house back to her bedroom, blowing out lights as they went._

_Han’nya followed her in complete shock, allowing himself to be led like a dog as Hoshi dragged him into her room and closed the door behind them,_ if this is a dream, _Han’nya thought as Hoshi turned and smiled sweetly at him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him,_ I hope I never wake from it _._   _With that last thought Han’nya wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, allowing himself to be lost in the moment..._

 

Han’nya shook his head and steady his feet under him as the sound of gunfire filled the mansion.  “What the hell?” he whispered as his body instantly reacted by springing forward and running towards the sound of the gunshots.  _Hoshi…_

_***_

Back in the ballroom, Aoshi faced Kanryu straight in the eye as he turned his Galting gun on him and started firing.  Without warning Hoshi suddenly flung herself on Aoshi, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.  At almost the same time, Shikijo leaped in front of them and Aoshi watched in horror as his body become riddled with bullets.

“Shikijo!” he called in shock as the firing ended and Shikijo collapsed to his knees. 

“Guess I did something useful with my life after all,” Shikijo told him with a slight grin as blood trickled from his mouth and he collapsed sideways on the ground.

“Aoshi…” Hoshi whispered as her body started to go limp and she slipped backwards away from him.  Aoshi caught her before she fell and then realized in horror that Shikijo had only blocked most of the bullets that were meant for him.  He stared in horror, his experience told him with cold logic that his sister would die soon from the numerous bullet wounds across her chest and abdomen.

“Hoshi,” he whispered, feeling completely helpless as he watched his sister slowly slip away from him.

She stared up at the ceiling, her body trembling slightly, “crickets, I can hear them Aoshi.”  She told her brother on the faintest of whispers.  “I can hear…”

Aoshi continued looking at her, the cold logical side of him knew that his sister was now dead.  His other half wished for her to suddenly sit up and laugh at his reaction as though the whole thing had just been one of her silly practical jokes that always annoyed him.  But she just remained lying in his arms, her unseeing eyes still looking to the heavens.  And all Aoshi could remember was the big sister that had always looked after him for so long…

***

 “That one is the big ladle and if you follow the tip of the handle down then there’s the little ladle and the star on the tip of that one’s handle always points north.”  Aoshi told his sister excitedly as he pointed out the window of his bedroom at the constellations.  He looked up at his older sister but she just sat there with her eyes closed.  “Hoshi!”

Hoshi opened her eyes and stared with slight annoyance at her bother.  “What Aoshi?”  She asked irritably.

“You weren’t even listening.”  Aoshi pouted.  “I thought you said you were going to help with my lessons?”

Hoshi rolled her eyes.  “I heard, congratulations you can now find your way by the stars, I’m proud of you brat.  Now if you don’t mind I was listening to the crickets.”

Aoshi screwed his face up.  “Hoshi, they’re just crickets.  What’s the big deal?”

Hoshi tried to keep from rolling her eyes and failed.  “The big deal is that I swear their song changes every year and I was listening to see if I’m right.  I want to say that this year the song is half a note higher than last year’s.”

“Cricket’s song?”  Aoshi said with heavy sarcasm.  “You know if people hear you talking like that they’ll think you’re crazy.”

“With you as a little brother who can blame me?” Hoshi responded, her eyes closed once again.

“I don’t know why you complain so much, except that everyone knows I’m the more gifted child in this family.”  Aoshi teased her right back.

He got the reaction he wanted.  Hoshi turned on him in an instant.  She hooked her fingers into claws, tackled Aoshi to the ground, and proceeded to tickle him without mercy.

“Stop, stop,” he pleaded trying to push her away, completely overwhelmed with laughter.  Hoshi didn’t listen to his cries and Aoshi resorted to grabbing his headrest and hitting her shoulder with it.

Hoshi gasped as he hit her and she pulled back, a wide grin on her face.  “So war is it then?” she asked, her eyes lit up with amusement and pushing her sleeves back, “then war you will get.”

Aoshi yelped as he tried to make a break for it but Hoshi grabbed him by the back of his kimono and pulled him back.

“What is going on in here?” A man’s stern voice demanded. 

In a moment both Hoshi and Aoshi straightened up once they heard their father’s voice.  “Sorry father.”  They both responded respectfully as Hoshi let Aoshi sit back up again.

“Hoshi you’re supposed to be putting Aoshi to bed, stop this horseplay at once,” he told her firmly.

“Yes father, right away.” Hoshi said with a slight bow of her head.

Their father took another look at them before sliding the door closed.

“See now you’ve gotten me in trouble you little prat.”  Hoshi scolded him in a whisper.

“I didn’t do anything,” Aoshi pleaded softly.

Hoshi glared at him as she shooed him on to his futon.  “Did you wash your face?” she demanded turning her mind to the business at hand.

“Yep,” Aoshi responded promptly.

“Even behind your ears and the back of your neck?”  Hoshi asked him firmly.

Aoshi turned his head for Hoshi to inspect his washing job.  Hoshi took her brother’s head firmly as she checked for herself.

“You know I’m not a little kid Hoshi, I almost seven you know,” Aoshi whined.

“Of course you are,” Hoshi replied in an airy tone.  “All right you pass inspection.”  She told him as she released his head.

Immediately Aoshi hunkered down under his blankets and Hoshi pulled them up to his chin and gently tucked him in.

“All right, what song would you like me to sing tonight?”  Hoshi offered.

“Hmm…”  Aoshi screwed up his face in thought as his sister picked up her shamisen and placed it in her lap, prepared to take his request.  “How about the Cricket’s Song?”

Hoshi faced screwed up at his demand.  “Aoshi, there is no such thing as the Cricket’s Song, pick something else.”

“What can’t you make up a song on the spot?  I thought you were supposed to be good on that thing.”  Aoshi taunted her, knowing his sister would rise to the challenge.

Hoshi’s eyes narrowed at his words, “fine you want me to make up a song then I will.”  She plucked a few strings, trying to find the right note to start on, once she had picked a key her fingers moved more surely across the strings as the melody began to evolve.  “When the sunlight fades and the twilight falls,” she sang gently.  “The world will sleep to the eternal song.  Hush now and hear its strains in the air.”  The music slowly hushed down so soft that Aoshi could clearly hear the crickets outside.  The notes Hoshi played perfectly picking out a melody that matched with the harmony set by the crickets outside.  Aoshi’s eyes lit up with amazement while Hoshi smiled happily, then she plucked harder at the strings, filling the air with her music as she once again repeated the simple lines she had made up.  This time when she repeated her melody with the crickets she plucked the strings softer and softer until all that remained was the hum of the insects outside.

“Wait that’s the end?” Aoshi asked as Hoshi slowly put her instrument down.

Hoshi’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “yes that was the end.  You got your song all right?  Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“But it didn’t seem to be the end,” Aoshi pleaded.

Hoshi looked at him then laughed.  “I’ll work on it then, when it’s finished I’ll sing it for you again?  Now just go to bed before you get me into even more trouble brat.”  With that she stood up and took the candle in one hand and her shamisen in the other she left the room.  “Sweet dreams,” she called behind her.

“Sweet dreams Hoshi,” Aoshi replied.

He saw her smile one last time before she slid the door closed and Aoshi snuggled down into his blankets as he remembered her song and he fell asleep to the memory of his sister’s voice.

***

One of the police agents on guard outside the Kanryu mansion took note of the hour from his watch.  Most of the time watching the mansion had revealed nothing.  Tonight however, the agent had kept the runners busy.  It had all begun with an attack on the road, a young man being left unconscious and several rough looking men taking a young woman into the mansion.  The Chief had found the event interesting but that observation should continue for the moment, it was Kanryu that they wanted, not his thugs or prostitutes. 

Then the night had taken an even stranger turn when a mismatched group of fighters, one being the young man who was beaten earlier, a young teenage swordsman, a woman, and a child suddenly attacked the mansion.  What had impressed the agent the most was the fact that the strange group had actually been able to make their way through Kanryu’s guards and into the mansion proper.  That report had been enough for the Chief to change his mind about observation.  _Something about the swordsman’s description_ , the agent thought. 

Now there was a small army of policemen lined up, preparing to raid the mansion themselves, and the Chief had also joined the group.  The agent made their way to where they were assembling to report on the latest news from the mansion.

“Any new developments?” The Chief inquired as the agent saluted him.

“Just one sir,” he reported.  “It started just now, there’s the sound of rapid gunfire coming from inside the mansion itself.”

The Chief’s face harden.  “That’s good enough for me.  Enough waiting, time to go in.”

***

The only music that filled the Kanryu mansion was the roar of gunfire.  Aoshi didn’t care about anything now.  One of his oldest friends lay on the ground dead in front of him, and in his arms, he held the body of his sister.  Living or dying didn’t matter to him anymore, all he could feel was the helplessness and despair of his failure to keep them safe.

Kenshin and the others however were very much interested in living, when Kanryu turned his attention from the nonresponsive Aoshi to them they were forced to race across the floor once again, trying to avoid the hail of gunfire.

“So who wants’ to die next?” Kanryu laughed hysterically.

“You’re the one who’s going to die!”

Kanryu stopped firing as he glanced up the stairs in shock to see an angry Hyottoko.  Hyottoko leaped from the balcony to the ballroom floor and started racing towards him.  Kenshin and the others took advantage of Kanryu’s distraction and raced to the nearby ballroom doors and the shelter of the hallway beyond.

Kanryu’s hesitation didn’t last long.  He turned his gun on Hyottoko and fired.

“Hyottoko!” Aoshi yelled, drawn back to the moment by Hyottoko’s presence.

 _Looks like he fell for it, hope this plan works fatso, it was nice knowing you,_ Beshimi thought as he leapt off of where he had been clinging to Hyottoko’s back just as Hyottoko collapsed as numerous bullets ripped through his body. 

“Beshimi!” Aoshi called again as Beshimi took aim with his poisoned dart.  Just as Beshimi hit the apex of his leap, he flicked the dart at Kanryu.  But at that precise moment Kanryu fired again and one of the bullets sliced through his arm before the rest of his body also became riddled with bullets and Beshimi collapsed to the ground, slowly bleeding his last.

 _Damn,_ Beshimi thought as he hit the ground.  Kanryu’s timely firing had thrown Beshimi’s aim off and he had missed his target.  “Sorry Okashira,” he gasped out, facing Aoshi.  Even as he laid dying Beshimi was shocked by the naked emotions in Aoshi’s face.  “They called us useless ‘cause we only had one trick, guess they were right.”

“Whew,” Kanryu said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, taking a momentarily break.  “That freak could have actually killed me if I had hesitated only a moment longer.”

“You dirty bastard,” Sanosuke growled from the hallway as they watched Beshimi and Hyottoko being shot down by Kanryu.

“What can we do?  He’s going to go after Aoshi next,” Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin felt another wave of anger wash over him at Beshimi and Hyottoko’s sacrifice.  _If I only had my sword…_   Kenshin was willing to charge Kanryu even knowing the chances of such an action working was slim.  When Kenshin felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped straight up, his hand immediately reaching for the sword that wasn’t there.  He turned and found himself facing Han’nya’s disfigured face.  _Where did he come from?_   Kenshin through in shock, even with his heighten senses he hadn’t noticed Han’nya coming up to them.

“Battosai,” Han’nya said calmly, as though nothing was happening and they were simply discussing the weather.  “How long to pick up your sakabato and cut him in two?”  He asked.

“Fifteen, no, ten seconds,” Kenshin corrected himself as he estimated the distance.

“Ten huh?  Might be tight,” Han’nya muttered.

“Eh?” Kenshin asked.

“Look, up those stairs, to the right is the door to the observatory where Megumi Takani is imprisoned.”  Han’nya told him simply.  He kept a careful eye on Kanryu, knowing the moment that he recovered himself he would start with killing Aoshi who was unable to move.  Han’nya was careful to keep his eyes away from Hoshi’s lifeless body for the moment.

“Han’nya…” Kenshin started as he suddenly realized what Han’nya was about to do.

“It wasn’t that I bore no thought for the woman,” Han’nya told them gently.  “It’s just that Lord Aoshi concerned me more.  I leave the rest to you, Himura Battosai.”  With that Han’nya suddenly leaped forward and charged Kanryu.

Against his wishes, Kenshin also ran forward a moment after Han’nya.  “Sano take care of Yahiko and Kaoru,” he called behind him as he raced across the ballroom towards his sword.  He hated the plan.  He knew that Han’nya would have to die, but no matter what he was unwilling to let him die in vain.  _I will make your death count Han’nya._

“Han’nya stop!” Aoshi yelled, called to attention at the sound of running feet.

 _Sorry Okashira,_ Han’nya thought as he continued to race forward to Kanryu.  _This is the one and only order that I will not obey, wait a little longer my love, I’m coming._

Kanryu glanced between Kenshin and Han’nya, unsure who to target.  _Damn it,_ he thought as he turned the gun on Han’nya and gunned him down.  Han’nya’s body rocked as the barrage of bullets hit him and then he slowly fell to the ground.  He hit the cold floor and then turn his head so that he could look at Hoshi one last time.  _I did my best to protect him and you my love, may we share this final dream together_ … he thought as the numbness spread over him and darkness took him.  The last thing he heard was the hum of cricket’s singing.

Back at the doorway Yahiko watched in horror as yet another member of the Oniwanbanshu was gunned down by Kanryu. _Insane,_ he thought to himself.  Next to him, Kaoru had buried her face into Sanosuke’s arm, her whole body trembling every time Kanryu fired his gun.  Yahiko felt a wave of pity for her.  _Her dad was killed by a gunshot, and she had been there.  This has to be bringing all of that back for her._

“Damn it, what can we do now?” Sanosuke swore as Han’nya fell to the ground.  He glanced across the room to see that Kenshin had just managed to pick up his sword.  He was still standing a good twenty yards from Kanryu.  Kanryu grinned as he waited for Kenshin to make a move knowing that he would be easy picking. 

Yahiko glanced around and spotted a large vase.  He grabbed it quickly, and trying not to think about how much it was worth, ran three steps into the ballroom and chucked the vase as far as he could in the opposite side of the room from Kenshin.  “Take this you son of a bitch!” He screamed.  His plan had the hoped for intent.  Kanryu, distracted by his yelling and the loud crash and turned his gun quickly away from Kenshin and started firing.  Kenshin took that moment to start his charge and Yahiko raced back into the hallway and ducked behind the wall.

“That was gutsy of you kid,” Sanosuke told him with a grin as they ducked from the gunfire.  Yahiko grinned back in response.

Suddenly the bullets stopped riddling through the doors and everything became eerily silent.  Yahiko’s ears rang from the sudden silence and he, Sanosuke, and Kaoru carefully peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

“Stop right there Battosai!”  Kanryu yelled.  Yahiko could see that Kenshin was now trapped several feet from Kanryu with no cover nearby, Kanryu had flipped his gun back and had it trained on Kenshin.  Kenshin crouched to the ground, prepared to dart out of the way the moment that Kanryu started firing again.  His sword held at the ready.

“Just like a cold blooded Hitokiri to use that monster and a child as bait,” Kanryu taunted.  “Well everyone of the Oniwanbanshu died for nothing, what a pitiful waste of human life and now it’s your turn!”

Kanryu tried to turn the handle to fire and for some reason it was stuck.  Yahiko could see him panicking as Kenshin suddenly straighten from where he stood a few feet away and then calmly walked towards him, his face a mask of rage.

Kanryu glanced down to see what was wrong with the gun and then he spotted it, the dart that Beshimi had thrown at him had, unbeknownst to him, struck instead into the roll of bullets in the box.  As Kanryu had fired he had finally reached the point of the roll where the dart was stuck and it was now jamming the firing device.  _It’s all over for me,_ Kanryu realized in horror as Kenshin slowly approached him, his eyes clearly speaking of Kanryu’s approaching death.

“You are wrong Kanryu Takada,” Kenshin said slowly.  Kanryu backed away from him in fright.  “The lives of the five Oniwanbanshu have beaten your Gatling gun.”

“Please don’t kill me,” Kanryu begged, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands pleadingly.

“If you’re begging for your life why don’t you ask your money to save you?!” Kenshin roared as he swung his sword at Kanryu’s face.  The blow sent Kanryu spinning to the floor where he remained unconscious.   

“He got him!” Yahiko yelled in excitement as he dashed forward, Sanosuke a few steps behind him.  Kenshin straighten up and sheathed his sword as Yahiko raced towards him. 

“Thank you for the help Yahiko,” Kenshin thanked him with a smile, his anger temporarily abated after breaking Kanryu’s face.

Yahiko laughed.  “No problem,” he bragged before he walked over and crouched by Kanryu.  _Even when he’s pissed Kenshin keeps his vow not to kill,_ Yahiko thought observing Kanryu’s form.  He poked him a couple of times and got no response.  _Well mostly anyways._

Kaoru held back as the others raced to Kenshin’s side.  She could see that he had received no fresh wounds from this latest battle.  She glanced around and saw the fallen bodies of the Oniwanbanshu members.  Her eyes finally fell on Aoshi who was still kneeling on the ground, his head bowed and tenderly holding his sister’s body.  In a flash, it was as if she was staring at herself, kneeling in the street, holding her father as he died.  Kaoru softly walked over and knelt in front of him.  She looked at him carefully but Aoshi seemed completely unaware of her presence.  She looked at Hoshi’s face, her eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling.  _They must have been very close,_ Kaoru thought remembering the flash of concern in Aoshi’s eyes when Hoshi had entered the ballroom with Shikijo earlier. 

She slowly reached her hand out, gently closed Hoshi’s eyes, and then rested her hand on top of Aoshi’s.  Her touch seemed to bring Aoshi back and he raised his head up and looked her in the eye.  When she had seen him fight with Kenshin she had thought him cold and unfeeling, now she could clearly see that was only his mask to hide behind.  She saw all the pain, loss, and helplessness in his eyes as one tear slowly slid down his face.

She looked back at him not as the woman who was determined to rescue her friend at all costs or as the master of a kenjutsu dojo, but as a young girl who had just lost her father.  She wanted to say something to him but she knew that no words could ease this loss and so she just kneeled there with her hand resting on his, hoping that he would understand that for this moment at least he wasn’t as alone as he felt.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kaoru glanced around as she heard Kenshin gently call her name, she saw the three of them looking at her sadly.  She glanced back at Aoshi but he had lowered his head again.

“Go with them,” he whispered to her.

Kaoru nodded and gently squeezed his hand.  She rose to her feet and joined the others. 

“For now, let him be alone,” Kenshin told her gently, his eyes filled with understanding.

“All right,” Kaoru replied.  She hated leaving but she understood.

“Come on, Megumi’s waiting for us,” Yahiko told them before he turned and started dashing up the stairs, the rest of the group right behind him.

 

 


	17. The Darkest Hours before the Dawn

**Chapter 16**

**The Darkest Hours before the Dawn**

The group raced up the stairs, Sanosuke and Yahiko leading the way.  They reached the landing and turned right, running down the hallway to the small door they saw at the end.  Suddenly Kenshin stumbled and fell to the ground with a crash.

“Kenshin, are you all right?”  Kaoru asked desperately as she kneeled by his side.

“It’s all right.  Just a little unbalanced is all.  Let’s hurry Megumi-dono is waiting,” Kenshin said as he stood up with Kaoru’s help.  Kenshin tried to shrug off her help once he was standing but Kaoru wasn’t taking no for an answer.  She firmly looped his arm over her shoulders and kept her other wrapped around his waist as she helped support him.  Kenshin finally gave up and let Kaoru help him walk, especially since his head was spinning from the blood loss he had sustained.

“Yeah, now more than ever,” Sanosuke said under his breath as the others started moving down the hallway once again.  He glanced down below and saw Aoshi, still sitting there unmoving before turning and taking the lead once again.  _Aoshi Shinomori, you’re quite a man to be able to wound Kenshin so badly.  But the wound you received in this battle is much greater._

_***_

Aoshi sat there on the floor surrounded by the bodies of his fallen friends.  He felt his anguish harden inside of him as he stared as his sister’s lifeless remains.  _Failure…_ He remembered the last words of Shikijo and Beshimi, how they had said they had been useless even in the end.  _You were never useless, never!_ He screamed in his mind.  _I will give you honor in death by making sure that the Oniwanabnshu is remembered as the greatest._   He swore.  He laid his sisters body gently on the ground and stood up, so numb that he couldn’t even feel the pain searing through his legs.  _Failure…_ He walked across the floor to his fallen kodachi.  His hands clenched so hard at his side that the reopened the scars on his hands and blood trickled behind him from his hands and legs.  _Failure…_   The thought crept again into his mind.  He picked up his kodachi and turned to face the bodies strewn across the floor.  _But before I make you the greatest I will have to see to your remains._   He raised his kodachi as he walked back to their bodies.

***

The gunshots had finally stopped. Megumi waited but there was no noise except for the howl of the wind outside from the growing storm, it was as though the mansion was completely empty now.  She closed her eyes as the tears fell from her eyes.  _I’m just glad that I was able to meet all of you and share a few days with you.  There are still good people in this world, thank you for that._

She heard the sound of running feet approaching the door and she closed her eyes.  _Kanryu’s men, it’s time._   As the door flung open she sliced down with her knife to slit her wrist and a flow of blood hit the floor.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you stupid wrench!” Sanosuke yelled in her face, his hand clenched around the knife and his blood dripping on the floor. 

He flung the blade away in disgust as Megumi hunkered back.  _How did he get here so fast?_ She thought in wonder.

“It’s the only way to repent,” she sobbed.  “I lived so selfishly, shutting my eyes to all the people who were suffering and dying because of the opium _I_ created just so that I could see my family again.  How can I just say that I was forced into making it and go on living?”  Megumi asked him with tears in her eyes.  “And look at all of you,” she said glancing around at them.  “Look at what all of you have gone through, I’m not worth all this.”

Yahiko stared at her with wide eyes.  His shinai balanced over his shoulder unsure how to respond to Megumi’s question.  Kenshin and Kaoru were still standing in the doorway, Kaoru released Kenshin as she tried to walk forward to Megumi, but Kenshin held his arm across the door and shook his head at Kaoru, his back to Megumi.  _Sano will handle this one._   Kenshin thought.  _It will mean more to her coming from him than anyone else. Though he will say what needs to be said with little tact._

“Why the hell are you still talking like this?”  Sanosuke demanded, the only one in the room who didn’t pause after Megumi’s confession.  “You want to make everything that Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko gone through mean nothing?  Talk about selfish, they nearly got themselves killed to rescue you and you want to go and waste all of that!  You’re even stupider than Kenshin.”

_Yep, lack of tact, nice to know I still have a good read on people._   Kenshin thought.  _Maybe Sano would listen if we had a talk about this?_ Kenshin thought about that for a moment.  _Probably not._

“But I…” Megumi whispered.  Her shoulders sagged as she sat defeated on the floor.

“The lives you have taken will be paid for with your own,” Kenshin said softly, speaking for the first time.  “That is one way to look at it, but it doesn’t mean that those people will come back when you die.  Lives can also be paid for by the sword, by redeeming yet other lives.  That is why Hitokiri Battosai is still alive in the Meiji Era,” Kenshin said as he turned his head and faced Megumi with a sad smile.

“Hitokiri Battosai,” Megumi squeaked as suddenly all the hints and half-truths fell together and she realized who Kenshin was.

“Yeah we know.  It’s kind of a letdown when you find out that the one of the most feared guys from the revolution is scared to death of some girl like Kaoru.”  Yahiko commented drily as he stepped into the room.

“And the medicine you can make will save more lives than even Battosai’s sword,” Kenshin continued, ignoring Yahiko even while adding him to the list of having a talk to about tact later, _unlike Sano, Yahiko may actually listen_.  “Become a doctor Megumi-dono, and help all those who are suffering,” he told her happily.

“If you do, I’ll forgive you, for my friend,” Sanosuke said softly.

Megumi turned and stared at him in shock, _he would really forgive me…_

“Betcha run into your family that way too!” Yahiko called excitedly as he slapped Megumi hard on the back.

“Well this is great and all, but we have some wounds to treat.  Let’s get out of here and go home before Kenshin bleeds to death all over the floor.”  Kaoru injected in a business-like voice.

“Wait,” Megumi called as she climbed to her feet, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a small thin container with elaborately painted flowers on the lid.  “This is a medicine my family made to stop bleeding.  You should spread it on your wounds until we can treat them properly.”

“Hey thanks,” Kaoru replied as she took the case from her.  As she offered it to Kenshin who gratefully spread the ointment across his chest, shoulder, and hand they heard the sudden shill sound of several whistles being blown outside.  Everyone looked up and Yahiko ran over to the window.

“Oh crap, it’s the police, a bunch of them too.”  Yahiko moaned, “what do we do now?”

“Don’t just stand here, we’ve gotta go,” Sanosuke said as he moved everyone into action, Sanosuke after all, having the most experience running from the law.  He grabbed Yahiko by the back of his collar and pushed him to the door.  Then he grabbed Megumi by the wrist and dragged her behind him as they rushed out the door and down the stairs beyond.

“There’s a hidden passageway we can take, the entrance is near the balcony in the ballroom,” Megumi gasped out as Sanosuke dragged her along.

Sanosuke glanced back, about to ask her to show them where until they dashed out onto the balcony in the ballroom and stopped in horror.

“Um, I think we were a little slow,” Yahiko commented slowly as the ballroom was already filled with policemen.

“Chief we found a hidden chamber in the basement!” A policeman yelled as he came running into the room.

“Then secure it,” the Chief snapped back, the policeman nodded and dashed out of the room to follow his orders.  Someone had laid sheets over the corpses on the floor.  Other officers were herding in members of Kanryu’s army and were lining them up. “Those men are all part of the ring, hold every last one of them,” the Chief ordered.

Kenshin and the others without a word started inching their way back around the corner and out of sight, hoping to escape detection.

“I always hoped we’d have a chance to get in here, glad it came sooner rather than later.  Though I’d never have expected a Gatling gun!” The Chief muttered under his breath before he noticed several figures on the balcony area who were slowly moving into the shadows around the corner. “Who are you!” he demanded in a loud tone.

The figures suddenly halted and then one of the stepped forward and the Chief saw a young women, her face was starting to show bruises from a recent beating but she held her head up high as she walked out to face them.

“That’s her!” Kanryu yelled behind him at the sight of the woman. “The maker of the new opium and my partner in crime.  No escape for you Megumi.  Whatever you say, you’re still the one who made it.  I’m taking you with me to the bottom of hell!”

The Chief glanced with distaste at Kanryu, he didn’t know who had given the man the beating that left his face a bloody mess but he was willing to make that man a lieutenant for it.  He looked back at the woman, “is this true?”

“It is…” the woman responded with her head bowed.

“Not sir.” A man finished as two hands quickly clamped over the woman’s mouth.

“Himura-san?” The Chief gasped, recognizing him at once.  _I suspected it was him from the reports but what is he doing here?_

“Dwah?” Kanryu gasped in surprise.

“Kwnswn?” Megumi mumbled in shock, unable to speak with both of Kenshin’s hands over her mouth.

“This young lady was the protégé of a great doctor which is why she was coerced into making the opium,” Kenshin explained quickly to the Chief. 

“She managed to escape and then asked us for our help to protect her from Kanryu.  Then Kanryu managed to capture her and hold her hostage so we came to rescue her.”  Kaoru added, stepping forward into the light.

“What!  Don’t lie Battosai!  She’s-” Kanryu started but stopped in fear as Kenshin turned and glared at Kanryu with all the hatred he could muster.

“Right Yahiko?” Kenshin asked turning quickly to Yahiko.

“Yes sir.” Yahiko answered brightly as he also stepped out onto the balcony, Sanosuke behind him.  “Tokyo samurai Yahiko Myojin here, would I defend an opium smuggler?  No sir I would not!”

“Sano?” Kenshin turned to his friend.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just here for the fight.” Sanosuke scoffed.  “Still, if you insist on arresting her I may get my second wind.” He added, cracking his knuckles.

“So, that’s how it is Chief.” Kenshin finished brightly.  _Please, please don’t try and arrest Megumi-san, I would rather not have to fight the police tonight on top of everything else._

The Chief looked at all of them carefully before giving the room a cursory glance, including Kanryu being held between two policemen.  _I have all the evidence to hang Kanryu and his gang of thugs for being opium smugglers, managed to bring down the largest opium ring in town, and confiscated a Gatling gun._ He sighed internally.  _I’m in much too good of a mood to dull it by starting a fight with Himura-san, I’ll just let this incident slid this time._ “Fair enough, if Himura-san says it then it’s the truth, let them go free.”  The Chief order his men.

“WHAT?”  Kanryu screamed in shock. “That woman is my accomplice!  You’ll see she-”

“What are you waiting for?  Arrest this man!” The Chief ordered, cutting Kanryu off.

“Shut up and walk,” one of the policeman holding Kanryu ordered as they dragged him out of the room.  Kanryu continued yelling about how Megumi was his accomplice and that she should be arrested as they dragged him from the scene.

“It’s not totally untrue,” Kenshin said in a small voice, releasing Megumi from his grasp and facing Sanosuke who was giving him a pointed look.

“Sure okay, whatever.” Sanosuke replied, rolling his eyes. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

“Well that’s great, now that we’ve lied to the police I think that caps off the evening’s entertainment, let’s go home and sleep this off.”  Kaoru injected firmly.

“Works for me,” Yahiko replied with a shrug.  Together the five of them walked down the stairs to the ballroom floor where the police were still in the process of cleaning everything up and finishing their arrests.

“Oh Chief,” Kenshin called as a sudden thought occurred to him.  The Chief turned from where he had been ordering another group of officers to face Kenshin.  “Once you get to Aoshi this one would appreciate if….”

“Aoshi, which one is he?” The Chief interpreted him with his brow furred in puzzlement.

“A tall man wearing a white coat with several gunshots in his legs, he was right here.” Kenshin informed him, slightly puzzled.

“The only ones in the ballroom when we arrived was Kanryu and five bodies, four men, one woman, each missing their heads.” The Chief replied.

Kenshin and the others eyes widen in shock at the news. 

“No, it can’t…” Kaoru whispered to herself.

Kenshin hobbled over to one of the sheets and flung it back to see the body of Shikijo, the head cleanly removed.  _Why would he do this?_

“Aoshi is gone?”  Yahiko asked loudly in shock.

“No windows, meaning he must have gone out a lower exit,” Kaoru mumbled looking around at the ballroom.

“Are you sure you don’t need new glasses?” Sanosuke yelled at the Chief, he couldn’t understand how a man who had been shot in the legs had escaped from the police.  “Maybe you didn’t look close enough?”

“Don’t be foolish,” the Chief retorted angrily.  “Every last exit is guarded by the police!  _No one_ could have come in or out of the mansion without being noticed.  The grounds either.”

“Then did he really, like an onmitsu, disappear into smoke?” Yahiko asked in disbelief, he couldn’t see him leaving by any other way.

“No such thing.” Kenshin answered in a serious tone as he straightened up and faced them.  “There’s another exit no one’s mentioning.”

“Oh!” Megumi gasped, rising her hand to her mouth.  “Kanryu’s secret passage that he used for smuggling the opium out of the house!  In the few moments between Ken-san and the others coming to the observatory and the police raiding the mansion he must have escaped through the passage in the attic.”

“Do you know where this passage exits?” The Chief demanded sharply.

“Yes” Megumi nodded, “it goes down inside the walls from the attic to the forest behind the house, follow me!”  With that Megumi took off running, Kenshin and the others following with the Chief and several policemen in tow.  She led them out of the mansion through a back door and out into the woods.  Yahiko wondered how Megumi knew where she was going in the darkness but she led them without faltering or hesitation.  Finally, she halted and pointed ahead.  “The clearing in front of us, that’s where the passage comes out.” She whispered softly.

The Chief nodded to his men who started forward, the rest hanging back for the moment.  Kenshin and the others were more than willing to let someone else do the fighting this time.

“All clear,” one of the men yelled.  Kenshin and the others stepped out into the clearing.  A few of the men had lit a couple small portable lamps and held them up for the others to see. 

Kenshin clearly saw off to one side of the clearing the opening to the passageway opened.

“The door’s open so he must have come through here,” one of the men reported.

“Well spread out and look for him, he must still be close by.  Stop even a kitten going past.”  The Chief ordered sharply and immediately the men fanned out and disappeared into the woods.  Kenshin and the others waited with the Chief as the policemen searched the woods.  Suddenly raindrops started falling and they all took refuge under a tree as the downpour began.  The Chief started swearing under his breath, knowing that the rain would only impair visibility and make it easier for his prey to escape.  It was half an hour before one of the men came back and reported that they had lost Aoshi’s trail in the rain.

***

It was after the storm and cleared up that Kenshin and the others started making their way back to the dojo after being ordered by the Chief to go home.  The Chief had assured him that the police would continue the search for Aoshi.

“Do you think they’ll find him?” Yahiko asked as they walk through the darkness trying to avoid the patches of mud.

“Hard to say, he was badly hurt but he is also the Okashira.  The police may never be able to find him.  Especially since the rain would have washed away his trail, that it would.”  Kenshin replied.

“Well there’s no sense worrying over what we can’t change,” Sanosuke replied with a yawn.  “Man I’m tired, I could sleep for a week.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Megumi replied.  “With that concussion you may never wake up, I’d suggest you stay up till at least dawn.”

Sanosuke looked at her and then groaned.

“Speaking of that we could really use some medical aid when we get back, hey Yahiko you think you can run to Doctor Gensei’s and bring him over to the dojo?”  Kaoru asked the boy.

“Right, meet you there.”  Yahiko replied as he raced forward and disappeared around the corner.

Kaoru and the others slowly made their way home and gratefully stepped into the dark house.  After some fumbling, Kaoru lit a few lamps and Megumi pulled out the medicine chest to start treating Kenshin’s wounds while Sanosuke settled down in the corner and watched.  Meanwhile, Kaoru went outside to the side gate to watch for Yahiko and Doctor Gensei as none of her wounds were serious.

_Well it looks like everything worked out for us tonight,_ she thought happily.  _Everyone made it out okay and Megumi didn’t get arrested but that Kanryu guy did, I’d call this a win._   She slid back the side gate and stepped out into the street.  She glanced down the road looking for Yahiko but didn’t see anyone.  She sighed and stretched her neck, which was when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.  Puzzled, she turned to the gate and noticed a note tacked to the gate by a small knife.  In apprehension, she pulled the knife out with some difficulty, unfolded the note, and read it.  She felt the blood in her veins run cold as she read the simple line again and again.

“Kenshin,” she gasped, crumpling the note in her hand and running for the house.  Kenshin and the others looked up in puzzlement as Kaoru dashed into the house wide eyed.

“Kaoru-dono, what is wro-?” Kenshin started before Kaoru cut him off.

“I found this tacked to the side gate just now.” She gasped pushing the note towards him.

Puzzled Kenshin took the note, unfolded it, and read it.  In curiosity, Sanosuke got up and looked over Kenshin’s shoulder to read the note himself, likewise, Megumi tilted her head so she could also read it.

 

_Battosai, until I come to kill you don’t let anyone else beat me to it._

_Aoshi_

 

“Is that all that’s upset you Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin asked as he folded up the note and smiled at her happily.  _Well this complicates my life a bit._

“Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby?” Kaoru demanded incredulous.  “A man who almost killed you not an hour ago and who has just lost everything that he ever gave a damn about has just declared that he’s going to come back and kill you one day and you don’t see a problem with it?”

“Kaoru-dono, as this one has said before you really shouldn’t swear, it’s not right for a lady,” Kenshin gently corrected her.

Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes before walking out of the room muttering angrily to herself.

“Ken-san?” Megumi asked softly.

“It’s all right,” Kenshin assured her.  “If wanting to fight this one gives Aoshi a reason to live than I don’t mind.  Besides, even if he really does want to kill this one it won’t be soon.  First, he must heal his injuries and retrain himself.  He will not face this one until he is sure that he can win.”  _And hopefully by then he will come to his senses and not want to fight me, but with my luck that’s probably a vague hope.  Why does everyone want to pick a fight with me?_

Megumi glanced at Sanosuke in shock.

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow.  “I’m with Kaoru on this one, there’s something wrong with his head.  Being dropped as a kid sounds like a good theory to me.”

***

Three days had passed since they had attacked Kanryu’s mansion to rescue Megumi.  Now everyone was lined up at the dojo’s gates in the early morning to wish Megumi off.  Doctor Gensei had offered her an apprenticeship with him and Megumi had needed little persuading to take the offer.

“Megumi, since you will be living nearby please come by and visit us any time,” Kaoru offered happily.

“Yeah and good luck becoming a doctor and all that Megumi,” Yahiko added.

“Thank you,” Megumi responded with a happy smile.  “I promise I’ll study hard with Doctor Gensei and become a fine doctor.”  She assured them.

“Well that way I’m sure you’ll run into your family someday,” Sanosuke commented as he scratched his head with one hand, his other holding the bag containing Megumi’s things.  He had ‘volunteered’ to carry Megumi’s things to Doctor Gensei’s.

“Ken-san?”  Megumi turned her attention to Kenshin, she couldn’t help the temptation of one last prank on Kaoru.  “Call me when you’re tired of Kaoru-chan, I bet I can keep you…entertained.  Well good bye now.”  Megumi waved one last time before quickly heading down the street before Kaoru could recover from the sudden shock of Megumi’s words.  Megumi giggled to herself, _I’m so evil._

Behind Megumi, Kaoru’s face went suddenly red with fury at Megumi’s words and she was clenching her fists at her sides.  Yahiko glanced at Kaoru to the gate wondering if Megumi was going to be able to put enough distance between herself and Kaoru before she exploded.

“Entertained how?” Kenshin asked confused, tipping his head to the side.  He looked at Kaoru as though she would supply him with the answer.

Kaoru deflated as she looked at Kenshin’s puzzled face.  _He really doesn’t know what Megumi was implying does he? He must have been dropped on his head when he was a kid, probably several times._

Sanosuke hurried to catch up with Megumi and they walked along in silence until they reached Doctor Gensei’s clinic, by that time Sanosuke was determined to have a chat with Megumi and try to get her to knock off all the nonsense.

“Look I told you, she’s kind of simple, not much for jokes, you keep up things like that and I’m not saving your neck,” Sanosuke told her bluntly.  _But I will enjoy the catfight._

“True,” Megumi said with a giggle, “but I couldn’t help it, too perfect of an opportunity.  Besides,” she said reaching forward and placing two fingers under Sanosuke’s chin.  “If I were with _you_ it would be a joke.”

“You selling me a fight?” Sanosuke asked as he jerked his head back from her, Megumi grinning broadly at him.  “Feh, I’d thought you’d straightened up a little with all this.  Guess not,” he said with a disgusted shake of his head.

“Silly, it’s far too late at 22 to start changing one’s wicked ways.” Megumi scolded him as she took her things from him. “No jealousy now, you could learn a lot from Ken-san.  Make him your model then maybe, I’ll entertain you too.” She promised him with a flutter of her lashes before disappearing inside the gates to the clinic leaving Sanosuke standing in the street.

“It’s all sounding familiar.” Sanosuke grumbled.  “Women, the whole lot is trouble.”

***

Far away from Tokyo a man traveled on the small track that was the only road through that part of the mountains.  He grumbled to himself as he pushed branches aside about the sorry conditions of the roads.  Off to his side he spotted a tall man in a white coat.  In curiosity, he stopped and watched as the man stood in front of five evenly spaced stones as though paying his respects.

“For now,” the man said softly.  “For now, I can offer you no glory, but one day I will.  I swear this.”  The man swore.  Then with head still bowed he turned and slowly limped with the help of a makeshift cane deeper into the forest.

“Hey!” The traveler yelled trying to get the man’s attention.  “Don’t go that way!  Even the locals don’t go there.  Not even swordsmen or martial artists in training do that!  Hey, do you hear me?”  he yelled in desperation as the man disappeared into the forest.  “Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes this story, stay tuned as I will start uploading the next story next weekend, hope you enjoy!


End file.
